Our Beginning
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When you were in love with another boy, there was usually two choices to go. Either tell them, or keep it hidden away. For Hiccup Haddock, he had kept it hidden for years that he wasn't interested in girls. He's also kept it hidden that he's had a crush on his classmate Jack Frost. It becomes harder to hide it though, when Jack Frost starts crashing on your couch. HiJack
1. How It All Began

**Title: **Our Beginning

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Rating: **T

**Description: **When you were in love with another boy, there was usually two choices to go. Either tell them, or keep it hidden away. For Hiccup Haddock, he had kept it hidden for years that he wasn't interested in girls. He's also kept it hidden that he's had a crush on his classmate Jack Frost. It becomes harder to hide it though, when Jack Frost starts crashing on your couch.

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians

* * *

**Chapter One; **How It All Began

Fate had a way of changing. Sometimes the changes were subtle, something that you could easily adjust to. But other times, changes came rushing at you and it took a little longer to get use to the changes that happened around you. For Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Fate always enjoyed throwing curve balls his way. The first change that had ever happened in his life was the death of his mother. He had been young, and he took it hard. But after some years, he had adjusted to the fact that it would just be him and his dad.

The second change Fate threw his way, was when they had decided to move from cold Berk. Not only did Hiccup have to adjust to being in a new location, but also he had to change up his wardrobe. The weather was changing, and he'd rather get use to wearing t-shirts and shorts over dying of heat stroke when the weather decided to be 100 degrees.

His third change had been when he discovered that unlike most boys, Hiccup had a sexual attraction to the same sex. He had only learned this when he had been in 8th grade, and his next door neighbor had decided he wanted to experiment once before he truly settled down for a serious relationship with his 3 month girlfriend. They had locked lips, and while Hiccup had actually enjoyed it, his neighbor did not. They never spoke of the experience again, and luckily remained to be close friends.

Even though he was unaware of it, fate was already getting a fourth change ready for the poor boy. He had finally thought he would get use to life being the same. He had just begun his second year of high school, most of his class mates he had grown up with since he had moved here from Berk, and the longest crush he had on anyone was still going.

Fate would change that though. Fate would bring two boy's together, and with it would come the difficult changes that Hiccup was not ready for.

. . . .

Leaving the school building, Hiccup gave a content sigh at the fact that it was Friday. Weekends were right around the corner, and he'd get a two day break from the same ol' routine that he was already tired of. It was only a month into the school year, but Hiccup and his fellow classmates were already on the verge where they just wanted school to be over.

It didn't help that even though he was out of the Freshmen phase of teasing, Hiccup was still tormented. When his classmates weren't making fun of the name he had been gifted from his parents, it was sometimes his appearance. When it wasn't his appearance, it was the fact that while most of the boy's took up sports, he had taken a passion in art. It wasn't his fault though that if he were to get on a football field, he'd probably break in two.

Tugging his hat down to cover his ears, his green eyes glanced left, and then right before he crossed the street. It was a long walk ahead of him, but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed the scenery he passed on the way home, it often gave him ideas for something new to draw. There had been the one winter where he had decided to draw Berk and his new home of Burgess. Burgess sat at the top of the picture, with it's tall buildings and it's empty fields where children played, where at the bottom sat Berk. Berk, with it's small houses and endless forests. To see the difference in the two places had set a deep ache of being homesick.

Now, he didn't hate Burgess. Unlike Berk, he wasn't pointed out for how different he looked from the people that resided there. But it just wasn't the same. In Berk, Hiccup's future had already been decided for him. Burgess, he could become anything he wanted. But he wasn't even sure on what it was he wanted to become. There had been a time he wanted to become a vet, but trying to manage his own cat - Toothless - had shown Hiccup that if he couldn't handle one animal, how was he capable of handling more then one.

Being an artist was on the table now, but there was also being a mechanic. And so Hiccup was stuck, and he only had two years of high school to go before he had to figure out what it was, before his chances were gone.

Distracted by his thoughts, Hiccup had taken a turn onto the wrong street. His feet continued to take him down the side walk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He could smell the scent of coffee nearby, and somewhere he could hear a dog barking. Stopping in his tracks, Hiccup let his eyes scan his surroundings.

On his left was a local coffee shop he had driven past once in awhile. Across from it, where the barking was coming from, sat the local pet store. Recognizing the area, it was clear to him that this was not the way home. He groaned, blowing dark hair out of his face as he turned to get ready to walk back the way he had come from. But what stopped him completely in his tracks was the familiar sight of dyed white hair.

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart started beating faster in his chest. There, not far from him stood his 3 year long crush Jack Frost. Diving to the side, trying to hide himself away from the boy, Hiccup peeked around the entrance of the coffee shop as he watched Jack. The blue eyed boy was currently walking down the sidewalk, and Hiccup had to try to ignore the feeling of disappointment that rose in his chest when he caught sight of Jack's female companion. She was a blonde beauty, and from the way she was looking at Jack, Hiccup knew she had her sights set on him.

They looked so perfect next to each other as well. Two beautiful people, it wouldn't be hard not to think that the girl was probably Jack's girlfriend. Hiccup took in the way Jack smiled at the girl, how he could easily laugh every time the girl said something funny. Hiccup wasn't sure why he was hiding from them though. It wasn't like the two of them would recognize him, he didn't strike out as much as they did at school.

Jack and the girl had stopped at the building next to the coffee shop. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup watched as the girl leaned over and gave Jack a hug. The white haired boy hugged back, before giving a tiny wave and then making his way inside the building. With a small bounce in her step, the girl turned and made her way across the street.

When Hiccup had dubbed it clear to make an escape, he moved away from the coffee shop entrance. Even though he had already linked that Jack had a girlfriend, the dark haired boy was still curious on the building Jack had just stepped into.

Stepping the short distance between both buildings, Hiccup glanced up at the cream colored building. Unlike the coffee shop, the inside of the windows contained curtains, blocking Hiccup from viewing inside. He took another glance up, his eyes scanning the name of the place.

_Gaurdians_

Strange name for a place, and Hiccup was curious how long it had been here. It was like one day it wasn't here, and the next here it was. As if it had been invisible for the entirety that Hiccup had lived in Burgess, and just showed itself now. Taking a look around, Hiccup took in a deep breath before he reached for the door knob and let himself in.

Though, Hiccup wasn't sure now if this was definitely the place Jack had walked into.

Majority of the people inside were female. There were only a handful of men, and half of that handful seemed to be workers here. Though, if this was even a store was not really clear to Hiccup. The whole place contained a relaxed atmosphere, couches and tables everywhere he looked. What he did take notice of were the gorgeous men who were either chatting with women or pouring tea for women. Nowhere could he see the familiar hair of white that he had followed inside here. Was he tricked? Did Jack and his girlfriend know Hiccup was watching and just make it seem like Jack entered here?

He was absolutely confused, and had drawn some attention when he had entered. A man who looked to be 10 years older then Hiccup walked over to him, his eyebrows raised and a scowl on his face. He stopped in front of Hiccup, crossing his arms as he eyed the boy.

"Something you need, mate?" the man said in a strong Australian accent.

Hiccups eyes widened, and his hands came up as he tried to find a reason to explain to the man why he had stepped inside. Though he was sure any excuse would not be taken lightly, for the man already looked like he was ready to kick Hiccup out and ban him to never come back. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to find the right words.

"Chill out Bunny, he's here for me." a voice said next to them.

Looking to what had interrupted them, Hiccup was relieved to see Jack standing there. The other boy was looking at the Aussie, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. Giving low curses under his breath, the man glared a few seconds at Jack before looking back to Hiccup.

"Whatever." he said before he walked away.

Relaxing, Hiccup felt as if he had just been rescued there. Pressing a hand to his chest, he now looked over to Jack. The boy was staring back at him, their eyes meeting for a second before Hiccup pulled his gaze away, his cheeks tinted pink.

"T - Thanks, ya know.. For that." Hiccup thanked him.

"Nothing to be nervous about, he doesn't always act like he's got something shoved up his ass." Jack said, reaching out to pat Hiccup's back.

The fact that Jack was touching him was sending Hiccup's heart crazy. It was pounding loud in his chest, and he hoped that Jack could not feel it. He fumbled for words, trying to say something or at least attempt at an excuse to leave. His back felt on fire where Jack's hand had been, and he feared he'd make a fool of himself if he stayed there any longer.

"Say, have I met you before?" Jack questioned.

He leaned closer, tilting his head so that he could get a better look at Hiccup's face. By now the poor boy's cheeks were even redder, and he was practically tripping over his own tongue as he tried to back away. His hand was reaching back, trying to find the door knob that would lead him out of here. He was confused, flustered and on the verge of possibly fainting on spot.

"N - No! Sorry, I don't think we've met before." Hiccup stuttered.

Jack continued to examine him, so sure that he knew Hiccup. Hiccup was praying to any god that was listening to help him, he regretted completely on following Jack inside this place.

And the god's listened to this poor boy's pleas. Situated on a couch not far from them, a brown haired female turned to peek over her shoulder in their direction. She was calling for Jack, and Hiccup signed in relief when the blue eyed boy turned to look at the girl. She gestured for him to come join her, and he flashed her a smile that brought heat to her cheeks before he turned back to Hiccup.

"Duty calls." Jack said with a wink, before leaving.

No longer feeling like a deer caught in headlights, Hiccup turned quickly and threw the door open. Exiting the place, he took a run down the sidewalk. He was free of that place, and took in the air as if he had been held underwater. He cursed his curiosity. Cursed the fact that he had been so distracted to pay attention to where he had been walking.

He took the right turn this time, making his way down familiar roads finally on his way home.

. . . .

"I was such an idiot for going in there." Hiccup grumbled.

Laying on his back, he watched his cat as the feline perched up on his chest, green eyes blinking down at him. As soon as he had come home, Hiccup had sought out refugee in his bedroom. Surrounded by the familiar scents and sounds, Hiccup finally felt like he could relax and vent out what had happened. Even though the creature could not talk back, Toothless was always a keen listener when his owner wanted to complain.

Sighing, Hiccup brought his arm up to cover his eyes. He hoped that Jack wouldn't remember him once the weekend was over. He did not want to go back to school and have him remember him. How would he explain it if the boy asked him questions at school. Jack would probably just find it as another reason for the kid's to tease and bully him. He did not want that to happen.

"You're lucky." he told Toothless.

The cat tilted his head, ears twitching as he tried to understand what it was he should be lucky about. Another sigh left Hiccup, and Toothless clung for dear life as the boy under him shifted so that he was laying on his side. He still couldn't get that image out of his head. Those beautiful blue eyes that looked at him, the eyebrows furrowed together as Jack raked his brain trying to figure out how he knew Hiccup.

A car door was slammed outside the home, and Hiccup uncovered his eyes to look over at the clock that sat on his desk. The blank eyes of the dragon clock stared back at him, two black arms pointing out that it was almost 6, meaning Hiccup's father had just come home. Unlike Hiccup, Stoick Haddock had fit in quickly with the town. He had made friend's easily, and from what Hiccup heard, a lot of women had their eyes set on his father. His father could handle his own, unlike his son.

When Hiccup had first gotten teased and bullied, he had gone to his father multiple times about it. His father had simply raised an eyebrow at him, and told him that if he was being bullied then he had to settle it on his own. Meaning, either Hiccup start manning up, or continued to hide away like he always did. He didn't know why he didn't see it any different though, it was the same answer his father would have given him if he were still in Berk.

Sitting up, Hiccup watched Toothless jump off the bed. Bored, and now annoyed that his master kept moving every time he attempted to nap, Toothless went in search for something else to do. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup climbed off the bed. Following Toothless out of his bedroom, he listened as the front door opened, and then slammed shut. Then there was his father's loud, booming voice.

"Hiccup?!" the man called out.

With the black cat at his side, Hiccup walked down the hallway in the direction of where his father would be. Where Hiccup was short and lanky, his father was tall and burly. Hiccup watched the way his father's muscles flexed as he took his jacket off, his hands large and almost the size of Hiccup's head. It was shocking to a lot of people, when they had discovered that Stoick and Hiccup were related. It wasn't hard to see why, in how different the two were.

"Hey dad." Hiccup greeted.

His fathers eyes shifted to his son, taking in his appearance before nodding a greeting. Crisscrossing between his legs, Stoick grunted and grumbled as he tried to avoid stepping on Toothless, who was desperately trying to grab onto Stoick's boot laces.

"Hiccup, come get this fur ball before he becomes dinner." Stoick snapped.

Moving forward, Hiccup quickly scooped Toothless up into his arms. The cat's eyes were trained on the laces, kicking against Hiccup's chest as he tried to free himself. Gritting his teeth when Toothless caught his claws through his shirt, scratching up his stomach. This was one of the reasons Hiccup had decided against becoming a vet.

With his boots off his feet, and moving into the direction of the living room, Hiccup let Toothless free. Ignoring the two humans, Toothless now set off to a new game. Following after his father, Hiccup lifted his shirt, eyeing the new scratches that Toothless had gifted him with. Shaking his head, he let his shirt drop before he watched his father sit himself down on the couch. Work had surely worn him out, and so Hiccup kept quiet as he sat down next to his dad.

"How was school?" Stoick questioned.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Hiccup shrugged.

"Join any sports?" Stoick continued.

"No." Hiccuped groaned out.

His father nodded, and Hiccup knew he was a little disappointed in the answer he got. He had tried often to inform his father that him and sports did not work well, but his father was still aiming to try and get a son who would take into something they could bond over. Sometimes, Hiccup wondered if his dad thought he had been given the wrong son. Maybe babies had accidentally been switched at the hospital, and there was some boy out there that matched the ideal son Stoick wanted.

"We're having an art show soon, I uh.. I entered a few things. If you want to come by and see." Hiccup attempted to continue their conversation.

Stoick's eyebrows raised, and his eyes scanned his son. Hiccup knew he was probably pushing it, he knew how busy his father was with work. But he was sure that if he had joined a sport, his father would have taken time out to come see a game. So maybe, just maybe he'd take the time out to come see Hiccup's art.

"We'll see son." Stoick replied.

Hiccup would have tried pushing the idea further. He was really proud of his work, and he really wanted his dad to come see it. But he kept his mouth sealed tightly closed. We'll see was going to be the best he'd get out of his father.

Leaning back against the couch, Hiccup glanced over to where his mother's photo smiled back at him. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms, and with a large arm wrapped around her shoulders beamed Stoick. Giving a small smile, Hiccup continued to look at the old family photo. It was the only picture of the three of them, his family.

If his mother had lived, would she go to the art show? Would she hug Hiccup and tell him how much she loved his art. Would she try to find something to bond her husband and son, or would she also wish she had a son that matched an ideal image in her head. Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Again, he saw those blue eyes. He wondered what kind of relationship Jack had with his father, if they bonded over sports and spent quality father and son time together.

. . . .

Reluctantly, Hiccup had to make another trip to that street later that night. Exiting the craft store a little after 8 at night, Hiccup hugged the paper bag closer to his body. He had tried to stock up, making sure that he would have enough paint to hopefully last him the rest of the month. He had wished that the earlier trip down this street he had remembered, so that he could have gotten the paints earlier. Plus, maybe that would have kept him from seeing Jack and going into Guardians.

Walking down the sidewalk, he made sure to avoid the building, going as far as to walk on the opposite side of the street. He would glance over once in awhile from the corner of his eyes, but he never made the attempt to fully look at it. He took in the silence, trying not to freak out at how dark it looked at night. Street lights shined down on the empty street, but they were barely bright and if it weren't for the car that passed, Hiccup wouldn't have made out the figure sitting against Guardians.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes staring across the street. He was sure of it, someone was sitting against the building. He couldn't make out the face though, the hood to the person's blue hoodie brought up to keep the face hidden. He knew somewhere inside his head there was a voice telling him to keep moving, to walk and never look back.

The head tilted up, and Hiccup took in a sharp intake of breath when blue eyes met his green ones. It was Jack Frost.

'_What is he doing?' _Hiccup questioned himself.

He shifted his footing, debating on jogging across the street. He could either go, make sure the other boy was okay, or he could just continue walking home. It wasn't like it was any of his business what Jack was doing. But it just worried him, seeing the way Jack was slumped against the building. Not to mention, it was 8 at night and Jack did have a pretty face.

"I'm gonna regret this." he mumbled under his breath.

Tightening his hold on his latest purchase, he looked both ways before diving across the road. When he was safely on the other side of the road, he could now get a bit of a closer look at the other boy.

Jack didn't seem like he was hurt anywhere, though Hiccup could make out the shivers that left him as the wind blew past. If Jack was cold though, why didn't he go home? The blue eyes were still staring at him, but Jack made no noise. Reaching his hand out, Hiccup waved his hand in front of the other boy's face.

"Jack?" he questioned.

Brown eyebrows arched, his mouth opened before closing. It was starting to make Hiccup even more worried. Setting his bag down next to him, he knelt down in front of the white haired boy.

"Are you okay Jack?" Hiccup asked.

Maybe he was high, that could possibly explain Jack's behaviour.. Right? Though, Hiccup had never really hung out around people who were high. So he wasn't even sure how they might act. He'd seen movies with high people, but they were usually very hungry and didn't act like this. He shifted, leaning a little closer.

"Why aren't you home?" he tried to get some answer out of the other boy.

Jack's eyes widened a little, as if he recognized the words. His head turned, blue eyes glancing over to the door leading into Guardians.

"This is my home." he told Hiccup.

"You live here?" Hiccup asked.

He pointed a finger towards the building, checking to see if he was right on what Jack said. The boy shrugged his shoulders, his eyes going back to stare in front of him.

"If they leave the door unlocked. But my home changes." Jack replied.

"Wait, are you saying you're homeless?" Hiccup questioned.

He feared the answer Jack would give him. For as long as he knew Jack, he had been envious of the other boy. Hiccup would sometimes make up scenes in his head of Jack going back home to a warm, loving family. When Jack nodded his head, then shrugged his shoulders, Hiccup felt as if something had lodged itself in his throat. How was it that Jack seemed so nonchalant about being homeless? And why hadn't anyone taken notice of it.

He was going to really regret his next words, but he couldn't just leave the white haired boy sitting here. Clearing his throat, and trying not to blush at the thought, he looked at Jack.

"Want to crash at my house?" he asked.

Jack stared at him, his blue eyes scanning Hiccup's face. The brown haired boy watched patiently, trying not to freak out on himself for what he had asked Jack. This was Jack Frost he was talking to, the boy he had a crush on for years, the boy he had just found out didn't have a home to go to. It was all just so sudden, it seemed almost like a dream.

When Jack nodded, Hiccup let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Standing, he managed to clutch his bag in one arm while he held out his empty hand to Jack. Compared to his warm hand, Jack's was so much colder as he took hold of it. Using what little strength he had, he helped Jack to his feet.

"Don't worry, it's not that far." Hiccup reassured himself more then Jack.

What was he going to say to his dad when he got home? Would his dad even be alright with a stranger crashing on their living room couch? He took a glance to Jack, watching the boy stuff his cold hands into his pockets. He wasn't 100% sure if this was the best choice he had gone with, but he didn't see anyone else offering the other boy somewhere warm to stay.

Walking in silence down the sidewalk, Jack left Hiccup to his thoughts as he followed the shorter boy in the direction he walked into. Jack didn't say anything, and Hiccup took that time to try and work out what he could say to his father. There were many options he could take, but most of them involved his father yelling or slamming doors.

Fate had yet again sent a change in Hiccup Haddock's life.


	2. Addition to the Haddock Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_; Addition to the Haddock Home.

The living room was quiet, the television muted, the large man sitting on the couch staring at the two boys in front of him. Fidgeting next to Jack, Hiccup watched his father. He wasn't all that sure how long they had been standing there, he had explained how he had found Jack, and how the boy told him he had nowhere to go. He hoped his father would be generous right now. He'd feel like shit if he offered up a place for Jack, just for his dad to kick the other boy out without a second glance.

'_We're dead, we're so dead!' _he repeated in his head.

Turning the TV off, Stoick raised to his feet. Hiccup was sent into full panic mode as he watched his father move around to stand in front of Jack. Compared to his dad, seeing Jack standing in front of him made the white haired boy look so tiny. He didn't cower away from the large man though, he stood straight, his head tilted up and blue eyes watching.

Hiccup closed his eyes tight, not wanting to witness whatever it was that was going to happen in front of him. He feared what might happen. Would his dad hit Jack? Would he yell and spit in the kids face? Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup waited. Silence still filled the room, but he swore the other's could probably hear how fast his heart was currently beating.

And in truth, Hiccup had a right to panic. When Stoick had watched his son walk in with this other boy, he started to worry. Had his son joined the wrong crowd? He eyed the stranger's white hair, Hiccup's words still repeating in his head on how Jack had no home to go to. He was a little upset, that Hiccup had offered this boy to crash on their couch. But he knew his son, and he knew that Hiccup looked out for other's. That was one thing Stoick loved about his son, something that reminded him of his wife.

"Just for a few days." Stoick grunted.

Hiccup let his eyes open, watching his father. He found himself running his hands over his chest, making sure that he wasn't injured. Once he had made sure he was fine, he looked over to Jack. The other boy didn't seem to be injured either. So.. They weren't dead? He let out a breath of relief, before watching the two.

Without another word, Stoick looked over to his son before turning and leaving the living room. Shifting from foot to foot, Hiccup made sure his father was in his bedroom before he moved. He was still trying to figure out if maybe this was a trick, did his father just agree to it without putting up a fight? Opening the closet, he pulled out a pillow and some blankets.

"If you get cold at night, you uh.. Know where the extra blankets are." Hiccup told Jack, motioning to the closet.

The other boy watched Hiccup as he placed the blankets and pillow onto the couch. The brown haired boy was raking his mind for anything else to say, something to end the silence in the room.

"The uh.. Bathroom, is down the hall," he pointed "First door on the left. I'll see if I can find anything to fit you."

Leaving the room, Hiccup went down the hallway. He took one glance to his father's bedroom, curious on if he should check on him. He shook his head, if his father wanted to talk about it, he would have said something. So Hiccup entered his own room, going in search of some clothing that would actually fit Jack. Though, Hiccup doubted a lot would fit, seeing how tall and built Jack was compared to Hiccup.

"We uh, have a guest Toothless." Hiccup informed his cat.

From where he curled up on Hiccup's desk, the feline looked over at him. Ears twitched, and his head titled. Giving a yawn though, Toothless didn't seem interested at all as he laid his head back down. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup ran his hand down the feline's spine before moving over to his closet.

Just as he had figured, Hiccup couldn't find anything that would really do much help for the older boy. He ran his fingers over a gray tank top and a pair of baggy sweat pants. He hoped that Jack wouldn't be offended by Hiccup's taste in fashion. Taking a final look to where Toothless lay, Hiccup left his bedroom to go give the clothes to Jack.

"These are all I could find. Better then nothing, I suppose." Hiccup said as he stepped into the living room.

He looked around, eyes searching for the blue eyed boy. When he didn't see Jack standing in the spot he had last seen him, he looked back towards the hallway. He was sure the bathroom was open, and no one was inside. Did Jack leave? Placing the clothes on the arm of the couch, he was about to go look outside when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Halfway on the couch, Jack had fallen asleep. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup watched the way Jack's chest rose and fell with each breath. How his hair slightly fell into his face, and his lips parted as he breathed. Blushing, Hiccup pulled his eyes away. Here he was already, ogling Jack like a pervert. Grabbing one of the blankets he had pulled out, he spread it out and laid it over Jack.

'_Okay Hiccup, your crush is on your couch. This will all work out, he'll stay for a few days, and then you two can go back to the way things were.' _he thought to himself.

As much as he didn't want to go back to the way things were, there was no chance that Jack Frost was into guys. And if he was, there was no way he'd be into guys like Hiccup. Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup went back in silence to his bedroom.

. . . .

Usually, on Saturday mornings Hiccup spent a few more hours tucked in the warmth of his bed.

Though, it was difficult for him to attempt and sleep in when Toothless wouldn't let him. Groaning where he lay, Hiccup tugged the blankets over his head. Toothless didn't let up though, nudging into the boy's side.

"Toothless, knock it off." he grumbled.

Where he was perched on the edge of the bed, Jack Frost tilted his head as he looked at the person under the covers. He wasn't sure on who this Toothless was, but whoever it was, Hiccup had assumed he was. Trying not to let out a laugh, Jack reached over to prod his finger into Hiccup's side again. The boy gave another groan under the covers, scooting himself further from Jack.

That didn't stop him though, as he moved over again to press his finger into Hiccup's side. The boy tried again to scoot away, but ended up falling over the other side of the bed. Jack's eyes widened, and he moved across the bed to lean over it, staring down at the boy on the floor.

"What the hell Toot- less?" Hiccup snapped, though his voice droned off when he saw Jack.

Worried blue eyes looked down at him, and Hiccup had tried to fight off the blush that came to his cheeks. At some point while Hiccup was sleeping, Jack had taken a shower and had dressed in the clothes Hiccup had provided him. The tank top rode up a little, exposing a sliver of pale skin. His white hair was still wet, and hung a little in his face, but to Hiccup he still looked beautiful.

"Jack?" he questioned.

Maybe he was still dreaming. As he continued to watch Jack, he reached up to pinch his arm. Giving a winch in pain, he was sure now that this wasn't a dream. Jack was still here, in his bedroom.. On his bed!

"Jack!" he shouted, quickly pulling himself to his feet.

"That's my name." the other boy replied with a chuckle.

Hiccup gathered the blankets that had fallen with him, shooing the other boy off of his bed so that he could make it. Sliding off the bed, Jack went over to the desk against the wall. Brushing his fingers over the cat, he eyed the papers the feline had decided to lay on. He could make out different drawings, animals and people. Most of the drawings seemed to be of dragons though.

He'd never admit it, but Jack could not at all come up with the name to the boy who had offered up his couch. His blue eyes scanned the paper in search of a signature, some way for him to seem like he hadn't forgotten the name. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure Hiccup was distracted before he gave a small tug on a drawing under the cat. Green eyes opened, glancing at him, but it only stretched out further.

Sighing, Jack turned his back on the cat while he put his full attention on the other boy.

"Did - Did you need something?" Hiccup stuttered out, pausing what he was doing to look at Jack.

"Just came to wake my kind host." Jack replied with a smile.

If it had been anyone else, Hiccup would have been upset that his Saturday sleep in had been disturbed. But just the way Jack smiled at him, how the light shining in from the window made him look so.. Ethereal. Hiccup could not for the life of him get mad at the other boy. He cursed the crush he had on him. Scratching at the back of his head, he patted down the sheets before deeming his bed at least presentable.

Nodding his head, Hiccup looked around the room. He had wished he had time to clean before Jack had come into his room, he had all his arts and craft stuff everywhere. Where there weren't, there were clothes from when he had been trying to find something to fit Jack. He narrowed his eyes at Toothless, wishing the feline had warned him or something before Jack had come into his room.

_'Thanks for nothing, you useless feline.'_

It was clear to him now, that if someone came in to slit his throat while he was sleeping, to not trust Toothless in protecting him. If most, the cat would probably wait afterwards to feast on Hiccup's corpse.

"A - Are you hungry?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Just then at his words they heard a growling. Hiccup placed his hands on his stomach, flushed now thinking it was his own stomach. Jack though, had also glanced at his own stomach before giving a chuckle.

"That would be a yes." he told Hiccup.

Embarrassed, Hiccup nodded his head as he lead Jack out of his bedroom. He shot one last look at Toothless, who opened one of his green eyes before rolled over and further into the heat of the sunlight. Once they were outside his room, Hiccup then took a glance over to his father's room. The door was open, and bed already made, which let the boy know his father was already up and gone.

They didn't say much as they moved down the hall, Hiccup leading Jack in the direction of the kitchen. Though he was relieved that his dad wasn't there, he kind of wished that someone else was there to end the silence. He didn't know what to say, especially due to not wanting to embarrass himself further in front of Jack. Though Hiccup was not aware that Jack was wishing the same thing, because he didn't want to embarrass himself when he informed the boy that he had absolutely no idea what his name was.

Once they entered the kitchen, Hiccup moved to the fridge. Jack leaned his back against a counter, his eyes scanning the kitchen. The place so far was really homey, something he missed. He had already taken in the way the family decorated, the pictures that had lined their living room walls. He had to figure that either the boy or the father had an interest in vikings, from the weapons and ye old decorating.

"Are you fine with cereal?" Hiccup questioned, looking over to Jack.

Their eyes met, and Hiccup quickly looked away. He held up the closest box of cereal he had grabbed, hoping that Jack wasn't aiming for a full course breakfast. Jack's eyes scanned over the box, nodding his head. What growing boy wasn't up for food, whether it be cereal or something else. Besides, he had been living off school lunches and whatever was served at Guardians, he'd take about anything right now.

Retrieving the milk, two bowls and two spoons, Hiccup moved over to the table. While Hiccup was getting the food ready, Jack was still trying to work out a name. So far, there had been no signature he had found on the drawings. He had looked for signs of maybe a report card or a graded paper, but had come up with nothing. Though his mind kept telling him the name had to start with H.

"Thanks." Jack said, sitting down at the table.

Trying to hide his blush, Hiccup nodded while he put the milk and cereal away.

"You have a nice place." Jack said through a mouthful of cereal.

Glancing over at him, Hiccup nodded as he walked to sit next to him. He had put some space between them though, not wanting to see too friendly. Scooping up some cereal himself, he brought it to his mouth. He was curious on what Jack was thinking about, if he had really mean't it on what he had said or if he was just trying to be friendly.

The two sat in more silence, the only sounds of the spoons hitting the bowls and their chewing. Hiccup was trying to find something to end the silence, and Jack was playing the guessing game in his head as he listed every name that began with H he could think of. They really weren't getting anywhere, though finally Jack turned a little to look at Hiccup.

"Thanks, for ya know.. Offering up your couch. I'll make sure to be out of here by tonight." he said.

"You have somewhere to go?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, but I'll find somewhere." Jack said with a shrug.

Hiccup didn't like that answer though. Slowly chewing the cereal in his mouth, he shook his head no. Swallowing the contents in his mouth, he focused on the cereal that floated inside the bowl.

"You can stay for a few days, you don't have to leave today. At least until you can find somewhere to stay." Hiccup said, trying not to sound desperate in keeping Jack.

Pushing his cereal around in he bowl, Jack nodded his head. It was nice of this boy really, to allow a stranger to crash on his couch. He looked over, watching the other boy. Leaning over, he nudged him with his foot.

"How do you know I'm not some murderer or something?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Hiccup's eyes widened, staring at Jack as if he had lost his mind. With a chuckle, Jack held both hands up in a sign that he was not dangerous.

"Don't worry, I'm not." he clarified.

Nodding his head, Hiccup went back to his food. Jack went back to his own, a small smile on his face. He was glad that the boy had offered up the couch, though he was sure that once he knew his part time job, he wouldn't be so generous. Glancing around for a clock, Jack had almost forgotten that he did have a shift for Saturday.

"I'll try not to be in your way." Jack told Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged, standing up. Taking his and Jack's empty bowls, he moved over to put them in the sink. While he set to wash the bowls, Jack stood up and examined the kitchen again. He opened the refrigerator, his eyes scanning the contents inside. In his mind somewhere, he swore he heard a woman's voice scolding him. He shook it off though. For years he had always heard that woman's voice scolding him, though the voice never matched a face he could think of.

Finished with the dishes, Hiccup watched Jack. He wasn't sure what the guy was interested in, and Hiccup would feel bad if he went to go draw in his room while Jack had nothing to do. He rubbed at his arms, trying to find something they could possibly do together.

Feeling Hiccup's eyes on him, Jack turned to meet eyes with the other boy. He flashed him a white smile, shutting the cabinet he was currently looking into. He slid his hands into the pockets of the pants he was wearing. He had said he didn't want to be in Hiccup's way, though he already felt like he was.

"Is uh, there something you want to do?" Hiccup questioned.

"I'm fine just hanging around here." Jack replied with a shrug.

Nodding, Hiccup dried his hands before he lead Jack out of the kitchen. He figured maybe they could sit on the couch, see if there was something good on the television. If he couldn't find something, at least maybe Jack would, and he'd have some time to go and take a shower. At least to get out of his pajamas and into some actual clothes. Plus he'd have to wash Jack's stuff or find some more stuff to fit him besides the clothes Hiccup had already given him the night before.

. . . .

While Hiccup had excused himself to go take a shower, Jack had found himself wandering into the boy's bedroom. Fingers stroking through black fur, Jack watched out the window as the snow began to fall. Winter was finally approaching, and he was actually glad that he had been taken into somewhere warm. It'd be a pain if he had to try sneaking into somewhere to spend the cold night that would be incoming.

Looking down at the feline, he watched as Toothless rolled onto his back, laying out his stomach and waiting for Jack to start petting his stomach. The boy rolled his blue eyes, finding it interesting how the cat acted like he didn't want attention but then loving it when he got it.

"So, I suppose you can't clue me in on your owners name huh?" Jack questioned.

Toothless blinked up at him, rubbing the back of his head against the desk. Taking that as his answer, Jack chuckled as he moved away from the desk. He scanned the walls this time, taking in the pictures. There were a lot of drawings, mostly one's of dragons and vikings. He had to give it to the other kid, he could really draw. Everything looked so realistic, as if the vikings could come walking right out of the paper.

He stopped in front of one picture, it looked like a younger version of the boy standing next to a woman. The boy had to be at least 3 or 4, a big crooked smile on his face. Jack could only guess the woman in the picture was the boy's mother, seeing how they both had the same hair color and the woman also had freckles across her cheekbones and nose.

Smiling, Jack took in how happy the kid looked next to his mother. He was curious where the woman was now, since he had yet to see her in the time he had been here. But he feared asking the kid, since it might not be a subject that was easy to talk about.

When the door to the bedroom opened, Jack looked over as Hiccup entered. He arched an eyebrow, wondering if he should make himself known that he was in here, since Hiccup had a towel covering his head as he dried his hair.

"Is this your mom?" he found himself asking.

Hiccup jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, bringing the towel down to hang around his neck. Pushing dark hair out of his face, his green eyes met with Jack's blue ones. Following Jack's finger as the boy pointed out the picture on the wall, Hiccup moved closer to look at the picture. A younger version of himself smiled back at him, though his eyes were focused on his mother and her smile.

"Yeah, that's my mom." Hiccup answered.

Nodding his head, Jack stepped back and sat himself down on the edge of Hiccup's bed.

"She's pretty. I can see where the freckles came from too." he said.

Hiccup smiled, nodding his head. It had been awhile since he had talked with someone about his mother. His father wouldn't bring her up in a conversation, usually changing the subject whenever Hiccup would ever try and talk about her. Hiccup knew though that his father was still hurting over the loss of his wife, that on their anniversary he would still take silent drive's off to her grave.

"Where is she? If you don't mind me asking." Jack questioned.

"She uh, passed away." Hiccup said, taking a seat next to Jack.

"Sorry to hear." Jack apologized

Hiccup shrugged. It was no reason for Jack to apologize, he had been curious and Hiccup knew it would have been something something brought up sooner or later. He stared at the photograph, the woman that he still missed.

Jack focused on one of Hiccup's drawings, trying to find something to change the subject. He knew after his question he had bummed the kid out, and he needed to change the mood in the room. Pointing to one of the dragon drawings, he gently nudged Hiccup with his shoulder.

"You draw that?" he asked.

Hiccup blinked, before looking to the picture. He chuckled, nodding his head. Smiling, Jack nodded his head as well.

"It's good. Better than anything I've drawn." he informed him.

"C'mon now, I'm sure you draw better than me." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously. Best I can do is stick figures. Though all of my stick figures are the same, so you wouldn't even know who's a guy and who's a girl." Jack continued

Hiccup gave a laugh, watching the way Jack's hands moved in excitement. Jack was going off about some drawing he had done when he was in elementary school, how he had tried to draw the other kids in his class. Hiccup couldn't help but admire the way Jack looked as he spoke, how his eyes would light up and sometimes looked silver in the light.

He had stopped paying attention to Jack's words, taking this time to take in everything about Jack. In the close proximity he watched Jack's lips, took in the shape and the color of them. He caught how Jack's hair seemed to naturally spike out, and he could see the dark roots of Jack's natural hair color. Hiccup had thought Jack was cute before, but seeing him this close, he was beautiful in his eyes.

"Let's just say, the other kids never let me draw them again." Jack finished.

Done his story, he watched Hiccup for a reaction. He blinked though, leaning a little forward as he looked at Hiccup's eyes. Blushing, the shorter boy noticed and turned his head away before he did something he'd regret.

"Your eyes have little flecks of brown in them, did you know?" Jack questioned.

Hiccup blushed, letting his eyes rest on his lap as he shook his head no. Scooting closer, Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." he said with a smile.

The red on his cheeks darkened, and quickly Hiccup shot off his bed. Scratching at the back of his head, he moved over to the door. He swore, Jack really did not know how his words were affecting him right about now. Running his hands over his face, as if trying to rub the blush away, he turned to look at Jack.

"How about we uh, find something to do." he said.

As much as Hiccup didn't want Jack to leave, he hoped he'd find a place to crash soon. Hiccup didn't know how long he'd be able to go if Jack kept saying things like that. Things that made Hiccup's heart beat faster in his chest. 

* * *

I'm glad that so far you guys are enjoying this. I've actually been enjoying writing it so far, I've already gotten up to chapter four done. If you ever get confused by something, I'm trying to make like a fact list on my tumblr for this. Also I even made up a class schedule, so that I knew their classes, and you guys got to know their classes as well.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Sometimes I know reading a fanfic, you often might get confused. I might even ask questions myself, since I'm just going with the flow with this so far.

**Shy Owl: **You asked if Hiccup is being bullied, or if he's kind of a loner at school. And the answer is yes, Hiccup is being bullied. The bullying will play a bit of a major part in this, mostly in strengthening the relationship between Jack and Hiccup.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon

* * *

**Chapter Three;** Getting to Know Each Other

Relaxed on the couch, Hiccup and Jack had both found themselves wasting a few hours watching Jackass. Hiccup had been a bit skeptical of the show at first, but after a few minutes he had found it hilarious. A little childish, but hilarious. He had tears in his eyes, and Jack was almost off the couch as the two laughed at the hi-jinks that the men on the show were getting into.

"Please, please don't tell me he's going to do it." Hiccup managed to get out between laughter.

"He's gonna do it." Jack laughed.

Just like Jack said, Hiccup watched as the guy on TV did the stunt. Screaming, the man jumped around in pain, but Hiccup couldn't even feel bad as he laughed. By then Jack had fallen off the couch, holding his sides as he gave a loud hoot of laughter. Hiccup had to give it to him, if Jack hadn't suggested them watching it he was sure he wouldn't have seen something as funny as that.

Stretched out on the back of the couch, Toothless watched from Jack to Hiccup as the two laughed. If the cat could, he probably would have called the two of them idiots. But instead, he simply blinked his eyes before pressing his face between his paws.

"This next one is good, you'll like it." Jack informed Hiccup.

Hiccup could only nod his head, his eyes focused on the screen as he waited for the next one. It seemed as if their awkward stage had drifted away, and now the two of them were enjoying this show as if they were just two best friends hanging out like they did every other day. Pulling his knees up to rest his chin on, Hiccup bit his lip as he waited to see what would happen next.

Leaning against the couch, Jack debated on watching the stunt as well, or if he should turn to watch Hiccup's reaction. He had seen the show plenty of times, had even watched the movies. He had been surprised when Hiccup had told him that he had never seen this show. Almost every guy Jack knew had seen, or at least heard of it. So of course, he was glad when Hiccup seemed to enjoy it.

Turning, Jack looked over his shoulder. He watched Hiccup's eyes widen as he took in what Bam Margera was saying. From the tv he could hear laughter as the guys got ready to watch whatever it was Bam was about to do, but Jack was more focused on Hiccup. Biting hard on his lip, Hiccup tried to stare at the screen, though he felt Jack's eyes on him. He felt nervous, but he was trying not to show it.

Jack grinned as he watched Hiccup start laughing, his hand smacking his leg. Glad that Hiccup liked it, Jack pulled himself back up onto the couch and settled himself next to the other boy.

"I can't believe they actually go through with this." Hiccup said.

"Well, if they didn't. I'm sure someone else would." Jack replied.

Hiccup nodded his head, agreeing with him. They watched as Bam groaned in pain, his friends laughing at him before a commercial came on TV. Taking that time to calm down, Hiccup leaned back against the couch and wiped at his eyes.

"That shit is crazy." he groaned out.

"Think you'd ever do something like that, if you were paid to do it?" Jack questioned.

"God no. Me and pain do not go well together." Hiccup answered.

Jack nodded his head. Looking to the time, he was a little let down when he saw that his shift was approaching. He wasn't in the mood to go to Guardians, especially not with his co-workers. Sure, he could get along with them, but it was hard being the youngest to work there. In all honesty, he just wanted to stay here and continue watching Jackass with Hiccup.

Luckily, Hiccup's father had made a phone call during the time they had been watching Jackass. And though Jack wouldn't admit it allowed, he thanked the phone call as he listened in and finally figured out his host's name. How embarrassing would that have been if he had never found out the kids name. And he had tried to hold back the chuckles when he found out it was Hiccup. But he had held back, and besides, after getting to know the kid in the short time he'd seem like a dick for laughing about his name now.

"Hic, I don't want to go to work." Jack groaned out.

He leaned over, resting the back of his head on Hiccup's shoulder. Due to the way he was laying, he didn't catch the blush that had come to Hiccup's cheeks. Hiccup turned to look at him, taking in the scent of the shampoo Jack had used.

"Wait, you have a job?" he questioned.

"Yeah. It's really boring though, plus my one co-worker is a total asshole." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you quit then?" Hiccup asked.

"I would, but my boss - North. Well, he's the one who offered me the job. He's a great guy, always looking out for me. I just don't want to quit when he gave me this job. I'd feel like I was throwing away a good opportunity, and a generous gift." he told him.

Hiccup nodded his head, understanding where Jack was coming from. This North sounded like a great guy, and Hiccup felt a little jealous at how Jack sounded when he talked about him. Pulling himself up, Jack climbed off the couch. During an earlier commercial break, Hiccup had went and washed Jack's clothes, and Jack was relieved to be in his familiar blue hoodie.

"You have a job?" he asked Hiccup.

"No, usually my dad is gone most of the time. So I stay home to clean up around the place, make sure my dad has something to eat when he comes home." Hiccup told him.

"That's cool, you're like a little house wife." Jack said with a grin.

He leaned over, ruffling Hiccup's hair. Pushing his hands away, Hiccup laughed as he tried to escape from Jack.

"I'll have you know, I'm very manly for a house wife." Hiccup said.

With his words, he pulled back the sleeve to his shirt to attempt and form a muscle. Watching with a raised eyebrow, Jack found himself laughing at the small muscle that showed on the other boys arm. Shaking his head, he started to walk away, but was stopped when Hiccup called for him. Turning, he waited to see what the other boy would say.

"I might uh, go upstairs to draw or something. I'll probably lock the door when you leave so uh -" he paused, moving to retrieve the house key off the coffee table. "Take this with you."

He tossed the keys over, and Jack took a small step forward to catch the keys in his hands. He looked down at them, letting them dangle between his fingers. He was about to protest taking them, feeling back about it, but Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not having you sleep out in the cold mister." Hiccup told him.

"You sure you're not a house wife?" Jack chuckled out.

He left the house before Hiccup could make a remark, though he felt lonely once he stepped outside into the cold. He looked over his shoulder at the door, wanting to just call in sick. But he didn't want Hiccup to feel like he was skipping out on work just so the boy wasn't lonely. Running a hand through his hair, he watched puffs of smoke come every time he breathed.

Maybe staying a few days wouldn't be that bad. He could always look into finding a cheap apartment, or take on another job so that he could pay Hiccup's father for letting him stay on the couch.

. . . .

Upon entering his home, Stoick was a little curious when he found the place quiet. Leaning into the living room, he looked over to the empty couch. The white haired boy was gone, so maybe he had finally left the Haddock home? But Stoick wasn't going to be sure until he looked further.

Now, he trusted his son. But the other boy was a completely different story. He just looked like danger, and Stoick couldn't shake the idea that Hiccup might have gotten mixed into some serious business. Kicking his shoes off, Stoick took off down the hallway. He eyed his spotless bathroom, even opening his bedroom door and looking inside. So far, everything seemed the way he had left it.

He turned to Hiccup's room next, the door shut and no noise coming from it. Either his son was sleeping, not home or.. Worse. Swallowing, Stoick put on his fiercest face as he got ready for whatever he might find behind the door. He walked over to it, his large hand turning the door knob and slowly letting the door open.

Toothless heard the door open, hopping off Hiccup's desk as he slipped past the large man and left the bedroom. Watching him go, Stoick hoped to the gods that he wouldn't find his shoe laces missing the next day. His eyes looking into his son's bedroom, he looked to the empty desk. Hiccup wasn't drawing, so Stoick then looked over to the bed. He felt a weight leave his shoulders when he saw his son curled up on his side, the blankets laying half on him and half off. He was safe and sound. Though that still didn't answer Stoick on where the other boy was.

Stepping into his sons room, Stoick moved over to the side of the bed. He reached down, gently patting his son's head. Even if he didn't show it, Stoick loved his son. Sure, there were some things that Stoick wished him and his son could bond over. It would be nice to have someone sit with him during the football game, or to go out and play a game of catch with. But those idea's hadn't gone so well the first time. Hiccup would get bored trying to sit through a game, or ask a lot of questions. And when they had tried to play catch, Stoick had ended up accidentally giving Hiccup a black eye.

And so, Stoick and Hiccup had put some distance between their relationship. Hiccup stuck to quietly reading, while Stoick laughed loudly at what happened during work. Hiccup concentrated on art, while Stoick paid close attention on how his favorite hockey team was doing. Where Stoick was loud and made himself be known, Hiccup was shy and was sometimes lost in a crowd.

But Hiccup was the only piece that Valhallarama had left for Stoick once she had passed. Sometimes Stoick saw her in his son, the way the light would bring out the different colors in his green eyes. The freckles that covered him from head to toe. And in a way, it made Stoick feel that even if she was gone, she was still here. Watching over her two favorite boys.

Grabbing hold of the end of the blanket, Stoick carefully tugged it up to completely cover Hiccup. He watched as Hiccup gave a content sigh, snuggling deeper into his mattress. He'd let the boy sleep now, and would question him about Jack later. Turning, he moved over to the doorway, before giving a final look over his shoulder.

"Sleep well, son." he whispered, before leaving the room.

Walking down the hall, he dug through his brain for thoughts on what to make for dinner. He'd let Hiccup sleep, and actually attempt to make something decent for the two of them. Something with.. Fish.

. . . .

The smell of food was what woke Hiccup.

Well, actually it was close to it. Toothless had caught the smell of the food, and had jumped onto the bed to wake Hiccup. Groaning, he tried to push the feline away, but Toothless continued to bump his forehead into the boy's face.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake bud." he muttered.

Sitting up, he let his arms stretch over his head. Looking down at Toothless, he rolled his eyes as the cat looked up at him. From the little bit of light that shined through the window, Hiccup could tell he had been sleeping for a decent amount of time. The sun was long gone, and the light from the street lights shined through as they lit the path for cars.

Climbing out of bed, Hiccup gave a cry of shock when Toothless decided to hop up on the boy's shoulders, his tail smacking him in the face. It was something Toothless often did when he was in a playful mood, but it always left Hiccup feeling like he had cat fur in his eyes and nose. He ignored Toothless though when he caught the smell of something. He was a little curious, and so attempting to pry Toothless off his shoulders, he left his bedroom.

He was a little curious on if it was Jack. Had the boy already come back from his job and made dinner? But he was even more shocked when he saw his father in the kitchen, an apron hanging partially off of him.

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned.

Stoick looked over to where Hiccup stood, nodding his head before turning his attention back to the food in front of him. Rubbing at his eyes, Hiccup moved closer. He was surprised to see his dad was cooking, usually when Hiccup didn't make dinner for the two of them his dad just ordered out. Leaning over, he looked into the pot that Stoick was currently stirring.

"Get that beast out of here, or I'll add him in." Stoick grunted.

Almost forgetting about Toothless, Hiccup stepped back and reached up. His claws clung onto the back of Hiccup's shirt, but Toothless was reluctantly pulled off and put onto the floor. Annoyed now, Toothless sat at their feet, his tail swishing across the floor. Stoick glared down at the cat but didn't say anything.

"Where's your friend?" Stoick questioned, turning off the stove.

"Who, Jack?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "He has a part time job."

Stoick raised an eyebrow this time, before nodding his head. Moving to get some bowls, he tried to think on how he was going to go about saying the next thing on his mind. He didn't want to seem like he didn't like Hiccup's new friend, just that he wanted to well.. Get to know him better. Hiccup went to sit at the table, chuckling at the way the apron wasn't long enough, and that Stoick had to stuff a little of it under his belt to keep it on.

"You didn't have to use the apron." Hiccup informed him.

Looking down at it, Stoick chuckled himself at how silly he must look. Shrugging, he went and poured some of dinner into the two bowls he had retrieved. He paused though, looking over to another bowl, unsure on if he should get a third one out for Jack or not.

"Son, I uh.. I wanted to ask a few questions." Stoick paused, looking at Hiccup.

Setting the bowl in front of him, Stoick sat across from the small boy. Hiccup seemed a little nervous at what his dad said, not nodded his head. He figured this would have been coming at some point. Turning his spoon in his own bowl, Stoick cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter.

"How long have you been friend's, with Jack?" he asked.

"Honestly.. We weren't really friends in the beginning. He goes to my school, I've known him since middle school." Hiccup replied.

Nodding, Stoick scooped some food into his mouth. He took his time chewing, and Hiccup relaxed a little at the time between questions it seemed Stoick was giving him. It'd give him enough time to think of every question his father would probably ask, and to find the right answers to give him. Eating his own food, Hiccup stared down at his bowl while he waited for the interrogation to continue.

"How long has his hair been.. That color?" Stoick asked his second question.

Hiccup blinked a few times, not really expecting that question. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, just one day he walked in and it was that color." Hiccup said.

He could remember that day as if it were yesterday, it was really the first time Jack had truly caught his eye. Hiccup had had different crushes growing up. Of course there were the celebrity crushes, then there had been the crushes when he thought he was into girls. Though, after that kiss with his neighbor he had then realized that girl's just weren't his thing anymore. So then there had been the crushes he had on other boy's. There had been his crush on Flynn Rider when 8th grade came around, but then that same year Jack Frost had walked in one week, brown hair neatly dyed white. That was when Hiccup could look at no one else but him.

Besides, his crush on Flynn would have never gone far. It was so obvious that Flynn was straight, and that Rapunzel had already caught his attention. Though when it came to Jack, Hiccup was unsure on how things would go between the two of them. Jack Frost basically hit on anything that walked, making him one of the biggest play boys in school. No one knew if Jack ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend, and if he did, he never showed or said anything.

"Is he a drug dealer?"

Hiccup was harshly brought away from his thoughts with his father's voice. Choking on the food he had tried to swallow, Hiccup violently coughed as he tried to dislodge the food. Once it was down, and his eyes were now watering, he looked over to his dad. The large man patiently waited, his eyes watching Hiccup.

"I - I don't think so." Hiccup replied.

Rising from his chair, he went to get something to drink. If his dad was going to ask questions like that, he better get something prepared to help food go down easier. He really wasn't in the mood to die in the middle of dinner because his dad was asking questions he wasn't even sure about himself.

"I don't like it Hiccup." Stoick breathed out in a sigh. "Your other friend's are alright, but this boy, he's.. Different."

His back to his father, Hiccup rolled his eyes. Of course Jack Frost was different, Jack Frost was a boy Hiccup never thought of bringing home. Or at least, not outside his dreams. Jack Frost was in a whole different category then Hiccup, whether it be in school or out side of school. They were total opposites, and from what it sounded like, his father saw Jack Frost as someone who'd go kick puppies for fun.

"He has no where to go dad. What are we suppose to do, put him back on the streets? It's snowing outside!" Hiccup tried to explain.

He motioned to the window, where the flurries were still falling, though hard to see them from how dark it was outside. Stoick grunted, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. With his arms also crossed, the two stared at one another. Hiccup knew that even if he begged, if Stoick wanted Jack gone then Hiccup could do nothing about it. And Stoick knew that if he kicked Jack out, his son would be upset with him, and would be filled with guilt.

The silence was cut short when they heard the front door turning. Shuffling inside, the person they were just talking about breathed in the warm air as he shut the door behind him. Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, he looked over to the kitchen. Two sets of eyes were focused on him, and his eyebrow raised as he gave a smile in greeting. Though his smile fell when he tried to piece together the mood it seemed he had just stumbled into.

"I'll uh.. Leave you two alone." he said, about to turn and leave.

"No, no come have something to eat." Hiccup rushed over to Jack's side, trying to keep him from leaving.

His green eyes glanced over to Stoick, who stared back but didn't say anything. Still a bit nervous, Jack nodded as he followed Hiccup into the kitchen. He nodded his head in greeting to Stoick, but the man didn't say anything as he pushed himself away from the table. He left the two boys, going into the living room to see if he could find something on TV.

Sitting himself down at the table, Jack pulled the house key's Hiccup had given him out of his pocket. He set them down on the table before leaning back, his blue eyes watching Hiccup as he put the soup Stoick had made into a bowl for Jack. He paused, looking at the chunks of fish that floated at the surface, before turning and placing it in front of the white haired boy.

"I hope you like fish." Hiccup said softly.

"I'll eat anything about now. It's freezing outside." Jack said with a chuckle.

Returning to his own seat, Hiccup scooped up his own food. He was sure that his father's little interrogation wasn't over, but he wouldn't ask questions about Jack with the other boy here. Though Hiccup wasn't sure what his father might be thinking right now, hell, he could probably be finding a way to kill Jack and easily hide away the body so that no one would notice.

Green eyes looked over to Jack, meeting those blue eyes that he loved so much. He blushed, looking down at his food and away from Jack's eyes.

"You know Hiccup, if your dad doesn't like me here I can go." Jack told him.

"He just doesn't know you Jack." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"He doesn't have to know me to not like me." Jack stated.

"Well then, he'll learn to like you as he gets to know you." Hiccup paused, swirling his spoon around. "I don't want to leave you out in the cold. Not if we can make a difference."

Jack found himself smiling, wanting to reach across the table and hug the shorter boy. He felt blessed that Hiccup had found him, that he had been generous enough to offer Jack somewhere to stay. He'd have to find some way in repaying Hiccup, and Stoick. The two were doing so much for him, and he had to do something in return for the two of them.

He couldn't remember what it felt like to have a family of his own. He knew he had parents before, he wouldn't be here now if he didn't. And he could remember a girl younger than him, with dark hair and an equal pair of dark brown eyes. He couldn't think of her name though, or what she was to him. He was sure, that if he had a family, it'd feel as warm and loving as this house felt to him.

* * *

**TS and Double-T Forever Strong - **Jack works at Guardians, which will be explained more in Chapter Seven. Don't worry, I'm sure Hiccup is just as curious as the rest of you guys on what it is Jack does.


	4. Just Another Monday, Right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or any other character I might let wander into this. Well, aside from Mia. She's mine.

**AN: **Was going to post this later, but due to Halloween being my favorite holiday - I'm giving you guys a little treat of my own.

* * *

_**Chapter Four;**_Just Another Monday, Right?

The weekend has passed quicker then Hiccup thought it would have, and Monday had arrived bright and early.

Due to the snow, Stoick offered to take both Hiccup and Jack on off to school. It was mostly due to the fact that the roads were icy, and Hiccup figured his father thought him that much of a klutz that he'd probably bust his ass trying to cross the street. But both boys would rather be in a warm car then venturing the snow, so they slid into the back of his car and let him drive them off to Burgess High School.

Even though the two of them hadn't talked about it, Hiccup figured once they left the car and stepped into the school grounds, their lives would go as they always did. Hiccup would shyly shuffle through crowds to get to his next class, and Jack would be the center of attention. But even if they did, Hiccup felt a little spark of joy at the thought that still, it'd be his house that Jack would be coming home to that night.

Over their short time together, Hiccup had really enjoyed Jack's company. While he didn't like that Jack woke him early during the weekend, he enjoyed when they'd just lounge out in his living room and watch TV. So far, Jack had made some sense into a basketball game for Hiccup, and in return Hiccup showed Jack the joy in Disney movies.

It'd be hard to try and not wave to Jack in the halls, but Hiccup would hold himself back.

Though it was a whole different story it seemed for Jack. Once Stoick had dropped the boy's off, Jack grinned and walked at an equal pace with Hiccup. He questioned Hiccup on what class he had first, and was surprised to find that they had a few classes together. Boys and girl's both watched the two, and Hiccup could just guess how confused or the things they thought were going on when they saw him and Jack Frost together.

Whenever Jack would wave or greet someone he recognized, Hiccup would wait for him to leave. But Jack never left Hiccup's side, sticking close to him as he told Hiccup about this teacher he hated. It was only Monday, and yet it felt different then any other Monday that had come and passed.

Once they arrived Hiccup's history class was when they finally parted ways. Jack flashed him his brightest smile, Hiccup's heart beat quickened a little faster, and then like that Jack was zigzagging through the crowd of students and Hiccup was shuffling into his seat. He was sure that by then things would go back to normal, though slightly a little less normal with all the stares he was getting.

"What the hell was that called?!" a female voice called out.

Looking to his left, he watched a blonde girl make her way over to the seat next to him. Even though he was well done and over with his crush on Astrid, he still couldn't help getting a little tongue tied when he saw her. She unraveled the scarf tucked around her neck, her blue eyes watching Hiccup as she waited for his answer.

"What are you talking about?" he feigned innocence.

She reached over, and he flinched back as her fist made contact with his upper arm. If he wasn't going to bust his ass on ice, might as well get a few bruises from the abuse Astrid usually gave him. She leaned back in her seat, pushing her bangs out of her face as she watched him.

"Jack Frost, is what I'm talking about." she informed him.

"Oooh, that." he said with a nod.

"Yeah, that." she replied also nodding.

"It's a bit of a long story." he told her.

"Does he have something on you, is he black mailing you?" she questioned.

"What?! No!" he snapped, causing heads to turn in his direction.

Embarrassed, Hiccup looked away until all eyes weren't on him anymore. Well, all but Astrid's. Her arms were crossed, her foot tapping against her desk as she waited for him to explain himself. He sighed, grabbing onto his closest notebook and tearing a piece of paper out. If he explained this out loud, he was sure that he'd catch everyone's attention again, and so he wrote everything out on the paper.

Folding it up, he stretched his hand out to hand it over to her. Taking it, he watched as she quickly scanned every word he wrote out. Her eyes were getting bigger by the second, and by the time she was done reading, her mouth was hanging open. Letting everything process, she quickly pulled out her pen and started to scribble something out on the empty space of the paper. Handing it back to him, he sighed as he retrieved it and let his green eyes run over it.

_Does anyone else know?_

Looking over to her, he shook his head no. Nodding her head, she ran a hand through her hair. It was still kind of processing to her, knowing that the Jack Frost was staying at Hiccup Haddocks house. She wasn't jealous, just a little worried. It was during 9th grade when Hiccup had finally revealed to her that he wasn't straight. She had been a little let down then, once having a crush on the boy, but it had brought the two of them closer together.

She knew about his crush on Jack Frost, but never saw it working out. Hiccup and Jack were just too different, and she feared that even if Jack showed the slightest interest, Hiccup might end up hurt.

Holding her hand out, she motioned to get the note back. Once it was returned to her, she scribbled something else out, before handing it back to him.

_How's your dad taking it?_

Hiccup groaned at the question. He honestly himself wasn't sure on the answer to that. He knew his father wasn't happy with having Jack there, and Hiccup had tried his hardest for the two of them to bond or something. Jack told stories about his co-workers during dinner, and while sometimes Stoick would give a short laugh, he still kept up a barrier and didn't let his guard down around Jack.

Writing out his answer, he went to hand the paper over to Astrid. Before she could take it, it was ripped from his hand. His eyes widened, and he looked up at the larger boy that stood over him. A grin formed on the other boy's face as he leaned against Hiccup's desk, putting his back to him as he looked at Astrid.

"You know Astrid, if you're that bored you can always trade notes with me." the boy told her.

"No thanks Snotlout, I'm not all that interested in knowing which innocent freshmen you've tortured this time." she replied.

"But you're interested in what this nub has to say?" Snotlout questioned, motioning to Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Whenever Snotlout wasn't picking on poor defenseless Freshmen, he was usually trying to make Hiccup's life a living nightmare. He wasn't sure what it was he had done to Snotlout, the bullying hard started when they were both Freshmen themselves. One day he had been innocently walking into the men's bathroom, and next thing he was having his head shoved into a toilet and Snotlout calling him anything that came out of his tiny pea sized brain.

Astrid was the only thing that stood between Hiccup and Snotlout now a days though. She'd keep close to him, making sure to flash her meanest glare she had whenever someone looked at him the wrong way. When Astrid wasn't there, it was another story. But Hiccup was at least glad that she even took the time to protect him, and not joined in on the torture.

Though, it was probably because Astrid use to be teased herself. She wasn't like the other girls. Astrid enjoyed playing sports, and hanging out with the boys. She didn't wear makeup, and because of that the other girl's kind of ostracized her out. She had stood up to her demons, and had grown stronger from it. And now she helped those who had a little trouble with their demons.

"So what does this say? Something like -" Snotlout paused, before he tried his best to impersonate Hiccup "Oh Astrid, I know I'm skinny and can't fight, but would you be my girlfriend? I know I don't have many skills, but I'm sure you'll love playing World of Buttcraft with me."

Finding himself hilarious, Snotlout started laughing. Holding his sides, he moved so that he took the seat in front of Astrid. Rolling her eyes, she reached over and snatched the note away from him. Quickly she stuffed it into her pocket, knowing that Snotlout wouldn't try going after it unless he wanted to die. His eyes moving away from Astrid, Snotlout then looked over to Hiccup.

"I saw you walked into school with Jack." he said.

"And what if he did?" Astrid answered.

"Well, I'll just let you know that me and Jack go way back. So if you think he's going to teach you how to beat me up, you're wrong." Snotlout replied, still looking at Hiccup.

Before Hiccup or Astrid could reply to Snotlout, a voice cleared in front of them. The teacher was staring at his students, and they all quieted down as they waited for what they'd be learning. Straightening in his seat, Hiccup tried to shake off Snotlout's words.

. . . .

With his feet propped up on his desk, Jack closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. If there were any classes in school he hated, it had to be math. Why was it that not only did they have numbers, but then they even had to put letters in? It was all confusing, and it was a miracle that he was at least passing with a B in that class. He just sometimes didn't see the point, when in life would he have to use math that involved letters?

Something light tapped his shoulder, and opening his eyes, he met the eyes of the girl that sat behind him. She wasn't hard to recognize, what with her two colored eyes and her colorful hair. Sometimes it was funny to think that she was the daughter of their school nurse, since the two didn't really look similar.

"Hey Baby Tooth." he greeted her.

She smiled, resting her chin on her open palm. Sitting up, Jack turned in his seat so that he could look at her. She was a tiny little thing, but she was friendly and kind to everyone. She was also the one who helped him the most whenever he was having difficulties in math class. She was also the one who had dyed his hair when he asked her.

"How are you doing Jack?" she questioned.

"I think I'll be fine, until math starts." he told her.

She giggled, nodding her head. She understood his discomfort with math, it was a difficult subject to sometime learn. He always struggled with the different formula's, but he tried hard to learn and that was something she felt mattered. Biting on her bottom lip, she found herself picking nervously at her fingernails as she thought of the question she wanted to ask him.

Now, Baby Tooth wasn't her real name. It was a nickname she had picked up since childhood, and only very few people called her that now. But she enjoyed the name over her real name. Juniper was the name her mother had gifted her with, and though it was cute and different, it had brought a lot of teasing when she was growing up. But then she met Jack Frost, and though he had taught her to love her name, she still took comfort in letting her closest friends call her Baby Tooth.

To her, Jack Frost was like her older protective brother. He was always there to cheer her up when she was down, and he'd stick up for her if anyone tried to tease her. Plus her mother had taken a attachment to the boy, mostly due to how well he kept his teeth. Her mother had a crazy obsession with teeth, and she loved anyone who took good care of their own.

"I uh, saw you walking in with Hiccup today." she brought up.

Although she had never spoken a word with the other boy, she knew a bit about Hiccup. It wasn't hard to know about the boy with the silly name. But she felt that somehow they had something in common. She just wished she had the courage to talk to him, to let him know that even if his name was a little silly, it was cute. She wanted him to enjoy his name, just like Jack had taught her.

"That I did." Jack said with a nod.

"I didn't know you two were friends." she voiced.

Jack raised an eyebrow at what she said, and she instantly felt embarrassed for saying something like that. She really didn't have a problem with it, if anything she was glad that Jack and Hiccup were friends. She was just surprised, since it didn't seem as if the two had even known each other. She opened her mouth, wanting to take back what it was she had said, but before she could the math teacher walked into the room.

He looked almost as depressed as the rest of his class did as he stood in front of the white board. His eyes scanned over the class, before he turned and started teaching them something new. While Juniper started writing down what it was he was telling the class, Jack wrote out a note to the colorful girl behind him. While she thought her words sounded a little defensive, Jack knew she was just curious. He tried to write out his new friendship, leaving out the fact that he was crashing on Hiccup's couch.

If she knew that he had been homeless, he knew she'd feel guilty about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he just knew that her mother and her were already crammed in a small apartment room. He didn't want to make the place more crowded, because he knew that Juniper and her mother would quickly offer him to come stay with them.

While the teachers back was to them, he lightly tossed the note over his shoulder. He gave a quiet chuckle when she gave a small squeak, surprised by the note that fell onto her desk. She carefully unfolded it, letting her eyes look over the carefully written out words. She smiled at how Jack wrote out Hiccup, almost as if a teenage girl writing about a crush. Scribbling something out, she pressed the note into the hood of Jack's hoodie.

He reached back and retrieved it, opening it and reading what she wrote.

_Is Jack Frost in love?_

His cheeks flushed at her words, and he shook his head. He wrote something out, but before he could pass it back to her his note was picked up. Looking up, he rolled his eyes when he met the eyes of his teacher.

"No note passing in my class Frost." the man sternly told him.

Stuffing the note in his pocket, the older man turned and walked away. Sticking his tongue out at him, Jack leaned back, crossing his arms. Behind him, Juniper gently patted his shoulder before paying attention to the teacher.

. . . .

Science was the third class Hiccup had, and also his first class with Jack. Walking inside the room, he glanced around for sights of the white haired boy. He tried not to be too depressed when he didn't see him, moving over to take a seat. Aside from having this class with Jack, this was also Hiccup's second class with Snotlout, and no Astrid to get between the two boys.

Said boy walked past Hiccup, making sure to shove his elbow into the back of his head. Rubbing at the back of his head, Hiccup glared at Snotlout as he laughed. Taking a seat away from Hiccup, Snotlout went to having a conversation with a blonde haired boy. Taking his eyes away from Snotlout and his friend, Hiccup looked over to the door. He had to keep from raising up his hand when Jack walked in, trying not to narrow his eyes at the blonde girl that walked in with him.

He could tell the blonde was flirting with Jack, always laying her hand on his arm and giving a giggle. It didn't help that she also wore a low cut shirt, and was taking every chance she could in leaning down enough to give Jack a better view of her cleavage. Hiccup couldn't tell if Jack was interested, it didn't seem like it, but he could just be playing really hard at acting like he didn't care.

Their eyes met across the distance, and Hiccup's heart was already speeding up before the smile even came to Jack's face. He had to repeat in his head that surely that smile wasn't for him, but it was hard to keep repeating it as Jack made his over to where he was sitting.

"Have we always had Science together?" Jack questioned.

"Since the beginning of the year, yeah." Hiccup replied with a chuckle.

Jack nodded his head, taking the seat next to Hiccup. The blonde girl that had came in with Jack seemed a little confused, her brown eyes looking between the two. She then chose the seat behind Jack. Facing Hiccup, Jack leaned back a little as he watched the green eyed boy.

"I suppose I'm getting Alzheimer's disease. You'd think I'd remember if we had class together since it's already been a month." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"You must be pretty old, though you look so young." Hiccup stated.

"I'm almost 150, didn't you know that from the hair?" Jack motioned to his white hair.

"That explains everything." Hiccup replied, snapping his fingers.

The two boys laughed, the girl behind Jack pursing her lips out in annoyance. Pressing her chest against the desk, she leaned over to playfully run her fingers through Jack's hair. It caught his attention, and he looked over to give her a smile, before he turned back to Hiccup. Inside, Hiccup was cheering a little in joy. Jack hadn't even taken a glance at her cleavage there, and had quickly returned to talking to Hiccup.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm making a rocking chair in Woodshop. Figured I'd need it before I hit the big one fifty." Jack told him.

"Getting tired there old man?" Hiccup questioned.

"You know how hard it is to wobble my old legs through these halls?" Jack retorted.

Hiccup nodded his head, giving out a laugh. Smiling, Jack turned so that he could face the teacher. Hiccup did the same, though he was still smiling at their small conversation. And it wasn't like that was the last conversation they had. While the teacher was telling them about an upcoming quiz, Hiccup was a little shocked when a folded up piece of paper landed on his desk.

Looking to his left where the note had come from, he blushed when he saw Jack's blue eyes staring back at him. Jack pointed to the note, before motioning for Hiccup to open it. Green eyes returning to the note, Hiccup did as he was told and let it open up.

_What other classes do we have together? You gotta give this old man a heads up before he has an early heart attack._

Hiccup bit his lip, keeping from laughing as he wrote out an answer. He would have felt bad that Jack didn't know what classes they had together himself, but at least he was asking now. Tossing the note back over, he watched from the corner of his eye as Jack started to scribble out something on the note. It wasn't long until it landed back on Hiccup's desk.

_I do hope you know, you're helping this old geezer in PE. I might break a hip if I try to throw a ball._

Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. He wrote out how if anyone was going to break a hip throwing a ball, it would probably be himself. He was sure that unlike him, Jack was probably great at anything they'd be doing today in PE. He tossed the note back over before going back to listening to what the teacher was telling them. Though the note just kept getting passed back and forth during the period, the two going from talking about what classes they were having to talking about their favorite teachers or their worst subjects.

Hiccup was a little shocked to find out that Math was Jack's worst subject, and that the teacher in there apparently hated the other boy's guts. He had the same teacher for his math class, but he didn't think the teacher would hate anyone. Sure, he seemed annoyed with being there and teaching, but Hiccup didn't think he was that bad.

He swore his heart almost sprang out of his chest when Jack joked that they skip their next class. As much as Hiccup would have wanted to, his next class was art and he actually enjoyed it. Jack seemed a little let down, but shrugged it off and told Hiccup that maybe they'd skip another time.

Once Science was over, Jack waited as Hiccup gathered his books. The blonde girl was talking to him again, and though Hiccup might have felt jealousy, he wasn't. Though maybe it was because it was him receiving notes from Jack, and not her.

"You sure you don't want to skip?" Jack questioned.

The two of them walked out of the classroom, Jack keeping in step with the shorter boy. The girl, who's name Hiccup had figured was Mia, tagged behind the boys. Every few times she'd say something, which Jack would reply, but aside from that Jack mostly kept up a conversation with Hiccup. Sometimes Hiccup felt her eyes on his head, and he'd turn and see her glaring, but he didn't let it bother him.

"I actually enjoy my next class." Hiccup told him.

"Whatever, you'll be coming to the dark side sooner or later." Jack replied.

Sadly they had to split up, Hiccup watched as Jack and Mia went down the hall on the left while he continued walking towards his art class. Jack and Mia had quickly picked up a conversation once they went their separate ways and Hiccup tried his best not trying to seem a little upset.

. . . .

Pressed up against the school wall, Jack didn't show much interest in Mia as she pressed herself up against him. Like he had told Hiccup, he was skipping his 4th period class. He didn't dislike history, sometimes it was nice to learn about what use to happen in their town years ago. But sometimes Jack just wanted to get away from it all and clear his mind.

Mia often tagged along with him when he skipped classes. Though he kind of wished that Hiccup had come along with him. He felt that if Hiccup had come, they could have at least talked about something. Mia on the other hand, well she liked to get physical whenever they were alone. And sure, sometimes Jack would give her attention, but he just wasn't interested in being anything more with the girl then classmates.

She pulled away from his neck, her fingers sliding under his blue hoodie as she looked up at him.

"Why were you talking to that kid?" she questioned.

"Who, Hiccup?" Jack questioned.

She chuckled at the name, shaking her head. She ran her fingernails over Jack's chest, feeling the way goosebumps came to his pale flesh. She had hated the fact that she was jealous the entire time they were in Science class, she was popular and pretty. Why was it Jack had given that kid attention? It wasn't like he was someone important.

Plus, who named their kid Hiccup? It was the stupidest name she had ever heard. Did the kid hiccup a lot when he was a baby? Were his parents that dumb that they just named him after the first thing he did. Leaning up, she let her tongue roll over Jack's earlobe.

"I was just being friendly. He's a cool kid." Jack told her.

"Jack, honey, that kid was a loser." she let her eyes roll.

Jack reached out, pushing her so that she was at arm's length away from him. He didn't like the fact that she had called Hiccup a loser, she didn't even know Hiccup. And sure, Jack was just getting to know the kid, he enjoyed his company. She pouted out her lip at the distance between them, her brown eyes watching him.

"He's not a loser." he told her.

He let her go, using his foot to push himself off the wall. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he walked into the direction of the door. His mood was ruined now, and he'd rather make up a bullshit excuse for being late to History, rather than stand out here and listen to Mia talk shit on Hiccup.

* * *

**Guest: **I'm not really sure how to answer your question, without giving it away haha. But yes. I'm not entirely sure where the idea came from, it was just there and I couldn't really think of anything to change it to.

**HoneyBeeez: **OH SHUSH YOU! When I saw your review I was a little shocked, because comparing this to Notebook Paper or Leave it to Lauren - PSH! This can't even compare to how good those two are. But I'm glad you like it so far!

Now, hopefully most of you are aware that there's going to be a second HTTYD. I recently checked out the wiki for it, and written in the plot was that '_At the beginning, Hiccup is pressured by Stoick to start a family and become chief, but Hiccup rebels by flying away from Berk and exploring new lands' _and I know that obviously this will never happen. But I started fangirling a little and was like "Rebelling because he hasn't found his Jack Frost yet."

But I'm excited for the movie. I really can't wait to see what happens and how it goes from the first movie, plus the show on Cartoon Network. What about you guys? Any thoughts on what might happen?


	5. PE is A Killer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragons, Rise of the Guardians, or any other character you might notice that find their way in here. Only character I own as of now is Mia.

* * *

**Chapter Five; **PE is a Killer.

Monday had gone great so far. Jack had sat next to Hiccup during English, and yet again they had gone about sharing a note to each other. Their last class was up now, and Hiccup wasn't all that thrilled about going to PE. Though, he had it with Jack, and the white haired boy walked with him from English to the gym. Jack was telling him about this incident that happened at his lunch table, and Hiccup nodded along as he listened. He found he really enjoyed listening to Jack talk.

As they were entering the boy's locker room, Hiccup winched as Snotlout shoved his way between him and Jack. Turning to glare over his shoulder, Snotlout didn't say anything as he moved into the other room.

"Damn dude, you okay?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, I'm use to it." Hiccup told him.

Jack didn't look like he was alright with that answer, his eyes showed worry as he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup gave him a smile though, trying to prove to him that he was really alright with it. He really was use to the shoves and such he got from Snotlout, it was better then when Snotlout was really angry and decided to do something else. Jack felt bad though, wishing he had noticed earlier so that he could have prevented it from happening.

The football coach, and also the teacher of PE was a loud speaking man. He yelled and blew a whistle as he ushered the boy's into the locker room. Looking around, he nodded his head as he tried to make sure all of the boy's in the class were counted for. Already standing at lockers and removing their clothes stood Snotlout and the same blonde boy from their Science class. Every once in awhile Snotlout would glance over to Hiccup, before he'd mutter something to the blonde who'd give a loud snorting laugh.

Tugging him over to some lockers, Jack tried to talk about something else as he opened his locker. Trying not to watch the other boy strip, Hiccup nodded his head as he pulled out his gym clothes. This was one of the things that freaked him the most about PE, was all the boy's changing so openly around each other. If he ever openly admitted to anyone that he was gay, he was sure they wouldn't be stripping so openly with him there.

"Ya know, I could always throw a ball at the guys head. I know how to make things look like accidents." Jack said.

He had taken Hiccup's actions as if the boy was still a little freaked over Snotlout shoving him. Glaring over at Snotlout, Jack knew plenty of ways to easily get back at the guy in gym. Hiccup shook his head no though, not wanting to get Jack in trouble.

"I'm fine, really." Hiccup told him.

"Alright, but just say the words and I'll make that guy bleed." Jack smirked.

Once the group of boys were changed, their teacher continued his yelling as he now tried to rush the boys out of the locker room. Once leaving, Hiccup was reluctant to see that today they would be working on indoor volley ball. The net was set up, and some of the girls were already in groups as they giggled and chatted among themselves.

Green eyes met with another pair of green eyes, and Hiccup gave a friendly smile as a girl with long blonde hair jogged over to where the two boys stood. Due to her hair being so long, she had put it up in the highest ponytail she could manage, not wanting to get tangled up in her own hair. Hiccup didn't have to worry about her flirting openly with Jack as well, knowing Rapunzel didn't see Jack as her type.

"Did you guys want to be on a team with me?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I'm not all that great with sports." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He's lying, he'd love to be on the team." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup glared at him, and Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. Giving a giggle, Rapunzel nodded her head. She took both boy's hands, tugging them over to one side of the net. On the other side, Snotlout had already teamed up with the blonde boy from earlier and a girl that looked almost identical to the blonde. It wasn't hard for Flynn Rider to join the team with Rapunzel, flirting with the girl as he told her that he'd protect her from the ball.

Once the teams were evenly divided up, Hiccup prayed to whatever god was watching down on him that he didn't fuck up. So far they had been going good, Jack and Flynn would always land some nice shots at the other team, and even Rapunzel scored them a goal. Hiccup was really starting to relax, thinking that the gods had answered him and that this game would go well.

Not only that but Jack was getting a little touchy feely during the game. When they had won the first one, he had swung his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and pulled the shorter boy into his side. Hiccup had to try hard to keep the blush down, playfully pushing Jack away from him. And Jack wasn't the only one, Rapunzel had kissed Flynn's cheek when he had blocked a ball from hitting her, and that only egged Flynn on to play harder.

It was hilarious to watch how Snotlout would get redder and redder with anger on the other side of the net. He had started to sound like the coach, yelling at his team mates whenever they would mess up on a serve. Plus, even though Hiccup said he was fine, Jack had landed a decent hit that had smacked into the side of Snotlouts head. He had winked at Hiccup when it happened, and Hiccup felt like a million butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

And though the game ended with no accidents, it seemed that Hiccup wasn't all that lucky with getting away with winning against Snotlout.

After the boys had been gathered back inside the locker room, Jack talked excitedly with Flynn about their winning game. The two had gotten done changing before Hiccup, and left the boy to change by himself while they left the room to meet up with Rapunzel before she left. He tried not to let it bother him though, taking his time to calm his beating heart down.

"You think your so special, don't you Hiccup?" Snotlout questioned.

Hiccup jumped when the other boy slammed the locker next to his, and his green eyes looked up at the taller boy. Snotlout had his arms crossed, the blonde boy at his side as the two of them glared at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiccup finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he muttered.

"Just because you won that game does not mean that you were the one who won it. You just got lucky that Rider and Jack were on your team." Snotlout said.

"Yeah." the blonde added in.

"Actually, we worked as a team. So I do think I had a part in winning that." Hiccup tried to stick up for himself.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Snotlout snapped.

He stepped closer, taking a fistful of Hiccup's shirt. His heart was beating faster now, but this time out of fear. It had been awhile since Snotlout got really physical with him, and he just hoped that Jack or someone walked in before something bad happened. Shoving him up against the locker, Snotlout got closer until Hiccup could smell what the other boy had for lunch.

"I'm starting to miss our old beatings Haddock." Snotlout told him.

"Oh, do you? Be-because I don't." Hiccup stuttered.

Snotlout snorted, pulling Hiccup forward only to slam the back of his head into the locker. Winching in pain, Hiccup blinked as his vision got a little spotted. He wasn't going to cry out or protest, he had done that before and it only made things worse for him. He knew if he just remained quiet, Snotlout would get bored fast. Snotlout liked it when the kids cried out, when he saw and heard the terror coming from them.

His thumbs pressed into Hiccup's throat, and it felt harder to swallow as he stared into the other boys eyes. He knew Snotlout wanted a reaction, he wanted to see Hiccup cry. He wasn't going to cry though, Hiccup hadn't cried since he lost his mother. He wasn't going to let one tear be shed for Snotlout, he wouldn't show that form of weakness in front of him.

Letting go of Hiccup's neck, the shorter boy gasped in air. Backing away, Snotlout crossed his arms as he looked at Hiccup. He remembered when Hiccup used to try to push him away, when Hiccup actually tried to defend off the attacks. But it was like he was a rag doll now whenever Snotlout tried to hurt him, and it only made Snotlout more pissed. If Hiccup didn't fear him, then people would think he was getting soft. He wasn't soft though, Snotlout was not soft!

Pulling his leg back, he kicked out into Hiccup's side. Pain shot up from Hiccup's ribs, and his hands clutched at his side. He was sliding down the lockers, sitting down on the locker room floor. Pulling up all the phlegm in the back of his throat, Snotlout spit it in Hiccup's direction before turning to the boy behind him. The two of them left the locker room, not caring on what condition they had left Hiccup in. And Hiccup was glad that he was now alone. His fingers gently rubbed at his side, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he let out a hiss of pain.

Carefully rising to his feet, he brought his shirt up to look over himself. His throat still hurt to swallow, and he could see how red his side was from the kick. He took a step forward, and just from the slightest of move he felt pain igniting in his side. It'd be difficult to hide this from his father, but he didn't want him to know what was going on at school. He didn't want his dad to know that his son was a wimp, that he let kids beat on him and did nothing to stop it. He didn't want his dad to think that he needed someone to come save him.

If he could hide the other incidents from Stoick, then he was sure he could get away with this one. He just hoped he could get passed Jack with it.

. . . .

Jack was outside, breathing in the cool air as he waited for Hiccup. Luckily, Rapunzel and Flynn had stuck back to wait with him. During the wait, Rapunzel was busy telling the two about her art she was going to enter into the art show. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to enter, so she was looking towards them in hopes of them suggesting what she wanted to put in.

"I think you should paint me and put it in." Flynn told her with a smirk.

"I think you should too. Everyone always needs a good laugh." Jack agreed with a chuckle.

"The only person they'll be laughing at is you, Frost." Flynn replied.

Reaching over, Jack tried to escape, but was reluctantly pulled to Flynn's chest. The dark haired boy had pulled Jack into a headlock, his knuckles digging into his scalp. Her eyes wide, Rapunzel reached over, trying to pry Flynn's arm away. The three of them were so busy they didn't even hear Snotlout exit the building until he was standing by them. His eyebrow was raised as he watched the three of them. Seeing they had caught some attention, Flynn quickly let go of Jack.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Rapunzel questioned, her big eyes looking between Snotlout and his friend.

"Me and Tuffnut were just getting some business done." Snotlout said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed with a laugh.

Jack raised an eyebrow, a little curious on what they mean't by that, but didn't question it. Flynn had crossed his arms, stepping a little closer to Rapunzel as the girl started asking Snotlout and Tuffnut more questions. Jack could tell by their faces they didn't like all the questions Rapunzel was asking, but it was probably due to him and Flynn standing there that they didn't say anything rude to her.

"Hey Jack, you figured out if your joining the team yet?" Snotlout questioned.

This was a usual question from Snotlout. The football team were always trying to get him to join, and no matter how many times he had told them no, they never stopped. He shook his head, sliding his hands into his hoodie pockets. The snow had melted during school hours, but the wind was still icy cold and made his fingers numb.

"My job doesn't really give me enough time for sports." Jack replied.

It was the truth, he rarely took time off work for anything. He needed the money, and he couldn't waste the hours he could be working, on throwing around a ball and tackling boy's who were probably twice his size. Besides, he didn't see himself as the football type. He would have joined the swim team or soccer if he had the time to actually put his attention on after school sports.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, but nodded in understanding. He wanted to ask him what he was waiting for, but Rapunzel had already answered his question when she questioned if him or Tuffnut had seen Hiccup. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he was curious on what it was the group of them wanted with Hiccup. He had noticed since this morning that the short boy had walked in with Jack, and his eyes focused on Jack as he watched him.

Did Hiccup tell him about what happened between them? Was he acting as Hiccup's body guard or something. Anger flared up in him at the thought of Hiccup going to Jack Frost for help. Hiccup was weak, scrawny and was nothing but a nuisance. Why would Jack help him?

"Let's go Tuff." he grunted.

Tuffnut waved goodbye to the other's before he followed Snotlout. Watching them with curiousity, Jack was a little worried about Hiccup now. The boy had yet to leave, and he would have told Jack if he had something else to do. Right?

"You guys go on home, I'll go look for Hiccup." he said.

"Are you sure Jack?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah, he's one kid, don't need a big search party." he said with a grin.

Rapunzel nodded her head, though she didn't look sure on letting him go by himself. Flynn took her hand though, and the two bid Jack goodbye before they left. Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair before he pulled out his cell phone. He was going to be late to work, and so he'd better let one of his co-workers be informed on it. He dialed in a number, and pressed the phone to his ear as he walked back into the school building.

"_This better be good Frost." _an Australian voice answered on the other end.

"Bunny! I have some bad news." Jack greeted.

"_You're always full of bad news mate." _the man on the other line replied.

Jack rolled his eyes before he searched the halls for signs of Hiccup. So far the place was empty, the only people in rooms where they were participating in their after school activities. Looking into one room he saw a girl with fiery red hair almost digging an eraser into a piece of paper. In another room were a group of kids hovering over a lap top as they watched something on the screen.

"I'm going to be late coming into work." he said.

"_What do you mean you're going to be late coming into work?! Jack do you understand how many customers are here for you?" _the voice snapped.

"Awl, I'll miss you too Aster." Jack chuckled out.

" _Oh, rack off, ya bloody show pony!" _Aster snapped.

"I'll be there, I just have something important to get done. North will understand." Jack continued

There was a loud groan on the other line, and in the background Jack could hear female voices calling for Aster. He knew that Aster didn't really enjoy the job, and had to work a little harder when Jack didn't show up so that they didn't lose any customers. But the man also understood the fact that Jack was still in high school, and would sometimes be late.

"_Fine, fine!" _Aster grumbled.

"You're the best." Jack chuckled, before hanging up.

Turning a corner, Jack smiled as he finally spotted Hiccup. Leaving the gym, Jack's eyebrows raised as he swore he caught Hiccup giving almost a limp. But when the green eyed boy caught sight of Jack the limp went away. Jack was a tad curious, wondering if he was limping or if he was just seeing things. He didn't question it though as he joined Hiccup.

"Did you get lost in your shirt?" Jack questioned.

"Ah ha ha, very funny." Hiccup said.

"We're friends here, you can admit it if you did. At least next time I'll help you so we don't lose this pretty face." Jack joked.

He reached out, lightly taking Hiccup's chin in his hand. Hiccup's cheeks lit up with a blush, his mouth going dry. Pushing Jack's hand away, Hiccup took a few steps away from the boy. Jack smirked, following Hiccup as they left the building.

. . . .

After he had made sure Hiccup was home, Jack had bidden the boy a farewell and tucked the house keys into his pocket as he made off for work. He was almost an hour late, but as he had told Aster, he was sure that North would understand. His boss had known from the time he had offered Jack employment that he was a high school student. He often told Jack that if he wanted to pick up a sport, he'd shorten his hours. But Jack had declined it. He didn't want to take advantage of the job he had been given.

In the beginning he had liked his job, what wasn't better then being fawned over by women. They came in all shapes and sizes, even different ages. Mostly it was girl's his age that came in to see him, but sometime's he'd actually get women in their late 20's or early 30's. He had even stolen a few customers from Aster, who had been working at Guardians far longer than Jack.

But than after so long, Jack had begun to get tired of the same thing. All the girl's ever wanted to do was sit around and talk about him. Oh Jack, you're so handsome. Oh Jack, you're so young. Oh Jack, if only my son was like you. And if it wasn't that, they were asking him about his life. They wanted to know what he did at school, what his hobbies were. He was tired of talking about himself, he just wanted someone to walk in and tell him about their day. But it was work, and it seemed that the girls there didn't see him as someone to talk to about their day.

Stepping into the building, he was already greeted with a chorus of voices calling for him. He smiled at the ladies, his eyes searching the room until they landed on Aster. The tall man rose from his chair, excusing himself as he went to join Jack.

"An hour, really Jack?" Aster questioned.

"C'mon now Bunny, I'm sure you enjoyed that hour of young girls drooling all over you." Jack grinned.

Bright green eyes narrowed as Aster glared at Jack, but didn't say anything as they entered a room in the back. The room wasn't as large as the room they had just come from, but it was large enough to fit all the knit knacks that North had. Sitting in the middle, bent over his desk sat a large man in red. He seemed to be currently carving something made out of wood, and he didn't look up at all when the two younger men walked into the room.

Walking over to stand in front of the desk, Jack leaned forward to inspect the train that North was currently carving. Low under his breath he was humming, and Jack could only figure the tune was some popular Christmas song. Even with Halloween so close, North was already getting into the Christmas spirit. Though, almost everyday it seemed like he was in the Christmas spirit.

Aside from the current wood carving on the desk, there were also a large plate of cookies within reach to the man. He truly was like Santa Claus.

"What on earth are you making now?" Aster questioned.

He moved to stand next to Jack, his arms crossed as he peered down at the train. Glancing up at the two of them, North gave a low chuckle as he brushed away the wood shavings. Holding the train up, he turned it from side to side so that Aster could see what it was he had created.

"I believe that's a train. You've seen one before, right?" Jack questioned Aster.

Grumbling under his breath, Aster didn't make a remark on it. Placing the train back down, North finally leaned back to look over his two employees. His eyes lightened at the two, always happy to see the two men. He had never said it, but showed it in action to the two how much he cared about them. He loved both boys as if they were his own, and he was always looking out for their happiness.

"Cookie?" he offered, extending his arm out, plate of cookies in hand.

Jack took a cookie, savoring the taste as he bit into it. Smiling, North's blue eyes then turned to Aster. Scrunching up his nose, the other man shook his head no and took a step away from the snack. Shrugging his shoulders, North pulled the plate back and grabbed a cookie for himself. Crumbs gathered in his beard, but he didn't seem bothered by it as he chewed.

"So, how is school Jack?" North questioned.

"Same as always. Math teacher hates me, Football team wants me." Jack replied with a shrug.

North gave a hearty laugh, nodding his head as his fingers stroked through his beard. Every time Jack had wanted to complain about school North was there to listen. And though he would act and show as if he didn't care, even Aster looked out and listened to how Jack's day had been at school. Jack had been a part of Guardians since he had started high school, and he had found a part in both men's lives.

"So what did you do to your teacher this time?" Aster questioned.

"I did nothing! He just hates me. He's always calling me out when I don't know the answer, and giving out difficult homework. I swear, he has something up his ass." Jack complained, sitting himself on North's desk.

"Well Jack, you'll just have to try harder." North advised.

"I've been trying! I've had Juniper study with me, I've asked questions when I'm confused. " he paused, running a hand through his hair. "I just - I can never seem to get anything right."

Reaching over, North placed his large hand on Jack's shoulder. Turning the boy to face him, he gave him a smile, trying to cheer Jack up. Pulling his hand away from Jack, he pressed his finger against the boy's forehead.

"You will figure out Jack. You are smart kid." he told him.

Jack's blue eyes looked up at North, seeing just how much faith the older man had in him. He still wasn't all that sure on it, but he nodded his head. Giving a small smile, he pulled himself off North's desk. Feeling something warm on his shoulder, he looked over to where Aster had now placed his own hand on the boy's shoulder.

"If you can't figure it out mate, me and North are always here." he added in.

A bigger smile came to Jack's face, he brushed Aster's hand off his shoulder, but he was glad for their words. He felt like now, maybe he could figure it out. And if not, he could always come to them when he had a problem. He looked between the two men, seeing the way both watched him. They believed in him, and they knew that he'd figure it out. Crossing his arms behind his head, he looked to the door leading them out.

"C'mon, we have customers waiting." he said.

* * *

**HoneyBeeez - **Don't be sorry, I enjoy reading your reviews! And I agree, even though she's my OC, I do not enjoy Mia.

**SummerCrystal - **You don't have to apologize, I totally understand. We all have different opinions on what we read.

**Sjcb - **Haha, I'm actually stopping myself from putting out the chapters rather quick, because I'm still working on the future chapters as I'm going. I'm currently working on chapter 10, and I just don't want to catch up to where I'm writing right now and make you guys wait longer.

**Hikari no senshi17 - **I'm sure that won't be the last we see of Mia, she'll be making a few more appearances later on. Yes, it is the same Flynn from Tangled. I'll be bringing in as many character's you guys will recognize as the fic goes.


	6. Week With You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that wanders into here. Only character I own is Mia, and Holly who you will meet in this chapter. Though both don't have big parts in this fic.

* * *

_**Chapter Six;**_Week With You

Since Jack had kind of made a temporary place into the Haddock home, Hiccup found that the week went by a little faster than it usually did. School seemed easier to get through, and so far Jack stuck with him in each class and Snotlout had yet to get any lone time with the boy. Not that he missed it though, he was glad that Snotlout wouldn't touch him when Jack was nearby.

When Jack didn't have work, he was usually at Hiccup's house. Sometimes when Hiccup was doing chores, the white haired boy would help. Though sometimes the help would be paused when Jack would find something fun to do in the middle of it. He also offered to help Hiccup when he cooked dinner, though he had almost set Toothless on fire in one attempt and now was no longer allowed near the stove.

When Jack was at work, Hiccup took that time to paint or sculpt. So far he had gotten done a decent amount of dragon drawings, and even managed to finish Astrid's birthday gift.

He looked at the sculpture now, taking in the small dragon where it sat to dry on his windowsill. It was a gorgeous blue color, large wings spread wide and sharp clay formed into spines coming off the back of the dragon's head and all along the tail. It wasn't that feminine of a gift, but for someone like Astrid he felt it was just right. Astrid had always enjoyed looking over the dragons Hiccup drew, and had always voiced the kind of dragon she'd have if they were real. He had gone off the description she had given, and then this had been created.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup looked to where Jack had fallen asleep on his bed. School had ended about an hour ago, and it being the first day off work Jack had fought off sleep until the last minute. It had been hilarious to see how he tried to fight off the sleep. He had paced the room for awhile, even tried to get Toothless to play with him. But sooner or later he had flopped down onto Hiccup's bed and was now gently snoring.

Turning to fully face Jack now, Hiccup pulled his sketch pad onto his lap. Gently pressing his pencil into the paper, his eyes looked between Jack to the paper as he started to draw. He started first with the face, the way Jack's eyelashes fanned against his cheek bones and his mouth parted a little. Hiccup had to keep his eyes away from the skin that had become visible when Jack's hoodie slid up. Though every once in awhile his green eyes would glance, before he'd go back to focus on what he was working on next.

This had been his first time drawing Jack, the first time he had been able to get close enough and take in every detail. He found himself discovering something new, like the light freckles that lined across Jack's cheeks. Unlike Hiccup's face full of freckles which he disliked, he actually liked how the little strip of freckles looked on Jack. His tongue slid out of the side of his mouth, his teeth lightly chewing on it as he tried to get in everything he could. He was working so hard on the drawing he hadn't even taken notice to Toothless, who sat on the desk, his green eyes peering over Hiccup's shoulder as the feline watched the pencil with keen interest.

Hiccup wanted to make sure he got in everything he could, he wanted to make the drawing look as perfect as the boy looked in person. He didn't want to miss a thing. The only sound in the room was the pencil skirting across paper and Jack's gentle snoring.

And they were like that for about two hours. Shading and picking out the right colors, Hiccup looked over the finished drawing on his lap. He held the sketchpad out in front of him, his green eyes moving between the drawing and the model.

"What do you think?" he questioned, turning his eyes to Toothless.

Uninterested, Toothless moved to sit himself in Hiccup's now empty lap. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup stroked the cat with his free hand as he went back to comparing. Out of all the drawing's Hiccup had ever done, he felt that this one might be his best. Leaning back in his chair, he moved to set the sketchpad on the desk. He knew he should have been getting up, should have been getting dinner ready before his father came home, but he felt his eyes drooping until he was fast asleep.

When Stoick had come home at 7 at night, he was not aware at all to what he'd come home to. The silence hadn't really shocked him, he had been use to it. It was what was in Hiccup's room that caused the man to stop in his tracks.

His son slept peacefully in his chair, head resting on his shoulder while one arm draped over Toothless, who was curled in a ball on the small boy's lap. Then there was the newest addition to their home. Jack was pulled tight in on himself, his chin almost resting on his bent knees as he slept. Stoick chuckled at the two sleeping boys, shaking his head. When a week ago he might have been a bit skeptical at all this, he didn't really bother with it now. He saw how happy Hiccup had been lately with Jack there to keep him company.

Stoick wouldn't admit it, oh no, he had too much pride to admit it. But he was glad that while he couldn't spend quality time with his son, Hiccup had Jack to keep him company.

. . . .

Saturday found Hiccup with an aching pain in his neck.

Stoick had allowed the two boy's to sleep, and so it had been almost 8 hours until Hiccup painfully woke up in his chair. He had totally forgotten about Jack sleeping in his bed, and had pulled himself into it. Then only to wake up 4 hours later snuggled up against the white haired boy. He felt he might have fainted when he awoke with warm arms wrapped around his body, a nose pressed into his neck. He had somehow managed to pull himself away from Jack's grip, ending up on the floor.

He had rushed to the bathroom to shower, and had hidden away downstairs until Jack had woken up, unaware of what had happened not long ago.

"What are our plans for today?" Jack questioned, leaning over the couch to look down at Hiccup.

Just with him there made Hiccup think back to what he had woken up to, his face going red as he tried to hide it in one of the couch cushions. He shrugged his shoulders, not really having made any plans. How could he, when all his mind could think of was a pair of warm arms owned by a blue eyed boy.

Jack pursed out his lips, climbing over the back of the couch to sit himself down next to Hiccup. He wasn't sure what it was, but Hiccup seemed a bit more distant since Jack had woken up. Maybe it was because Jack had fallen asleep in his bed, and made the shorter boy sleep on the couch. He had apologized about it though, had even told Hiccup that he could have woken him up.

Reaching out, he let his fingertips slowly brush against Hiccup's bare ankle. He saw the shiver that went through the other boy before he had pulled his foot away. Smirking, Jack only leaned closer to do it again to his bare foot.

"How about a movie?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That Bad Grampa one is playing, I know how addicted you are."

Hiccup felt a small grin coming to his face, rolling his eyes. He wasn't addicted, he was just.. He liked watching it with Jack. He liked listening to Jack's laugh. He wasn't addicted with Jackass, he was addicted to being close to Jack. Addicted to spending time with the other boy. Addicted to something that he knew, he could never have.

"C'mon, I know you want to." Jack continued, tickling Hiccup's feet.

Laughing, Hiccup tried to pull his feet away. Jack only continued to attack him, moving closer and attempting to pin down Hiccup as he brought his fingers up the other boy's side and the back of his neck. Jack was waiting for Hiccup to give up, and Hiccup was trying to escape while ignoring how close Jack was. It was hard too though when the other boy at some point had straddled Hiccup's waist and his fingers were touching sensitive areas.

"Alright, alright!" Hiccup chuckled.

He panted, looking up at Jack. Blue eyes were excitedly looking down at him, that smirk never leaving Jack's face. He threw a fist into the air, knowing he had won and seeing that Hiccup seemed a little more like his usual self. The two calmed down, or at least as best Hiccup could as he waited for Jack to get off him. It took a bit for the boy to notice where he was, giving a chuckle as he climbed off Hiccup.

"I'll look up movie times, you go get dressed." Jack said.

While the white haired boy left the room, Hiccup glanced at what he wore. He hadn't expected to be leaving the house, so he had ended up just tossing on a paint covered t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans. He could see where Jack was coming from, the hole's in his pants wouldn't protect him all that much from the cold. Standing up, Hiccup walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He was excited to be going to see a movie with Jack. Sure, he had sat on his couch and watched movies with the other boy, he felt it different when they were going to a theater. The building would be dark, and the chairs would be so close together that Hiccup would be able to sneak glances at Jack.

Not to mention the very little arm room, what if his hand touched Jack's in the middle of the movie? Just the thought of it had Hiccup brushing his palms against his pants, hoping they wouldn't be sweaty if that happened. Ignoring Toothless, who tried desperately to get his owners attention, Hiccup went to find clothes to dress into. He wanted something warm, yet something comfortable. Something that didn't look like he just threw it on, but actually took time to change into.

. . . .

How did he end up in this situation?

Hiccup cupped his chin in his hand, trying to pay attention to the movie playing. It was hard though, when the two of them had arrived at the movies Hiccup hadn't thought they would run into anyone. But he forgot that Burgess was a small town, and this was the closest movie theater. Not to mention it was Saturday, and it was too chilly outside to do much else.

Sitting on his left was Jack, and on his right sat his best friend Astrid. She had ended up getting invited out to see this movie with a friend, and upon seeing Hiccup had invited herself and her friend to tag along with the two. Jack had seemed fine with it, while Hiccup had put on a fake smile and agreed that he didn't mind them joining the two of them.

But damn did the girl hanging with Astrid not shut up? A brunette sat on Jack's other side, and when she wasn't loudly snapping gum, she was constantly asking Jack questions. And no, she wasn't just asking questions about the movie. She was also asking him random questions. What his favorite color was, what he liked to do as a hobby. It was annoying as anything, and Hiccup had to keep from groaning every time she'd ask something.

The girl didn't even seem like the type of company Astrid enjoyed herself. She had even used Jack and Hiccup as shields to distance herself from the other girl. She had told Hiccup she'd explain later, and he hoped her explanation was a good one.

Leaning back in his seat, Hiccup placed his hands on both arm rests. Mostly he was doing this just to keep from strangling something. The movie wasn't even half way through and the girl was asking what Hiccup had to guess was like her 50th question. She was giggling, sometimes flinching back into Jack whenever something happened on the screen. Hiccup tried not to be jealous, but it was hard to when the girl constantly took Jack's attention away from the movie.

Why was Jack answering? Was he not annoyed with her constantly talking through it? Glancing at the white haired boy from the corner of his eye, he swore their eyes met before Jack was looking to the girl.

"Does he always dress up like that?" she was whispering to Jack.

"Maybe." Jack replied with a shrug.

"But he's such a good looking guy, why dress up like an old man?" she questioned Jack.

Make that question 52. Hiccup brought his right hand up to cover his face, lightly shaking his head. Taking in a deep breath, he uncovered his face as he tried to drone out her questions and focus on the screen. Astrid really, really, owed him some sort of explanation. Turning his head some, he narrowed his eyes at said girl. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head to glance back at him. Raising her eyebrow, Hiccup titled his head a little towards his left. Astrid only offered him a shrug, before her attention went back to the screen.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup silently counted to 100 in his head. He needed to calm down, the movie would be over in an hour. He could hopefully last a whole hour without losing his mind. Pushing hair out of his face, he eyes widened when he felt a cold hand take hold of his on his left. Glancing over, he saw Jack's pale hand holding onto his in the dim light.

Okay, maybe he could survive an hour.

Part of him wanted to grip tighter onto Jack's hand, he wanted to take it between both of his and warm the skin. But he kept back from doing either. Jack might not have even noticed he was holding Hiccup's hand, hell, he might be using his other hand to hold the brunette's. Hiccup's chest felt a sharp pain at the thought, his annoyance for the girl coming back.

"You liking it so far?"

Hiccup almost jumped, his free hand reaching up to touch his ear. Looking at Jack, the boy's eyes almost glowed from the light coming off the screen as he waited for Hiccup's answer. Licking his lips, Hiccup nodded his head. A smile came to Jack's face, and he nodded as well before he turned back to the screen. His hand lightly squeezed Hiccup's.

Alright, jealousy or not, he still loved the fact that Jack was holding his hand. And he held on through the whole movie. Once the movie was over, the four of them discussed what they liked, and what they disliked about it. Jack had let go of Hiccup's hand to stretch his arms above his head, rising out of his chair. Astrid's friend was currently asking another question, apparently not understanding how the movie had ended.

"Holly, it was a comedy. Did you really expect them to end with happily ever after?" Astrid questioned.

"Everyone wants a happy ending to movies, right Jack?" Holly asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, rubbing at his temples as he got ready to stand. He didn't catch Jack's reply, and was about to ask Astrid something when a pale hand appeared in front of his face. Blinking, his eyes trailed up the arm to land on Jack's blue eyes. He was offering his hand to help Hiccup up. Blushing, Hiccup lightly chewed on his lips as he took Jack's hand and let him pull him to his feet.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at this, a slow smirk appearing on her face. Catching Hiccup's eye, she arched both her eyebrows, only making him blush a darker shade of red. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, keeping from giggling at how adorable her best friend was being right now. She had never seen Hiccup like this, but then again, the last time he had actually talked and hung out with a crush was when they were kids and she had been oblivious of his feelings.

"I should have picked the movie." Holly grumbled.

"Ohh no, last time you chose a movie I had to hold back from gouging my eyes out." Astrid replied.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, looking between both girls. Astrid crossed her arms, while Holly placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought Twilight was cute." Holly informed her.

"Yeah, well I like my vampires non sparkly." Astrid stated.

"Oh damn, I feel bad for you." Jack chuckled out.

"She was obsessed. I swear, she knows every word by heart. She also had cardboard cut outs of Edward in her bedroom." Astrid informed Jack.

Meeting Astrid's blue eyes, the girl gave a quick wink to Hiccup. He understood what she was doing now, she was trying to embarrass her friend in front of Jack. She was trying to help Hiccup in keeping Jack's attention, by taking out the other competition. And it was working, Holly was completely red, her blue eyes glaring at Astrid. Jack was laughing at the info, his hand still holding onto Hiccup's.

Leaving the isle of seats, it seemed to Hiccup that Jack and Astrid had already begun to bond. Astrid was telling him embarrassing stories of Holly, who tagged in the back probably regretting her decision on going to the movies with the blonde. By the time they had found themselves outside the theater, Hiccup was surprised Holly wasn't currently trying to find a rock to crawl under. She stood off the the side, pulling out her cellphone and bringing it to her ear, the entire time glaring at Astrid.

"Did you guys want to go do something? Grab lunch?" Astrid questioned the two of them.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and then to her. Hiccup and Jack had skipped out on breakfast, and lunch was sounding great to the two of them right about now. Grinning, Jack nodded while Hiccup gave her a small smile. She was about to question if Holly wanted to come along, but the girl was already climbing into the passenger seat of a car that had pulled up in front of the theater.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Jack said, pretending to cry.

"Don't mind her, I'm sure she's just going to check on her cardboard Edward." Astrid reassured Jack.

The three of them laughed at the thought, before walking down the sidewalk. Astrid was talking about the coffee shop across from the pet store, Hiccup and Jack both recognizing it as the place next to Guardians. If she had brought him here about a week ago, Hiccup would have been nervous about walking down this street again. But he kind of thanked this street now, looking at the friendship forming between him and the taller boy.

"They have amazing bagels." Astrid was saying as they stepped inside.

"Have you had their croissants?" Jack questioned her.

She quickly nodded her head, a grin spreading across her cheeks. Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head as the two started to talk about the different things the coffee shop offered. When they had reached the counter, Jack gave a wave at the short man behind it.

"Hey Sandy!" he greeted.

Looking to the man, both Hiccup and Astrid recognized the boy from their History class. It wasn't hard from his exotic coloring, and the fact that he was mute. He had a big smile on his face, waving to the group. He was a friendly kid, never letting it get to him when he was teased for the fact he wouldn't speak. He had pulled out a notepad, scribbling something down before showing it to the three of them.

_What can I get you guys?_

"Sandy, do you really have to ask?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The golden haired boy rolled his eyes, pulling his notepad back before writing something and showing it to Jack.

_I'm surprised you haven't turned into a croissant yourself, Frost._

"I'm sure I'd be a delicious one." Jack chuckled.

Sandy then turned his attention to Hiccup and Astrid. Looking over the menu, Hiccup tried to figure out what he wanted. There were a few options, but he had never had any of it, and he was a bit nervous on what to pick. With her hand on her hip, Astrid squinted at the menu herself before giving Sandy her order. It was now Hiccup's turn, but the boy wasn't sure at all what it was he wanted. He felt he was holding up the line, and he felt the other's eyes on him as his green eyes scrolled over the different choices.

"Is there anything you're allergic too?" Jack questioned him.

Meeting his curious blue eyes, Hiccup shook his head no. Nodding, Jack turned his attention back to Sandy.

"Put him down for a Pumpkin Scone." he said.

Sandy nodded, writing down the three orders. Hiccup opened his mouth to stop him, but Astrid and Jack were already tugging him over to an empty table. Sitting himself down, he let his lips thin out as he looked at Jack. He felt a little mad that the other boy had chosen something out for him, but he also felt a little like his friends had gotten annoyed with waiting for him.

Astrid noticed the way Hiccup kind of sagged in his seat, and kicked her foot out to hit his leg. He gave out a hiss of pain, his eyes now glaring at her. Confused, Jack looked between the two of them. His eyebrow was raised, watching how the two of them seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes. Feeling a little left out, he leaned back wondering if he should question the two's behavior.

Jack took this time now to take in Hiccup and Astrid's friendship. He wasn't surprised that Hiccup knew the girl, she was pretty and seemed like she'd stick out well in a crowd of other girls. He was kind of annoyed with how close the two of them were, how they could just look at each other and figure out how they were feeling. He shook his head though, why should he be mad about their friendship? Hiccup was allowed to be friends with people, even if they were really pretty girl's like Astrid.

His thoughts ended there, looking up as Sandy walked over with their orders. Astrid accepted her muffin, and Jack wasn't slow in retrieving his croissant. Hiccup seemed a little awkward as he looked at the scone Sandy offered out to him, but the other boy didn't force it on him. Placing it on the table, Sandy scribbled something out on his notepad before showing it to Hiccup only.

_Trust me, it's really good. If you don't like it, I'll kick Jack's ass for you._

Hiccup gave out a small snort, covering his mouth to keep from laughing at Sandy's threat. It also didn't help with the smile Sandy gave him, before he glared at Jack and shook his finger at the boy, as if scolding him. Thanking Sandy, Hiccup carefully pulled the scone over to sit in front of him. It honestly did look really good, and though he was appreciative of Sandy's offer, he didn't want him to kick Jack's ass.

* * *

Note, I do not at all have an issue with Twilight.

**Zingfox - **As of now Hiccup has both his feet. I'm trying to figure out if I should get rid of his foot later on, and if so - I need to figure out how.


	7. A Guardian Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that might wander into here. The only thing I own are my OC's.. Which rarely show up.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven;**_A Guardian Celebration

No one was more excited when October 30th came around the corner, than Astrid. Though it was hard for the girl not to be excited, when it was her 16th birthday. And boy, did she not let Hiccup forget the fact that she was now officially a year older than him. He'd roll his eyes, but never stopped grinning. He loved seeing how she'd get on this day.

Especially when Jack had booked Guardian's to throw a party just for her. Sure she had begged him to book it for her after she found out he worked there, but the two of them had bonded rather quickly over the short time. Jack was fine with doing it, and she couldn't stop thanking him as they stood outside the building.

"Hah, don't thank me. If anyone, thank North." he told her.

"North?" she questioned.

He nodded his head, "My boss. The owner of Guardians." he told her.

"Ooh, alright." She said with a nod.

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head as he watched his friends. Once Jack had opened the door and let the two inside, there was a chorus of voices all yelling out happy birthday. With a smile on her face, and a slight bounce in her step, Hiccup watched her move further into the room. She first stopped in front of Sandy, leaning down to give the short boy a hug. Next she moved to stand in front of a large man. While he couldn't hear the two of them, Hiccup figured they were introducing themselves.

Taking his eyes off the blonde girl, Hiccup looked to the other's that were joining them for Astrid's birthday. Chatting with Jack stood a girl with colorful hair, and behind her stood the school's nurse, Toothiana.

The final person in the room was familiar to Hiccup. He found himself giving a small groan as his eyes met the lighter green one's of the taller male. It was that same guy, the one he had run into the first time he had entered Guardians. It wasn't at all hard to recognize him, what with how bright his green eyes were in comparison to Hiccup's. That and the bluish colored hair that was held back in a low ponytail.

He was making his way over to Hiccup, his arm's crossed and his face in what Hiccup guessed was a permanent scowl.

"Heey, nice to uh - run into you again." Hiccup said, scratching at his arm.

The man raised an eyebrow at him, before thrusting his hand out to Hiccup. "Name's Aster, Aster Bunnymund." he introduced.

Now, if Hiccup had been any other person, he was sure he would have laughed. But he had been given the name Hiccup, so he knew how he felt when people laughed at his name. And it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hiccup." he told Aster.

The man's mouth quirked up a little, his large hand taking hold of Hiccup's smaller hand and giving it a shake. Once they let go, Aster turned a little to watch the other's.

"Guess we have to stick together, ey mate?" Aster questioned.

Giving a chuckle, Hiccup nodded his head. Catching his eye, Astrid came over and took hold of his hand, tugging him over to join the others. The large man she had been talking to earlier smiled when Hiccup was pulled to stand in front of him. Astrid introduced Hiccup to the man known as North, and while Hiccup reached out for a hand shake, he was taken by surprise when North pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"It is good to meet friend's of Jack." the man said in a thick Romanian accent.

Once safely on his feet, Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself. His body ached from the hug, but he smiled at North. Moving closer to the group, the small colorful girl smiled as she approached Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hi, I'm Juniper." she greeted.

She shyly kept herself close to Jack's side, almost trying to hide behind the boy when she looked at the other two. Astrid's large smile never disappeared as she greeted the girl, though the girl's different colored eyes were more focused on Hiccup than Astrid. A little nervous that he might have something on his face, Hiccup played at brushing hair out of his face, making sure to run the sleeve of his shirt across his face before letting it drop back to his side.

"Sorry about her, she's a Hiccup fan." Jack chuckled out.

"Jack!" the girl cried out, her cheek's turning pink and her eyes glaring at him.

Hiccup's face also went a little pink at what Jack said, exchanging a look with Astrid who was waiting for some sort of explanation. He shrugged his shoulders though, having absolutely no idea what was going on. The girl had smacked Jack's arm at his announcement, completely embarrassed now at what the white haired teen had said. Now she had to explain what he mean't, or spend the rest of the day being looked at funny.

"It's just that, we've kind of.. I guess been outcasts to the school." she tried to clarify to Hiccup.

"Awl, isn't that cute." Astrid giggled, lightly elbowing Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed at the spot that Astrid had elbowed, giving a small smile to Juniper. While he felt bad that he was viewed as an outcast to their high school, he didn't feel as bad that he wasn't the only one. Here was someone who knew how he felt. Seeing his smile, Juniper relaxed a little. Though that didn't stop her from shoving Jack due to him embarrassing her.

The group were beginning to relax now, Juniper and Astrid talking to each other while Jack went to go strike up a conversation with Aster and Toothiana. Left alone now with Sandy and North, Hiccup slid his hands into his jean pockets as he watched his best friend. He was glad to see Astrid making some sort of girl friend, since she had always been a little distanced from the other girl's due to her acting like one of the guy's.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Hiccup looked over his shoulder to Sandy. The two of them had formed a small friendship since he met the other boy at the coffee shop. Smiling, he looked to the notepad shoved out towards him.

_You look happy._

Hiccup chuckled, nodding his head. "This is the first time I've seen Astrid enjoy hanging with another girl." he informed the shorter boy.

Sandy nodded his head, pulling the notepad back to write something new down. Thrusting the paper out again, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the next words written out.

_You seem to also be enjoying yourself lately. And I don't mean just today, it's started that day you first walked to school with Jack._

A small blush came to Hiccup's cheeks. Was it really that obvious to everyone else that his days had become a little brighter with Jack in his life. He looked over to said teen, watching how Toothiana was currently pushing his lips aside to get a better view of his teeth. Aster was saying something, and Jack was trying to reply with Toothiana's fingers in his mouth.

He figured maybe he could tell Sandy, he trusted the exotic boy.

"Jack's been crashing at my house lately." he told him.

Sandy's eyes widened, and even North took a bit of an interest into what was going on now. Sandy was quickly writing something new out, his brow's furrowed as he scribbled out words he didn't like and writing something new. Once he was satisfied, he showed Hiccup what he wrote.

_Are you two dating?_

Hiccup's cheeks went redder at that. He shook his head frantically, denying what Sandy had wrote. Sandy raised an eyebrow, pulling the notepad away as he waited for Hiccup to explain. With his arm's crossed, North also watched the dark haired boy.

"He uh - he doesn't have a home to go back to," he paused, searching for the right words. "I'm not sure what happened. I just knew I couldn't leave him out in the cold, so I offered him my couch."

Sandy's eyes widened, and he looked over to North. The tall man seemed as surprised, not even realizing it. Sure, Jack had often come in wearing the same thing and sometimes seemed more tired than usual. But North hadn't looked any further into it. He just figured maybe school was wearing him out, or maybe things were rough at home. But his favorite employee not even having a home?

"Suppose that is why Jack accepted this job." North muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned.

North was rubbing at his beard, his blue eyes moving to settle on Jack. Why would he hide this from them? North thought that Guardian's was like a second family to Jack, so why wouldn't he have wanted to entrust this info to him, or at least to Aster. They looked out for him, they were there for him.

"I'm sure you realize, Guardian's is no regular store." North began, "You could, call us a - what is that word Sandy?"

The golden haired boy wrote out the answer, showing the note pad to North, who nodded his head.

"Yes, host club."

"A host club?" Hiccup questioned, not sure what it mean't.

Sandy began writing out an answer, but North had already beaten him to it as he nodded his head. He still hadn't looked away from Jack, his white brow's narrowed as he still tried to figure out why Jack hadn't told him that he had nowhere to go.

"We entertain customers. Provide drinks, cake, listen when they are in need to just talk." he told Hiccup.

"So.. Kind of like a regular restaurant?" Hiccup guessed.

"Yes, and no." North replied.

_Host Club's are different than a restaurant Hiccup. Sure, they provide food and drinks like one, but instead of waiter's you have a host. They'll listen to you when you want to talk about your day, and they are to flirt with their customer's to have them come back. It's a big thing in Japan._

Hiccup looked over what Sandy had written out. He really wasn't expecting that kind of answer, and he felt a slight burning anger inside him. He didn't like the thought of Jack flirting with girls, even if it was for his job. Though his anger fizzed out, remembering how often Jack complained about the place. He didn't enjoy working there, but he wouldn't quit the job because North had been generous enough to offer it to him.

Before he could say anything else Astrid had come over with Juniper. She tossed her arm around Hiccup's shoulder, pulling him into a head lock. He grabbed at her arm, trying to free himself.

"I'm ready for presents Hiccup, you better have gotten me something good." she said digging her knuckles into the top of his head.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, let go woman." he whined.

Juniper giggled as she watched the two, before letting her eyes go past the two to where Jack stood. He was looking at Hiccup, and she could have sworn he looked a little angry for a minute, before his attention was pulled away. She wasn't sure if she had seen it right, but she was a tad curious on what it might have been he was angry about. His eyes had been looking at Hiccup.. Did the boy did something wrong?

Free from Astrid's knuckles, Hiccup followed her while North lead them over to a table in the center of the room. There weren't many presents, but it was enough for the girl as she picked the first one up. Moving to stand next to Jack, Juniper looked up at the boy's face. He caught her staring, and gave her a small grin before his attention was drawn back to Astrid.

"Me and Juniper made it, I hope you like it Astrid." Toothiana said with a smile.

The girl opened a box, rolling her eyes with a smirk as she showed the group the necklace inside the small box. Juniper flushed, hoping Astrid liked it. Her mother had made a silver string of teeth. Thanking Toothiana and Juniper, Astrid picked up the next present. Unwrapping it, her eyes moved up to look at North and Aster who had been the one's to give her that gift.

"Thank you guys." she chuckled out.

She lifted a small basket full of small colorful bottles. Jack rolled his eyes at the red and white one's that had been chosen by North, and the green and pink one's that had been picked out by Aster. He could only guess the different scents the two men had picked out. North would have probably picked out one's to make Astrid think of Christmas, while Aster's would have made her think of spring time.

Next was Sandy's gift, and the girl gave a small squeal as she unwrapped the painting. Meeting Hiccup's eye, Sandy gave the boy a thumbs up. Hiccup had told Sandy all about the gift he had made Astrid, and Sandy had went about painting out the dragon. Though the dragon looked more like it was made out of golden sand, but it looked so different and was definitely eye catching. Hiccup could tell the girl loved it.

After Sandy's gift was Jack's. The teen already found himself grinning as he watched Astrid carefully peel the wrapping apart. Before she could even show it to the other's she was laughing, holding her sides as she shook her head. Looking to Hiccup, Jack's eyes met the other boy's green one's as the two smiled. Hiccup had been there was Jack had picked the shirt out, the two getting a good laugh out of it when they picked it for her.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Frost." Astrid said.

Picking up the shirt, she turned to show it to the other's. The top of the shirt said 'Team Edward' but it had a large red line crossed through it and under it the shirt said 'Team STFU'.

"You brought this all on yourself." he told her.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but placed the shirt next to her other opened gifts. Hiccup's was last, carefully placed inside a box and delicately wrapped as to not break it. Astrid looked over to him as she first eyed the card he had taped to the side, pulling it off so she could read what he wrote inside. Moving away from Juniper, Jack went to go stand next to Hiccup as the two watched Astrid read the card.

At one point she had rolled her eyes, even gave Hiccup the middle finger before she finally closed the card and set it on the table. It was only her and Hiccup who knew what was written inside, and that was fine with the two of them. Sitting down, she carefully went to open her final gift. Hiccup was a little nervous, chewing on his bottom lip and picking at the threading on the bottom of his shirt as he watched her.

"Hic, chill out. She'll love it." Jack whispered against Hiccup's ear.

Shivers ran up his spine, and he looked over to Jack. The boy nodded his head, reaching out to pull Hiccup's hand away from the bottom of his shirt. He hadn't even noticed how cold his fingers were until Jack's warm hand took a hold of it. He nodded his head, releasing the hold he had on his bottom lip as he watched Astrid.

Juniper and Sandy had both noticed the two boy's holding hands. Sandy chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the smile coming to his face. Juniper on the other hand was trying to keep from bouncing a little where she stood, wanting so bad just to tease Jack on how he had reached out like that. He could remain oblivious for as long as he wanted, but Juniper could already see where this relationship between the two boys would be going.

"Oh my - Hiccup!" Astrid gasped.

She carefully reached into the box, making sure she handled the object inside as gentle as possible. Once she pulled it out, she cupped the small dragon in both hands. Smiling, she let her fingers stroke over the blue and yellow wings. Jack gave Hiccup's hand a light squeeze as they watched how Astrid looked over the dragon. She was carefully turning it from one side to another, eyeing the eyes and the horn on the top of the dragon's snout.

Turning, she smiled at the group of people. Placing the dragon gently down on the table, she moved around as she gave each a hug and thanked them. She had to admit, so far this had been the best birthday she had ever had. Once she stopped at Jack and Hiccup, she gave the two a large smile.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup questioned her.

"Like it, Hiccup are you crazy? That's the best gift anyone has given me." she told him.

She pulled the two of them into a hug, her heart pounding quick in her chest. Once she pulled away, she placed a small chaste kiss on both boy's cheeks. Jack chuckled, playfully wiping the kiss away while Hiccup's cheeks flushed. Once the presents were opened, North and Sandy went to retrieve the cake that Sandy had made. Aster had approached the table, standing next to Astrid as he looked over the craftsmanship put into the dragon sculpture.

"You did this kid?" he questioned Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded his head.

"It reminds me so much of her." Astrid said in a low voice.

Her fingers again were stroking the dragon in her hand, her eyes never moving away from it. Hiccup knew what she was talking about, remembering the Australian Shepherd Astrid had once owned. She had owned it since she was a little girl, the dog had been her closest companion, much as Toothless was Hiccup's. Things had come crashing down on Astrid in 7th grade when Stormfly had passed away due to cancer.

Giving a sad smile, Hiccup placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. She looked up, smiling when she met his gaze. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his as her eyes returned to the blue dragon.

"I never realized we had two artists here." Toothiana giggled when she approached.

"I don't think I can really be counted as an artist." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Now don't be modest kid. This is very well done, I love the colors." Aster said, reaching out to ruffle Hiccup's hair.

"It's amazing Hiccup." Jack whispered.

Hiccup blushed, wishing he could go hide himself away right now. Luckily, North and Sandy had come out with the birthday cake, and the attention was taken away from him. Astrid smiled as she looked at the cake, thanking Sandy who had gone through the trouble to bake it. He shrugged her off, writing out a quick message to Astrid before moving aside so that North could light the 16 candles that sat on top of the cake.

After she had blown out the candles, and cake was being passed out, North pulled Jack to the side. He couldn't seem to find a time to talk to the boy alone, so he made time. Confused, Jack looked up at the older man as they stood by the entrance to Guardians. North cleared his throat, before crossing his arms as he looked at Jack.

"Jack, why did you not tell us you had no home?" North questioned.

Jack's eyes widened, taking a step back at what North said. He was a little surprised North knew, he had tried hard to hide it from them. Though, obviously Hiccup was unaware that Jack hadn't informed his fellow employee's. As much as Jack should have been mad, he couldn't put any blame on the other boy. He hadn't told Hiccup that he didn't tell them, or that he was trying not to tell them.

He slid his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. North glared, waiting for a reasonable excuse than just a shrug.

"I didn't want to burden you guys. You put your neck out to get me this job, I wasn't going to make you go through more trouble." he told North.

"Jack, I trusted you. Aster, trusts you. We had expected you to tell us importance like this." North groaned out, placing his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't see it as that big of a deal." Jack grumbled.

"Jack, this is big deal." North sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Now, I am not going to force you. But, there is loft. You are welcome to stay there."

Jack's eyebrows raised. Nodding his head, North motioned his head over to a third door in the room. Jack had taken notice of it before, but he hadn't really questioned what it was. He figured maybe it was another part of Guardians, like a closet or something. He had never really thought of a loft being part of the building. Though he didn't really bother to check due to always being distracted when he was working.

"Thanks North, I'll think about it." Jack said.

North nodded his head. Done their conversation, the two went back to join the other's. At some point while they were talking, Astrid had ended up planting a handful of cake into Hiccup's face. Hiccup had gotten back at her though, rubbing the colorful icing into her blonde hair. Sandy silently laughed, trying to protect the rest of the cake from being used as ammunition.

Moving to stand next to Hiccup, Jack reached a finger out to slide some of the icing off his cheek, and onto his finger. He slid his finger into his mouth, not taking notice of the way Hiccup's face went red.

"I hope you guys saved some for us, else I'll be left to lick the left overs off Hiccup." Jack joked.

Juniper saved Hiccup before the boy ended up having a heart attack, holding a plate out to Jack. The white haired boy took it, sitting himself down as he went to digging into the piece of cake. Juniper looked over to Astrid, who was looking back at the girl with a grin on her face. It seemed that both knew what was going on between their best friends, even if their best friend's didn't know it.

When the clock reached 9 at night the group were already stuffed with cake, and in pain from laughing or smiling way too much. Well, aside from Aster who Jack had picked on every once in awhile. Offering to take her home, Toothiana and Juniper left with Astrid. With a silent farewell, Sandy stayed back to help Aster and North clean up the place while Jack and Hiccup left for home.

The walk there was a quiet one. Jack had let his mind wander back to the offer North had made. If he went to stay at the loft, he'd be out of Hiccup and Stoick's hair. He'd feel better once he wasn't in their way, but he'd also be lonely now that he was use to waking up and having Hiccup just down the hall. He was sure that Stoick would be fine with it though, since every attempt made in making their relationship friendlier had failed. The man would probably throw a party once Jack was gone.

"Hey, everything okay?" Hiccup questioned, ending the silence.

"Hm?" Jack looked over, meeting Hiccup's eye. "Oh, yeah."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, not sure that Jack was really okay. Giving a tiny smile, Jack crossed his arms behind his head. He might as well let Hiccup know, maybe the boy would give him some advice on the situation.

"North told me there's a loft on Guardians. He said I could stay there." he told him.

It almost felt like Hiccup's heart stopped in his chest. He should have been happy for Jack, should have told Jack that he should accept the offer. But all he could think about was how life use to be. How the two walked past each other in the halls and never said a word to the other. Would things go back to that? He didn't know how he could continue up to graduation if he never talked to Jack again.

Jack took in the silence, watching Hiccup from the corner of his eye. The other boy didn't say anything, only giving Jack a fake smile.

He didn't want Jack to go though. Hiccup had never felt so selfish over anything then he did in this moment.

* * *

**Gunther0m - **Haha, no Mia is an OC I made up. Guess you could think of her as the Mean Girl in this fanfic.

**Shy Owl - **I actually kind of like that idea! Wow.. That sounded cruel of me to say 'Muahaha, I like that idea on how Hiccup loses his leg!' - Don't mind me while I go scold myself.

Thank you guys for reviewing so far! 26 reviews and we're only on chapter 7, that is pretty amazing. I'm so glad you guy's are enjoying this, it keeps me more motivated in writing (even though chapter 11 right now is giving me major problems!)

I'm not all that sure on why I was like 'HEY, let's make Guardians a host club!' I just kind of got the idea while writing and it stuck from there. But I mean, c'mon. Wouldn't you love going to a host club if Aster and Jack worked there?

And I have a question for my readers! Any pairings you would like to see? Like, obviously this is Hiccup and Jack. But is there anyone you'd like to see with Astrid? or Juniper? I'm debating on giving them a romance, or just leaving them as single badass female characters.


	8. What's A Party, Without Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that might make their way into here. The only one's I own are my OC's.. Which don't have that big of a part in here. I also do not own the song Radioactive or Closer.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight;**_What's A Party, Without Fun

Hiccup tried to enjoy Halloween, really he did. But it was so hard to try and be cheerful when all he could think about was what Jack had told him. North had offered him a place to stay, and truly Hiccup should have been happy. Jack finally had somewhere he could officially call home. But all Hiccup could think of was what would happen if he accepted it. Would things go back to how they had been? Would Jack go on not talking to him anymore?

Things had changed decently since Jack came to stay at the Haddock home. Hiccup had met Sandy and Juniper, who hung out with them at lunch. Flynn would wave at Hiccup in the halls, though Hiccup knew that Flynn had been softening up to him once he had found out that Hiccup and Rapunzel were friends. And not only that, but Snotlout hadn't bothered him since that first week. Things at school seemed a lot smoother for Hiccup. And he felt he had Jack to thank for that.

But would it all go downhill once Jack left?

While Jack went to work after school, Astrid had invited Hiccup over to her house, where they had put on their Halloween costumes. It had become a sort of tradition, for the two of them to go trick or treating around Astrid's house. Though mostly because with Astrid there, no kid would tease Hiccup about his costume. And even though he felt like he didn't help at all, Astrid constantly told him that with him walking with her, she felt safer walking the dark streets.

And while they walked the streets, he complained to Astrid.

"Part of me really is happy about it Astrid. He won't have to go sleep on the streets if my dad kicks him out, but I just - What if things go back to how they were?" he questioned.

They were walking down the third block from Astrid's house. So far, they had gotten a decent amount of candy. The adults seemed to like the two's Viking costumes, taking notice that they had been hand made. Sometimes they'd stop and Astrid would explain how she made a part of her costume, or the younger children would want to touch the horned helmet that almost engulfed Hiccup's head.

"Have you said this to Jack?" Astrid questioned him.

He shook his head no, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when they walked up to the front door of the first house down the block. An elderly man chuckled at their costumes, complimenting on what an adorable viking couple they made. Both blushed, before Astrid thanked the man. Once they were away from the door, Hiccup cleared his throat.

"I don't want to seem desperate if I do," he informed her. "Oh hey Jack, I know that North invited you to live in the loft, but will we still be friend's after?"

"And if he says no, I'll place a nice punch in that pretty boy's face." Astrid told Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a chuckle, but shook his head no. As much as he appreciated it, he didn't want Astrid to ruin Jack's face. She smiled, reaching over to swing her arm around his shoulder. Up ahead from them, Hiccup could see Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Snotlout was dressed like the Headless Horseman, while the twins were fighting each other awkwardly in a conjoined dragon costume.

Tempted to ask to go across the street, he felt Astrid pull him closer to her as they approached where the group were standing. Snotlout looked up when he saw them approaching, his eyes narrowed at Hiccup, before he approached them.

"Lookin' good Astrid." he complimented the girl.

"Snotlout." she greeted him sternly.

Placing a hand on his hip, he leaned the pumpkin head against his other hip as he looked over Hiccup and Astrid's costume. Pushing each other, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shuffled their way over to stand next to Snotlout.

"Hey, cool helmet." Tuffnut commented, reaching out to the viking helmet on Hiccup's head.

Letting the male pluck the helmet off his head, Hiccup watched as the blonde placed it on his own head. Chuckling, Tuffnut turned his head to point the helmet at his sister. She rolled her eyes, pulling the helmet off his head to smack him in the back of the head. He grave out a cry of pain, rubbing at the back of his head while Ruffnut handed the helmet back to Hiccup.

"What was that for?!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Because you're an idiot!" Ruffnut snapped back.

With that said the two were pushing at each other again, calling each other whatever name they could come up with. Rolling his eyes at his friends, Snotlout focused on Astrid, ignoring Hiccup even standing there.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Snotlout asked her.

"Yeah, I'm having hot wild sex with Hiccup." she replied in a serious tone.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had stopped their fighting, now looking back and forth between Snotlout and Astrid. The girl didn't seem fazed at all by her words, her arms crossed as she arched an eyebrow at Snotlout. His eyes were wide, though Hiccup probably had the same look on his face as he stared at his best friend. If this had happened back when he had a crush on her, he probably would have been freaking out right now. She had looked so dead serious when she said it, and even Hiccup was tempted to tell Snotlout that she was joking. He hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth.

"Well uh, I mean.." Snotlout stumbled over his words, scratching at the back of his head.

Satisfied that Snotlout wasn't going to say anything more, Astrid tugged on Hiccup's arm. The two said their byes to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, before continuing their walk down the sidewalk. Glancing over his shoulder, Hiccup could still see Snotlout standing there, looking at the spot Astrid had once been standing at.

"Astriiiiiid." the boy groaned out.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she chewed lightly at her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She had loved how fast Snotlout's face had fallen at her words, as if she had just kicked his puppy or something. She had totally been joking about it, but she still felt a bit of a flutter in her heart when she had said it. Once they were out of Snotlout's hearing, she finally let go of Hiccup to clutch at her stomach.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on his face?!" she questioned Hiccup.

A nervous laugh left him, feeling relief slightly wash over him. He watched how she laughed, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She had really enjoyed seeing the reaction she got from Snotlout. Sighing, she reached up to rub the tears from her eyes.

Before they could discuss what had just happened, Astrid's phone began to play a tune. Reaching into her bag where she had deserted her phone, she had to push aside candy as she tried to find where it was. Hiccup watched in amusement, his arms crossed as he watched her curse her bag until she finally found her phone. Pulling it out, she quickly accepted the call before it could go to her voice mail.

"Jack?" she questioned.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten now what happened with Snotlout. His attention was fully focused on Astrid, wondering what it was Jack was calling her for. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second, before her blue eyes met the curious green one's of Hiccup. She placed her hand over the phone, mouthing to Hiccup that Jack wanted to know if they wanted to go to a party. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup questioned where.

"Who's party is this? And where at?" she asked.

She nodded her head when Jack answered her, her eyebrows now furrowed in slight confusion. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked to Hiccup again.

"Do you want to go?" she asked him.

"I don't really know Astrid, I'm not a party person." he replied.

She rolled her eyes, but listened as Jack said something. Pulling her phone away, she offered it out to Hiccup. Taking it from her, he brought the phone up to his own ear now, tilting the helmet so it did not get in the way.

"Hello?" he asked, confused.

_"Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" _Jack questioned with a chuckle

"Well, you know me - The old man who likes to kick kids off his lawn." Hiccup replied with a smirk.

"_Take your old man pills then, and come to this party._" Jack said.

"I don't know Jack -"

_"Pleeeeeease, for me._" Jack begged on the other line.

Hiccup could just now imagine the other boy's bottom lip puckered out, waiting for him to answer. He sighed, shifting his weight onto his other foot. He had never really been to a Halloween party, if you didn't count the attempts when he was a kid. Though those usually were cut short because he'd call his dad to be picked up. But here was Jack, begging him to go to a party. He couldn't say no to that.

"Fine." he agreed.

_"Good. Make yourself look sexy, because we're going once my shift is over._" Jack told Hiccup, before hanging up.

Handing the phone back to Astrid, she raised an eyebrow at him as she slid her phone back into her bag. Scratching at the back of his head, Hiccup gave her a small shrug.

"Guess we have to get ready for a party." he told her.

. . . .

The walk had been a bit further than Hiccup was thinking, and they had found themselves in the darker part of Burgess. The place they were going to was a decent two story house, a dark blue almost gray color. There was already a loud crowd of people gathered outside, the sun already setting causing the kids to light a small fire.

Hiccup tried to keep close to Jack and Astrid, his eyes wandering as he looked at all the familiar and unfamiliar kids. He saw a lot from their school, but there seemed to be a larger collection of older kids. He was a little curious now as he looked around, just where they were and who had invited them. Astrid kept a hold of his hand, lightly squeezing it when she felt that the boy might turn and bail at any second.

The inside was a lot more packed then it was outside. Jack had reached back to take Hiccup's free hand, helping lead him and Astrid between crowds of people. There were different smells and sounds that surrounded them, making Hiccup a little light headed. Astrid's nose scrunched up, but she didn't say anything as Jack finally lead them into the kitchen.

"You guys want a drink?" he called over the noise.

He held two red plastic cups to them, the liquid inside a slight tannish color. Astrid reached out, taking the cup he offered. Hiccup was a little unsure, but took the other cup Jack held out. Giving them a smile, Jack turned to get his own drink. It was long for him to bring the cup back and drain the entire content inside. Astrid followed his lead, though Hiccup heard her give a sound of distaste once she had already finished what was inside.

Tentative, Hiccup carefully brought his own cup up to his mouth. Where Jack and Astrid had drained their entire cup, he took a small sip at first. His face scrunched up as he tasted the liquid, before having slight difficulty swallowing it down. As much as he didn't like Astrid's insane cooking, he would have eaten whatever she made over drinking whatever was in this cup.

"You alright Hiccup?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah, I'm uh - good." he replied.

While Jack had distracted himself talking to a boy behind him, Hiccup moved to place his cup down on the counter. He was not going to touch that stuff again. Wrapping his arms around himself, he watched Jack laugh at whatever the stranger was telling him, a new cup already in the white haired boy's hand. Tugging at his arm, Astrid motioned for Hiccup to follow her.

Taking one last look to Jack, and trying to keep control of his jealousy, Hiccup followed Astrid. They had found themselves next in a larger room, most of the furniture pushed to the side so that there was more room in the center. People were cheering, watching two girls as they sung to whatever song was playing. Looking to the large tv screen, Hiccup read the lyrics to the song they were singing.

"Want to do some karaoke?" Astrid asked him with a grin.

He flushed, shaking his head no. Astrid shrugged her shoulders, moving to stand over to where the girls were finishing up their song. Moving to stand at the side, Hiccup watched Astrid as she looked over the songs she could sing. Picking one she finally knew, she flashed him a smile before she went to stand where the two girls were once standing.

Jack had moved into the room, arching an eyebrow and laughing as Astrid started to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Spotting Hiccup, Jack walked over to where the shorter boy was watching Astrid. He was laughing at Astrid, actually enjoying himself as he watched her sing. Standing next to Hiccup, Jack brought his arm around Hiccup's waist, his fingers lightly tickling Hiccup's side.

"Why aren't you singing?" he questioned.

"Hah, me sing. You're funny Jack." Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head.

"C'mon now, you can't be that bad." Jack said, lightly poking Hiccup.

The boy moved a little closer to Jack, trying to move away from Jack's finger. Smirking, Jack held Hiccup tighter to him as the two boy watched Astrid. At some point she had started dancing, tossing her head from side to side. Hiccup had never really seen her like this, but it made him all the more happy they had decided to go. He had been skeptical about a party, not knowing who was throwing it, not to mention all the older kids gathered. But they were having fun, and he could totally forget about the fact that Jack might be moving out.

A girl approached Jack, handing him a bottle. His eyebrow arched, but he didn't question it as he took a swig of what was inside. He held the bottle to Hiccup, who took it as he tried to find the name of what it was on the bottle. Jack rolled his eyes, lightly taking Hiccup's hand and moving the bottle closer to his face.

"You'll like it, it's better than that other stuff." he told him.

Hiccup looked at him, before nodding his head. He found himself trusting Jack's words, and brought the bottle to his lips. The taste was almost as bad, but it left an interesting tickle to the back of his throat when he swallowed. The girl took the bottle back before moving away, just in time for Astrid to finish her song. Releasing his hold on Hiccup, Jack moved to pick a song while Astrid moved to stand by her best friend.

She gently nudged him with her elbow, and he gave her a smile. She could tell that Hiccup was starting to enjoy himself, and that was all that mattered to her. She knew he had been taking North's offer to Jack a little rough, but he seemed like a whole different person now.

The two were focused on Jack as he took the microphone. He winked at the two of them, before the lyrics appeared on the screen.

"All I want to get is, a little bit closer." he sang.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he recognized the song, and Astrid swayed a little next to him as she danced to the beat. Another drink had been passed along the room, and Hiccup didn't bother to look what it was as he took a sip. The taste was better than the previous two he had tasted, and he felt himself a little giddy where he stood. Astrid had at one point bumped into him, and the two had just giggled like idiots.

As Jack sang the song Closer by Tegan and Sara, his eyes would often wander over to Hiccup. Sometimes he'd move over, brushing his hand over Hiccup's chest as he sang, before he'd go back to the center of the room. Hiccup found himself blushing, trying to shake off how Jack sounded as he sang, and how seductive he looked as he danced to the song.

Once Jack had finished his song, him and Astrid had ended up dragging Hiccup into another room. Before they could get far though, a tall boy had stopped to stand in front of them. His eyes rolled over Hiccup and Astrid with interest, before they landed on Jack.

"It's been awhile Jack." the man said with a smirk.

"Pitch." Jack greeted, though he didn't seem as enthused to see the boy again.

"Who are your friends?" Pitch questioned.

"I'm Astrid," the girl stepped forward, raising her eyebrow to the boy.

"Hiccup." Hiccup said, before giving a slight hiccup himself.

Astrid and Jack both burst into laughter at how the bodily function had seemed to time itself with the boy's introduction. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but laughed along with the two of them. Pitch seemed to be looked between the group, before holding his hand out to Hiccup only.

"I'm Pitch, though - I'm sure Jack here has said a lot about me." he told Hiccup.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, taking Pitch's hand. "Jack's never mentioned you, actually." he said.

Pitch's hand seemed to grip a little harder at what Hiccup said, but the smile never moved from his face. Releasing his hold on Hiccup's hand, he swung around until he was standing next to the short boy - his arm making it's way around Hiccup's shoulders. Giving a look to Jack and Astrid, Pitch moved Hiccup further into the room. Astrid raised an eyebrow, but followed after them.

"Well, aside from being your lovely host -" Pitch paused, motioning to the room they were in. "I use to be very close with Jack."

That jealousy was back again, Hiccup looking up at Pitch as the older boy talked. He was currently telling Hiccup about how he use to go to Burgess high, having graduated last year. He had been in a few classes with Jack, there to look after the white haired boy when he had just been a freshman. Hiccup listened intently, surprised that Jack hadn't told him any of this. Or at least have mentioned Pitch.

"How is he in school now? He never talks to me anymore." Pitch questioned.

At some point Jack and Astrid had lost Hiccup and Pitch, the tall boy had pulled Hiccup into another room full of kids. Unlike the other room, the furniture wasn't pushed aside, and Pitch had pulled Hiccup to sit next to him on a couch. Hiccup tried to keep a distance from the couple making out on the couch, his eyes searching the room for a familiar head of blonde or white hair.

Pitch watched Hiccup with interest, retrieving a cup that was sitting at the small end table next to the couch. He handed the drink over to Hiccup, who took it before turning his attention back to Pitch. If Hiccup was jealous, it was probably nothing in comparison to the jealousy Pitch had felt when he saw the boy with Jack. Leaning back where he sat, he watched Hiccup drain the contents in the cup.

"Me and Jack used to be intimate." he informed Hiccup.

If the boy had anymore liquid in his mouth, he was sure it would have been spit all over the couple next to him. His eyes wide, he looked to Pitch. The older boy chuckled, nodding his head.

"I was there to look out for him when the other seniors picked on him. Here was this young good looking boy, hair bleached white and gorgeous blue eyes. You'd be surprised he was picked on right. But he was a tough kid, playing jokes on the seniors. He had confided in me though, told me about how much he hated his job. Even though I was older, I looked up to this kid. He could be so mature when he wanted to." Pitch told Hiccup.

Hiccup hadn't even noticed at some point that Pitch had moved himself closer to him, his long fingered hand resting on the boy's knee. Hiccup could feel the alcohol taking a full affect on him, his vision slightly blurred as he stared at Pitch. He thought the older boy was moving closer, their lips only a short distance apart before a hand had taken hold of Hiccup's arm and pulled him off the couch.

"There you are Hiccup." Astrid gasped out.

His grip almost possessive on Hiccup's arm, Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, who simply smirked up at him. Without a word, Jack turned, bringing Hiccup with him away from the older boy. Hiccup was trying to pry himself loose, his arm starting to hurt from the grip that Jack had on it.

Pulling him up the stairs onto the second floor, Jack didn't let go until the two of them were alone in a random room. Pacing now, Hiccup leaned against the closed door as he watched Jack. The white boy was muttering low to himself, his fingers running through his hair. While Hiccup was curious on why Jack was acting like this, he found himself a little upset on how Jack had pulled him away when Pitch was talking to him.

"What were you doing with him?" Jack finally questioned, turning to look at Hiccup.

"We were talking." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"That was not just talking Hic!" Jack snapped, moving to stand in front of him.

"What, are you jealous that I was talking to your ex boyfriend?" Hiccup found himself asking.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Pitch told me about how you two were intimate with each other." Hiccup told him, moving around him to go sit down. "Don't worry, Pitch is not my type."

"I don't care if he wasn't your type. I don't want you alone with Pitch." Jack ordered.

"Why Jack, why do you not want me alone with Pitch?" Hiccup questioned, before holding his hand up to stop Jack. "Don't even answer that. How about we talk about the loft."

"What does this have to do with the loft?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to take the offer?" Hiccup ignored Jack's question, asking his own.

"I might. I'm not sure yet," Jack replied.

"I don't want you to go." Hiccup told him.

Jack raised an eyebrow, going to sit next to the dark haired boy. He turned his body so that he was facing Hiccup. The other boy didn't look back at him, more preoccupied with staring at his sneakers as he pushed the toe of his shoe into the carpet.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Jack asked him.

"Because if you go, you'll stop hanging out with me." Hiccup muttered.

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with you Hiccup. Are you an idiot?" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Jack, we've gone years not talking to each other." Hiccup replied, looking up at his face.

Jack reached over, brushing the dark hair that fell into Hiccup's face. Green eyes watched him, reaching up to take hold of Jack's hand before he could pull away. Jack was quiet as Hiccup held his hand to his cheek.

"I'm already an idiot for falling in love with you."

* * *

**Hikari no senshi17 - **I've never really thought out an age for Aster, but I always saw him in his like late 20's maybe early 30's. And well, I suppose this chapter answers your question on Pitch being in here.

**Kylono - **Holly was just an OC, but basically I made her to be Astrid's cousin. That cousin that Astrid can't even stand herself haha.

Thank you guys for your answers on other relationships. I'll let them roll around in my head and I suppose we'll see later on in chapters what I do.


	9. We Choose Our Own Battles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that shows up in here. I only own my OC's, which don't have that big of parts - but will be in here now and then.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine; **_We Choose Our Own Battles

Waking up Friday morning was a killer to Hiccup.

He groaned as he rose from his bed, his hand reaching up to hold onto his forehead. He felt dizzy and his stomach was giving complaints when he got up. He wanted to roll right back on over, snuggle back up under the warm sheets and go back to sleep. But his alarm clock was blaring, and he knew he had to get up and get ready for school.

Stumbling out of his room and down the hall, he made it just in time to empty whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. Pulling his hair back from his face, Hiccup let out another groan as he let his cheek rest against the seat of the toilet. Maybe he'd just call in sick, sleep off the rest of the day right here in front of the toilet.

"Morning sleeping beauty." a voice said behind him.

Raising his head up, he squinted at the door way. With her hands on her hips, Astrid raised an eyebrow as she stared back at him. Standing next to her stood Jack, who gave Hiccup a gentle smile before offering out the steaming mug in his hand. As much as he didn't want to stand or do anything, Hiccup carefully rose to his feet before approaching the other two.

"Coffee, it'll help." Jack informed him.

Hiccup's nose scrunched up in distaste, but he didn't reject the mug. It was nice and warm between his hands, and the taste was bitter but a lot better than the after taste of his recent incident in the toilet. Reaching out, Astrid rubbed her hand up and down Hiccup's arm.

"You can stay home if you don't feel good, we can take notes on whatever you miss." Astrid informed him.

"No, I - I want to go." he told her.

She shared a look with Jack, before nodding her head. The two left Hiccup to get ready then, shuffling back to his bedroom so that he could get dressed. It was when he was removing his clothes that he realized he slept in whatever he had worn out the night before, and there seemed to be what remained of a number and a name blurred out on the palm of his hand. He squinted, trying to work out the name or at least the digits to the number. All he could work out though was the letter's P - - c - and what he guessed might be an 8.

Once he was dressed, had scrubbed the rest of the number off his hand and brushed his teeth at least twice, he went to join Astrid and Jack in his kitchen. The two stopped whatever they were talking about, as if whatever it was Hiccup wasn't suppose to hear. He looked between the two of them, before moving to retrieve the mug that Jack had set on the table.

"Hey Hic, is there uh.. Anything you remember from last night?" Astrid questioned him.

He searched his brain. He remembered them being invited to a party, he remembered Jack dancing and singing a song that sounded familiar. But that seemed to be it, and that's all he told the two of them. Astrid seemed relieved at his answer, and nodded her head.

Not asking him any more questions, the group went about acting as if everything was back to normal. Though Hiccup felt like things weren't exactly normal, he felt as if there was something very important he was missing. He shook it off though, finishing the coffee that Jack had gotten him. Bidding Toothless a farewell, the three teenagers left the Haddock home and went in the direction of Burgess High School.

When they arrived at the school Jack excused himself. Hiccup didn't let it bother him though, knowing that Jack wouldn't always want to with him to his first class. Astrid walked with him instead, telling him about this kid named Jamie that she had met at the party.

. . . .

"Who is this kid we're looking for again?" Flynn questioned.

Jack looked over to his friend, who was scowling and reminding him a lot of a certain Australian co-worker. But really, Flynn had all the time in the world to hang out with Rapunzel. Jack only rarely asked Flynn for favors.

"His name is Snot somethin, I dunno. I'll recognize him when I see him." Jack replied.

Jack couldn't forget the conversation that had happened between him and Hiccup during the party. Damn, did that kid have a mouth when he was drunk. After Hiccup had basically confessed his feelings for Jack - or.. Well, Jack wanted to just shake it off to the fact that Hiccup was drunk. He wasn't in love with him, he was letting the alcohol talk.

Anyways, Hiccup had vented out all of this shit that Jack was unaware about. First it had been about Pitch, Jack knew Pitch would have tried to get some affect on Hiccup. It was Jack's own damn fault he had left the two alone. Pitch had put so much crap in the kid's head. And then Hiccup started telling him about Snotlout. This kid had been picking on Hiccup since his freshman year, to the point where Hiccup had gone to the hospital.

It angered Jack on knowing what this kid had done to the boy. As far as Jack could see, Hiccup had tried his best to not make enemies at their school. The kid stuck to his hobbies and was nice to everyone. Yet this Snotlout kid still had an issue with him. Still threw punches and kicks at Hiccup, and the freckled boy didn't defend himself at all. Where was Stoick while this was all going on though?

The last subject Hiccup had got onto was his mother. By then he was crying, his fingers gripping tight onto Jack's shirt as he told Jack what had happened. Hiccup blamed it all on himself, that if he hadn't called his mother to come pick him up then she wouldn't have gotten into that accident. Jack had held him close, told Hiccup that it wasn't his fault, but the boy never listened. He continued to cry, until he had finally passed out. It was then that Astrid and this kid Jack knew found them. Jamie Bennett had offered them a ride back, and they had accepted.

Anger fueled him though. He wanted to find this Snotlout kid, not even caring if he missed Math. He had pulled Flynn aside and brought him as back up, since Snotlout always walked the halls with his little football posse.

Spotting the boy he was looking for, Jack made a beeline straight for the other kid. Jamie, who was standing nearby talking with the kid, raised an eyebrow when Jack approached.

"Hey Jack." Jamie greeted with a full teeth smile.

Jack ignored Jamie though, moving over and shoving Snotlout against the locker. Jamie's eyes widened, and he took a step away from the angry teen. Snotlout's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glaring as he looked at Jack.

"What is your problem Frost?!" Snotlout snapped.

"You're my problem." Jack replied.

Kids were turning their heads to look at the two of them, Flynn and Jamie standing to the side as they waited for what would happen next. Snotlout was trying to push Jack away, but the white haired boy held his ground.

"I heard you like picking on kid's twice your size." Jack said, arching an eyebrow.

"So what?" Snotlout questioned.

"So how about you fight me instead." Jack told him, before pulling his hand back and throwing his fist into the kids face.

A full on fight started from there. Snotlout threw a punch back at Jack, and soon they were on top of each other. Snotlout had Jack on the floor, landing punch after punch. Jack wouldn't give up easily though, throwing punches back and taking every hit Snotlout threw at him like a champ. At some point Flynn and Jamie grabbed at Snotlout, trying to pull the bigger boy off, but that only earned Flynn getting elbowed in his nose and Jamie getting shoved away.

Students were cheering on both boys, setting wages on which one would win. At some point some kid even placed a bet that Snotlout would kill Jack, but no one tried to stop the fighting boys. Not until the teachers finally were able to push their way through and break the fight up.

Snotlout and Jack were taken to the principals office, while Jamie went with Flynn to the nurse's office. But the rumors were already spreading, and to some kids Jack was seen as a hero. He had stuck up for the kids that had been beaten on. Other kids saw it as Jack starting a fight, that Snotlout had just been hitting back in self defense. And all word made it's way to where Hiccup and Astrid were in History.

. . . .

"From what Flynn told me, Jack had been looking for Snotlout." Rapunzel told the group at the lunch table.

Hiccup blinked, looking at the girl. She was leaned over the table, looking down at the text message she had gotten from the boy. Flynn had ended up going to the hospital, Snotlout's elbow breaking the guy's nose. Rapunzel had been worried for him since she heard the news, and now was texting the boy who was at home resting off what had happened.

"Why do you think he went after Snotlout?" Astrid questioned.

"Who knows, but he looked pissed." Jamie muttered from where he sat next to Astrid.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, before looking over to Hiccup. The two had walked with Jack to school, and he at all seemed like his regular cheery self. At no point had he said that he was mad at Snotlout. Had something happened by the time he left the two? Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat, looking over to Rapunzel. She was texting something new to Flynn, her eyes watching the phone with all of her attention as she waited for the reply.

The group settled down a bit, but all of them were wondering the same thing. What had happened between Jack and Snotlout? What had made Jack so mad that he had gone and attacked the guy before school had even started.

"Has anyone heard from Jack?" Jamie questioned.

Astrid shook her head, pulling her phone out to see if she got any texts. Hiccup also brought his own cellphone out, looking over the blank inbox. He had at least sent Jack 20 or more texts, asking what had happened. He had even excused himself to the bathroom to call the other boy, but no one had heard anything from him. Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup was about to slide his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated in his hand.

He had quickly opened the incoming text, not even bothering to look at the sender as he read over the words. Though what was written confused him, and he looked to the number to not recognize it at all. But whoever the sender was, wanted to meet up with him on Saturday.

"Is it Jack?" Astrid asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at his phone.

"No," Hiccup replied, shaking his head. "I don't know who this is."

He turned the phone so she could get a better look. Her blue eyes scanned over it, but she gave a shrug. She didn't recognize the number either. Hiccup looked over the number again, wondering if maybe it had been the mysterious PC who had written out their number on Hiccup's palm. He wished now he hadn't washed it away, but he'd just have to meet up with them tomorrow to figure out who it was.

Looking across the table, Hiccup met the golden brown eyes of Sandy, who with Jamie had joined them for lunch. The short boy gave him a smile, before opening his notepad and writing something out. Sliding the pad across the table, Hiccup gently picked it up and looked over what the other boy had written.

_I'm sure Jack's fine. He'll get in contact with one of us when he's ready._

Hiccup smiled at the words, nodding his head. During some point in their friendship Hiccup began to see Sandy as almost an older brother. The other boy always made sure Hiccup felt comfortable, and talked to the boy when he felt like something was troubling him. Sliding the notepad back, Sandy gently patted Hiccup's hand before he retrieved his notepad.

Reaching over, Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup's shoulders and gently hugged him. Smiling, Hiccup tried to push her arms away. He began to relax a little, hoping that Sandy would be right and that Jack would contact one of them.

. . . .

None of them had heard from Jack though.

Making his way home, Hiccup was texting his mysterious PC person. So far the person would not give away his name, though he knew Hiccup's. He'd give Hiccup hints though. PC so far was a boy, he had met Hiccup during the party. He flirted with Hiccup as well, telling the boy how cute his freckles were and that he wished Hiccup had stayed longer at the party.

Hiccup found himself a little distracted with this person. He was blushing at each flirt, and tried not to flirt back. But it was really hard not to when this mysterious person was making Hiccup question who it was and what they saw in a boy like him.

It wasn't until he walked into the house had he finally remembered about Jack. Ignoring the vibrations coming from his phone, Hiccup slid it into his pocket as he stepped into his home. Toothless was the first to greet him, trotting towards him from the living room and giving a loud meow in greeting. Hiccup let his eyes roll, but he scooped the feline up into his arms.

"Is Jack here bud?" he asked.

Green eyes blinked, before Toothless looked back in the direction of the living room. Kicking his shoes off, Hiccup let the cat down and followed him as he retreated back into the room. Jack was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV as he held a bag of ice against his left eye. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he quickly made his way over to the side of the couch.

"Holy shit, Jack what happened?!" Hiccup questioned.

Jack pulled his eyes away from the TV, pulling the ice away from his face so he could look at Hiccup. The shorter boy took in a sharp breath, his hand tentatively reaching out to Jack's face. There was a dark bruise around Jack's eye, and Hiccup at that moment wanted to go hunt down Snotlout and make sure the other guy looked worse.

Gently running his thumb around Jack's eye, Hiccup found himself kneeling down until he was sitting on his knees next to the couch. Jack gave him a small smile, turning his head to place the ice back on his eye.

"The other guy?" Hiccup asked.

"Trust me, he looks worse." Jack chuckled.

Nodding his head, Hiccup pulled his hand away to place it on his lap. He wasn't sure what to say, he felt so relieved to see Jack, and yet he wished he could do more. He wanted to say something, to figure out what the fight was about. But he didn't ask anything, he simply sat there with Jack. He sat his chin on the arm rest of the couch, his green eyes watching Jack.

Jack didn't explain himself, and was glad that Hiccup didn't question him on what happened. How was he suppose to explain everything that Hiccup had told him about the night before, or that Jack had felt such a rage when he had laid eyes on Snotlout. Almost everyone he knew, and a lot of people he didn't know were blowing up his phone with questions.

All he really wanted though was to sit right here with Hiccup, and forget what happened at school.

At some point Toothless had curled himself onto Jack's lap. The boy tried to move the cat, but Toothless kept moving himself back until finally he bit down on the white haired teen's hand. Luckily, it had only been a threatening bite, and he hadn't gone through skin. But it was enough for Hiccup to move the cat away from Jack before he got into a fight with the feline.

Hiccup's phone vibrated again, and Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy pull it out of his pocket.

"Seems I'm not the only popular one today." Jack joked.

"Yeah, well I just wish I knew who it was." Hiccup replied, running a hand through his hair.

Jack raised an eyebrow, watching Hiccup read the text. The boy's cheeks had flushed a light pink, and Jack's hand gripped the ice bag a little tighter. He wanted to know who it was texting Hiccup, what the person had written to make Hiccup blush. He licked at his lips, watching Hiccup's fingers type out a reply to the person texting him.

Placing his phone next to him, Hiccup brushed his fingers over Toothless. He was trying to erase the words from his mind, but whoever was texting him was really getting interesting with the things he was sending. He looked up, seeing the way Jack was almost glaring at his cell phone, as if it had just threatened the other boy.

"Jack, you alright?" Hiccup questioned.

"Huh?" Jack questioned, looking up. "Oh, yeah."

Hiccup's phone vibrated again, but before Hiccup could grab it Jack was already picking it up. Hiccup tried to get his phone back, but Jack was pulling away from him with it in his hand. He opened the text message, looking at what the writer wrote before scanning over the familiar phone number. His eyes darkened a bit as he realized who it was, and narrowed his blue eyes at Hiccup.

"Why are you texting Pitch?" he asked

"Pitch?" Hiccup questioned.

The name sounded familiar to him, and he could remember a pair of golden yellow eyes. His mysterious sender was that one guy from the party? Some memories came back to him, of how Pitch had told him about his past with Jack. It was now Hiccup's turn to narrow his eyes at Jack.

"Why do you care if I'm texting him?" he asked.

Jack was now going through the other text messages, reading the conversation between Hiccup and Pitch. He felt himself getting madder and madder at the words. Pitch was fucking with Hiccup's head, just like he had been the other day. He went to delete each text message, but Hiccup had snatched his phone away from him. Jack went to get it back, but Hiccup moved away from him, sliding the phone into his pocket.

"Hiccup, Pitch is not a good guy to be getting involved with." Jack said, rising off the couch.

"And why is that Jack? Because so far he's been nothing but nice." Hiccup snapped.

"He's lying to you!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup crossed his arms, his blood rushing in his veins. It was none of Jack's business who he talked to, Pitch had so far shown no form of threat to Hiccup. So far he had been nice - flirtatious even. Maybe Jack was just jealous, jealous at the fact that Hiccup was talking to an old fling. Good! Let Jack know how Hiccup felt every time the other boy talked with someone.

Hiccup turned, running down the hall and slamming his bedroom door behind him once he was safely in the room. He went to throw his phone, but stopped before gently tossing it onto the bed. He hated how Jack was acting right now. The boy went and first got himself into a fight with Snotlout, and just when Hiccup thought things might go fine he had to take Hiccup's phone. And then he had to tell Hiccup who he apparently could and couldn't talk to.

Fuck him! Jack was just the guy who crashed on the couch.

Alright, well, also the guy that Hiccup had a crush on. But fuck man! It wasn't right for Jack to act like that, so possessive. Whatever had happened between Pitch and Jack had nothing to do with him. He was allowed to talk to Pitch, he didn't have to listen to Jack. Besides, so much for Jack really caring. The white haired teen hadn't even gone after Hiccup.

"I'm such an idiot for falling for a guy like him." Hiccup muttered to himself.

He slumped down onto his desk chair, opening one of his sketch books. It opened to his drawing of Jack, and his green eyes scanned over it. In his anger he felt himself taking the page between his hands and ripping it in half. But it didn't stop there, he just kept ripping until tiny pieces littered the top of his desk.

And then he found himself mad at himself. He picked up the pieces, trying to put them back together, but it didn't work. He had made them too small into pieces, had even lost a few and tape nor glue would be able to put the picture back to the way it had once been. It was gone. Tears slid down his face, and Hiccup gave a low curse as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

He destroyed his drawing of Jack, and he had probably destroyed their friendship as well.

* * *

I know I probably say this all the time, but really guys, you amaze me with all the reviews. Even those of you who follow or favorite. You guys are seriously amazing. I really have to hold myself back with updates, because I don't want them to be so soon. But when I see the reviews and such I'm like 'Hmm.. Maybe I could upda- NO! I gotta hold back a bit.'

And even though I don't reply to all of your reviews, I really enjoy reading them.


	10. One Kiss Too Many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that makes their way into here. Only one's I own are my OC's.

**AN: **Centered text is a dream, just so you guys don't get confused. We also get a little dirty in here, so please hide your eyes if you don't want to read.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten; **_One Kiss Too Many

It was snowing, snowflakes gently falling around him, and even though Hiccup's clothing were loose and thin, the snow didn't really bother him. He was staring at an ice covered pond, watching the way the light coming from the moon lit the lake so beautifully. But it wasn't exactly the ice he was staring at, but more the hole in the center of the pond. Slowly rising from the hole was a figure, and Hiccup felt his breath hitch when he recognized who it was arising from the cold waters.

"Jack?!" he found himself calling out.

Said boy turned his head, his eyes looking at Hiccup, and yet not exactly seeing him. He landed carefully on the ice, his bare toes wiggling at the feel of the ice under his feet. He bent down, picking up a long object. It looked almost like a shepard's crook, and once it was fully in Jack's hand's Hiccup felt a cold blast of wind rush past him.

With a gasping chuckle Jack rose slowly off the ice, his eyes were bright and he looked so excited. His blue eyes again looked over to where Hiccup stood, and a large smile came to his face. He was saying something, but from the distance Hiccup could not make out what it was he was saying.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

"Hiccup!"

Gasping, Hiccup found himself sitting up. Rubbing at his face, he found he had at some point fallen asleep at his desk. Looking up, he saw Jack standing next tio his desk, watching him in amusement. Though for a minute Hiccup swore it wasn't the real Jack, but the Jack he had seen from his dream. The one who had looked so excited, who had looked so beautiful where he stood at the center of that lake.

Rubbing at his eyes, Hiccup glanced over to the dragon alarm clock. As always it was way too early for a weekend, but what bothered him most was the awkward position he must have fallen asleep in. Moving to stand up, Hiccup reached back to run his hands over his lower back.

"Having a good dream?" Jack questioned with a hint of something in his voice.

"Was I uh-"

"Talking in your sleep?" Jack cut him off.

"Yeah," Hiccup paused, raising an eyebrow.

Jack only smirked, not answering as he crossed his arms behind his head. Sighing, Hiccup looked down to the mess that was left on his desk. Some particles of the drawing left on the desk, other's stuck to his face from falling asleep there. At some point last night, he had attempted to tape pieces together but that hadn't worked out all that well. He wished he had taken his anger out on something else, but sadly it was too late now to fix what he had destroyed.

Jack seemed to take notice of Hiccup's distraction. Following his gaze, he looked to the shredded paper on the desk. He could see where Hiccup had attempted to piece it all back together, but it was just too small to fix. Reaching out, he took a handful of it and brought it closer to his face to inspect.

"What was it?" he questioned Hiccup.

"Nothing now, I messed up." Hiccup sighed.

Jack pursed his lips for a minute. Leaning over the desk, he took the tape and started to put the pieces together. Watching him with curiosity, Hiccup was confused on what it was the other boy was doing. Jack seemed so intent on whatever it was, putting each piece carefully together and using as much tape as he could. Hiccup was about to tell him to give up, that it couldn't be fixed so easily. Until Jack pulled back and crossed his arms in victory.

He had taped the pieced together, and though it didn't look like the drawing that once had been, the pieces were carefully crafted to almost look like a snow flake. Blinking, Hiccup felt a smile come to his face. So it wasn't the drawing that had once been on the paper, it was still amazing. He turned to look at Jack.

"How did you do that?" he questioned.

"Spongebob." Jack said with a chuckle.

"What are you, seven?" Hiccup teased.

"C'mon now, didn't we already clarify it that I'm an old man?" Jack joked, motioning to his hair.

"I guess even old people can get their kicks off of children's cartoons." Hiccup muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes, gently shoving Hiccup. Aside from the bruise still around Jack's left eye, it was like what had happened Friday had been forgotten. Jack found himself digging through Hiccup's collection of book's until he came across the Harry Potter series. He joked about how old Hiccup was, but found himself lost in the pages of the first book.

The two sat next to each other on Hiccup's bed, shoulder to shoulder. Jack read while Hiccup sketched. Jack was so distracted to not even take notice of how Hiccup would glance over at him every once in awhile. He was working on another drawing of Jack, this time trying to capture how interested Jack was in the Harry Potter book. He even jokingly added a tiny lightning bolt scar to Jack's forehead.

If they had been a part of the Harry Potter world, Hiccup was sure Jack would be as brave as Harry Potter. He'd be a part of Gryffindor, probably be best friends with kids like Ron and Harry and he'd save the world while looking drop dead gorgeous in his wizard robes. He chuckled at the thought, trying to imagine Jack wearing a pair of robes and flicking around a wand. Jack felt Hiccup's shoulders shaking with laughter, and pressed his finger between the pages. Turning his attention to Hiccup, he looked to the picture drawn out on the once blank paper.

"Is that me?" he questioned in awe.

"As a wizard." Hiccup added.

Giving a laugh, Jack turned a little to get a better view of the picture. Like every other drawing Hiccup had done, it looked so realistic. He swore, it was almost like looking into a mirror and seeing himself. Aside from the fact that over the bruised eye, he instead had a lightning bolt scar and was quoting a spell from the book. It was amazing though, and it really showed how talented Hiccup was.

"Hic, this is amazing." Jack breathed out.

His eyes looked at Hiccup, who was looking back with a blush on his cheeks. He scratched at the back of his head, trying to shake off at how his whole body was reacting to that look and the words that had left Jack's lips. Speaking of lips, it seemed as if Jack was getting closer. Either that, or Hiccup was moving forward. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, all he knew was that he could feel Jack's breath on his lips. They were so close, and yet before their lips could meet Hiccup's phone vibrated from where it sat on his desk.

Quickly pulling himself away from Jack, Hiccup was saying words that he couldn't even really recognize. He was babbling a bunch of nonsense as he almost fell off the bed, moving across the room to go retrieve his cell phone.

Blushing, Jack turned his own attention back to the book in his lap. He missed the warmth that was Hiccup though, his shoulder feeling so much colder than it was before. He listened as Hiccup pressed buttons on his phone, answering whatever text message it was he had received. He was hoping that Hiccup had taken his words to heart, and that he was texting someone other than Pitch Black.

But it was just who Jack didn't want it to be. The older boy was asking Hiccup to come over, and as much as Jack didn't want him to, Hiccup really wanted to go hang out. He wanted to find out more about Pitch's history with Jack, and a little on what it was he had that caught his attention.

"Do you have work today?" Hiccup found himself asking Jack.

Glancing up from his book, Jack shook his head no. Hiccup nodded, finding himself rubbing his fingers against his hands. Should he just tell Jack that he was going to meet up with Astrid? Ah, but what if Astrid texted Jack while he was gone. He could always say he was hanging out with Sandy, but the short man also had Jack's cell phone number. So, he figured he might as well go with the truth.

"I'm going to uh, go hang out with Pitch." he said.

Jack's fingers quickly snapped the book shut, pulling himself off the bed and moving to stand in front of Hiccup. Without a word he had taken the phone from Hiccup's hands, looking at the text message still on the screen.

"Hiccup, I told you not to-"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with Jack." Hiccup sternly told him.

Jack's eyes left the phone, blue almost as cold as ice stared daggers at the shorter boy. He wanted to tie Hiccup down, to ban him from going to see Pitch. But Jack was not his father, he couldn't do anything to prevent the boy from going anywhere. He just wished that Hiccup would get it through his head that Pitch was a dangerous person.

"Whatever, do what you want." Jack said, dropping the phone.

He stormed out of the bedroom, not saying another word to Hiccup. He didn't even bother putting his shoes on, slamming the front door shut as he left the house. Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. Leaning down to pick up his phone, he sent a quick text to Pitch before he went to get dressed.

. . . .

Juniper was not at all expecting Jack Frost to be at her apartment. Opening the door, the boy didn't say anything as he pushed his way inside. Blinking, she carefully shut the door behind her before she followed him inside. She took in her best friend's appearance, how his hands were clenched into fists at his side and his feet were bare of shoes and socks. She sighed, wondering what it was to make him mad.

"Hello to you too Jack." she greeted.

He gave a grunt, moving further into the apartment until he had plopped himself down at her small kitchen table. Her mother looked up where she sat, pausing in her tooth puzzle to eye the young boy. Her eyes flickered over to Juniper, before she gave a soft sigh and placed the puzzle piece in her hand down on the table.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Toothiana, or Ana for short, questioned.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong." he mumbled.

The two girls rolled their eyes. If there was anything they knew, it was that when Jack was mad he never wore shoes, who knows why. The kid just had something against shoes when he was in a pissy mood. Scooting herself closer to the boy, Ana reached out to brush her fingers through the boy's white locks. She could see where the roots were beginning to go brown, his natural color coming back to try and lay claim to the head of hair.

Juniper went to the fridge, pulling out an apple before she went to sit across from Jack. His fists rested on the top of the table, his eyes staring down at them. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked over the bruise on his eye. She had sent almost 100 text messages when she found out about the fight, and almost an equal amount of phone calls which he had ignored. Just like everyone else at school, she was curious on what it was that made the boy fight with Snotlout.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Ana informed Jack.

He lifted his face to look at the older woman. He gave her a smile, before turning his attention to Juniper. She wasn't looking at him, currently cutting the apple up into slices, but he knew she'd be listening. Sighing, he pressed his cheek against the table.

"Hiccup's going to hang out with Pitch." he told her.

She let out a gasp, just barely missing her finger as her eyes left the apple to look at Jack. Ana gave a tsking sound between her teeth, reaching across the table to snatch the knife and apple away from her daughter. Her attention now fully on Jack, he nodded his head, his fingers running across the cool surface of the table.

"Did you try to stop him?" Juniper questioned.

"I tried, I told him that Pitch was trouble." Jack groaned, pressing his face into the table.

"Have you told him about your past with Pitch?"

Jack shook his head no this time. Juniper chewed on her lip, her eyes moving to meet her mother's. It was only the two of them who had known about Jack's relationship he once had with Pitch Black. It had been before Pitch graduated high school, when Jack use to almost follow him around like a lost puppy. Pitch abused his power he had over the other boy, using him for whatever Jack could offer. It was back when Jack didn't think he had much to live for, when he lost himself in empty alcohol bottles and let anyone do whatever they wanted to him.

Often during his relationship with Pitch he'd come to their apartment. He'd curl himself up on their couch and would just stare, with such an empty look in his eyes. He wouldn't say a word, wouldn't tell them what had happened or what he was doing there. Ana had gotten tired of it fast though, getting the boy to spill out everything. Juniper and Ana had been great listeners.

"Jack, you have to tell him." Juniper informed him.

Jack gave a sharp laugh, raising his head from the table. "Yeah, and if he doesn't want to kick me out now, I'm sure he will once I tell him that."

"You don't know that." Ana told him.

"Yeah, I do." Jack replied.

Giving a small smile, Ana reached over to place her hand on Jack's back. She rubbed gentle circles, hoping to make the young boy feel a bit better. Juniper pouted out her bottom lip, her eyes staring down at her hands.

"I don't think Hiccup is the type of person to do that."

. . . .

Unlike the first time Hiccup had been to this house, it wasn't crowded with people. He took another look to his cell phone's screen, part of him wishing he had gotten a text message from Jack. He felt bad after their argument, but he just hated how Jack was acting. Hiccup so far hadn't seen any issue with Pitch, and he wasn't going to let one person's words judge on what he thought of him.

Pitch stood in the doorway, hair pushed back away from his face and golden orbs watching Hiccup approach. Pushing himself off the wall, he gave a smile as Hiccup stood in front of him.

"It is nice to see you again, Hiccup." Pitch said.

For some reason, at the sound of his name coming from the other boy it made Hiccup feel a little sick. There was a voice in his mind telling him that maybe this had been a mistake, but he shook it off. Pitch had done nothing wrong so far, and Hiccup was not just going to turn around and leave after coming this far. Following Pitch inside, Hiccup looked around the familiar place.

With the halls less crowded now, Hiccup could take in the decor. There seemed to be picture frames hanging on the walls, but they were all turned so that you couldn't see what was on the picture. Once Pitch lead Hiccup into the large living room, Hiccup recognized the TV that had once been showing lyrics to the songs people were singing on Halloween.

"Make yourself comfortable." Pitch said, extending his hand out to the couch.

Hiccup moved over to sit on the couch, feeling a little bit claustrophobic when Pitch said so close next to him. He scooted so that a bit of space was between them, but Pitch only moved himself closer.

"It's nice isn't it, to finally be able to talk face to face?" Pitch questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Hiccup agreed, nodding his head.

Though he had been lying, now that they were face to face Hiccup felt strange. His head was screaming for him to flee, to get out of there as fast as he could. He held still though, trying not to let his nervousness be shown. Pitch was watching him, almost like an animal stalking prey. Hiccup felt a lump forming in his throat, and turned his eyes away from Pitch's gaze.

Hiccup couldn't help thinking back to Jack's words. He started to wonder than, what the relationship was between Jack and Pitch. Turning his eyes back to Pitch, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Do you uh, know Jack Frost?" he questioned Pitch.

Pitch's eyebrow arched, before giving a smile. "You and I had a little chat about Jack actually, when you were at my party."

"Oh, did we?" Hiccup asked.

Pitch gave a chuckle, nodding his head. His arm had snaked around the back of the couch, fingers dancing over Hiccup's shoulder as he stared down at the nervous boy. He could almost feel the slight fear radiating off the boy, and it only excited him more. He pulled himself a little closer to Hiccup, lifting the boy's leg so that he was slightly sitting on the taller boy's lap.

"I told you about my relationship with Jack. I had just wanted to give you a little warning about his games." Pitch told him.

"Games?"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, trying to move himself off of Pitch. The other boy was leaning down, letting his teeth graze over the tip of Hiccup's ear. He gently blew a breath against Hiccup's ear, feeling the shiver that went through the small boy.

"You see, Jack likes to flirt around with everyone. He enjoys wrapping people around his finger, and then once he's had his share - well, I'm sure you understand what I mean." Pitch whispered.

Hiccup looked up at Pitch, his eyes slightly wide at what the older boy had told him. He couldn't be serious right? That didn't at all sound like Jack. But then again, Hiccup noticed the flirtatious personality of Jack, how close they had gotten earlier that day. Was that what Jack was doing with him? Was he playing with Hiccup's feelings, messing with him until he gave Jack whatever it was he wanted. Licking his lips, Hiccup hadn't even noticed that Pitch had pulled him closer until he was straddling the older male.

Pitch brought his hand under Hiccup's chin, pressing his thumb into his neck and tilting his head back. He had Jack's new toy in the palm of his hand, and he was going to show Jack what he'd do with his playthings. He let his tongue trail over the boy's freckle covered neck, feeling the way Hiccup's legs pressed into his as he gasped at the feeling of Pitch's tongue on his skin.

Arching his hips up, Pitch ground his groin into the smaller boys. Oh yes, he was going to fully enjoy playing with Jack's new toy. He'd play with it, and then when he was done having his fun, he'd break it. He'd show Jack Frost what would happen when you betrayed Pitch Black.

"W- What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

His hands were pushing against Pitch's shoulders, trying to pry himself away. Pitch dug his fingers into the back of the boy's shirt, grinding himself a little harder against Hiccup. He heard a slight moan leave, and chuckled when the boy let go of his shoulders to cover his mouth. From the reactions Pitch was getting, it was obvious that Jack had yet to go far with his toy.

His hands were moving down, heading towards the buttons that kept the boy's jeans on. He had slowly unbuttoned the first one, his thumb reaching inside to rub at the slight exposed skin. Before he could get to the second one though, Hiccup had pulled back until he fell back and off the couch. The boy was panting where he lay on the floor, his green eyes wide as he looked at Pitch. It was amusing to see how red his face was.

"Is something wrong Hiccup?" Pitch questioned.

"You can't - We can't be doing this." Hiccup said picking himself up off the floor.

"But you were obviously enjoying it." Pitch stated, his eyes looking towards Hiccup's groin.

Hiccup blushed, trying to ignore the way Pitch was staring at his obvious hard on. He felt dirty, as if in a way he had betrayed Jack. Buttoning his jeans back up, Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at the taller boy. He hadn't come for things to turn out like this, sure he had enjoyed the flirting between the two of them, but he had wanted to get to know the other boy more. Besides, Hiccup was sure he liked Jack and Pitch had just been a slight distraction.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Hiccup apologized.

With that he was walking as fast as his feet would take him. He took in the air outside with deep breaths, his eyes frantically searching around before he moved away from the front door. He just wanted to forget what happened, and get as far as he could from the house.

Inside, Pitch was still staring at the spot Hiccup had been standing. He gritted his teeth, his eyebrows narrowing. He had been so close, and yet that kid had fled like he had just been caught doing something in front of his parents. Giving a curse, Pitch pushed himself off the couch, reaching down to unbutton his own pants and letting them drop to gather around his ankles.

His hand wrapped around his engorged organ, swiftly pulling his hand back and forth as he pleasured himself. He thought of the moan that had left the freckled boy's lips, the way his small body felt on top of him. He groaned and grunted as he thought about what it would feel like when he slid his hard member deep inside that boy. He could just feel the satisfaction that would wash over him when Jack found out he hadn't been the first to touch that boy.

He thought of what it had felt like when he was inside Jack Frost, how the boy had to be shit faced drunk just to let Pitch touch him. It pissed Pitch off in knowing that Jack had gotten away from him, that someone had filled that boy with courage and he was able to escape from the grip Pitch had on him.

"Just you wait." Pitch said with a smirk.

* * *

So, that went a little different that I had planned in the beginning. But I guess this is what happens when my fingers just start writing and I kind of distract myself. Welp, you guys got a little bit of I suppose a back story on Jack and Pitch's relationship. If you're confused on it though, don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to explain as well as I can.


	11. You Always Have A Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character that wanders into here. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven;**_You Always Have A Friend

Hiccup had hoped that by Sunday, Pitch would have gotten the picture that Hiccup wasn't interested. The boy had run off, and then when he had gotten home he had ignored every single text message Pitch sent to him. He felt like an ass, of course he felt like an ass over leaving like that. But he hadn't expected things to go the way they had. He had just wanted to sit and hang out, find out more about the boy who had been flirting with him.

Nowhere in that had he expected what had happened.

And he wanted to tell Jack about it, really he did. But he was a viking, he was stubborn, and he was still mad. And Jack was just as mad, not saying a word when Hiccup had come home. They hadn't spoken since the fight, and so Hiccup was more then relieved when Juniper texted asking if he wanted to hang out with her and Sandy. Anything that would get him out of the awkwardness in his house.

The Burgess mall was packed with people, if it had been any other Sunday Hiccup would have been surprised with the amount of people. But it also was November, and so it wasn't all that shocking. What was more shocking to him though was the company he had. Now, Juniper and Sandy weren't all that loud at school, especially with Sandy being mute. But they had seemed to open up rather fast with him.

Juniper dressed in bright colors dodged and zipped through gatherings of people, one hand holding tight to Hiccup's while the other one held tight onto Sandy's. She was talking rather fast, pointing things out and questioning the boy's on what she should buy. It was really interesting though to watch how she acted, how she at points made Hiccup think of a fairy. It wouldn't be that hard to picture a pair of wings on her back, moving just as fast as she was.

Sandy, though he hadn't said a word at all, still showed just as much excitement as Juniper was. Whenever something caught the boy's interest the two had to hold back giggles when he'd stop, his notepad completely forgotten as he'd try to form signals with his hands. The two would squint and watch him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, but their guesses were always off. Sandy didn't seem at all offended by it though, he'd slow down enough to slowly make out the symbols until the two finally understood what it was he was trying to say.

It was honestly a great time for Hiccup. He truly enjoyed the company he had made, and was grateful that he could meet people like Sandy and Juniper. They helped him forget everything that had been weighing him down.

Until Sandy went into a store without them, and Juniper decided to finally question him.

"How are things with you and Jack?"

His eyebrows raised at her question, his eyes focusing on her as she stood next to him. She was leaning so close, waiting for the answer he was going to give her. Scratching at the side of his neck and swaying a little, he found himself shrugging his shoulders. "Everything's fine, I suppose."

Her lips pursed, obviously not all that thrilled with his answer. Running a hand over his face, he leaned against the doorway into the store. He knew that if she was told they were fighting, she'd not take it that well. But how would she react when he told her what they fought over? Who's side would she take, if she did take a side in the argument.

"We uh, we got into a bit of a disagreement." he found himself telling her. Her eyebrow perked at the words, waiting for him to finish. Sighing, he shook his head. "There was this guy I met at the party on Thursday. Now - take note that I can't even remember much of what happened at the party. I woke up Friday and everything was basically a big ol' blank.

But then I started getting these text messages from a number I didn't even recognize. And they were, well they were flirtatious messages." Juniper's eyes widened at the words, her eyebrows giving a little waggle at him. He gave a chuckle, going back to his explanation. "So, I flirted back a little. But that really wasn't the big issue. Anyways, then there was that fight between Snotlout and Jack and I was worried about the guy. None knew why Jack did it, he wasn't getting back to anyone so I didn't really bother much with the messages when all I could think of was that Jack got into a fight with my cousin."

"Wait, Snotlout is your cousin?!" Juniper cut him off.

Hiccup quickly shushed her, glancing around at the people who stared at the two due to Juniper.

"Yes, Snotlout sadly is my cousin. But that's not the key issue here June." he sighed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Chewing on her bottom lip, Juniper flushed before nodding, allowing him to continue.

"I get home and I find Jack with this nasty bruise on his face. Trust me, it looked worse than it does now. Now, the person who had been flirting earlier just kept texting me and I suppose Jack got angry with it constantly going off. He picks it up, see's the text and then starts freaking out. Turn's out my mystery man is this guy named Pitch. Jack starts going into like - jealousy mode here. Telling me that Pitch isn't a good guy, that he's lying to me.

We ended up not talking for the rest of the day. When Saturday come's, I myself am pretty surprised when Jack is acting like nothing happened the day before. We were joking around like usual, really getting along. Then I get a text message to hang out with Pitch," he pauses to rub at his temples. "I am not a guy to judge just from what I've heard. So, of course I said yes to hanging out. And when I tell Jack this, he freaks out and leaves."

Throwing his hands out, he was finished his explanation to the girl on what was going on between him and Jack. She just had to fill in the pieces from what she had heard from Jack, giving a slow nod as she took in everything.

Of course, she knew Jack hadn't explained to Hiccup the background between him and Pitch. Hell, it had taken pretty long for him to explain the whole thing to her. Though, she had also been there through the terror that was once the relationship between Pitch and her best friend. She licked at her lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Hiccup - I know that you're probably confused with his behavior. Especially with him not explaining anything to you. And I would, but it's not my story to tell." she reached up to twirl one of her earrings between her fingers. "What I do know is that, Jack he.. He cares a lot for you Hiccup. He's been very guarded with who he lets people in. And just hearing how he's reacted to you hanging out with Pitch, hell, even how he's reacted to being around you. I know you've gotten past his walls."

Blinking, Hiccup let his eyes stray away from the girl standing before him. He found himself looking down at his feet, letting her words settle. He never really saw it that Jack had been guarded. He figured the way Jack had been with him, was how he was with everyone. Pressing his hands together, he brought them up to rest his chin on them.

It definitely cooled down his anger towards Jack.

Catching movement in the corner of his eye, Hiccup straightened up as Sandy approached the two. The male raised an eyebrow, cautious on what he walked on, before he raised up his bag with his recent purchase.

"Anything else you want to look around for?" Juniper asked him.

Sandy shook his head, before the two looked at Hiccup. Uncomfortable with the attention on him, Hiccup shook his head as he held up his hands, "I'm good."

Nodding, the girl gave a little bounce before she turned and started off into the direction back to where they had come from. The two boy's gave a chuckle at how energetic she was, before following after her.

. . . .

It had been during the ride home, to the walk up to his front door where Hiccup finally thought up an easy apology. He didn't want it to be a long apology, because he knew he'd probably end up tripping over his words and screwing up somewhere. But he also didn't want it to be too short, he wanted to give Jack a decent sized apology to show that Hiccup really was upset with the way he had acted.

Though walking into the home, he wasn't at all expecting the smell of something cooking. His worry was on high alert, and he practically ran into the kitchen before something dangerous happened.

Shockingly, it was his father cooking, and not Jack. Though the white haired boy was far, standing next to his father and retrieving items when the large man needed something. Both turned when they heard Hiccup walk into the room. Jack gave him a tiny smile, his eyes darting away with a look of sadness. Hiccup instantly felt like shit seeing that emotion in the boy's blue eyes. It broke his heart to see Jack giving any emotion that wasn't happy.

Stoick on the other hand raised an eyebrow when he saw his panting son, confused on why it seemed like Hiccup had been in a rush to get in to the kitchen. Placing down the large kitchen knife he had been using, Stoick turned to fully face his only child.

"Uh, something wrong Hiccup?" he questioned.

Hiccup placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. Moving to sit at the kitchen table, he stroked the sleek furred back of Toothless, who laid out on the table. Raising his head from his paws, all eyes were now on the boy.

"No, no everything is uh.. Everything's fine."

Leaning back in the seat, Hiccup gave out a sigh. Stoick nodded his head, turning back to what he was currently making for dinner. Unsure on if he should stay by Stoick or move over to Hiccup, Jack shifted a little over to the seat next to Hiccup. Resting his elbow on the table, he propped his head up in his hand as his eyes met with the green one's of the shorter boy.

Both were unsure of where the other stood. Jack thought Hiccup was still mad at him, so he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make him madder. Hiccup though, thought Jack was still mad at him. The apology was there on the tip of his tongue, though he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Maybe it was the fact that Stoick was standing not but 5 feet away.

He kinda wished he had a notepad with him, so that he could just write out to Jack that he wanted to talk later. But he couldn't do that, so he just gave the other boy a smile before he went back to giving Toothless attention.

"Hiccup." Stoick called out.

Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Hiccup met his father's eyes. His father seemed like he was having trouble coming up with what it was he was going to say, his mouth opened and then closed. He'd glance to what he was cooking, then over to Hiccup, then his eyes would settle somewhere else in the room. It was really starting to make Hiccup fearful for the words that would next leave his dad's mouth. Was he finally tired of Jack staying there? Was there something else that Hiccup had missed. Oh god! Don't let it be the whole issue that happened between Snotlout and Jack!

"It's about that art show, the one you wanted me to go to." Stoick brought up.

Hiccup's shoulders relaxed. Alright, it wasn't about the fight. Phew. But still, what was it that his dad wanted to say.

Stoick scratched at the back of his neck, turning his gaze back to the food. "I uh, I can't make it son."

And like that, if felt as if everything had just dropped into the pit of his stomach. He knew his dad wasn't all that looking forward to the show, and it would have been a miracle if his dad didn't have work that day. But still, this art show had been pretty important to him. Hearing that his dad wouldn't make it was almost like hearing all over again about the death of his mother. "Oh, well uh.. That's alright. I understand that you're busy."

Stoick nodded his head, shuffling over to grab plates for the three of them. Jack's attention went from Stoick to Hiccup, taking notice of how Hiccup kind of deflated like a balloon. Reaching over, he gave him a smile as he rubbed the other boy's shoulder. Hiccup smiled back, but it didn't completely reach his eyes. He was upset with knowing his father couldn't make it.

"When is this art show?" Jack questioned.

"Friday."

Jack's eyes widened. This show wasn't that far, Hiccup hadn't even brought it up to him before. Nodding, Jack pulled his cellphone out. He scanned over his schedule for Guardians, taking notice that he did have work that day.

'Screw it, North will understand.'

Clearing out Friday, he sent a text off to Aster before he tucked the phone away in his pocket. Satisfied, he turned completely so that he was facing Hiccup. Said boy raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the large smile on Jack's face. "I'll be there." was the only thing Jack said.

Hiccup's mouth opened, his eyes never leaving Jack. He couldn't - he wasn't even.. This was such a surprise to him. Jack would be coming, to the art show?! He watched the white haired boy give a chuckle, reaching out to take Hiccup's chin and close his mouth. Running his tongue over his upper teeth, Hiccup blushed before settling his eyes on the table top, "You don't have to Jack."

Moving over, Stoick grunted as he set a plate down in front of Hiccup. "That sounds like a good idea. Jack can tell me about it later." he stated as he set a plate in front of Jack. Jack nodded his head, still all smiles.

Rubbing at his cheek, Hiccup scooped up Toothless who had advanced on his food, and set the cat down on the floor. His father sounded all for Jack leaving to go see it, and Hiccup was a little curious if he really wanted Jack to tell him about it, or if he just wanted the other boy out of the house. He didn't question it though, going to eating his dinner while Toothless grumpily sat by his feet and glared up at him.

Sometime's the feline would claw at his ankles, and he'd give a low curse under his breath. After almost getting stepped on by Stoick though, the cat gave up his attempts and getting food and went to go sulk in another room. Hiccup was sure the cat wouldn't be far, and would probably be in a foul mood once he found where he'd be hiding.

Hiccup informed Stoick that he'd take care of washing the dishes, allowing his father to get to what was left of the football game once he was finished. Jack hung by the doorway, watching Hiccup gather up the silverware and place it all into the sink. At some point Toothless had come back from his sulking, his tail in the air and pacing himself next to his owner as Hiccup begun washing the dishes.

"Hic, I wanted to -

"Listen Jack I -

Both boys paused, each looking at the other. Giving a nervous laugh, Hiccup brought his hand out of the water to scratch at the side of his neck, "You uh, you go first."

Nodding, Jack made his way across the kitchen to stand next to Hiccup. Toothless now moved his way between both boy's legs, hoping that maybe something would be dropped onto the floor for him. Going back to washing the dishes, the dark haired boy waited patiently for what it was Jack was going to say, though he was nervous.

The two hadn't really had a full conversation till now. He hoped that this wouldn't turn into an argument, not before he could apologize about the whole Pitch thing. He kind of regretted now saying that Jack could talk first, but he couldn't take it back. Focusing on the plate he was currently scrubbing, he heard Jack take in a breath.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled, I should have at least explained things to you." Jack calmly said.

Shocked, Hiccup turned his gaze to him. Giving him a sad smile, Jack looked away, settling on watching Toothless who was just begging for attention. Bending down, Jack scooped the feline into his arms, which satisfied him enough. Pressing his paws against Jack's chest, Toothless leaned up to press his face into the boy's chin.

He was going to tell him, tell Hiccup everything that involved his past with Pitch Black. He'd be the third person to know of the old Jack, the person that Jack hated he had once been.

"I'm sure Pitch has told you about our past, though, if he told you the true story - well, I'm not sure." he sighed, scratching behind Toothless ear, "But I'll tell you my side of the story."

Leaning against the counter, Hiccup turned the sink off. He was completely focused on Jack now, watching the other boy as he got ready. Part of him wanted to stop Jack, to tell him that he didn't have to talk about it. He had kind of figured Pitch might have lied about it, and sure he wanted to know what the deal was between the two. But if Jack wasn't comfortable talking about it, then he didn't have to tell him anything.

"I was just a freshman at Burgess when I had met Pitch, see - Being a freshman felt like a whole new beginning to me, so of course I tried to make friends by goofing off. I'd let the peer pressure get to me and I'd start drinking, doing drugs. Whatever the cool kids were into, I'd go with it. I wanted to join in the fun, I didn't want to seem like the odd kid out.

Flynn and I got invited to a party. Most of the seniors were going, but they actually liked us enough to invite us with them. That was when I first met Pitch. He was this older, cool kid. And I'm not going to lie - He was good looking. So, of course I formed a crush on him. I'd follow him around the school and he genuinely seemed pleased with hanging out with me. We'd meet girls together, sometimes we would - uh.. Well, we'd hook up from time to time.

But then I started reaching this point in my life where things just seemed more about the drinking and the parties. I couldn't remember shit about my past, on if I had a family or not. I was failing my classes, I was getting into fights with North and Aster. I was a mess Hic."

Pausing in his story, Jack found his eyes had began to water. Laughing at how emotional he was getting, he rubbed his arm across his eyes, feeling the warm wetness of his tears on his skin. Toothless was looking up at him, head tilted and as much worry as a cat could show. Returning his hand to Toothless, he began stroking the feline's head.

"Aster got to me finally. We had a really bad fight, worse then the one you and I had." Jack chuckled, remembering the fight. Aster had been so furious with him, had even held himself back from decking the poor kid. "Started yelling that if I kept living like I was, I wasn't going to make it anywhere. That I'd either end up going to jail or dying on the streets. Harsh, sure. But it really got me thinking."

At some point Hiccup had moved from the sink, sinking into a chair as he watched Jack. He found his own eyes beginning to tear up, and he desperately scrubbed at his eyes to keep from letting them flow. It was just so shocking to hear this about Jack, he had never thought that Jack would have been an unhappy kid. He was always smiles and fun times, he never really seemed like the type of person who would just get so down on himself to the point where he might not have made it far in life.

"I started cleaning up my act. If I drank, I made sure I knew my limit. I stopped doing drugs, and most of all, I stopped hanging out with Pitch. But of course the guy didn't take it well. Told me that he made me who I was, that I would be nothing without him. But I knew he was wrong, if anything, I was a better person without Pitch."

"So you ended the friendship?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I did. But the guy won't let go about it. That's why I don't want you hanging out with him. He knows there's more between you and me than just acquaintances." Jack groaned, placing Toothless on the floor and moving to stand in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup had felt his heart quicken when Jack said that. Was he trying to say that there was more between them than just.. A friendship?

"Please, don't hang out with him again Hiccup. I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you." Jack pleaded, reaching out and brushing his knuckles against the other boy's cheek. Licking his lips, green eyes met with blue and he found himself nodding his head. For Jack, he'd stop talking to Pitch. Besides, after what happened, he wasn't all that interested in talking to Pitch anymore.

"I'll stop."

Smiling, Jack nodded his head, his hand trailing up the side of Hiccup's face until he was ruffling up his auburn colored hair.

* * *

Phew, I'm shocked I actually got this chapter done. It was giving me SO MANY issues.


	12. Artful Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or RotG or any other character that wanders into here. I only own my OC's.

**AN: **So, I found this chapter a little easier to get out than I did with the previous chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve; **_Artful Feelings

His nerves were going crazy. His palm were sweaty, his eyes wouldn't stop glancing around. He swore, he had almost drowned himself with his water bottle every time he took a drink. Jack was trying to help, really he was. But Hiccup found himself chewing on his fingernails, the two of them moving further into the large room. They were searching for his art display, his heart pounding in over drive when he looked at all the other student's artwork.

Comparing his art to every piece they passed so far, his doubts were starting to make him a little panicked. There was a girl who drew a lot of landscape pieces, and a boy with an afro who had multiple sketches of cars. Everything they passed looked amazing, and to Hiccup's view, made his recent work look like garbage.

It wasn't hard to take notice of Hiccup's worries. It had been practically written all over his face when he came home from school. The closer they got to his display, the more fidgety he was getting. Reaching over, Jack gently took Hiccup's hand in his. Wide green eyes looked over, terror almost evident as his fingers clenched tight around Jack's pale one's.

"Calm down, everything will be fine."

Hiccup wanted to listen, he really wished he could calm down. But he couldn't. All he could think of was the stuff he had entered, how he could have made them better, should have really thought over the pieces before he had entered them.

It was too late now, there was no way, he couldn't do anything now but wait.

The painting of Toothless he had entered was the first he had seen, back facing them, green eyes peeking over a furred shoulder to stare back. The attitude put into the posture was so clear, that Hiccup could almost remember how angry Toothless had been when he was painting.

Jack gave a shiver, "Snobby cat isn't even here, but I still feel like he could jump out of that painting and claw me." he chuckled, glancing down at his feet. Hiccup stifled a chuckle as he recalled what had happened that morning. How he had been woken from a loud shout coming from another room.

How funny it must have been when Hiccup came rushing from his bedroom, clad only in a pair of sweat pants, his dragon clock clutched in his hands - as some attempt at looking threatening. In the living room had stood Jack in only his boxers, blue eyes narrowed at the feline perched on the arm of the couch. Toothless hadn't seemed fazed at all, his tail swaying behind him as he stared up at the white haired victim.

As it had turned out, Toothless had been in a playful mood that morning. He had taken notice of Jack's toes moving from under the thin blanket, and he had clawed bad enough to bring blood.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hiccup found himself apologizing again.

His apology couldn't really fix what the cat had done though. But he had still felt bad when he sat in the bathroom, cleaning out the cuts that Toothless had made in Jack's foot. Toothless didn't seem upset for what he had done, if anything he had that look you'd see cat's give when they brought mice back to their owners.

Stopping in front of the display, Hiccup relaxed a little. His eyes scanned over the different portraits.

There was one he had done during the summer of Astrid, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes full of joy. She leaned back on her elbows surrounded by a field of wild flowers. Whenever she'd see the painting she'd tell him how much she disliked it, hating how feminine she looked. But he disagreed, if anything she looked just as strong and beautiful as she did in person. She could have made the flowers wilt in comparison to her beauty.

His third entry was the nearby park, blanketed in a light snowfall. It was clean, untouched by human feet and looked so - pure.

His final entrance was a family portrait. It had been one of the reasons on why he wanted his father to come, he had wanted to see the reaction Stoick Haddock would give when his eyes rested on the familiar family. It was the three of them - Stoick, Hiccup and his mother. They looked so happy, so unafraid of the future that would come and tear their family apart. He had really wanted his dad to see this, to get some sort of recognition from him.

"Hic," Jack gasped, moving closer to get a better look. He tentatively reached out, brushing his fingers over the corner of the family painting.

"This is amazing."

Blushing, Hiccup stuffed his hands into his pockets. He really didn't think it was that great, but Jack's words made him feel a little prouder in what he had turned in. Things between the two of them were so much calmer now. He hadn't heard from Pitch - thanks to Jack who had set his phone so that all texts from the older boy were blocked.

From the corner of his eye, Hiccup watched the people who stopped by. Some would take the time to actually look over his work, sometime's adding a comment here or there. It really helped his self esteem when some people really had a nice compliment for his art.

Not to mention when Jack's eyebrows would arch whenever someone gave a compliment, and he'd give Hiccup this look as if to say 'I told you so.'

Rolling his eyes, the shorter boy tried to ignore him. But he'd find himself grinning, becoming more and more at ease until finally he didn't regret his decision. People really seemed to love his art, and they hadn't taken notice of any flaws that might have been in his pieces.

And Jack was glad to see the change in Hiccup. He was not the nervous boy anymore, he was almost in his own atmosphere here. Content with seeing how happy he became, Jack tugged the boy away from the display. The two of them had promised they'd stop by Rapunzel's display, plus, Jack was sure Flynn would be there as well. Luckily he'd be there to save the blonde female from his best friend's ridiculous flirtations.

When she spotted them, she quickly made her way over, dragging Flynn with her. "Hiccup! Jack!" she greeted them excitedly.

Her arms went around Hiccup's shoulders first, pulling him into a hug, before she did the same to Jack. They returned her hugs, smiles all around as she seemed to make any doubts disappear with her sunny mood. Looking past her, Hiccup and Jack looked over her art.

The first one was a large castle, surrounded by so many glowing lanterns that they almost looked like stars in the dark sky. It was breathtaking to look at.

The second one was a family of ducks gathered next to a pond, and the third one entered was a boat in the middle of a lake, a lantern hanging off the side, almost as if lighting a path for the boat.

The final one she entered was a painting of the sun. It was so bright and so beautiful. It had an amazing mix of different yellows and oranges, and it made you feel - safe. It just left this feeling in you where you just knew that things were going to get better.

"Wow, Rapunzel these - these are amazing." Hiccup complimented.

Eyes drifting over to her own paintings, a blush came to her cheeks as she chewed at her bottom lip. With a shrug, she released her hold on her lip. "I wasn't really sure what to pick from, I had so many that I wanted to enter."

"Well, these are really something." Jack stated, folding his arms behind his head.

Embarrassed with all the attention on her, the girl shook her head. Her hair was loose, and it fell like a curtain in front of her face, blocking the boys from seeing how red her face was getting.

"Have you guys seen Flynn's smolder before?" was asked through her hair.

Blinking, Hiccup turned his confused gaze to Jack. The other boy's eyebrows were raised, and both turned their attention on the male who had been mentioned. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, raising his hands up as he took a step away from them.

"I uh - I mean, it was only a uh-" he was stuttering, which wasn't a sight you saw often. He was always calm and cool, which made the two boy's all the more curious on this 'smolder' that Rapunzel had mentioned.

With the attention drawn away from her, Rapunzel pushed her hair away from her face. "Show them Flynn!"

"It's really not that great, trust me guys."

"C'mon Rider! You showed Rapunzel, but you won't show me? I thought we were best friends!" Jack stated with mock hurt, placing his hand on his chest as if he had been wounded.

Sighing, Flynn smoothed back his hair. Obviously, the other's were not going to let him go about this. Lowering his head, he let his lips pout out a bit, before raising lust filled eyes up to his audience. "Hey," he purred out. One eyebrow was raised, and his gaze went past the boys to settle on his female companion. "Come here often?"

Not able to hold it in, Jack doubled over in fits of laughter. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, finding it hard to breath as he tried to understand what it was that just happened in front of him.

Hiccup on the other hand, had his fist pressed to his lips. He was trying to hold back his laughter, really he was. But that had just been so very strange and unexpected. Sure, if it had happened years ago, when his crush on Flynn still existed - then yeah, he would have been a sucker for that. But now, well, it was just hilarious.

Straightening up, Flynn grumbled something under his breath. Of course Jack would get a laugh out of it - and dammit even Hiccup was trying not to laugh at him!

"It's not that funny." he added grumpily.

"Ooh yes it was. Oh my god! Flynn, where did you come up with something so dumb?!" Jack questioned.

"It's not dumb!" Flynn snapped, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, it was dumb." Rapunzel and Hiccup agreed.

Giving a huff, Flynn walked away from the three of them. All laughed out now, Jack gave a content sigh. He'd never let Flynn go about that, it was just too funny to watch. He really wondered what had given the male the idea for something like that, and to call it smolder? Oh man! That was priceless.

When Rapunzel's parents showed up to check out her display, Hiccup and Jack decided that was time for them to leave the girl. Saying their goodbyes, the two left to go check out the other displays. At some point they had met back up with Flynn, who tagged along with the two of them as they checked out the other art pieces. Sometime's Jack would bring up the whole smolder thing, but he stayed with the two of them.

At some point Flynn finally tried to bring up something embarrassing about Jack, but each story he brought up only made the white haired boy laugh along with them. Giving up, Flynn dropped the subject.

They were heading back to Hiccup's display when Jack stopped in his tracks. Confused, the two boy's looked to him, seeing how his whole body has tensed up and his eyes were staring straight again. Sharing a look, Hiccup and Flynn were about to say something, but then next thing they knew Jack had turned, taking off running into the direction they had come from.

"Jack!"

"Frost wait up!"

Flynn went running after Jack, while Hiccup looked around. What was it that had made the other boy react like that? His eyes settled on a brown haired girl, looking almost as frozen in place as Jack had been. Her brown eyes met with Hiccup's green one's, and her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but quickly shut it.

He was sure he was seeing things, because he was sure this girl looked familiar. But there was no possible way, he was 100% sure that he had never met this child in his life. She had to be still in middle school, and none of his friend's he knew had younger siblings. There was just no way he knew this girl, maybe he had just passed her on the street or something.

"Emma dear, c'mon." a woman called to the girl.

Her eyes moved away from Hiccup, settling on the woman that looked back at her. Nodding her head, Hiccup heard a low 'Alright mommy.' before the girl took one last look in his direction. But this time he knew she wasn't looking directly at him, but past him. She turned, rushing over to the woman's side and Hiccup decided to finally go find where Jack had run off to.

Though when he finally located Flynn, he reluctantly wasn't able to catch up with the white haired boy. He had fled from the building, and as much as Hiccup wanted to go after him, he had to stay at the event until it was over so that he could help clean up.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he is Jack Frost after all." Flynn said in reassurance.

Hiccup nodded his head, thinking back to the girl before him and Flynn went to go check out the rest of the art show.

. . . .

North and Aster hadn't at all expected for Jack to show up to Guardians that Friday. The boy had requested the day off, and North had decided to just close down the place early. It gave him and Aster some time to relax, so of course it was shocking when Jack threw the door open and stumbled his way over to the couch, throwing himself down and not even giving an apology when his feet landed on the older male's lap.

"Jack?" North questioned, his eyebrow raised as he stared at the boy.

There was a grunted reply, but it sounded more like a jumble of noises rather than real words. The two older men shared a look, before again letting their gazes rest on the young boy. Picking up Jack's feet, Aster simply moved them over dropping them off the couch.

"Ey mate, if your going to come in here in a mood, then maybe next time you should give us a little heads up."

Giving a groan, Jack pulled his feet away from Aster, tucking them against his chest and rolling so that he was facing the back of the couch. Rolling his eyes, Aster rested his elbow on the arm of the couch as he eyed the boy. Of course he and North wanted to know what was troubling the kid, but it seemed very obvious that right now he wouldn't answer any questions they had.

Puffing out his cheeks, North tapped his fingers against his knees. Recalling what they had been talking about before Jack entered, North's blue eyes shifted over to rest on Aster.

"Aster has a date," North stated.

"North! It is not a date!"

Shifting where he lay, Jack let his blue eyes focus on the male mentioned. With a slight blush on his cheeks, Aster was glaring at the larger man. Giving a large laugh, North pressed his hand to his stomach. "Sounds like date to me."

"We're just going out for a drink!" running his hand over his face, the male sighed as he stood up. "Blimey, shouldn't have said anything to you."

Sitting up, Jack's eyebrows knit together as he stared at Aster. Glancing over at Jack from the corner of his eye, the tall man cross his arms.

"Stop staring at me like that, I said it's not a date."

"Now Bunny, it's not nice to lie." North chuckled.

Giving out a large groan, Aster shoved his hands into his pockets as he moved away from the two. Jack wanted to bother him a bit more about this 'date', but the man didn't stick around to discuss. Turning his attention to North, he raised an eyebrow for answers. Shaking his head, North watched the back of the retreating figure before he looked over to Jack. The boy seemed like his mood had lifted a little. "An old college friend of his is coming for visit, she wants to meet up and -" making air quotes with his fingers, North said "have drink."

Turning to lean over the couch, Jack stared over to where Aster had moved into the other room. He was sure the other man would hear him though, "So your introducing your lady friend to us, right?!" he called out.

"Oi! Don't make me come out there Frost!"

Smirking, Jack turned back around and nestled himself into the couch. Aside from North's humming, the room was calm and very relaxing. Jack let his eyes rest on the ceiling, thinking to the girl he had seen at the art show.

He wasn't sure how, hell - maybe there wasn't a girl there at all. He felt though, as if he knew her. She just looked so god damn familiar, as if she had been a part of his life for years. There was no way though, it just wasn't possible. Closing his eyes, he could still remember her brown eyes, the way they had looked so afraid - as if she was staring death in the face. A girl's voice echoed in the back of his mind, calling his name.

"Hey North," he called over to the humming man.

The humming ceased, blue eyes resting on the young boy who lay on the couch. "Yes, what is it Jack?"

"Have you ever - seen something or felt something you can't explain."

"Like paranormal?" North questioned.

Sighing, Jack let his shoulders shrug. He wasn't really sure how he was suppose to explain this, how was he suppose to tell North something that sounded even crazy to him. He brought his thumb to his mouth, biting on the fingernail as he tried to figure out how to word his question. All he could think of was that girl, how his body had frozen at the sight of her. "Never mind, forget I asked."

Nodding his head, North leaned back in his seat. He followed the boy's gaze to the ceiling, "I am sure you will figure out answer."

Easier said then done, but Jack hoped he'd figure out the answer. He wanted to know why this girl had such an affect on him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, and ever since he had seen her all he wanted to do was protect her. He wanted to chase away all her nightmares, kiss any cut and scrape that came to her skin, and most of all, he wanted her to know that he'd be there for her.

But that was silly, because Jack Frost had never felt like that for anyone. Sure, he'd protect Juniper if something tried to harm the girl. And it was obvious from how furious he was at seeing Snotlout, that he'd throw a punch for Hiccup. But both of those didn't even equal how he felt for this mysterious child. He felt this great need in wanting to protect her, it was crazy. Like, he had never ever felt this way towards someone he didn't know.

"Jack, this question. Is this what has you in mood?" North found himself asking, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

Jack stretched his hand above his head, eyes scanning over the palm of his hand. He flexed his fingers in, then out, watching the muscles in his wrist move under the skin. North didn't push the question, waiting patiently on if he'd get an answer or not. Jack didn't give it though, he went back into his head, thinking about the girl he had seen.

What was she to him?


	13. Hold Tight To Your Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that comes into play. I only own my OC's, which will be making a return at some point.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen; **_Hold Tight To Your Memories

Hiccup hadn't really been expecting to run into that girl again. But it seemed fate had brought her in for a reason.

Saturday morning he had left home to go help clean up what was left of the art show. Jack had asked to go with him, but the boy hadn't gotten home till late and Hiccup didn't think he had gotten much sleep. So he told Jack to stay back, to get a few hours of sleep. Jack had pouted and complained, but with Hiccup pushing him towards his bed room, the white haired boy's complaints ended once he was snuggled into the warmth left over from when Hiccup was once snuggled up in his bed.

Besides, he wouldn't be alone. Rapunzel offered to help, and even Flynn showed up, saying the two would need someone with some upper back strength to help. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, while Hiccup joked that if they needed upper back strength then he would have invited Astrid to come help them.

They had fun gathering everything though. Flynn would point out the more stranger paintings that had been entered, and his companions really tried hard not to laugh. But it was hard when he picked one up with an yellow glob of paint on it, and the three spent a few minutes trying to figure out if the glob was suppose to be a banana, or something else.

It was the afternoon by the time the room was finally cleaned up. The art was back in the art room, where it would be returned to their owners on Monday. The snacks had been cleaned up, trash put into the trash can where it belonged. Stretching his arm tentatively over Rapunzel's shoulders, Flynn questioned on if Hiccup wanted to join the two of them out for lunch. At first he wanted to agree, but that was when a familiar girl stepped into the room, her eyes glancing about until they finally landed on him.

"You guys go ahead, I'm actually going to head home. Maybe get a few more hours of sleep." he told them.

"Alright, see you Monday!" Rapunzel said before her and Flynn walked away.

Watching his friends leave, his green eyes went to land on the girl. She seemed hesitant on approaching him, her fingers running through her brown hair as she watched Rapunzel and Flynn walk past her. Letting her hands drop to her sides, she cautiously took a step in Hiccup's direction. Smiling, Hiccup scratched at his upper arm before he made his way over to the girl.

Her eyes widened when he approached, but she stood her ground. Making sure he gave her enough room to not seem intimidating 'Haha, that's funny. You, intimidating?' Hiccup thought to himself. An eyebrow raised as he looked to the girl, "Something I can help you with?" he asked her.

Nodding her head, she looked down at her pocket as she reached inside. Hiccup's eyebrow raised as he watched her slide a thin square of paper out of her pocket, holding it tight between her fingers. Licking her lips, she stared down at what was on it before she carefully held it out to him. Confused on what it was she was handing him, he cautiously reached out and took hold of it. He held it delicately between his fingers, raising it up to his face to take a better look at what it was.

His breath caught in his throat, not sure if he was seeing this correctly. Rubbing at his eyes, he blinked a few times before he let his gaze rest on what was in his hand. It seemed to be a really old photograph, but he could definitely recognize the faces on the photo in his hand.

The girl that stood before him sat in the photo, though she looked much younger. Sitting next to her beamed a small boy, probably about 10 or 11. But what really caught Hiccup's attention was that he knew the boy in the picture. It was Jack, blue eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at whoever was taking the photo. The only difference was the dark brown hair.

"I - I don't understand." Hiccup found himself saying.

His knees buckled under him, and if it wasn't for the girl taking his arm to keep him steady, he would have possibly been on the floor right now. His grip was a little tighter as he continued to stare at the photo, taking in every familiar detail of the boy staring back at him in this picture. It was crazy, who was this girl and why did she have a picture of Jack?

"Do you know Jack?" he asked her.

She was leading him over to the wall, letting him lean against it. Sliding down the wall, Hiccup drew his knees to his chest. Settling herself next to him, she leaned over a little to also look at the picture. "He's my brother." she told him.

. . . .

Boredom,

It was just so boring here in this house without Hiccup to keep him company. He had expected the boy to be back when he woke up, but sadly it was just him and Toothless alone. He had tried multiple things to make him less bored, but nothing was working. He had left Hiccup's room to watch TV in the living room, and that had only kept his attention until Adventure Time had ended.

He had then tried reading wherever he left off in the Harry Potter book, but he couldn't recall the page he had stopped at. His third attempt to make himself less bored had been to torment poor Toothless. He took one of the vikings helmets hanging up and tried to put it on the feline's head, but Toothless was smart, and he had fled as soon as he saw Jack approaching with the object in his hands. He tried to coax Toothless out of where he was hiding, but he stayed where he was.

Finally, Jack found himself laying on his stomach on Hiccup's bed, arms dangling over the side as he tried to make doodles through the carpet. From under the bed, green cat eyes watched as his finger swirled over the carpet, attempting to draw what he could of a cat. Though the carpet wasn't really that great of a surface to try drawing on.

What stopped him though was when he caught sight of something hidden partially under the bed. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of the material and raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a pair of jeans. That's not what caught his eye though, it was what was sticking out of the back pocket.

"Hmm, what's this." he muttered to himself, lightly tugging the object out.

Holding it to his face, his blue eyes scanned over what it was he was holding. It was a thin strip, on it were those photos you always saw girls taking in those booths at the mall. He found himself smiling as he looked at the first picture at the top. In the middle of the photo sat Sandy, a smile on his face. On either of his side's sat Juniper and Hiccup, or at least what was left of them. It seemed they had leaned too close, only able to see from their noses to the top of their heads.

The second picture Sandy looked to be in the middle of laughing, this time Hiccup and Juniper more in the picture. Juniper seemed to be in the middle of talking, while Hiccup had a hand pressed to his mouth to stifle laughter. Jack felt interest in what it was Hiccup might have been laughing at in that picture, while he was also feeling a bit of jealousy.

He had never taken a picture with Hiccup.

Glancing under the bed, his eyes met with the green cat eyes that shined back at him. "I'm sure you've probably been in pictures with Hiccup." he said. Toothless shifted where he lay, stretching his paws out before resting his head on them.

Slipping the photo back in the pocket he had retrieved it, Jack pulled himself up so that he was sitting up on the bed. He found his eyes moving over to the family portrait hanging on the wall, taking in the boy that stared back in the picture. He found himself setting a goal in his head, that he'd take at least one picture with the auburn haired boy.

Just the thought of his new friend, his closest companion had Jack's body reacting in a way that was a little strange to him. His heart beat would quicken whenever the boy entered the room, and Jack started to get this want to be closer. If there was a gap of space between them, he wanted to take just another step closer. He also had started to find this want to be.. Well, romantic with Hiccup.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the thoughts he was getting. He was starting to lose his mind, right? That had to explain it. He saw that girl and thought she was familiar, and now he's starting to want to get intimate with the boy he's been living with.

"Great Jack, let's go sign you into a metal institute." he told himself, pushing himself off Hiccup's bed.

Leaving the bedroom, Jack moved into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror that hung up on the wall, he looked at himself. He was mostly staring at what was left of the bruise around his eye. It had gone down decently since the fight, though there was still a dark ring around his eye. Reaching up, he carefully brushed his finger over the bruised skin. His finger moved away from his eye, running his hand through his hair as he next eyed the brown roots. He'd have to fix that soon, he never let it get this far.

He slid his shirt up, about to tug it over his head when he heard the front door open, followed by Hiccup's voice calling for him. Letting his shirt drop to the floor, he left the bathroom and made his way to where his friend's voice was coming from. A smile came to his face, ready to welcome Hiccup home, but he stopped in the doorway, his eyes landing on the girl that stood next to the freckled boy.

Green eyes moved from the girl introduced as Emma, to where his friend stood. He looked so frozen in place, as if he had just become a statue. That look was on his face again, the one that had been on his face the first time he saw the girl.

"Maybe this was a mistake, Hiccup." Emma gently said.

She wanted to reach out to her brother, but she was nervous. He had run away the other day when he saw her, so what if he ran away again? She chewed on her bottom lip, hands in her pockets and clinging tightly onto the photo she had showed Hiccup earlier. Reaching over, Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, helping her calm down a little. Swallowing, she gave Jack a small smile. "Hello Jack." she greeted.

Jack seemed broken from his frozen state, taking a step back as he stared at the girl. "Do I know you?" he asked her.

Trying not to make the hurt evident, she pulled out the picture that she had taken out earlier. It was the only thing left from her parents, the only thing that kept her tied to someone on this Earth. She had told the story earlier to Hiccup, of losing her brother when she was only 5. Then 5 years later to lose her own parents, leaving her alone in an orphanage with a simple photograph.

Jack's blue eyes settled onto the photo that she had pulled out of her pocket, his eyebrow raised as he waited for her answer. Hiccup found himself moving closer to Jack, gently bringing Emma with him.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, maybe Hiccup would have taken advantage of the fact that Jack was shirtless. But he had to clear his head of any inappropriate thoughts of his friend, right now he had to hope that this broken relationship would be fixed. "Jack, this is Emma." he introduced the girl to him.

Mentioned girl held the photograph out to Jack, her eyes watching as he carefully took it from her.

. . . .

_7 years ago_

To a five year old child, nothing was more upsetting to her then watching how her parents were acting right now. The whole Overland house had been set into a panic, tears streaming down her mother's pretty face while her father paced the halls. His phone was clutched tight in his hand, waiting for an important phone call. Brown eyes watched her parents, unsure on what was going on. The only thing she did know, was that her older brother was not home.

Of course, her parents would never tell her the truth. How could you explain to a child of her age what had happened to her older brother? They hadn't seen any threat at all, they had gone to the local Walmart, the one they went to every week for their grocery shopping. Their 9 year old son, Jack Overland had tagged along, offering to help.

At some point during the shopping though, Mrs. Overland had asked her son to go retrieve something off her list. It was only a few aisles away, and she thought he had been old enough to be able to go get what she needed and return. She had been so distracted though, trying to make sure she had everything on her list and that there wasn't anything she had forgotten to write down. Jack had gone to the aisle she had asked him to go to, and he had stopped to try and figure out what she wanted. She said spagetti, but there turned out to be so many kinds to choose from.

When Jack hadn't returned with the spagetti, Mrs. Overland went in search of her oldest.

When he hadn't been found in the aisle she told him to go, she went down a few more aisles. Maybe he had forgotten what aisle she went down, and so he went off in search for her. But she couldn't find him. There were warning bells going off in her head, telling her that something was wrong. It was a mother's intuition, and she had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Frantically searching every aisle, her shopping cart had been long forgotten. She questioned the other customers, seeing if anyone had spotted the boy with his brown hair and blue eyes. She had asked for assistance with the workers at the store, and everyone was in search for the boy that went by Jack Overland.

How heartbreaking it must have been when no one could find the child. Sobs left her as the employee's at Walmart checked the camera's. There had been sight of Jack, just as he was escorted out of the store by an elderly man. When they went to check their video from the camera's outside the store, it was discovered that Jack had climbed into the back of a vehicle and driven far away.

The police were contacted, and soon there was a day to day search for any signs of Jack and the man who had kidnapped him. But the days were getting longer, and Emma was finding it harder to pay attention to anything else aside from the fact that her brother still wasn't home, and her mother constantly locked herself in her bedroom, where her screams and cries for her son were heard.

Hope in finding the boy had begun to dwindle. Years passed, and soon Emma was 6, and then 7, and then 8. Still, they waited. Maybe the boy would remember where his home was, and come walking through the front door. Maybe the police would show up one day, with good news of whereabouts on the boy who would soon be 12.

But he never returned.

By the time Emma was 10, the thought of Jack coming home was long gone. Five years had gone by, five years of waiting for the return of her older brother. Five years missing the pranks he use to play, missing how he used to kiss every cut and bruise she'd get from their adventures outside.

Then her parents were taken from her. Her mother had begun to get sick, her health was deteriorating. She couldn't hang on any longer, depression weighing her down on the thought that she had been the reason her first child was gone.

Her father tried to be strong for the two of them when her mother passed away, but it was rough for the both of them. Bills were piling up, his work was giving him more and more hours in which he couldn't come home to his daughter. When the people came to take her to the orphanage, she wasn't at all aware of what had taken her father from her. Though part of her thought that maybe, her father had passed of a broken heart.

Emma was sent to spend her days in an Orphanage, the only thing left of her family was the photograph she always carried with her. The belief that her brother was still out there somewhere, maybe just as lost and confused as she was.

. . . .

During the story, Jack had settled himself down on the couch. Who knew when the tears had started, but all three of them knew that at the end of the story, it had hit hard. Jack watched the girl that sat close to him, watched the tears slide down her face and drip off her chin. She had been waiting, so long to find him. She had believed that he would be alive when she found him. And he was, alive and well and never knowing of the young girl who was waiting for her big brother to come find her.

It was brave of her to have found him, even if maybe he should have been looking. Why was it he didn't remember any of that? He couldn't remember the parents she mentioned, or the mysterious man who had taken him. Traumatic Memory Loss, is what Hiccup called it. It must have been such a traumatic event for Jack, that his body tried to forget it.

Reaching out, he carefully took hold of the girl's quaking shoulders. He handled her like a piece of glass, gently pulling her closer to him as he hugged her close to his body. Pressing his face into her hair, he pressed his lips against her head. Wiping at his eyes, Hiccup rose from his seat to give the two some quality time together. Watching him leave, Jack wanted to call Hiccup back, but he let the boy go. Hugging him close to her, Emma sniffled as she pressed her wet eyes into his chest.

"I'm happy I found you."

Joy filled his chest at her words, and he smiled as he hugged her closer to him. "Me too kid."

When Stoick came home from work, he was a little confused when he saw the young girl sitting next to Jack. The tears had long dried, the two now spending some time to talk. Emma told Jack about her school, and he paid all of his attention on her alone. She never moved from his side, even having him stand outside the bathroom when her bladder told her it was time to empty itself. She was afraid that, any distance from the white haired boy, and he might disappear from her life again.

She stayed for dinner, even called up her adoptive parents to request and spend the night. It wasn't until the two Overland children were cuddled up on the couch watching a Disney movie did Stoick pull his son to the side.

"Hiccup, can you uh, tell me what is going on here?" the man questioned.

Ruffling his hair a little, Hiccup nodded his head. He informed Stoick that the girl was Jack's little sister Emma, and that the two hadn't seen each other for 7 years. Listening closely, Stoick felt his heart go out for the little girl. It had been such a tough time for him just to lose his wife, and just for this young girl to be so brave after losing not only her brother, but both her parents. That had to be such a hard time.

"That girl's a real warrior." Stoick chuckled, looking towards the two kids on his couch.

Smiling, Hiccup nodded his head. He was watching Jack, seeing how happy he was. It was like upon bringing the girl here, every darkness that was inside Jack simply vanished. It was an amazing sight to see, and Hiccup was glad that he could be there to see it. "We all have a little viking in us, don't you think?" he questioned his father.

Looking to where his son stood, Stoick found himself agreeing.

* * *

Ah well, just like the chapter with Pitch, I uh.. I feel like my fingers just kept writing. I hadn't really expected it to go this direction, but I think I'm a little satisfied with it. Don't worry guys, for the little bit of Hijack moments were getting, I've got some planned out for chapter 14.


	14. Just A Lazy Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that comes into play. I only own my OC's, which will be making a return at some point.

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen; **_Just a Lazy Day

Reluctantly for the Overland siblings, when Sunday afternoon came, Emma had to say goodbye to her once lost brother. Her adoptive mother, Mary, had come to retrieve the girl from the Haddock home. Upon meeting the boy that was the last living relation to the girl she had taken care of, tears sprung to her eyes as she pulled the white haired teen to her body.

She was a kind woman, with long brown hair and caring blue eyes. She gave the number to their home to the boy, informing him that he was more than welcome to come over and spend time with Emma. The siblings promised to keep in touch with each other, not wanting this to be the only time they see each other.

Once Emma and Mary had left, Jack let himself flop lazily onto the couch next to Hiccup. Looking over, Hiccup swallowed the mouthful of cereal. The three of them had been up all Saturday night, and it was evident with how he looked that Jack was worn out. Emma had been telling the boy's stories about the past, stories about the Jack that neither boys knew. Jack listened so intently, as if he had never heard of these stories before. And to him, that was true, because his past was still a mystery to him.

He wanted to remember, really he did. But he was afraid, there had been a reason he forgot. Right?

Within the short time together, Jack had learned a lot about his sister. And even some stories of Hiccup's past that the boy had shared with the siblings. Like to think that when Hiccup was younger, he had been so fearful of the mythical creatures that he was now obsessed with. He learned that Emma's birthday was in January, while Hiccup's birthday was in April. He had taught his sister how to ice skate when they were younger, and Hiccup had attempted to learn how to skateboard.

That had been a story that had the brother and sister almost crying in laughter.

Astrid had apparently been into this huge Avril Lavigne phase when she was 14. To the point where she put different colored extensions in her hair, and she had attempted at giving herself a nose ring. She even taught herself how to skateboard.

But because none of her friends skateboarded, she wanted someone to join her. And so Hiccup Haddock was forced into learning how to skateboard. When it came to him standing on the board, he was fine. But once it was in motion - well, that was another story.

He still had a scar as evidence, bringing the edge of his jeans down to show the tiny white scar that rested on his hip. It had taken awhile for that image to erase from Jack's head. But it was hard not to think about it now, what with the boy sitting next to him. "What time is your dad coming home from work?"

Leaning over to place his now empty bowl on the coffee table, Hiccup scratched at the itch under his eye.

"He doesn't have work today," he informed Jack. He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch, letting his eyes drift halfway closed. "He went to go hang out with a buddy of his. Probably won't be back till dinner."

Jack slowly nodded his head, letting the words sink in. It had honestly been the first time he had heard that Stoick didn't have work, also the first time ever mentioned that Stoick actually went out to go hang out. And for some reason, all Jack could picture was Stoick hanging out by a pool table with a bunch of large, beefy guys dressed up in biker outfits. Pursing his lips, Jack tried not to chuckle as he shook the image from his head.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight."

Jack winked at Hiccup, before tossing his arm around the other boy's shoulders. The shorter boy blushed, trying not to ease into Jack's touch. He wanted to though, oh man did he want to. He wanted to curl into his body, to enjoy the warmth that radiated off of him. Instead, he had to sit as still as a board, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he lightly chewed on it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Depends, are we sitting through another Disney movie?"

Hiccup huffed, turning to look at Jack. The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow, watching the other boy. "C'mon now Jack, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the last ones we watched."

Smiling, Jack pulled Hiccup closer to him. "I'll admit it, there were some good ones. Beauty and the Beast wasn't bad, especially the fight between the beast and that other guy. Mulan was good too."

Hiccup had to escape, had to get away before he did something stupid. Blushing, he pushed himself off the couch, trying not to run into the coffee table as he moved around it towards the TV. He glanced at his Disney collection, trying to find one the two of them could watch. Something he hadn't watched with Jack yet, a good one. Something that would keep him distracted, and not focus on how touchy Jack had been. Something to keep him from kissing Jack.

Green eyes landed on a familiar case, lifting the top one off to release it from where it was sandwiched between Sleeping Beauty and Tarzan.

"How about this one?"

He turned the case, showing the cover and title to the white haired male. Blue eyes scanned over the picture on the front, reading the movie title. Out of the other DVD's Hiccup had shown and had him watch, he wasn't all that surprised by the girly looking cover. "The Little Mermaid?"

Hiccup felt embarrassed, swaying a little where he stood. He nodded his head, pulling the case back and letting his eyes wander over the other movies. Maybe this one hadn't been the best choice. "Yeah, it's uh - it's my favorite." he confessed, waiting for Jack to laugh at him for saying that. Astrid had gotten a good chuckle out when he told her, but she couldn't argue with him, since she even found herself enjoying the movie.

"Well then, what are we waiting for."

Hiccup, caught off guard by that answer, turned his eyes back to meet Jack's blue one's. The other boy was grinning, waiting for Hiccup to pop the movie into the player. Smiling, Hiccup nodded, carefully opening the case and placing the disk into the DVD player.

Settling himself down on the couch next to Jack, Hiccup smiled as the beginning credits for the movie started. Was it bad to say, that Hiccup had watched this movie so many times that he knew every line? This had been Hiccup's comfort movie through everything bad that had ever happened to him. When his mother passed, he watched The Little Mermaid. When him and his father got into fights, he watched this movie.

Jack only found the habit cute. Out of the corner of his eye he'd watch the smaller boy as he mouthed each word, his green eyes never leaving the screen. And it was even cuter when a song would come up, and he'd try and hold himself back from singing along. Jack gently nudged his side, trying to get to hear him singing along to the song the crab was currently singing.

During some point in the movie, Jack's arm again had found it's way across the other boy's shoulders. Hiccup had leaned into him, their legs pressed together as the two enjoyed the movie. When the mermaid and the prince were in the boat, and the crab got ready to sing another song, Jack tried to get Hiccup to sing along. He'd poke'd his side, guessing lyrics himself as he tried to sing it as well, though it was difficult for him since this was his first time watching the movie.

Pale fingers were stroking through auburn hair, and Hiccup turned his head to say something to Jack. But he had taken notice to their close proximity.

Feeling green eyes on him, Jack returned the other boy's gaze. They were so close, how had they gotten so close to each other? Hiccup could feel his breath on his lips, and neither were sure on who leaned in first. Jack was cautious, unsure on how Hiccup would react when his bottom lip brushed against the freckled boy's upper lip.

Hiccup's head tilted slightly, eyes closing as he revealed in how it felt to have Jack's lips against his. The arm around his shoulders pulled him closer, a pale hand gripping onto the sleeve of his shirt as Jack deepened the kiss.

Tan arms were moving up, heading to snake their way around Jack's neck - and then the front door slammed open. Giving a cry in shock, Hiccup pushed himself away from Jack, falling off the couch and landing awkwardly on the floor. Jack quickly went to go help the other boy up, while Stoick stumbled his way into the room upon hearing the scream that left his son.

"Hiccup?!" he called out.

"I'm alright dad."

Helping the boy to his feet, Jack tried to keep his mind focused on just helping Hiccup. But all he could think of was that kiss. Hiccup had kissed him back, so did they boy feel something towards him? Sure there had been that confession, after the Halloween party. But Jack had just shaken it off as the alcohol talking. He had always seen Astrid and Hiccup so close, and was always telling himself that there had to be some strong bond between the two besides just being best friends. But he was uncertain about almost everything now.

Stoick looked between the two, unsure himself. He had heard that scream come from Hiccup, there had to be a reason for him to have done it. His eyes narrowed as they focused themselves on the white haired teen. Did Jack do something? "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"I'm sure dad. Really, I just uh - I thought I saw something was all." Hiccup lied.

More like he was kissing the boy he had a crush on for years. More like his father had almost walked in on them kissing. More like Hiccup's heart was practically beating a mile a minute, and all he really wanted to do was figure out what that kiss meant between them. Had it just been a spur of the moment thing? Did Jack have feelings for him, or was he just kissing him back because he didn't want to upset him?

He was still not completely falling for his sons words, he felt like there was something serious that he had walked into. But he'd wait for his son to tell him, or he'd just wait until Jack left to figure out.

Stoick nodded his head, "Well, have you two had anything to eat yet?"

His eyes glanced over to the clock, taking a look that it was only 2 in the afternoon. But still, getting dinner ready now then would be better than rushing it later. Plus, Gobber had just taught him a new fish recipe that he was itching to get working. So he didn't question it further, turning and stomping into the kitchen.

Now that they were alone, things seemed even more awkward. Chewing on his bottom lip, wringing his hands, Hiccup stumbled over to the DVD player to end The Little Mermaid where it was. Hiccup wanted to talk about it all, he did. But he didn't want to do it with his father in the house. He knew completely how his dad felt about same sex relationships, he was against it completely. How would he react when he found out that his son was interested in guys? Interested the way he should be about girls.

"Hiccup, I want to -"

"Not now Jack."

Blinking, Jack slowly nodded his head. He was even more confused now, he wanted to talk about the kiss. He wanted to work out things between them, see what that kiss even meant towards them. So why didn't Hiccup want to talk about it?

"Hiccup!" Stoick called from the other room. Turning off the TV, the boys eyes met one last time before Hiccup went to go see what it was Stoick wanted. Leaving Jack confused, and feeling more alone than he ever felt.

. . . .

Jack found that he couldn't talk to Hiccup until Stoick finally stalked off for bed at about 10 at night. It had given him enough time to think, actually - too much time to think. He was worried now, maybe that kiss had been wrong. Maybe that was why Hiccup didn't want to talk about it, because he found it as a mistake in kissing back.

Jack had never found himself more freaked out than he was now. He was so stupid for kissing Hiccup, in thinking that things would be fine. He had totally fucked one of the closest relationships he might have - excluding the friendship he had with Juniper.

He was pacing outside the other boy's door, debating on if he should knock on the door, or just turn around and walk away. His heart was screaming for him to talk to Hiccup, to set things right. His head though was telling him no, that he should give Hiccup more time to think. But it was hard to think that Hiccup didn't want it, there were so many hints that he had missed while they were hanging out that Hiccup had feelings.. Right? He just wasn't seeing those hints himself, was he?

He had even gone as far to text Juniper and Astrid, asking the girls for their opinions. Though it was like the two totally opposite girls were one in the same, both telling him to follow his instincts, and that he'd never know how Hiccup felt until he asked.

So swallowing his pride, he reached out to knock on the door. "Hic, it's me." he called through the door.

Toothless meowed loudly on the other side of the door, and then there was the shuffling of footsteps. Looking like he was ready for bed, Hiccup rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door and allowed Jack inside. Stepping into the room, Jack seemed to take more of an interest in Hiccup's body then he thought he ever had. Though maybe it was because since that kiss, he was still figuring out that he didn't kiss him just because. He actually had an attraction to the auburn haired boy, though when that had started, he wasn't even sure himself.

He eyed the way the green shirt was a little tight on his body, the baggy sweat pants that hid his tan freckle covered legs. Most of all, he looked at the hair that hung into the boys face. He wanted to push it out of the way, to give him a clear view of those eyes that he found he really enjoyed staring at. He sat himself on the end of Hiccup's bed.

Hiccup hadn't said anything yet, distracting himself with stuffing his books he would need for tomorrow into his back pack. Jack knew he was distracting himself, his eyes scanning over his homework even though Jack and Hiccup both knew that he had it finished by the time he had gotten home.

"Can we talk now, please?"

Sighing, Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. He nodded, moving so that he was standing in front of Jack. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss him, and that was exactly the same thing Jack wanted to do. But they were both having uncertain thoughts on how the other felt, Jack thought that Hiccup didn't like him like that, and Hiccup felt like he might have just forced his feelings onto Jack.

"I'm sorry, for kissing you. I should have waited, should have maybe asked you or something before I did something so stupid." Jack apologized, looking down at his hands where they rested on his lap.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the words that left Jack. He was kidding right, because why would he have to apologize for something that Hiccup had done. It was his mistake, not Jack's. He couldn't help but give a chuckle, which turned into a full out laugh that he tried to hold back. But it was just hard not to when he thought of how he'd been getting so self conscious since the kiss.

Jack didn't take the laughing right though, his eyebrows narrowed, blue eyes glaring at the boy standing in front of him. He had just apologized, and Hiccup was laughing at him? "Haha, yeah, thanks Hic." he grumbled, rising off the bed. Hiccup reached out though, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders to keep him from leaving. Calming down his laughter, Hiccup met the glare that Jack was giving him.

"I'm sorry, for laughing. I just - I didn't expect you to say that was all. It ah -" he was trying to find the right words to say, but nothing could come to mind.

So instead of words, he used his body to tell Jack. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the others. It was a little worrying, at first, when Jack didn't kiss back. But then his hands were taking a hold of Hiccup, pulling the boy closer to him until he was standing between his legs. Mouths parted, allowing tongues to meet in a sloppy kiss.

Jack's hands rested on Hiccup's hips, keeping him close to him. Hiccup didn't let it bother him one bit, letting his fingers brush through silky spikes of white. Where he lay on the bed, Toothless eyed the two with half lidded green eyes. Giving a yawn, the cat simply turned his back on them and let his eyes close.

* * *

I'm sorry that lately my stuff has been shorter than usually. I normally try to do about 4k words, but it's been only 3k the few recent chapters. I'll try to get back to it being it's normal size. Or I'll at least attempt.

**SwaggamuffinMooh: **We will find out later in chapters what happened while Jack was kidnapped. I still have to work out the character of the man who kidnapped him.

**aiTaiOrihara: **I did want the reunion between Emma and Jack to be a bit of a bonding moment as well for Hiccup and Stoick. The man walks in to find out that this boy who's been crashing on his couch lost his parents and hadn't even known about it. That Emma went through losing her brother, and then her parents but she was still very brave. There will be some more Haddock bonding later in chapters.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means so much to me! Hope to see you all stick around to the end.


	15. Title Me Yours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that you may recognize in here. I only own my OC's... Which uh, rarely show up.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen; **_Title Me Yours

Now, you're probably wondering that since the last chapter, Hiccup and Jack would be a couple by now, no?

Well - the answer is, no.

And I'm sure you're confused, the boys are just as confused though. At school. things had returned the same. They would joke with each other, talk with their friends and all in all, everything seemed like it was before the kiss. But in truth, there were some hints. One's that their friends were starting to catch onto, how their eyes would meet far longer than necessary.

When the two sat next to each other, their knees would press against each other. Their hands would brush when they walked next to each other, but neither one would take that small chance to reach over and hold the others hand.

At home, when it was just the two of them alone, they'd curl up against each other on the couch. They'd hold each other, and steal kisses every now and then when a commercial came up or when the movie started to seem uninteresting. At night, when Stoick was fast asleep, Jack would sneak into Hiccup's bedroom and hold the boy to him. He always made sure that he was on the couch before Stoick woke up for work.

Their relationship was never clarified though. Neither acknowledged the other as boyfriend. But their friends were already starting to roll the titles around their heads, watching how their friends were around them. It was obvious they were hiding something, something they really didn't have to hide away.

Finally, their friends had gotten annoyed of them hiding it away from them.

"Alright Hiccup, spill." Astrid commanded, slamming her lunch tray down at their table.

In the middle of bringing his sandwich to his mouth, Hiccup blinked as he looked across the table to the blonde. She had her arms crossed, her blue eyes narrowed at him. He was unsure what it was she was asking him to tell her, his eyebrow raising as he watched the girl, who waited for an answer. Swallowing, he set the untouched sandwich onto his tray, his stomach growling in protest. "Hi Astrid, how are you? Good? Yeah, me too. This weather today is nice for November."

Her eyes never left him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair "What exactly do you want me to spill?"

"Your relationship with Jack." Came Rapunzel's voice next to him.

Jumping a little in surprise, Hiccup's green eyes left Astrid, focusing on the girl who settled herself next to him. Flynn moved to sit next to her, not saying a word as he poked and prodded at the lunch on his tray. Taking in Rapunzel's words, Hiccup's cheeks lit up as he turned his attention back to Astrid. "Oh my uh - relationship with Jack.." he paused, digging through his brain for some sort of excuse.

"You see, me and Jack are just working on an art project together. Ana wants me to ya know, help him make something more Christmas like for the upcoming holiday. What with him being a big fan of Halloween."

"Not that Jack, Hiccup." Astrid snapped, sitting herself down.

"Oh, well you have to be more specific Astrid." he replied.

The white haired boy she was talking about was the next to join them, Sandy not far behind him as the two sat down at the table. Jack smiled at Hiccup across the table, settling himself down next to Astrid. Though, that probably wasn't the greatest idea, since now the girl's attention was on him. "If he's not going to say something, then you better."

"Who's not saying what now?" Jack questioned, confused on what he had just walked into.

"Astrid wants to know what relationship is going on between you and Hiccup." Flynn filled him in.

"Exactly, and I'm not the only one who's curious. Do you guys know that it's been a major topic on the school's tumblr?" Astrid informed the two of them, stabbing at the macaroni on her tray, her eyes never leaving Jack. The boy looked across the table again to Hiccup, who shrugged his shoulders.

"The school's what?"

"Tumblr."

Jack still seemed confused on what it was Astrid was talking about, giving a loud groan, Astrid looked over to Rapunzel and Flynn for help. Rapunzel giggled, placing her hand over her mouth, while Flynn went to his lunch, trying not to get dragged into it. Running her hand across her face, she then turned her blue eyes to the mute boy that sat on her other side. Sandy gave her a smile, before holding up his finger as a sign for her to give him a minute, before he started writing something out on his notepad.

His brows would furrow, sometimes he would erase words he wrote, before he leaned back and looked at it in satisfaction. He turned the notepad, letting the two boys look at what he had written out.

_Tumblr is a website, the school has made one for the students to chat, get to know each other and discuss homework and such. Recently, the school has been talking about you two. Or - well, they've been talking about your relationship status. Shockingly, a lot of people think you two are cute together. Though, there are some negative comments - though I won't tell you about those._

Hiccup and Jack looked up from the note, both looking at each other. A blush came to Hiccup's cheeks, while Jack tilted his head as if asking Hiccup if they should tell their friends. It wasn't like Hiccup could keep it hidden long, Astrid would never drop it, and she could be brutal when she wanted answers.

Speaking of Astrid, she was staring at Hiccup, waiting for an answer. Her fingers were drumming against the table, her lunch tray completely being ignored now.

"I guess we have no choice but to let them know. Hiccup an I, we're madly in love. But there is an issue -" Jack said dramatically, as if just starting a story. He brought his hands up, indicating them between Hiccup and himself "It turns out that I am the long long lost son of Stoick the Vast, and our love will never be now that we know we're brothers from another mother."

Sandy gave a snort, shaking his head as he returned to his lunch. Rapunzel though seemed as if she were truly believing the story, her eyes wide and leaning against the table as she listened to every word that left Jack. Astrid didn't believe any word that left his mouth though, and she made it clear she didn't believe him when she punched his arm. He gave a gasp, gripping where she hit him as he tried to ease the pain. Hiccup probably should have warned him that Astrid wasn't one to easily let go of a topic once she set her mind to it.

Jack glared at the girl, who simply stuck her tongue out at him before her blue eyes shifted to Hiccup. If Jack wasn't going to give her the answer, if he was going to try and mess with her, than Hiccup would. "Does that story have a happy ending?" Rapunzel questioned, glad that she wasn't sitting close, in case Astrid was going to punch her next.

"There's really nothing to discuss Astrid. All I can tell you, is that we're working out where we are.. And we'll let you know, when we know ourselves." Hiccup told his best friend.

She didn't seem settled with that answer, but it was better than nothing. She nodded her head, finally going back to her lunch. Jack smiled, regretting now that he had chosen to sit next to Astrid and not next to the auburn haired boy across from him.

. . . .

"Mm, Jack wait - Jack - Hold on I gotta-"

Not a single full on sentence could be finished. Jack had the smaller boy pinned down onto his bed, mouth moving down to take a kiss each time Hiccup tried to say something. While Hiccup was slightly annoyed, because he should be getting finished his homework, he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. His school book had been deserted, actually having fallen off the bed along with the half finished sheet of paper and the pen that Hiccup had been using. Jack didn't seem all that worried about the objects that now lay on the floor of the bedroom.

Pressing one final, long kiss on Hiccup's already abused looking lips, Jack moved so that he was sitting next to him. He had to leave for work soon, but all he wanted to do was stay here. He knew the other boy was used to being alone, but Jack didn't want to leave him in this house alone. He felt that if he left, the other boy would get bored and lonely without him.

Though, Hiccup would probably actually get to finish his homework without Jack there to distract him.

A cellphone buzzed nearby, and Jack leaned over to retrieve where he had left his phone. With the grin that came over his face, Hiccup could only take a guess that it had to be one brown eyed little girl who had recently texted the white haired boy.

"You going to let North and Aster know about her?" Hiccup questioned.

Typing back a reply to Emma, Jack's blue eyes peered over the phone. Hiccup was watching him, auburn hair slightly fallen into his right eye. Sending the text he had written to his sister, Jack reached over, brushing the hair out of the other boys face. He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure on how he could bring up a conversation like that with the two people who had been like family to him.

Trailing his hand down, he cupped Hiccup's cheek, brushing his thumb against the freckled skin. Hiccup blushed, his eyes drifting away to stare up at the ceiling. He still couldn't completely believe that before he had been so afraid to be like this with Jack. "What are we, exactly, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

Green eyes returned to stare into blue. Jack seemed so serious, looked so serious. There was no smile on his face, his eyes weren't glistening with that pure joy that made the boy the fun teen that Hiccup knew him as. Hiccup pressed his cheek into Jack's hand that hadn't left, pressing his lips against his hand. "What do you want us to be?"

Jack's eyes left his, moving to where his lips were. His pale cheeks showed a bit of color as a blush came to him, scooting himself closer so that he was laying against the other boy. His hand trailed down, resting on Hiccup's hip.

"I want to be important to you."

"You are. You are more important to me than you think you are."

The smallest of smiles came to the white haired boy, leaning over to place a gentle kiss. "So, can I call you my boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow, staring into green eyes.

"You can call me whatever you want."

Chuckling, Jack nodded his head, pressing his forehead against Hiccup's. Excitement filled his very being, bringing a wide smile to his face as he brought his hand up again to cup Hiccup's face. Officially, Hiccup was his boyfriend. Out of all the boyfriends or girlfriends he may have had, he didn't think he felt as over joyed to have someone as important as he felt when he was with this boy that lay before him.

He would do whatever he could to keep this boy happy. He would be by his side through anything that came to tear them apart. He had let down the walls that he was even unsure himself that he had put up, hugging the auburn haired boy close to his body. He nuzzled his face into Hiccup's neck, taking in everything he could. The outdoorsy scent that came off of him, the warmth that came from his small body. The way his hands carefully wrapped around Jack, fingers clinging onto the back of his blue hoodie.

"You should probably get going, before you're late." Hiccup whispered.

Jack wanted to say fuck work. He wanted to call in, tell them he wouldn't be showing up. Hell, he even right about now wanted to quit his job. North would understand, he'd be fine as long as Jack came to stop by and visit. Aster would even understand, though he'd act like a grump about it - though, that was just Bunnymund's way of showing that he'd miss him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he joked, pulling away to look at Hiccup. The boy opened his mouth, stuttering as he tried to answer Jack. He only laughed, ruffling up that wild mane of auburn hair. "I'll miss you too."

His face flushed red, turning his head away from Jack. Smiling, Jack turned his head, pressing a final kiss against his lips before he pulled himself off the boy's bed. Kneeling down, he retrieved the forgotten objects off the floor. Placing them on the bed, he let his blue eyes gaze over his boyfriend. He had to hold himself back from returning to the other's side, from just going back to letting them be Jack and Hiccup.

He was taking small, cautious steps backwards. Grinning, Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he watched the slow steps back that his boyfriend was taking. Finally, he rolled his eyes before throwing his book at him. "Get going! I'm not going to be the blame if Aster calls looking for you."

"You really want me gone, don't you?" Jack gave a pout, placing his hand over his chest.

Placing a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, Hiccup shooed Jack out with his other hand. Lightly tossing the book back over to the boy on the bed, Jack watched Hiccup roll onto his stomach, trying to find where he had left off in the book. Finally, Jack turned, exiting the bedroom and leaving for work. Though he hoped that the time would go by fast, because he'd be so bored there.

Once Hiccup knew that Jack was really gone from the house, he placed the paper he had been writing between the pages. Astrid had none stop been bugging him to ask Jack out, and he knew the girl would probably be pacing her bedroom by now, waiting for some message from her best friend. Retrieving his cell phone where he had left it on his desk, he took a peek out the window. He saw Jack walking down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his hoodie. Green eyes crinkled up in the corners as a smile came to Hiccup's face.

_You don't have to wait any longer, your answer has arrived and you will be happy to know that I am no longer a free man._

He texted to Astrid. He could only imagine the girl now, probably pouncing on her phone like it was a wild animal. She'd probably read the text multiple times, before she'd give a squeal that would make her parents very concerned on what was going on with their daughter. He didn't even have to wait long when he answered the phone call that he knew would be coming.

"_He asked you out?!_" her voice asked excitedly.

"Indeed he did." he confirmed.

"_That is amazing Hic! I'm curious how your little fangirls on Tumblr will take it now." _she chuckled on the other line.

"I still have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." he smirked, shaking his head.

"_Well then, maybe you should come over here and find out what it is exactly." _she offered.

He looked down at the book in his hand. He was halfway finished with his homework, and it wasn't like he wouldn't finish it if he went over to Astrid's for a few hours. It was better than staying home alone thinking about Jack, not to mention that Toothless wasn't all that happy with him lately. Not after the last time the two had a make out session during the felines nap time. Poor Toothless ended up getting blankets thrown onto him and almost had Jack on top of him.

He knew Astrid was waiting as patiently as she could on the other line, giving a sigh, he nodded his head. "Let me make sure Toothless has food and water first, than I'll be over."

"_Just bring Toothless over, it's been awhile since I've seen your bratty cat." _

With that the two hung up. Smiling, Hiccup placed the book on his desk. Changing himself into some warmer clothes, and than retrieving the angry feline and managing to get him into his cat carrier, Hiccup left his home for Astrid's. Toothless, though still trying to seem mad, paid very close attention to everything they walked by. The cat was a big fan of the outdoors.

"Are you still mad at me bud?" Hiccup questioned, glancing down at the carrier.

Toothless looked outside the door to the carrier, green eyes meeting with his owners. Hiccup could hear his tail thumping against the inside, but there were no hiss or meow to indicate that he was really mad. So Hiccup knew that Toothless was beginning to forgive him. "Don't worry Toothless, I'm sure Astrid will help you forgive me."

If there was anyone that enjoyed Toothless more than Hiccup, it had to be Astrid. She spoiled the cat more than Hiccup did, and Toothless had been head over kitty heels for the girl since one summer when her house had a rat infestation. Toothless had a field day than, chasing rats to his hearts content. Toothless took to Astrid better than he did with Stoick when the man had first met the feline that Hiccup brought home one day.

Hiccup had to stop though, not far from Astrid's house. Not because he had forgotten anything, or that he tripped or something. It was because of the person who had walked out of the house he was just about to pass.

"Hey Hiccup! Wait a minute!" the large boy called out.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup was a little nervous when his cousin, Snotlout approached him. He had seen Snotlout around after him and Jack returned to school, but it was still nerve racking when he wanted to talk to him. Especially when they were alone. Hopefully, if Snotlout tried anything, Toothless would be able to slip out of his carrier and protect his owner.

"Uh, hey Snotlout." he greeted.

Stopping to stand in front of him, Snotlout panted a bit as he placed his hands on his knees. He had apparently rushed just to get out here, and it was just making Hiccup's heart beat a bit faster. What did Snotlout want with him?

Finally catching his breath, Snotlout stood straight. His eyes were peering at Hiccup, glancing from his face to the cat carrier he had. Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup took a tentative step back, away from his cousin. He was waiting for the other boy to say something, and it seemed like Snotlout was really searching his brain there for something to say. The situation was really awkward, and strange for both of them. When had Snotlout ever seemed unsure when he was trying to speak to Hiccup - Unless Astrid was with him.

Snotlout scratched at the back of his head, "Listen. I know things have been well - rough between us for awhile." he started, his eyes leaving Hiccup to stare at his feet. "I just wanted to ya know - Apologize for being a dick to you. I guess it wasn't until Frost had to beat some sense into me for me to see it, huh?" he chuckled out.

"I don't get it, but alright." Hiccup muttered.

Groaning, Snotlout rubbed awkwardly at his arms. "I'm apologizing, alright. Can you just, forgive me?"

Hiccup looked down at the carrier, meeting Toothless eyes. Snotlout was apologizing? How the world had changed dramatically. Maybe Hiccup had been dreaming, he dreamed up becoming Jack's boyfriend, and now he was dreaming that Snotlout was actually apologizing - to him!

"Sure, Snotlout. I accept your apology. I forgive you."

"Great." Snotlout smiled, taking a step back onto his yard. He paused though, looking like he wanted to say something else. Hiccup readjusted his grip on the carrier, glancing down the road in the direction of the Hofferson household.

"Is there uh, something else you wanted?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, I uh-" Snotlout really seemed nervous on whatever he was going to say next. He kind of swayed where he stood, his eyes not able to focus on Hiccup. He was looking everywhere else, crossing his arms across his chest. Clearing his throat, he looked back at his house, before finally letting his eyes settle on his cousin. "Whatever anyone says, just know that I uh - I support your relationship with Jack."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the words that left his cousin's mouth. Alright, he had to be dreaming. He was most definitely dreaming right now, because there had to be no way that Snotlout just told him he supported his relationship with Jack. How did he even know there was a relationship between him and Jack?! He opened his mouth, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Snotlout chuckled, rolling his eyes as he watched for once how Hiccup couldn't reply at all. "It's difficult not to notice, especially when he came and punched me in the face for you."

* * *

So, if you don't follow me on tumblr than your probably unaware that.. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Seriously, I do. I mean - whoa, look at them reviews?! That is crazy - you guys are crazy, and I love you. I wish I could find you all personally, so I could give each and every one of you a hug. But I can't do that. BUT, I can give you a virtual hug. SO HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU!


	16. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character you will recognize in here. All I own are my OC's, who rarely show up.

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen; **_A Familiar Face

"He, supports your relationship with Jack?"

"I know.. It was, strange."

Hiccup sighed, laying back on the blonde girl's bed. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him, before she turned her attention back to her laptop. She was pulling up Tumblr, where she would finally show him what it was she kept bringing up. She had logged onto her own account, ignoring the ask questions she had recently received as she typed in the school's tumblr name.

Hiccup glanced over to where Toothless was busy on the floor, rolling around and rubbing his face against the floor. Astrid had given the cat a toy stuffed with catnip, and he was absolutely loving it. The cat wouldn't stop chewing on the toy, and when he wasn't, he was practically spazzing on the floor. "You've drugged my cat." he grumbled.

"Toothless will live."

"Not if he OD's on it!"

Rolling her eyes, she finally found what it was she was looking for. Carefully lifting the laptop off her lap, she set it between the two of them. Laying on her side, she scrolled down a bit before she pointed to one of the posts on the website. Leaning forward, Hiccup saw that someone had drawn a picture of him and Jack sitting together. Both were shirtless, and the Hiccup on the screen looked shy while Jack looked smug.

Leaning over, Hiccup found himself scrolling now. There were more doodles that people had done of him and Jack, even stories which Astrid had told him were called 'fanfics.' and the people on this site had even apparently given them, what Astrid called - a ship name.

"Hijack?" he asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Mhm."

"It sounds more like we're thieves, either that or about to go hack into people's computers and plant viruses." he commented, pulling his hand away from the keypad. Astrid gave a laugh, scrolling down a bit more as she looked over the recent posts that had been put up. Seemed there was an ongoing debate about the upcoming school dance, and a rumor going around about their Science teacher.

Hiccup's eyes raised when he looked over the same rumor, before something caught his attention. Lightly pushing her hand aside, he scrolled up a bit more. The two read over it, and the more he read, the more he had to keep from laughing. Finally, when he was done reading it, he brought his fist up to really hold back the laughter that threatened to escape.

"What is this crap?!" Astrid snapped.

"C'mon now Astrid, you should feel good that people want to vote you as hottest girl at school."

"Shut up Hiccup."

Her blue eyes glared at him, before she slammed the laptop closed. Leaning over the side of the bed, she set the closed laptop onto the side table. Once it was away from her, she laid back against the bed next to the auburn haired boy. They relaxed into the silence, missing the days they spent like this. Astrid let her eyes close, feeling the matress sink a little by their feet as Toothless decided to join them. He was purring loudly, making his way between them before he sat down, green eyes shifting between his owner and the blonde girl.

"Are you done getting high?" Hiccup questioned, reaching his hand out. He didn't even have to make the effort of petting Toothless, as the black feline had already risen to rub his face against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup grinned, scratching behind the cat's ear and then letting his hand trail down his sleek back. Astrid had joined in, scratching under his chin and rubbing his belly once he had flopped himself over.

"He loves it, don't you Toothless?" Astrid giggled, watching the way Toothless paws opened and closed in happiness, claws extending and than withdrawing.

Feeling a vibrate, the two were a little uncertain if it was their phones, or if it was from how loudly Toothless was purring. Both went to retrieve their phones, opening their cell phones to see if either had received a text message. Noticing that he was now not getting any attention, Toothless stretched his paws out, digging his claws lightly into Hiccup's thigh.

When she saw that it wasn't her, Astrid went back to petting Toothless. Releasing his grip on Hiccup's pants, Toothless rolled over so that he was rubbing at Astrid's arm. Hiccup was quiet, his eyes scanning over the text message. From how quiet he was being, and the fact that he looked really serious, Astrid didn't think it was that good of a message. "Hic?" she gently called out to him.

He sat up, his eyes glued to the screen as he read it another time. This was not good news, oh no this was not good news.

"Hiccup?" Sitting up, Astrid continued to watch him. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Toothless, yet again ignored also looked to his master. But he could take notice that the atmosphere in the room had changed, sitting up, the cat moved onto the boy's lap, peering at the phone as if he could understand what it said. His head tilted back, ears flattening against his cranium as he stared up at Hiccup. Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiccup looked down at the curious gaze of his cat companion.

"My dad just texted me. Turns out, some uh - friends of his are coming over for Thanksgiving."

"Well, isn't that a good thing Hiccup?" Astrid was unsure on why he seemed so worried about this new info.

"Haha, oh sure, it'd be great. But the issue is one of the guys is bringing his kid. His name is Dagur - though he's titled himself Dagur the Deranged. And I don't doubt it, because the guy is fuckin' lost in the head or something." Hiccup told her, closing the text message and setting his phone down.

"I don't understand.." Astrid muttered.

"He's not bad, I suppose. I mean, he doesn't beat me up like Snotlout did. But he's - I don't know how to explain it. He always wants to go out hunting, he wants to search for bears and kill wild boar. He use to call me his brother back when we were kids. He had this really, sick twist of humor and he was really touchy." Hiccup explained to her.

"And when was the last time you saw this Dagur kid?" she asked.

"I don't know, 4 or 5 years maybe." he replied. He was stroking Toothless, trying to distract himself from the thought of how close Thanksgiving was.

Astrid chuckled, reaching out to lightly punch his arm. "I'm sure the guys changed over the amount of time."

Hiccup sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face. Who knows, maybe Astrid was right. 4 or 5 years could change a person, and maybe he'd be lucky and the Dagur that showed up would be well - Not so much he was the last time that Hiccup hung out with him. It was already going to be awkward enough in introducing Jack to his dad's friends, especially due to the fact that he couldn't even inform his father of them dating.

Oh yeah.. That was going to be an issue.

Sure, Hiccup would have loved to tell his dad. But he couldn't find himself to do it. His father and him had tried, really they tried hard to keep their relationship as stable as it was now. But how could he come out and tell his father that he was gay, and then on top of it to tell him that he's dating the guy who's sleeping on their couch. Oh yeah, that would be a nightmare that Hiccup wasn't looking forward to.

But it wasn't fair to Jack.

"Astrid, do you think I should come out to my dad?"

He was chewing on his bottom lip again, looking over to the girl. She seemed shocked by his question, her blue eyes wide. She looked away, her eyes slowly moving over her room as she thought over his question. For as long as she knew, it was just her who he had trusted enough to tell her his sexuality. She couldn't imagine herself telling someone like Stoick, what with the way he'd glare that made you glad that looks couldn't kill. But, Hiccup was his son.. Shouldn't he be able to accept his son, no matter his sexuality.

"I don't really think I should be the person to ask, Hiccup." she ran her fingers through her hair.

Nodding, he laid back down. Toothless took this opportunity to pull himself up so that he was curled up on the boy's stomach. Smiling, Hiccup stroked at the fur. He'd think it over a bit more, hopefully he'd have his answer before Thanksgiving.

. . . .

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jack called out to Aster and North.

Both men called their own parting words, before the white haired boy exited Guardians. Stepping outside, he took in a deep breath of the chilly night air. He enjoyed this kind of weather, though, at this point in his life he enjoyed everything. He met his sister, Emma. He and Hiccup were in a relationship now. He had hit rock bottom and he was slowly crawling out of that hole he had dug himself.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he pulled his cellphone out. He would be lying if he said the entire time he was at work he wasn't missing Hiccup. If anything, he had missed the kid like crazy. It was like a brand new addiction, but it was a good addiction. Smiling, he texted out a message to his auburn haired boyfriend, before putting his phone back into his pocket.

He had told Aster and North as soon as he arrived at work too. North had been happy for him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Aster had acted as the older protective brother. He shook his finger at Jack, warning him to take the relationship slow and to not pressure Hiccup into anything. He warned him not to hurt Hiccup, and at some point Jack thought the older man might have even started the whole 'birds and the bees' conversation.

Once that was over, and Jack was almost completely red in the face, Aster also pulled him into a hug.

Things were really starting to look up for him.

"It's been awhile, Jack." a voice said nearby.

He froze in his steps, recognizing that voice all too well. Different emotions filled him, fear, worry, but mostly there was the anger and the jealousy. He had not been happy when he knew Hiccup and Pitch were in contact, and that anger came rushing back to him. Turning, blue eyes met with a pair of amused golden orbs. Pitch was leaning against the building next to Guardians, having known where Jack worked back when the kid got the job.

"Pitch."

Strolling over to Jack, Pitch uncrossed his arms. Reaching his left hand out, he went to stroke Jack's cheek, but the pale boy backed away from him. His hands clenched into fists at his side, watching the smirk that came to the taller boys face as he peered down at Jack.

"Hiccup has been ignoring me lately, I was going to pick him up a snack at the cafe but well - I saw you, and thought maybe you'd know why he's been avoiding me."

Pitch placed a hand on his hip, watching Jack. Just the mention of his boyfriends name sent his blood boiling, but he wasn't going to fight Pitch. He wouldn't let the other boy know that his words were having an affect on him, if he made it seem like Pitch was making him angry, than the other boy would only try harder to get into contact with Hiccup. He wasn't going to let that happen, not while he was still around. "I guess he just figured out how much of a jerk off you are."

Giving a chuckle, the dark haired male moved closer to Jack, leaning forward so that his breath brushed against a pale ear. "Are you really sure about that Jack? Because, for me being a jerk off, he sure seemed to enjoy it when I was touching him." It was like something had stabbed him in the chest, blue eyes widening at the words that had left the taller boy. Pitch grinned, leaning away and arching an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Jack, did he not tell you?"

No, no there was no way. Pitch was just trying to get into his head, that was all. He was trying to get a reaction out of Jack. He had to calm himself down, he needed to just ignore him and get going. Hiccup didn't do anything with Pitch, Jack was trying to calm his racing heart, trying to get rid of the possible image of Hiccup and Pitch - together.

"Fuck you."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he shoved his way past Pitch. He was going to return to the Haddock household, he was going to forget what Pitch had said to him and most of all, he was going to spend time with his boyfriend. He was going to clear out any doubts he had, and he was just going to enjoy the rest of this good day. He was not going to let Pitch ruin his good mood, hell no way was he letting that happen.

Smirking, Pitch slid his own hands into his pockets as he trailed behind Jack. He wondered if he should continue, if he should try to push Jack further. "I can see why you like him, he's different. Got something about him that makes you want to break him."

'Don't listen to him Jack, he's trying to get into your head.' Jack repeated to himself.

"Don't you just want to hear what kind of noises he'd make once you pound into him? Virgins are always interesting, but Hiccup. Well -" Pitch chuckled, thinking of how red Hiccup had been when he was grinding against the boy. "I'd love to make him scream."

"Enough!" Jack snapped, turning and throwing his fist in Pitch's direction.

Pitch had been waiting for that reaction, it was exciting to see how Jack had responded to what he was saying. That gave him all the confirmation he needed in knowing that this Hiccup kid was definitely a goal he would set out to destroy. He caught Jack's fist in his hand, tugging the boy closer to him so that his mouth was by his ear again. "I'm curious Jack, who will take him first?" he questioned. His other arm wrapped around Jack's waist, pressing his body against the others.

His mouth moved down to kiss under Jack's ear, trailing his tongue down. Jack pulled himself back though, but Pitch didn't release the boy. His grip on his hand only tightened. Gold eyes were staring into hard blue one's.

"Don't you touch Hiccup." Jack snarled.

"Calm down Frosty, there's a simple way to keep me from playing with your toy." Pitch said, lightly tapping his finger against Jack's nose. Finally releasing Jack, Pitch stepped around him, slipping something into his back pocket. "Hope to be hearing from you!" he called over his shoulder, before he strolled away.

Watching Pitch as he left, Jack reached back into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, he let his eyes scan over the scribbled letters. When he was done reading it, he crumpled it up in his head, pulling his arm back as he got ready to throw it at Pitch's retreating form. But he stopped mid throw, his arm slowly falling to his side. What was he going to do now? Hiccup didn't deserve getting dragged into what was going on between him and Pitch, but they had finally clarified their feelings for each other. He didn't want to let go of Hiccup, not when he finally had him.

He shoved the paper back into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. During one point while he was talking to Pitch, it seemed Hiccup had texted him back. Opening the message, he found a smile instantly coming to his face as he looked at the words. He let go of the conversation he had with Pitch, sending a quick text back to Hiccup before he quickly walked in the direction of where the boy would be waiting for him.

. . . .

Opening the door for Jack, Hiccup pressed a quick peck to his lips before allowing the white haired teen inside. Jack tried to deepen the kiss, but Hiccup lightly held him away with his hands pressed to his chest. Eyebrows raised, but Jack didn't question it as he closed the door behind him.

"My dad's home." Hiccup informed him.

A pout came to Jack's face, sadly nodding his head. He wasn't happy about having to hide away their relationship to Stoick. He had already told North who was like a father figure to him, but he understood that maybe Hiccup had a reason towards it. He wanted to take Hiccup's hand, but he had to hold himself back as the two walked into the living room where Stoick sat on the couch. It seemed that a basketball game was on, and Jack's eyes went to see what was going on.

"Who's winning?" he questioned.

Stoick gave a snort, explaining to Jack what he had recently missed. Jack moved to sit next to the large man, the two quickly going into conversation about the game and what teams were playing. Every word that left them seemed to be very confusing to Hiccup, but he took in how happy his father looked to have someone to talk with about sports.

He was going to regret this, really he was.. But his father needed to know. Clearing his throat, Hiccup moved to stand by the television. He had Jack's attention first, blue eyes watching him in curiosity, taking notice of how Hiccup was chewing on his lip, his thumb pressed between his fingers as he nervously waited for his father to look at him.

The large man looked away from the TV, settling his eyes on his son. He also took notice of the nervous habits that were made apparent. "Hiccup?"

"I uh.. I need to tell you something dad."

The television was instantly turned off, and Hiccup regretted how he had worded that. Both Jack and Stoick were now staring at him, curious and worried on what it was the boy was going to say. Quickly standing, Stoick moved until he was standing in front of Hiccup. "Is something wrong Hiccup? Are you hurt?" his large hands reached out, lifting the boy's face and pulling up his sleeves to look for any cuts or bruises.

"No - No dad I'm not hurt. I just need to tell you something." he pushed his father's hands away, readjusting his sleeves.

His eyes met with Jack's, and the white haired teen was pulling himself off the couch, moving over to join them. Maybe that wouldn't have been a good decision though, maybe Hiccup should have warned him to stand a few feet away from his father and his father's large hands.

"I'm uh, I'm gay.. Dad."

The room was dead quiet. Stoick stared, not blinking as he looked at his son. His mouth opened, as to say something, but quickly shut it. Jack looked between Stoick and Hiccup, wondering how Stoick must be feeling right now with his son finally coming out to him. Hiccup felt like he was sweating bullets, his fingers clenched at his side as he looked down at the floor, making patterns out of the carpet under their feet.

Hiccup wanted his dad to do something, say something! This silence was killing him, and he was really beginning to regret letting the words out of his mouth. He had really been thinking over this since his conversation with Astrid, but maybe he didn't spend enough time thinking about it?

The large male was stepping away, slowly lowering himself onto the soft cushions. His eyes left Hiccup, resting on his hands where they were folded on his lap. "Hiccup I don't -" he closed his mouth, ending whatever he was about to say. Hiccup found himself biting hard on his lip, flinching at the pain he had just inflicted on himself. That pain was much more bearable than the possible pain to come, there were so many different reactions he could imagine from his dad right about now.

"You're going to have to give me some time to think over this uh, new information.."

"Time to think?"

Hiccup was confused, what did his father mean by time to think? This wasn't some offer put down onto the table for a debate, this was him coming out and telling his father something that he knew about himself for years. Jack moved to stand a little closer, hand reaching out, but stopping before he could take hold of Hiccup's hand. Stoick nodded his head, still not looking up. "I just, I wasn't expecting this is all Hic.. I saw you and Astrid together all the time, I just figured."

He figured Hiccup was with Astrid.

He figured Hiccup liked girls.

He figured his son was straight.

Standing up, he didn't say anything or look at either boys as he left the room and went down the hall towards his bedroom. Once his door slammed behind him, Hiccup felt himself letting out a shaky breath. He slowly sunk to his knees, Jack quickly joining him as he wrapped his arms around the auburn haired boy.

Tears were streaming down his face, when had he started crying? He sniffled, bringing his arm up to wipe at his eyes, trying to clear away the tears. It only made them fall faster though, and sobs escaped him as he pressed his face into Jack's shoulder.

* * *

I'm going to be setting up a poll guys, and it's for Pitch. I've been rolling an idea around in my head, and I want you guys to be honest with me.


	17. Thanksgiving Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that comes into play. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen; **__**Thanksgiving Nightmare**_

From the moment he woke up, Hiccup knew that Thanksgiving was just going to start bad and end bad. It was a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from before it began.

Stoick had woken the boys up early, rushing the two of them to get ready for the day. It would only be a few hours to get the house ready, before the guests would show up. Hiccup took a shower, saving enough warm water for Jack to get one. Three times he had left his bedroom, unsure on what he should wear for the day. His father and Jack helped him though, trying to calm down his nerves.

In a pair of khaki's and a long, green sleeved shirt, Hiccup felt maybe he was ready. His father and him worked together on cooking dinner, double checking that they had all of the ingredients for what they would be making.

Toothless was locked in Hiccup's bedroom, having to be kept away from the kitchen. He made his protests known though, loudly meowing down the halls. Hiccup hoped that the feline wouldn't be clawing up his door.

"Jack, do us a favor and try to get that cat to be quiet." Stoick called to where Jack was standing, waiting for something to be given to him so that he could help out. Blue eyes met with green for only a second, before Hiccup returned to mashing the potatoes.

"Sure."

Turning, Jack left the kitchen and made his way down the hall to Hiccup's bedroom. Now alone with his son, Stoick glanced over to where Hiccup stood. Since the boy had finally came out about his sexuality, his father really hadn't had the time to finally tell Hiccup how he felt about it. Things had become more awkward around the two, to the point where Stoick couldn't hold his sons gaze for longer than 2 minutes before he looked away.

At first, he had been upset with the news. I mean, c'mon - most parents were really looking forward to having some grandchildren. In the time Stoick had thought that Hiccup and Astrid were together, he was kind of hoping he'd be able to bond with Astrid. They'd be able to chat about sports together, and maybe if they had kids it would take more of Astrids traits than Hiccup. He'd have someone to play football with.

That all had changed when Hiccup told him he was gay.

He had found himself browsing the internet, and honestly - he had been trying to figure out if maybe he could change it. But, it seemed he couldn't stop Hiccup from being gay. From what he had read, a lot of people were as against it as he had been. But it was crazy to see the responses he found online.

There were families who actually disowned their own children because of their choice on who they were attracted to. People who felt that, if you weren't into the opposite gender - you were an abomination to life. Stoick could never view Hiccup like that, he was his son.

He'd cringe at the things he read, and began to feel more and more regret. For years he had been against it, he always voted against gay marriage and he'd trash talk whenever he saw same sex couples on the streets. And most of the time, he complained to Hiccup about it. How Hiccup must have had to listen to everything his father said, how it only made him hide away how he felt more and more from him.

Stoick was disgusted with himself.

"Hiccup, I ah - I want to talk to you."

"Alright."

Hiccup barely spared him a glance. Moving over to stand next to him, Stoick rested his hand on the boys frail shoulders, causing him to look up and notice how serious his father's face was. It was obvious that whatever he wanted to say, was more important right now.

"It's about you being, gay."

"OH! Ah, okay."

Stopping what he was doing, Hiccup turned so that his full attention was on his father. Stoick nodded his head, taking his hand away so that he could rub at his chin. He let his eyes shift away, looking anywhere but at his son. Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself, nervous on what his dad was about to say. Taking notice of this, Stoick held his hands up as if showing surrender.

"It's nothing bad, son." he tried to reassure him.

Nodding, Hiccup licked his lips before he leaned himself against the counter. It had only been a few days since he had told his father, and he had been very fearful on the results he was going to get. He hadn't even noticed that he cried in his sleep about it until Jack would wake him in the middle of the night, pale arms wrapped around him in comfort.

Moving to take a seat, Stoick rested his large hands on his lap. "I was, a little mad, when you told me."

Alright, maybe this wouldn't be that great of a chat. Hiccup felt a lump forming in his throat, his fingers tightening their hold on him.

"But, I can't find myself to stay mad forever Hiccup. I could never hate you, on who you choose to see in a ah - romantic way. If anything, I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you could actually tell me. I wish you had told me sooner, but the fact that you could tell me at all. You are brave, my boy." Smiling, Stoick held Hiccup's gaze, seeing how the boy began to relax at his fathers words. "If boys is what makes you happen, then that is fine with me."

Mouth gaping open, Hiccup processed the words his father had said. He was shocked, completely blown away with what his father had finished telling him. He was, alright with it?

It felt as if a bunch of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he could breath easier now that everything seemed better between the two.

Stoick watched his son, his eyes taking in all of the traits that reminded him every day of his deceased wife. Hah, like he could ever truly be mad at his son, enough to disown him. Why, Val would have been throwing a fit if he had disagreed with his sons choice in who he loved.

"But don't say anything tonight, would ya?"

Confused, Hiccup nodded his head.

"I just don't know how the others will view it, especially Alvin. I don't want them to act like it's a problem, that your someone completely different just because you like boys." Stoick rose from his seat, moving to stand in front of Hiccup. He brushed his large fingers through shaggy, auburn locks. "Especially that Dagur."

His father didn't have to tell him twice though. There was no way that Hiccup was going to announce in front of Dagur 'the Deranged' that he was gay. Things had already been weird between the two of them when they were kids, he really did not need another reason for Dagur to make comments or treat him any different. He'd pass the message on to Jack.

. . . .

When the doorbell gave a ring, announcing their guests, Hiccup felt as if everything in his stomach was threatening to come back. Jack took notice of his pale his boyfriend got, and how his eyes went wide and his shoulders tensed. Even Toothless seemed a little tense as his green eyes gazed in the direction of the door, his ears drawn back and a low growl coming from him. He didn't take any chances in staying, jumping from where he once lay on the back of the couch and darting off into the direction of Hiccup's bedroom.

"Wish I could run off too." Hiccup muttered, low enough for only Jack to hear.

Reaching over to take his hand, Jack gave it a light squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

Hiccup gave him a smile, sadly looking down at their joined hands. It was going to be difficult, the next few hours. He wouldn't be able to kiss or touch Jack, he'd have to hold himself back. He didn't want Stoicks friends to stop hanging out with his dad just because his son was gay. Besides, Hiccup still had yet to tell his father that him and Jack were dating.

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, Hiccup pulled himself off the couch. He pulled his eyes away, ignoring the pout Jack gave at the loss of his hand. They heard Stoick opening the door, a loud voice greeting Stoick was the first to be heard.

"Good to see you Stoick!"

"And to you too, Oswald."

Many footsteps shuffled closer, Jack's eyes raising when the large group of men stepped into the living room. The man standing next to Stoick was a little shorter, but just as large. His eyes landed on Jack first, eyebrows raised, before he found Hiccup where he had distanced himself by the window. The auburn haired boy looked over, meeting the older male's eyes.

"Hiccup! Come here boy!"

The man gestured Hiccup over, and taking cautious steps Hiccup moved to join him. A cry of surprise left him when the man pulled him into a hug, almost lifting him a little off his feet. "Ah ha, good to see you too Oswald."

Giving a chuckle, the man nodded his head before releasing the boy. He held Hiccup out at arms length, taking in how much had changed from when he had last seen him. His gaze left the boy, focusing on Stoick. "Are you feeding the boy Stoick? I swear, 5 years have passed and he doesn't look any different."

Flushing, Hiccup rubbed at his arm as he stepped away from the man. Moving around Oswald, a tall man with a long blonde beard reached his hand out to Hiccup. The boy smiled, taking hold of the man's much larger hand. While the two were shaking hands, Oswald let his eyes focus back onto Jack.

"Stoick, you never told me that you and Val had anymore children."

Jack swallowed, eyes shifting between this man and Stoick. He had taken notice how Hiccup's father kind of froze up, and even Hiccup seemed a little off at what he had said. Clearing his throat, Hiccup was the one who answered him.

"Oswald, this is Jack. He's a friend from school."

"Oh! Forgive me, I just figured - you know, we just didn't think anyone else would be joining us." Oswald apologized.

Stoick decided to introduce the other men to Jack. The blonde beared male was named Bucket - a nickname that he had been given as a kid, and stuck through out high school. Then there was a man named Alvin, who couldn't seem to believe that Jack was a friend of Hiccup's. He kept bringing up how tiny and wimpy Hiccup had been since he knew the child, and it was unable to be believed that someone like Jack would be friends with the boy.

Though Hiccup was still peering around, looking for a familiar boy who he had use to play with as a kid.

Oswald took notice that Hiccup was looking around, giving a laugh, the man tugged Hiccup to sit down with him on the couch. "Don't worry Hiccup, Dagur is here. He's getting stuff out of the car."

Oswald was only trying to reassure Hiccup, thinking the boy was looking for Dagur because he was looking forward to him. But he was wrong, and his words only made Hiccup more nervous on how the next few hours would be. His eyes met with his fathers, but Stoick didn't say anything as he started up a conversation with Alvin.

"I'm surprised Gobber isn't here."

Stoick chuckled, leaning himself against the couch. "He'll be here later."

"What about your brother and his kid?"

"Ah well, Gobber offered them a ride over. Seems Spitelout and Snot won't be joining us though."

Heads bobbed up and down in understanding. Taking another cautious glimpse over to the window, Hiccup took an exit towards the kitchen, informing his dad that he'd check on dinner. Mostly, he was just trying to ease himself away from the room and hopefully Dagur wouldn't come looking for him once he entered the home.

Taking this chance, Alvin scooted himself a little closer to Jack. His eyes shifted over to Stoick, taking notice of him distracted talking to Oswald and Bucket. Jack had also taken notice of Alvin, shifting a little so that there was some space between the two of them.

"You're really friends with little Hiccup?" the large man questioned in a hushed tone.

"Uh, yeah." Jack answered with a smile.

Alvin's eyebrows raised, before he leaned back and gave a loud laugh. Reaching out, he clamped his large hand down on Jack's shoulder. "Oh boy, that's funny. You - friends with Hiccup?" he questioned again.

Jack didn't understand at all though. What was so funny about this?

"There's no way. Stoick paid you to say that didn't he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well look at you boy! Handsome stranger sitting here telling me he's friends with that - fishbone?!"

Slapping his knee, Alvin continued to laugh. Jack's eyebrows narrowed, understanding what it was now this man was trying to say. He thought Stoick had paid Jack, that apparently Hiccup wasn't able to make friends without someone being bribed?! Blue eyes glared, finding himself really disliking this guy. Pulling himself off the couch, he moved so that he was a distance enough to not want to reach out and punch that grin right off his face.

Stoick looked up, watching Jack before letting his eyes rest on Alvin. "Alvin, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing Stoick, just getting to know Jackie boy here."

Stoick's eyes went back to Jack, taking notice of how Jack had distanced himself from Alvin. Grunting, Stoick tried bringing up a conversation with the other male as to try and keep him from bothering Jack more. The front door was heard opening, and Oswald perked up a bit when a boy stepped into the room.

He was maybe a year or two older than Jack and Hiccup, his red hair held back in a ponytail. There seemed to be old scars across his left eye, his eyebrows raised as he peered the room. Shrugging off his coat, he let it drop to the floor before he made his way over to greet Stoick. Hiccup's father was taking in the obvious changes from the last time he had seen the boy, how he had gotten taller and more muscular. A lot opposite from the boy who had isolated himself in the kitchen.

"Did you get the stuff out of the car?" Oswald questioned.

"Yeah dad." Dagur groaned out, obviously annoyed with his father already.

"Well where is it boy?"

"I left them by the door, it's not like anything's going to break."

Dagur let his eyes roll, scanning the room again before letting his gaze rest on Jack. Eyebrows arched, before they narrowed and he took a step closer. He was eyeing the white haired teen up and down, confused on who this kid was standing in front of him. There was no way that this could be the sickly looking kid that he had once been forced to play with as a kid.

"Who are you?"

"He's Hiccup's friend." Alvin snorted from where he sat, adding air quotes to the word friend.

Nodding, Dagur took another step closer. He took in the white mass of wild hair, the blue eyes that stared right back at him. It didn't hold Dagur's attention long though, shaking his head and turning away to let his eyes land on Stoick. "Where is Hiccup?"

"Hiccup's checking on dinner."

"Dagur, why don't you give the boy a hand." Oswald piped up, gesturing with his head towards the kitchen.

"Oh that shouldn't be necessary -"

"Whatever." Dagur cut off Stoick, before he walked into the direction of the kitchen. Jack felt himself wanting to reach out, to stop the boy before he took another step closer. But everyone would question why he stopped him, and how was he suppose to come up with a reasonable excuse on the spot. Hiccup had already warned him earlier about Dagur, also about what his father had said.

Shoulders slumping, Jack wished Hiccup luck before his attention went to Bucket. The man was currently telling Jack how he got his name, which was apparently due to a dare he had gotten from Stoick and the others when they were in school.

. . . .

Toothless had managed to sneak past the living room while the adults were talking, though now he hid himself under the table in the kitchen. He had heard Dagur enter the house, smelt his scent and he huddled frightened as he tried to figure out a way to safety.

Hiccup sat on his knees, bent under the table as he gently stroked his best friends fur. Toothless wouldn't stop staring in the direction of the living room, his ears back and a low growl rumbling through his whole body. Sighing, Hiccup carefully slid his hand under Toothless in an attempt to get him out from under the table. "C'mon bud, this is not the best spot to hide."

Making his way into the kitchen, Dagur's eyebrow arched and a smirk came to his face as he spotted Hiccup - or at least Hiccup's backside. His eyes took notice of the way the back of his shirt rode up a little, showing a sliver of skin above the waistband of his jeans. There were whispers coming from under the table, and they were joining by even louder growling and some hissing when Dagur took another step into the room.

"Hello Hiccup." he greeted, placing his hand on the table as he peered down at the boy.

Hiccup gave a small yell in surprise, then there was the sound of his head hitting the table and a cry of pain. Pulling himself out from under the table, Hiccup rubbed at the back of his head as he glanced up to meet Dagur's green eyes. The other hand held Toothless, who's fangs were bared as the feline also looked up at the boy.

"Dagur - uh, hi." Hiccup greeted.

Once the pain had eased, he brought the other hand to get a better hold on Toothless. It was late now to try and rush the cat off to his room, Dagur had already let his eyes fix themselves on the angry ball of fur.

"Ah, Toothless - right?"

"Yeah, this is Toothless."

Nodding his head, Dagur drummed his fingers along the table. His eyes were still looking over the boy and his pet, taking in the noticeable differences from the years it had been since he last saw him. Not a lot had changed though, Hiccup maybe only grew a few inches. Though his hair was longer than it once had been, enough to where tilting his head to once side and his green eyes were lost behind locks of reddish brown. He was still covered head to toe in freckles, something Dagur had liked the most about the young boy.

Toothless had grown from the last time he had seen him as well. Larger, almost the size of a small dog. It was evident that Toothless still had a grudge from when Dagur use to torment the feline. The cat and owner both once used as target practice.

"How about you show me your room? All the adults are talking about boring stuff from when they were kids." Dagur rolled his eyes, giving a face before he held out his hand to help Hiccup to his feet.

Hesitant on taking the offered hand, Hiccup let the other help him. So far, Dagur didn't seem like the kid that he knew before. But it would take a bit more to truly make him believe that Dagur had changed.

Quickly taking his hand back once he was standing straight, Hiccup held Toothless to his body as he left the kitchen. Part of him wished he could have stopped and got Jack to go with them, but Dagur was rushing them past the living room and down the hall. Toothless tried to keep from clawing Hiccup, his eyes trained on Dagur and never leaving. Once they were outside Hiccup's room, Toothless gave one last hiss before he retreated from his friends arms and darted to hiding under the bed.

"Your room doesn't seem to have changed at all Hiccup." Dagur stated, walking into the room.

Hiccup stood in the doorway, watching Dagur as he eyed the drawings on the walls. Stopping, he stared at the picture of Hiccup's family, before his eyes glanced over and met with Hiccup's. "Who's the kid in your living room?"

"Who, Jack?"

"Yeah, that kid. He's uh - different. What's with his hair?" Dagur questioned, waving his hand over his head in a gesture to Jack's own hair.

"It's, white?"

"Exactly! Who in their right mind makes their hair that color?" Dagur questioned making a face.

Unsure what to say, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. His eyes glanced to the bed, catching sight of Toothless' eyes as the feline glared at Dagur from under the bed. Stepping into the room, Hiccup walked to the other side of the room until he was leaning against his desk, his back to the window and feeling the cool air that drifted in.

"So, do you have anything you want to tell me, Hiccup?"

Dagur turned, looking across the room to the other boy. Swallowing, Hiccup was confused on what he was talking about. Walking over to where Hiccup stood, Dagur blocked the only escape Hiccup had.

"There's something going on here, I can feel it." moving closer, Dagur reached out and took hold of Hiccup's wrist. Bringing his hand up, he let it rest on his chest. Hiccup felt the pounding of the other boys heart in his chest, feeling very uncomfortable now as Dagur looked down at him. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"I don't uh - know what your talking about."

Giving a laugh, Dagur released Hiccup's wrist. His hands reached out, taking a hold of Hiccup's face and shaking him a little. "Don't worry brother, I'll figure it out before I leave."

And the return of Dagur the Deranged. Blinking, Hiccup didn't focus on the way Dagur called him brother again. It had been something he called him a lot when they were kids, so it wasn't anything different. But he was a bit nervous now, Dagur apparently felt like something was off. Did he have a gaydar or something? Was he able to know just walking into the room.

'Of course not Hiccup, your being paranoid!'

Luckily, Stoick was calling for the boys. Letting go of Hiccup, Dagur let his eyes scan over the boy again before he turned. He started talking about something else, but Hiccup wasn't really paying much attention. His eyes watched Dagur leave the room, before they moved down to where Toothless stared back at him. Black ears twitched, eyes leaving to glare out the hallway before a small meow left him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this either bud."

* * *

How was my try at Dagur and Alvin?! I hope I matched their characters, or at least got close.

So, with Christmas approaching I want to do something special for you guys. You guys always make me happy, and I want to make you happy in return. So here's what I was thinking. Do you guys have any one shot's you'd like to see me attempt? They don't have to be HiJack, I'll do any couple as long as I know them. I want to have something to give to you guys on Christmas aside from just a new chapter of this, or any of my other fanfics.

If you can't think of a oneshot, then we could try out something else. Maybe an early preview of a chapter I haven't posted yet? Do you have a lot of questions that you want answers to for future chapters? Let me know!


	18. You Think He Caught On?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that makes way in here. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen; You Think He Caught On?**_

As said earlier, none were all that surprised when the man known as Gobber made his entrance known around the time dinner was being served.

Hiccup had gone to answer the door, Stoick caught in the middle of currently cutting up the turkey for the group of men. With a large grin and an equally large box held between his hands, Gobber greeted his best friend. Eyebrow raised when he saw the box, Gobber chuckled as he opened it up and the smell of baked goods filled the small room.

"Did you really think I'd show up without bringing something for us to snack on?" Gobber questioned.

Rolling his eyes, Stoick didn't say anything, returning to the turkey. Gobber greeted each person in the room, stopping at last to stand in front of Jack. The white haired teen was surprised when instead of the other men in the room, Gobber had a long mustache over the beard.

"And who would this be?" Gobber questioned, tilting his head as he looked over Jack.

"Jack, sir." Jack introduced himself, offering out his hand.

Laughing, Gobber brushed his hand away, pulling him into a hug. Surprised, Jack wrapped his own arms around the man. Chuckling, Gobber let the boy go and took another look over him. He had remembered a few times Stoick talking about a mysterious boy staying at the Haddock home, it was good to finally put a face to the name that had been mentioned.

"Stoicks told me a bit about you." Gobber stated.

Jack blinked, looking over to where Stoick stood. Laughing, Gobber patted his back before he went to go settle himself down at the table. The others followed once Stoick was done cutting up the turkey, setting it in the middle of the table. Eyes glanced around, unsure on who to go first. Gobber had to hold himself from going for the meat, and it was Dagur who reached out, taking a few slices of the turkey first.

Plates were being filled, chatter quickly filling the small room. Gobber started discussing about a recent accident at his work, Jack taking notice to the prosthetic that replaced what would have been his left hand. Catching the boys stare, Gobber grinned as he interrupted his own story and started telling Jack this story about how he had ended up losing not only his hand, but also his right leg.

Hiccup grinned where he sat next to Jack, taking notice of how the boy seemed really interested in the story. Hiccup had heard it so many times as a kid.

"Oh c'mon, no one wants to hear that story again!" Dagur groaned out.

"Well then Dagur, do you have a story you'd like to tell us?"

"Alright, well there was this one kid in my school - I think his name was like Barf, Burt - Who cares. Anyway, the kid brought a gun to school one day. Apparently his dad works for the police or something, and he started swinging it around thinking he was so cool." pausing in his story, Dagur smirked as his eyes met with Hiccup's. "Turns out the idiot didn't even have it loaded, I told him to shoot me with it and the thing had no bullets. I jumped on him, right? and I started punching him and the entire time he's going 'No, Dagur please stop!'

Of course I didn't stop, this kid aimed a gun at me! The hall is filling with kids, all chanting 'Dagur, Dagur, Dagur!'"

Getting excited with his story, Dagur's pushed himself away from the table. His foot is now perched up on the chair, his eyes wide and the grin never leaving his face. Hiccup is started to sink a little in his chair, his appetite long gone now.

"There is blood everywhere and he's stop fighting back. One of the teachers though ended up pulling me off, taking me to the principals office - Can you believe that shit?!"

"Were you uh, suspended?" Gobber questions.

"Hah! No, I told them I was defending myself. The kid could have killed me with that gun." Sitting himself back down, Dagur stabs his fork into a piece of turkey before shoving it into his mouth.

Alvin gives out a chuckle, clapping his hands loudly. "Boy, reminds me of the good times."

Stoick and Oswald seem a little unsure on what to do now after that little story from Dagur. It's obvious that Oswald is a little ashamed of what his kid has just done, and Stoick gives him a sad smile before focusing on his food. Jack stares at the kid, trying not to let it show how shocked he is by what he heard. He beat the shit out of this kid, and got away with it?

He wants to question the story, because c'mon - Some kid wouldn't walk in thinking there were bullets in it right? Or at least the father must have known his kid had the gun or something. There just seemed to be a flaw to that story. Something that Dagur just wasn't putting in. Catching Jack's look, Dagur raises an eyebrow as he stabs the fork into another piece of turkey.

"What about you Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you have any interesting stories you'd like to tell us?" Dagur questions, raising an eyebrow.

He thinks back, debating on if there is a story the group would like to hear. There's a fight he once had with Pitch, but that would result in him coming out and announcing that he has dated guys. Crossing that one off the list of stories, he doesn't think he can tell them about his fight with Snotlout. The kid is a relative to Hiccup, and Stoick has yet to even hear about it himself.

"Nothing that interesting, really." Jack replies with a shrug.

A smug smile comes to Dagur's face, but Gobber's eyes have rested on Jack across the table. He smiled, letting Jack take notice that he's also missing one of his bottom teeth. "I'm sure whatever you have to tell us would still be interesting Jack."

At least one of Stoick's friends seems to like the boy. Nodding his head, Jack chews on his bottom lip. "Well, I recently found out that I have a little sister." he informs them.

"Oh, do ya?!" Gobber questions, obvious that he's interested in this.

Nodding his head, Jack tells Gobber the story Emma has told him about how he got kidnapped and stuff. He tries to make it sound less depressing, because it isn't that depressing to him anymore. He's alive after being kidnapped, and his sister has found him after so many years. Hiccup, Gobber and Stoick all listen intently to the story. Alvin rolls his eyes, and Dagur has grown bored with the story as well. Bucket is trying to keep up, tears brimming in his eyes as he listens.

"Well, aren't you two little fighters huh?" Gobber states once Jack is finished.

The boy grins, and receives a smile from the mustached man. So far, Jack is really enjoying getting to know Gobber. The man has so far been the only one to show interest in him, he's taken a quick liking to the white haired boy, and hasn't at all made some statement that Stoick is 'paying him' to be friends with Hiccup.

"As touching as that story was, I think I might puke." Dagur grumbles.

He pushes himself away from the table. All eyes watch as he leaves the room, grumbling lowly to himself as he walks down the hall and they all hear a door close. Sighing, Oswald shakes his head before his eyes look over to Jack. "Have they figured out who it was who kidnapped you?" he questions.

"Not that I know of." he replies with a sad smile.

. . . .

Once the group have finished they all settle in the living room. Gobber pats at his stomach, sitting next to Jack on the couch. He's currently showing Jack how he takes off his prosthetic, and even Hiccup is watching where he stands against the wall. He's glad to see that Gobber has taken a liking to Jack, because if he's won over Gobber, maybe it'll be easier to get his dad to be alright when he finds out that the two of them are dating.

Even though most of them have heard the stories, they all listen in as Stoick tells old tales of Thanksgiving when Hiccup's mother was still alive. Alvin grinned as he talked about the apple pies she use to make all the time, and Bucket nodded as he joked about how everyone thought she was pregnant with a second child. Hiccup smiled, listening as if his mother were still there with them.

"You remember the time she served us fish covered in sprinkles?" Bucket questioned.

Stoick gave a booming laugh, nodding his head at the memory. "Oh yes. She had gotten those sprinkles because she wanted to try making cookies, should have warned her to keep them out of Hiccup's reach. The boy wanted to help her so much, that while her back was turned he took the whole container and coated the fish in sprinkles."

Flushing, Hiccup looked away as everyone laughed at the story. Jack looked over to him, wanting to reach out so bad and take his hand in his own. He had to keep himself distracted though, he wasn't going to ruin things for Hiccup and his dad.

Gobber took notice of the look Jack gave Hiccup though, smiling as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Val would have loved meeting you." he told him.

"Oh she sure would, she would have been envious of your hair as well." Stoick chuckled out, his eyes also landing on Jack.

"She was allergic to hair dye, so she could never do anything with it. Though I didn't mind at all, I loved her hair. But boy did she hate it, she always loved seeing the different ways people could dye their hair."

"Didn't she even try Hiccup's hair one time?" Oswald questioned.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that!" Stoick chuckled out, pointing his finger at Oswald and nodding.

This was a story even Hiccup hadn't heard, his eyebrow raised, his eyes watching his dad. The man took notice of all eyes on him, chuckling as he sat himself down on the floor.

"I'm not sure how old Hiccup was, but I remember coming home and finding a box of red hair dye in the trash. It was a bright red, hard to miss - so I'm worried my wife has forgotten that she is allergic. I go calling for her, and hear her in the bathroom. I go in, the floor is covered in red spots - You'd think she had killed someone in there."

Shaking his head, Stoick smiles as he recalls the memory. "There she is with little Hiccup ass naked in the tub, her hands red from the wrist to the tips of her fingers and the tips of Hiccup's hair is the brightest shade of red you've ever seen. The entire time she's smiling over at me, Hiccup with this look as if he's just been forced into something he really did not want to do."

"What did you do?" Gobber questions.

"I laughed. This was just the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life. Of course Val starts yelling at me for laughing about it, and Hiccup, his face is almost as red as his hair."

Chuckling, Hiccup rolls his eyes as everyone's gaze moves to rest on him. Maybe that's why he can't remember it now, because it seemed like a bad experience for him all together. Plus it could maybe explain why he never felt the need to dye his hair.

"Did she ever try again?" Oswald is the one to ask now.

"Oh she tried while the boy was sleeping, this time with a blue dye. I stopped her after that, poor boy thought something had come sneaking into his room when he woke up and found a strip of his hair an aqua blue color."

Well, that now explained to Hiccup about that mysterious blue strip. He had been so nervous about going to sleep for like a year. He had thought a troll or something had come in and was trying to turn him into one of them. He should have figured it had something to do with his mother. Rolling his eyes, he glanced up at the ceiling before letting his eyes meet with his dads.

The man seemed so happy, though of course it was hard not to when you recalled all of the amusing things your spouse use to do. Especially the embarrassing situations she put her son in.

. . . .

Dagur had wandered into Hiccup's bedroom in search of the feline. He needed some form of entertainment, it was hard to get any when all the adults wanted to talk about were people already dead. He didn't care how 'silly' Hiccup's mother had been. The woman had only been annoying when he had met her, she always kept an eye on the two as if afraid Dagur would do something if she didn't watch what Hiccup and he did.

"Where are you creature?" he gently called out, kneeling down to look under the bed.

He caught the glowing eyes, heard the low growl that came from under the bed. Grinning, he reached out towards Toothless. The feline only pulled himself further away, his growl getting louder and Dagur felt the breeze as he tried to claw at his hand. Giving a low chuckle, he reached a little more until he took hold of whatever he could and pulled the cat towards him.

"C'mon Toothless, I just want to play." he told the cat, watching the fangs that were bared at him and the way Toothless kicked and batted out in an attempt to claw at him. Standing up, his arm wrapped around the cat's body while his hands held his paws to keep him from scratching him. "Don't you want to play a game?"

A loud meow leading into a hiss was heard. Rolling his eyes, Dagur placed the cat on the bed and held him down with his hand. Reaching into his back pocket, he brought out the dagger he carried around with him. The feline's ears went back when he saw the sharp object the boy had pulled out, hissing and growling as he tried to free himself and escape.

"If only you were bigger, more ferocious. This would be much more fun."

Jutting out his bottom lip, Dagur gave a shrug. He paused though, hearing noise coming from the hall. He quickly let go of Toothless, who lashed out and caught his arm with his claws before he took off. Dagur didn't even flinch, stuffing his dagger back into his back pocket. He looked out into the hallway, hearing two voices getting closer.

"I think you would look cute with a strip of blue."

"Shut up! I seriously thought trolls were going to snatch me from my bed. The least my mom could have done was told me it was her."

"C'mon Hic, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

The auburn haired boy gave out a huff, stopping just outside his room. His back was towards Dagur, neither boy noticing him there watching them. Jack had reached out, his fingers playing with a lock of hair, before moving his hand down to brush his fingertips against the other's cheek. Hiccup smiled, leaning into the touch. They had held back so long, it had felt almost like forever that they could do something like this.

"How long you think they'll be here?" Jack questioned, stepping closer.

Dagur took notice of how the taller boy's hand cupped Hiccup's chin, his forehead pressed against the others. He had been right, something really was different around here. Crossing his arms, he didn't wait for Hiccup to answer the boy. "Hiccup?" he called out.

Said boy gave a jump, pushing Jack away from him and turning so that his green eyes landed on Dagur. He then took notice of the blood seeping down Dagur's arm from where Toothless had scratched him.

"Dagur, are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to him.

Looking down at the scratch as well, Dagur shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't that bad, he'd had worse. His eyes looked up again, catching Jack's blue eyes before the white haired boy stepped into the room as well. There was something, between the two of them. Something that Dagur just couldn't put his finger on right now.

"There's something going on here."

Hiccup and Jack froze up at his words. His green eyes continued to look between the two, trying to figure out what it was. There had to be something, he was sure of it. But what.

"Haha, Dagur - wh- what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But there is something going on."

He pushed his way past Hiccup, walking until he stopped in front of Jack. The white haired teen didn't say a word, his eyes looking back as Dagur glared at him. Dagur let his eyes scan him, as if sizing him up, before he also pushed past Jack and walked down the hall. Letting out the air Hiccup wasn't aware he had been holding in, he let himself sit on the bed.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad."

* * *

**Fai-dreams - **Oh stop it you! Your making me blush.

**Guest - **Hm, if you follow me on tumblr it should still be there. I haven't deleted it.


	19. Like Losing a Part of Yourself

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character brought into here. I only own my OC's, which rarely make a scene.

**AN: **I originally had this chapter at only 1.9k words, and I was going to make the situation with Dagur a bit worse. But I changed my mind and edited it up a bit. So now it's longer, and Dagur hasn't hurt Hiccup - which had happened in the original.

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen; Like Losing a Part of Yourself**_

Hiccup was having a panic attack, that was it. That had to be the answer right now.

His legs were shaking to the point he had to sit himself down, though than his hands had begun to shake. Jack came to his side instantly, taking his hands in his own and trying to calm down his boyfriend. He'd never seen this look on Hiccup's face, as if a rug had just been pulled out from under him. He was truly and utterly terrified by what Dagur might be thinking right now.

"This is really fucking bad." Hiccup kept repeating to himself.

It was like a mantra, the words being whispered over and over again. Jack shook his head, his voice louder than the younger boy's as he tried to comfort him. Dagur hadn't figured anything out yet, he hadn't taken a guess on what he thought. They had been close to kissing yes, but they hadn't. Dagur had spoken before they could have made anything clarified to the other male.

Hiccup's fingers held tight onto Jack, fingernails digging into his palms as Hiccup took deep breaths. His heart was pounding fast in his chest, his mind a jumble of words. Was Dagur going to tell, was he going to start asking Stoick questions. They should have paid more attention to their surroundings, should have taken notice to the fact that Dagur hadn't been in the living room with the others. Hiccup should have used his brain and actually paid more attention to things around him!

"My dad's going to kill me. Dagur's going to tell everyone, my dad will lose his friends, and then he'll kill me."

"Your dad isn't going to kill anyone. Hiccup, calm down."

"We almost kissed Jack!" Hiccup hissed in a low voice, his green eyes meeting with Jack's. He let out a huff of air, letting go of Jack's hands and resting them awkwardly on his lap. He stared down at the way his fingers curled in towards his palms.

Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair and then rubbing at the back of his neck. He knew Hiccup was blaming himself, and Jack wanted to take all of that blame and put it on him. He had been the one to try and kiss Hiccup first, he had been the one who was finding it so hard to hold himself back. Nodding his head, he also looked down at his lap, his fingers gripping at his legs.

"I know."

. . . .

Around 7 Hiccup finally felt like he could relax again. So far, Dagur hadn't said anything about what he saw. But his eyes would always take a glance over at Jack or Hiccup. Jack would meet his eyes, holding himself straight and trying to make it seem like he wasn't hiding anything to Dagur. As long as he made it seem as if nothing could bother him, maybe Dagur would shrug off what he saw.

Hiccup, on the other hand, wasn't as collected as Jack. Whenever he felt Dagur's eyes on him, he swore he felt as if any minute he'd start sweating. He'd try to look anywhere else in the room but to the green eyes that watched him.

It was around 8:25 when Dagur pulled himself out of his seat and called Hiccup to come with him. Eyes wide, Hiccup looked to his father for help. Stoick didn't even look his way though, his eyes set on where Gobber was currently telling another story to Jack and the others. Shifting a little, Dagur took hold of his wrist and hauled him to his feet. He wanted to call out for help, but no one would hear him.

Dagur was pulling him down the hall, bringing the shorter boy into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Hiccup's eyes were wide, his arms wrapped around himself as he watched Dagur. The other boy had let his sights rest on Toothless, the feline not looking pleased that his only escape had been shut behind his owner. Green cat eyes met with Hiccup's timid green ones and the only reason Hiccup felt Toothless probably kept from hiding himself under the bed was because he was keeping an eye on his best friend.

"I've finally figured it out." Dagur announced.

Oh gods.

Hiccup felt as if his throat was tight, like something was lodged in his throat but he just couldn't figure out what. He kept swallowing, trying to ease the feeling but it just wouldn't go away. Dagur wouldn't step away from the door, as if making sure he knew there was no way the boy and his pet could escape.

"F-figured what out, exactly?"

Dagur gave a tsking sound, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "What you're hiding from me Hiccup."

"Me? Hiding something?" Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, shaking his own head. "Now, where would you get an idea like that?"

"Right?! That's what I thought exactly, why would you hide something from me. But then I saw you with Jim -"

"Jack."

"Right, right. And it began to come to me."

Here it was, he was going to fit the pieces together and than Hiccup would be screwed. Dagur would discover he was gay, and that he was dating Jack. He'd go and tell everyone about it and his father would look at him and just look as disappointed as he looked whenever Hiccup told him that no, he hadn't joined a sports team yet.

Taking a step closer, Hiccup gasped with shock when the older boy lifted him a little off his feet and brought him closer. Green eyes looked down at him, a grin on the other boys face as he inched a little closer.

"You're the same as me."

Wait.. What?

"Iii don't get it."

"Now, I didn't see the signs myself. But I totally understand now Hiccup, and it worked!"

"What worked?"

"You trying to make me jealous!"

Wait.. Repeat that again? Jealous?! Dagur thought that Hiccup was trying to make him, jealous? Jealous of what?!

It was all so confusing, and Hiccup could do nothing but just stand there and give this blank, confused stare as Dagur looked back at him. He had this gleam in his eyes, as if he had finally just caught onto something. But whatever it was he caught onto, it was surely nothing that Hiccup thought he had caught onto. He had been waiting to be called out for being gay, called out on being with the guy who was crashing on his couch (Well, technically only his dad thought Jack was sleeping on the couch.)

Letting go of Hiccup, Dagur reached up to grip the back of Hiccup's head. Before he knew it, Dagur had pulled him closer and the older boy's lips were on his. Every question, every thought that had been in his head disapeared. His mind was a total blank until finally he let it sink in that Dagur, the kid who had made life a nightmare in the past was kissing him.

Toothless gave out a hiss where he had once been sitting on the bed, a thump heard as he jumped off of it. Hiccup finally let his brain alert his body that he did not want this to be happening at all. His hands pressed against Dagur, pushing the boy away from him and causing Hiccup to stumble back and land on his butt.

Dagur only followed him down, his knee pressing between Hiccup's legs and his body hovering over the younger boy. A black body though perched itself on Hiccup's chest, fangs bared as Toothless continued to hiss and growl at Dagur.

"Get out of the way Toothless."

"Dagur! You really don't want to be doing this."

Hiccup was trying to get the boy away from him, but also away from Toothless. He had never seen the feline as angry as he was now. It was like Toothless was looking for the kill, and Dagur was going to be what he was aiming for. He didn't want Dagur to hurt Toothless, but he also didn't want his best friend hurting Dagur. It was a situation that had to stop. Now.

Sighing when Toothless didn't budge, Dagur reached out to take hold of the cat. Toothless lashed out as soon as he saw his arm coming, back claws digging into Hiccup's shirt and grazing his chest while Toothless let his teeth clamp down on the other boy's arm. It wasn't fear or pain that came to Dagur's green eyes, but more of a look Hiccup saw every time the two use to go out to the woods. It was the look Dagur gave when he'd search around for bears, his fingers always clamped around Hiccup's wrist when the boy volunteered they go back before they got into trouble.

With his free hand, the red haired boy roughly took hold of the back of Toothless. He was trying to pry Toothless off of his arm, and Hiccup could see the blood that seeped from the new wound and landed in splatters on his shirt and jeans. He needed to do something before this got worse.

His hands reached out, carefully grabbing onto the feline. His voice was soft, trying to coax Toothless off of Dagur. Black ears titled back, and green eyes glanced over to meet the boys own green eyes. There was a low growl, but Toothless unlatched himself from Dagur. Blood covered his maw, and Hiccup knew that this was not going to be a good sight if anyone came in right now.

Holding Toothless close to himself, Hiccup looked to Dagur. The boy wasn't even phased, his eyes not even looking to the teeth marks in his arm or the blood that was escaping. He was watching Hiccup and Toothless, his eyes still had that look in them and Hiccup had this voice in his head yelling that he should get up and move. But all he could do was sit there, his hand stroking Toothless in a way to ease the anger out of the feline.

Dagur reached back, the glint of the light reflected off the blade of the dagger in his hand. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw it. "Dagur, what are you doing?"

"Claiming my prize."

The arm holding the dagger came down, and a loud yell left Hiccup as the blade came down. His hands released their hold on Toothless, giving the cat the availability to escape. Toothless had darted out of his arms, but the blade still managed to catch the end of his long black tail. Hiccup felt as if something stabbed him in the chest when he heard the noise that had left Toothless.

Dagur's free hand had clamped over his mouth, silencing any other noise that could have left him. He wasn't even watching Dagur now, searching for where Toothless had taken off to. He could hear the feline's cries, and couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on. He found the shocking strength in him to shove Dagur off, crawling his way across the floor to where Toothless huddled in the corner.

"Get out of my way Hiccup, that beast of yours is mine!" Dagur snapped.

"You want Toothless? You're going to have to go through me."

Hiccup glared over his shoulder, before he stopped to sit in front of Toothless. His hands reached out, but Toothless would not let him touch him. His tongue was desperately licking at what was left of his tail, Hiccup taking notice now that it was shorter than earlier. He bit at his bottom lip, trying to keep from tearing up at seeing the state his best friend was in.

He had Toothless for years. He had been his best friend through everything. Hiccup had done so much begging and pleading with his father when he found him as only a kit. So tiny he could barely take care of himself, his cries so loud that Hiccup couldn't simply leave him out to either get attacked or die of starvation. He had wrapped the little bundle in his jacket and had brought him home. His father had yelled and stomped about the house, he threatened Hiccup with being grounded if he did not take the feline outside.

That had been the first time Hiccup had stood his ground to his father. He had stood where he was, arms holding Toothless close to his body. His green eyes were focused on his father, not looking away. At one point he thought his father might hit him. But Stoick had finally grunted out something that Hiccup couldn't catch, before he stormed off to his bedroom.

Now he was looking at Toothless, and he could see the same fear and sadness reflected in those green eyes. Toothless finally let him reach out, and he carefully lifted the feline into his arms. He avoided as best as he could on touching what was left of his tail, not even saying a word to Dagur as he rushed out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Stoick was still talking, his eyes only glancing to his son. When his eyes returned to Gobber though, he paused in his story and let his eyes go back. He saw the way Hiccup was looking at him, Toothless held to him as if afraid to let go. He could see the blood that covered his jeans and his shirt and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup!"

He rushed over to his sons side, hands reaching out to check the boy for any injuries.

"It's not me dad, it's Toothless."

Nodding and letting his eyes scan his son one last time, he watched Hiccup motion to what was left of the cat's tail. When Stoick reached out, Toothless gave a low yowl. "Please dad, we need to do something."

"I don't know son. It's Thanksgiving-"

"Dad!"

Stoick sighed, nodding his head. He didn't question any more as he hurried to get his jacket and his shoes. With Toothless held close to him, Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip as he made towards the door leading him out of the house. There were footsteps behind him, and he looked over when Gobber opened the door for him. The older man gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Gobber."

Jack had joined them as well, hand lightly taking hold of the back of Hiccup's shirt as he followed the shorter boy out the front door. Gobber said nothing as he followed the boy over to Stoicks car, he opened the door for the boys, allowing the two inside before he made his way over to the passenger side and allowed himself in.

"What happened Hic?" Jack asked, his eyes looking to where Toothless howled in pain on his boyfriend's lap.

"Dagur happened."

The front door slammed shut, and the car rocked a little as Stoick pulled himself into the drivers seat. He took a glance back to the boys, mouth opening when he saw Jack, but shut it. He didn't say a word as he put the key in the ignition and started it up. The only sound in the car was the small noises Toothless gave, and Hiccup as he whispered and gently tried to keep the cat alert and attention away from the pain in his tail.

Taking the chance, Jack reached over to place his hand on Hiccup's knee. He lightly squeezed it, meeting his boyfriends eyes in the dark before he let his attention drift back to the front.

. . . .

Luckily for them, they were able to find a Animal Hospital that was still open during the holiday. Stepping inside, Hiccup didn't waste any time as he rushed over to the front desk, where a girl with red hair stood behind it. Her blue eyes looked up from what she had been doing, taking notice of Hiccup first before the black ball of fur in his arms.

"Oh my! What happened?" she questioned.

There was some sort of foreign accent to her words, maybe Scottish, but Hiccup didn't really focus on it. Gently he turned so that the girl could take notice of the feline's tail and the blood that coated almost the entire left side of Hiccup's shirt. Her eyes widened, before she quickly rushed around to get a better look. She knelt forward, muttering things under her breath as she peered closer at the cat's tail.

Gobber stood back next to Stoick, lingering in the doorway. They watched the female as she questioned Hiccup on what happened, their voices hushed as he told her, being careful not to jostle Toothless too much.

Nodding, she lead him back into another room. The adults hesitated on following, not sure where they would be going. Jack was just as hesitant. He really wanted to follow, he wanted to be there for Hiccup and he wanted to make sure that Toothless would be okay. He thought back to what Hiccup had answered him when he asked what happened to the feline.

What had Dagur done?

* * *

If uh, if you guys ever want to roleplay HiJack I'm uh.. I'm looking. Haha. I just feel like maybe it'll help me get more into their characters as I go along, plus I really miss roleplaying. So if ya know - you're interested. Just um, I suppose message me?

If you want to.. It's totally fine if you don't.


	20. Becoming A Guardian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character brought into here. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty; Becoming a Guardian**_

Hiccup hadn't been all that looking forward to returning to school on Monday.

Note, his Thanksgiving really could have been better. If Dagur hadn't shown up, if only Jack and Hiccup hadn't almost been caught.

The red haired female at the Animal Hospital had introduced herself as Merida, and she was very understanding and upset to hear what had happened. She took very gentle care with Toothless, making sure to not touch his tail unless it was necessary. The doctor had come in and Merida had recounted everything to him, he gave Hiccup's shoulder a pat before he went over checking Toothless.

While the doctor set to work, Merida sat next to Hiccup the entire time. She ended up taking hold of his hand at some point, letting him squeeze it as hard as he did whenever he'd hear the painful mews that came from his best friend.

She tried her best to distract him. She informed him that they went to school together, and they actually had a few classes together. She was an animal lover, and owned her own horse. She was aiming to be a vet when she grew up, and that the doctor was a family friend who was letting her take notes and help him around the hospital. When he asked her why she never approached him at school, she ended up informing him that her and her family moved all the way over from Scotland. Though, he had figured she had to have come from there what with her very obvious accent.

And that was her major reason she hadn't approached him. She had been teased constant when she moved to Burgess, and she feared that he would have been like the others who made fun of her accent.

He informed her that he wouldn't have, but he still understood why she didn't. She had a perfectly good reason not to.

After they had left the Hospital, the rest of Hiccup's weekend had been spent keeping an attentive eye on Toothless. Whenever him and the feline were in the same room, his green eyes never left him. Stoick started to joke that Hiccup had become Toothless' guardian, never leaving the room the cat was in and always being right by his side whenever the cat would try to go somewhere else.

Toothless wasn't bothered by it at all, if anything, he enjoyed the attention he got from his master. Sometimes, it even seemed he'd rub it into Stoick or Jack's faces. Hiccup would sit on the couch with the feline in his lap, and if one of the other male's in the home approached, Toothless would make the effort of stretching himself out so that there was some distance between Hiccup and whoever sat next to him.

Dagur and the other's had been gone by the time they came home from the Animal Hospital. Stoick had made sure to give Oswald a call though, threatening that if Dagur ever took a step on Stoick's lawn in the future then he would not hold back from pounding the boy. So, basically, the Haddock home was no longer welcome for Dagur the Deranged.

To calm down his boyfriend's worries, Jack had called up Aster before they left for school. If there was anyone who loved animals almost as much as Hiccup, it had to be the older male.

And while Aster was annoyed with Jack waking him so early, the older man was understanding when the situation was explained to him. Hiccup informed him where the spare key was hidden, and they left for school feeling a lot more relieved that Aster would come and look over Toothless.

"Jack, you know you can let go." Hiccup spoke up with a grin.

Blinking, Jack looked to where his boyfriend stood in front of his locker. They were fazed at all by the eyes of the other students, walking past and whispering to themselves when they saw Jack holding tight to the shorter boy's hand. Even if Astrid told them about the whole 'HiJack' ship going on Tumblr, it still seemed obvious that not a lot were all that understanding of their relationship.

But he didn't care. He enjoyed holding Hiccup's hand, loved feeling as if he were rubbing it into people's faces that he had such an amazing boyfriend.

Trying to pry his hand free, Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. His other hand held the door to his locker open, fingers drumming on it lightly as his green eyes gazed at the boy that stood at his side. He wasn't going to take off back home to check on Toothless, Aster made it clear that he'd keep an eye on Toothless for him.

"I'm not going to run off Jack."

"How can I be sure of that? There's pizza back home - that's a lot better than anything this school serves for lunch. Plus, you can sleep and not have to worry about homework, or having to pay attention to the teacher's. It's paradise back there."

"Jack, are you trying to keep me here, or trying to convince me to go?"

"That wasn't very helpful, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup let his green eyes rest inside the locker. He was pretty sure he had everything he'd need for History, and there was not enough time to continue to stand here and let it hang open. Letting it shut, he leaned his shoulder against it, focusing his attention to Jack.

"We should probably go, before we're late." he said, pointing into the direction of his class.

Jack's bottom lip jutted out, his hand releasing it's hold on Hiccup's hand. He brought it up, his fingertips grazing his boyfriend's jawline before cupping it gently. Hiccup leaned into his touch, tilting his head a bit so that his bangs blocked his eyes from sight. Leaning down, Jack let his lips brush ever so lightly against the other's.

He didn't want to go to class, that would mean actually dragging himself to Math. He hated that class, and the hate seemed very returned by how often his teacher always glared and picked him out of all the other kids in there. Not to mention that if he wanted to take a catnap, Juniper would prevent him from doing so. Why was Math such an important thing to learn?

"I'll see you in Science." Jack whispered against his lips.

Smiling, Hiccup nodded as he slipped out of the other boy's hold. He took a few steps backwards, his eyes still meeting those blue irises. Jack smirked as he watched him, trying to stifle a laugh when Hiccup's back bumped into a girl, causing the boy to turn and apologize multiple times. Taking a final glance over his shoulder, Hiccup finally made his way towards his class.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack gave out a loud sigh as he turned towards the direction of his own class. He really, really was not in the mood to have more numbers shoved into his brain. Walking down the hall, he smiled and greeted anyone who greeted him. He ended up passing Mia's locker on the way to class, and it wasn't hard to take notice of the evil glare she sent his way. He had stopped paying her any attention, and all of her friend's had taken notice that the girl was no longer getting any from Jack Frost.

She lifted her head, nose towards the air as she turned to slam her locker. Her friend's giggled the entire time, and Jack heard his name mentioned a few times as he slipped past them and into his math classroom.

"Baby Tooth!"

The girl looked up at the sound of her nickname, her eyes rolling as she turned her attention back to the boy she was chatting with. Flopping into his chair in front of her desk, he folded his arms on the back of his chair, resting his chin on his arms as he stared at her. She tried to pay him no mind, but it was hard when he was staring at the side of her head.

"Quit it Jack."

The boy she was talking to gave a laugh, his eyes shifting between the girl and the white haired male. Swallowing, the boy felt a bit as if Jack was trying to get the girl's attention. Giving a poor excuse that he had to make sure he finished his homework, he turned his attention away from the girl, letting her friend have her attention.

Leaning her head back and giving a silent prayer to the gods that she did not beat the shit out of the boy in front of her, Juniper let her eyes lock onto Jack. He was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes glancing at the boy she had been talking to before he sat back in his chair.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Now, is that how you speak to your best friend?"

Jack placed a hand to his chest, batting his eyelashes at her. Giving out a snort, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"That's how I speak to my friend when he's being an idiot."

"Ow, c'mon now."

Grinning, she leaned back as well in her seat. Crossing her arms, she tried to make it obvious that she was unhappy with him. But it was Jack, and she couldn't stay mad even if she wanted to. It didn't help either when he started making faces at her, sticking his tongue out and pressing his nose up with his finger. She shook her head, trying to hold back a grin. But it was hard as he crossed his eyes and brought his tongue up to try and lick his nose.

"Oh, stop it you." she groaned out, reaching out to lightly flick his forehead.

With a laugh, he let his tongue return to his mouth and pulled his hand away from his nose. Letting his eyes settle on her, he gestured his head to the side, pointing out the boy she had been talking to. After that, he puckered out his lips and making kissing noises. Her eyes widened, quickly shoving his face away in hopes that no one would take notice of what he was doing.

"Jack!"

"Are you two going to have little tooth babies?" he teased.

Her cheeks flared up, her eyes darting to the boy before she shoved Jack again.

Letting his eyebrows waggle at her, he turned and let his eyes settle to the front of the room. His teacher, as always, was glaring at him. He gave him a friendly smile, and a wave and watched the way his teacher's face only hardened. Standing, the older male cleared his throat, catching all the teens attention as he began to inform them what they'd be learning today. With a sigh, Jack tried his best to pay attention.

. . . .

As much as Jack wanted to head home with Hiccup, he had other plans to get settled.

The address was clear in his mind, his hands formed into fists where they rested in the warmth of his pocket. The December wind was harsh against his skin, letting him know that Winter was approaching, and fast. His toes felt numb where they were hidden away in his shoes, and his mind kept telling him that he should just go back to the warmth that was the Haddock home. But he knew he had to get this done.

He knew Pitch would never leave them alone, not unless he got something in return. Jack was unsure what it was he could offer the older male, but he'd give anything just so that he'd never approach Hiccup again.

The building he arrived at was a disaster, boards covering up the windows. There was police tape covering the door, and he could vaguely remember hearing about a house fire taking place in this area. This must have been the house that had been caught on fire, three children having died inside and a woman escaping with terrible burns all over her body.

The key place he'd expect Pitch to take an interest in.

"Good to see you've actually showed up."

Pitch stepped out from the shadows, a grin on his face as he approached Jack. The white haired teen kept his stance, not showing him any signs of fear. He had to hold strong, for Hiccup. He made sure his eyes stayed on the taller male, knowing that any waver would be hint enough for Pitch to try to get to him.

"I'm just here to make sure you leave Hiccup alone."

"Oh, for the boy, huh?" Pitch gave a small tsking sound through his teeth, stopping so that he was standing in front of Jack. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he let his thumb brush over the smooth surface of the cellphone in his hand. His eyes shifted down to look at it, before they returned to Jack's blue one's. "He can't be that special, your little Hiccup. He doesn't know you like I do, Jack."

"No. He knows the real me."

"The you now, and the you that you were before, well they aren't that far off Jack. You might have cleaned yourself up - but you're still that boy."

Pitch took another step closer, opening the cellphone and pressing a few buttons. Turning it, so that the screen faced Jack, the boy felt a lump form in his throat. There was a picture of him, eyes bloodshot in a clear show that he was not in his right mind when this was taken. He was naked, another body laying next to him. It was a female who looked just as out of it as he did.

"Do you really think you can escape from this?"

Anger flared through him, his hand reaching out to smack the phone away from him. The picture was still clear in his mind though, haunting him. Pitch's grin grew, bending over to gather the phone where it had fallen to the ground. He took his own look on the image on the screen before he returned the phone to his pocket.

"No matter how hard you try to run from it, Jack, it's still there. Your little Hiccup, he can't keep you away from it." Moving closer, Pitch brought his hand out to stroke Jack's cheek. He cupped his face, tilting his head back so that his eyes could stare into his, "But I know Jack, I know just how you feel. I've accepted you for what you've done. I've forgiven you, and I'm still here to be with you." his thumb stroked tiny circles against the soft skin. "Think of what we could do together."

There was the fear, so clear in those blue eyes. Leaning closer, Pitch was only just a breath away. He could feel the heat of Jack's breath, blue irises shifting as the boy tried searching out for an escape. Pitch had him just where he wanted him, could almost feel the fear radiating off of him. He was about to claim those lips, take what was his and his alone.

"No!"

Pitch was shoved away, caught by surprise and falling back onto the ground. Jack was shivering, but it was not from the cold. He was quaking with fear, his hand brought up to his mouth as if Pitch had kissed him. Taking a step back, he repeated the word over and over.

He was wrong, he didn't know Jack. He only knew a part of Jack, a part that Jack regretted knowing. Pitch didn't know anything about him, he didn't know the things that Hiccup knew. Jack did not want people to fear him, did not want to go back to the drinking and the drugs just to have some form of fun. He knew what fun was now, he knew what it felt to be with someone who liked you for who you were.

"You don't know me."

Jack was about to turn, to walk away, but he stopped before he could. Glaring down at where Pitch still sat on the ground, he took a step forward. He was now looking down on Pitch, the taller boy having to lean his own head back to look up at him. Jack's back straightened, all of the courage in him summoned up in this moment right here. "Leave Hiccup alone."

With that said he turned, he felt warmer now, as if his fears had all disappeared in that moment. He didn't take a look back, no longer afraid of Pitch. He was going to protect Hiccup, because while he couldn't protect him from Dagur, he knew from now on that he'd be there to protect him through everything else. Pitch would not get a hold on his boyfriend, not while Jack was by his side.

He would become Hiccup's Guardian.

Watching Jack's retreating form, Pitch felt his hands form into fists at his side. Maybe it was because of the winds blasting either side, but he felt colder. It was like an ice cold hand had reached through his chest, and wrapped it's bony fingers around his beating heart. He carefully pulled himself to his feet. "You cannot hide from me! I will have what's mine!" he yelled after the boy.

* * *

Aw man guys, looks like I'm getting back to to ending at 3k words.. Haha. But hopefully the next one shall be longer. Plus, I've finally finished plotting out how far this fanfic is going. Not counting the Bonus chapters, this fanfic will be ending at chapter 29. Which means we have 9 more regular chapters, and two bonus chapters to go through.

Thank you guys for sticking through so far. I'm always so amazed by the positive feedback I get. I hope you guys love the end results once it's finished, and I hope to see some of you guys again on whatever fanfic I start up next.


	21. It's Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that finds their way in here. I only own my OC's

**Note: **So, one of the moments we've been waiting for is coming. I hope you guys don't get too upset with me!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One; It's Time**_

It was hard to hide how nervous he was. He was practically sitting on his hands, keeping his fingers away when he wanted to chew at his fingernails. He could barely focus on the words being said around him, fidgeting where he sat as he thought about what would be happening tonight. Him and Hiccup had discussed it since Thanksgiving, and Hiccup finally decided it was time.

No, not a discussion about that, you perverts! It was the confession they had been keeping hidden from Stoick. The man had started to loosen up, knowing now that his son was gay. He was there a lot more now for Hiccup, after the accident that happened with Dagur. Jack and Hiccup's relationship was also growing stronger, and the two felt it was time to admit the truth to Stoick. Hiccup wanted his dad to know, to not have to continue and sneak behind his back.

Plus, there was always that fear that his dad would peek in one night, and find the white haired teen curled around his son in bed.

Yeah, they'd really have to say something before that thought ever became reality. How was he to explain to his dad why him and Jack had been caught in a passionate lip-lock? 'Oh uh.. Hey dad, I forgot to tell you that me and Jack are kinda.. You know.. Dating?' No thanks, his father would kill Jack.

So caught in his own musing, Jack hadn't even heard Aster's voice as the older male called out to him. With his hands perched on his hips, green eyes narrowed at the boy that sat on the couch in front of him. The girls sitting beside the white haired teen looked up, chewing on their lips and debating on if they should try to get Jack's attention before he pissed off the other male.

"Jack?" one of the girls called out his name, her hand reaching out to place it on his shoulder.

The girl on his other side waved her hand in front of the boy's face. His blue eyes blinked, focusing on the hand in front of his face, before he turned to face the female. She gave out a nervous little giggle, pulling her hand back to rest on her lap.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Looking towards the voice, Jack gave a sheepish grin to Aster. Groaning, the man crossed his arms as he approached the younger male. He stopped when he was standing in front of him, leaning over a bit so that they were eye to eye. "Listen up Frost, just because Christmas is coming, does not mean you can start dozing on the job."

"Relax Bunny, I wasn't going to fall asleep."

Sighing, Aster pulled back so that he was standing straight. His eyebrow raised, and he opened his mouth to say something, but North's loud voice cut him off. Everyone's attention was turned to the man, who had just stormed out of his office with an object clutched between both hands. He seemed excited, leaning a bit to let them take sight of the wooden train in his hands.

"Oh, did you make that North?" the girl sitting next to Jack called out.

"I did!" said North with a nod, quickly striding over to let the girl take a closer look. Peeking over her shoulder, Jack smiled as he also took look of the train. North had been shut up in the room since Jack had arrived, and the detail on the carving was enough to tell you how long he had been working on it. The older male turned to show it to Aster, who didn't seem as enthused as everyone else at the sight.

"Great, one of you has been making toys and the others sleeping. Am I the only one here actually working?" he groaned out, running a hand through his hair. North gave a snort, while Jack rolled his eyes at how dramatic the dark haired male was being.

"Bunny, why so nervous?" North questioned, reaching out to rest his hand on Aster's shoulder. The male shook it off, taking a step away. Turning his attention to Jack, North didn't seem all that offended by Aster's actions. "Ah! Jack, are you and Hiccup coming to party?" he asked.

The girl's were intrigued by his question, taking notice of the blush that came to the white haired boy's face. He bit at his bottom lip, shrugging his shoulders. He had almost forgotten about the party North threw every year for Christmas. It was basically a big deal to the Santa look-a-like, and Jack felt that if he didn't say yes then he'd somehow be letting the man down.

"I haven't really asked him about it yet, but I'll try to remember tonight." he informed North. The man nodded his head, reaching over to ruffle up Jack's hair before he turned to return to his office.

He'd tell Hiccup about it.. After they told their secret to Stoick. He had to get one thing done before he could spring another onto his boyfriend. Plus now he had to get curious stares from the customers of Guardians, who were all questioning him on who Hiccup was. Aster chuckled, before turning and going back to what he had been doing.

. . . .

"Bathroom, dad's room, my room, kitchen... I think I got everything."

Hiccup pressed his pointer finger against the other, his green eyes scanning over the kitchen one last time. It looked pretty spotless, the counters practically sparkling and everything neatly put away where it belonged. Sitting by his feet, Toothless let his green eyes also scan the kitchen, giving a purr in answer to Hiccup's words. Glancing down, Hiccup smiled, noticing how Toothless' mood had returned, as if Thanksgiving never happened.

"This will work, he practically loves Jack like his own son." Hiccup said, more of a reassurance to himself than to Toothless. He let his hands drop to his sides, tongue running over his teeth as he again took one last look around the kitchen. His dad wouldn't think something was up when he spotted how clean it was, right? Hiccup could always just explain that he went into some weird cleaning frenzy.

Carefully stepping around Toothless, the boy and his companion left the kitchen to enter the just as clean living room. He had never taken notice to how dusty it was until he had cleaned it, especially how much dust had been gathered behind the beat up television.

"Maybe I should cook his favorite, it should loosen him up, make the ah.. Killing instinct, not so strong." he muttered to himself, half tempted to turn around and go back into the kitchen.

Even though he had decided it was time to spill the secret that had been hidden, Hiccup felt like maybe he had chosen the wrong time. His relationship with his father was still being slowly patched together after the whole 'coming out of the closet' scenario. What if he got the same reaction when he told him about the relationship he had with Jack?

He scratched at his jawline, sitting down on the couch. Toothless pulled himself onto his owners lap, head titled and green eyes looking up at him. Toothless was confused on what had his human in such a strange mood, but he was trying his hardest to be there for him. Hiccup had been there through the tail incident, he could be there for his.. Human problems?

Leaning back, the feline glanced at what was left of his tail. There was a bandage wrapped around it, remembering a finger constantly being shaken at him by a older male in a white coat as he repeated over and over that he wasn't to touch it.

"You know what, I can't do it." Hiccup pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, getting ready to text Jack and inform him that he changed his mind. Toothless stopped him though, stretching his paw out to rest on the screen of the small object. Hiccup met the cat's gaze, and could have sworn that if Toothless could talk, the animal would be scolding him for trying to chicken out.

Sighing, Hiccup nodded his head as he returned his phone to his pocket. "Your right bud, I have to get this done."

The scream that came from him when the front door opening was manly I tell you! (Alright, more like the teenage boy had been replaced by a tiny girl.) He had sprung off the couch, Toothless giving a meow of complaint when he went falling to the floor. Flinching, Hiccup knelt down to stroke the feline, apologizing over and over.

"Son?"

"Dad?!"

His straightened up, watching Toothless dart out of the room before his father's large form came into his view. Their eyes met, before Mr. Haddock looked past his son, taking notice to how different his living room looked from when he had left for work. Blinking, he was almost tempted to walk back out the front door and come back in.

"What's today?" Stoick questioned.

"Uh, Tuesday. December Third."

Stoick searched his brain, there was nothing special about that date, right? Hiccup's birthday wasn't in December, Val's birthday also wasn't in December. It couldn't possibly be the anniversary of his marriage, he'd be a terrible husband if he had even forgotten that. Jack had told him once that his birthday was in December, but he was pretty sure that it had been mentioned as being in late December.

Hiccup could see how his father was racking his brain for an answer to why the house was clean. Stepping closer, Hiccup took a deep breath, "I ah.. I cleaned the house. I figured, ya know, why clean one room when the other's could use a little.. Ya know, sprucing up."

Nodding his head, his dad let his eyes settle on his son. He still felt as if there was something else, but he shook the feeling off. Smiling, he reached out to pull his only child to him in a hug. Hiccup was caught off guard by it, but returned it, wrapping his skinny arms around his father's much larger frame. Letting go, Stoick shuffled a little awkwardly around his son.

"You should have waited, I would have given you a hand."

"It's fine dad, I wanted to do it. Besides, look what I found!" stepping over to the coffee table, Hiccup drew out a leather bound object. His father's eyes widened, recognizing the item that his son had picked up. It was a photo album, made by Val's own hands. She wouldn't let Stoick even help her with it, putting the pages and everything together all throughout her pregnancy with Hiccup.

Opening it to the first page, both Haddock men looked at the swirled lines that was Val's writing. In perfect cursive, the two read out Hiccup's name, followed by Val's and then Stoick's name written out by the man's much sloppier handwriting. Stoick gave a chuckle, reaching out to stroke the page.

"She was so stubborn, you should have seen how mad she got when I put my name in here." Stoick paused, leaning back as he crossed his arms. "Stoick?!" he mocked, trying to make his voice lighter and more feminine sounding. Hiccup gave out his own laugh, watching his father. "Do I have to teach you how to write? You can't think I will allow this!"

Smiling, Stoick let his arms reach back out to cup Hiccup's hands, which were still holding the book open.

"I remember you two constantly getting into fights. I think once it was about cereal?" Hiccup spoke up, tilting his head a little as he looked up at his dad. Stoick's eyes widened, before shaking his head.

"Oh my gods Hiccup! I only had one piece stuck in my beard! She acted as if it was the end of the world!" Stoick groaned, though he didn't sound annoyed at all. There was still the hint of laughter in his voice, his eyes glistening with an emotion Hiccup very rarely saw.

"What do you think she'd say now?" Hiccup found himself questioning his father.

So much had changed since the loss of his mother. His father had taken on more work, Hiccup had taken to ducking away into his own company whenever he could. Their relationship had been so strained in the past. What would she have said when she saw how her boys were growing apart, the sleepness nights that both spent crying. Trying to figure out what had went wrong, blaming the loss of a mother and a wife on themselves.

Stoick let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, his thumbs brushing over the skin of his son's hands. If he could really think it over, he'd know almost exactly what his wife would say right now.

She'd give both a stern talking to, pointing out how both could have taken the loss a lot better than they did. He knew his wife, knew the free spirit that she was. She wouldn't have wanted them to stretch out their bond like a string waiting to snap apart. She would have wanted them to hold tighter to each other, to realize that life can end when you least expected it. To hold onto the things precious and close to you.

"She'd call both of us idiots." Stoick grumbled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have been wrong." chuckled Hiccup, letting the book go so that it could rest in his father's palms. Lightly nudging his father's stomach with his elbow, the boy stepped around him and went into the direction of the kitchen. Stoick didn't say anything, nor did he follow. Instead, he settled himself down on the couch with the book spread out on his lap. He slowly flipped each page, looking at each memory captured on a small photograph. The smiling face of the woman he had fallen in love with, the growing boy that was the beautiful creature they had both brought to this world.

"I'm sorry, Val." Stoick apologized, stroking the picture of the woman.

Leaning his head back, the man who held so tight to his keep his emotions in check, let a tear escape the corner of his eye.

. . . .

Jack hadn't really been expecting Stoick to be home when he came home from work. The man didn't greet him as he opened the door, allowing the white haired teen inside and away from the December cold. The radio had been reporting about snow, and it seemed it was finally making it's appearance. Jack gave a chuckle, shaking the snowflakes from his body.

"Chilly huh?" the man questioned, reaching out to brush free the flakes that almost blended in with the boys hair. Jack gave a shrug, never really being one to mind the cold. With a laugh, Stoick turned and walked away.

Following the man into the kitchen, Jack's blue eyes met with the green one's of his boyfriend from where he was setting plates out on the table. He wanted to make a remark about how cute of a housewife the freckled teen made, but he kept his comments to himself. He briefly took notice that the food that had been prepared was fish, though not just any fish - smoked salmon, an entire herring. It was almost a shock he could recall each fish type laid out, but well, fish was a common dinner in the home that housed the descendants of Vikings.

"Hiccup."

Jack took notice of how his boyfriend almost flinched at the sound of his dad's voice, swallowing as he looked to where his dad sat at the table. The large man was looking down at the table, taking in what was set on his plate.

"Y-yeah dad?"

"Are you sure there's nothing I'm forgetting about today?" he had picked up his fork, prodding the fish on his plate as if any minute it was going to spring up off of his plate. Jack bit at his bottom lip, looking between Hiccup and his father. Hiccup shook his head.

"No dad. Is uh, everything alright?" Hiccup wrung his hands, standing by the table as he waited for his father's reply.

"I just feel like something important was planned. You've cleaned the house, you made my favorite." Stoick gestured to the food, which he finally brought a piece to his mouth. He gave a few grunts in approval, swallowing once it was fully chewed. "I'm just worried I may have forgotten something important."

"Oh, no, nothing important. I just, you know.. We haven't had this is awhile." Hiccup was rambling, he was scratching at the back of his neck and if he rambled anymore than Jack was sure Stoick was going to start thinking there was something wrong with his son. Pulling out a chair, the white haired teen settled himself down at the table.

"Did you hear about the upcoming game?"

The question drew Stoick's attention away from his muttering son and across the table to where Jack was sitting. He placed his fork down, nodding his head. Hiccup was thankful now that the attention was directed off of him, smiling at Jack before he went to go prepare his own plate of food. That had been a close one, and he'd really have to find the right time to tell his dad.

The group settled down for dinner, the only sound was that of Jack and Stoick as they discussed who they thought would win over the weekend. Sometime's Jack would try to bring Hiccup in, but the boy wasn't very clear on sports, so he'd take a few guesses. Neither laughed at him though, they tried to fill him in so that he could feel more in the conversation.

The day was going well, and Hiccup was really starting to relax. He was getting the courage he needed to finally tell his dad, and he watched the way Jack and Stoick got along. Who was he kidding, thinking that his dad wouldn't be happy with it? The two got along better almost as well as Stoick and Gobber.

Stoick gave a content sigh when he was finished dinner, patting at his stomach. He looked to where his son was still picking at his food. "This was good, Hiccup." he told him with a smile. Hiccup looked up from his dinner, returning his fathers smile. When the man moved to get up, Hiccup reached his hand out, stopping him from leaving.

"I uh.. I need to tell you something dad."

"Is everything alright?"

Stoick sat himself back down, his eyes never leaving his son. Hiccup gave a small nod, pushing his plate of food away. Stoick took notice of how he had scooted himself a little closer to where Jack sat. The white haired teen had also paused in eating his dinner, his eyes also trained on Hiccup.

Taking in a deep breath, and wishing himself luck, Hiccup reached over and took hold of Jack's hand. The pale boy froze for only a second, but let his fingers intertwine with his boyfriends. Hiccup glanced at him, smiling, before he watched his father for a reaction. Stoick stared at him, his eyes flickering between the two boys and their joined hand. He was - confused?

"Me and Jack.. We've been dating, for awhile now dad."

It was almost like everything had gone black and white in that moment. Stoick quickly pushed himself away from the table, storming around it so that he was standing between both boys. Hiccup's mouth was moving, spitting out words as fast as they could but his father was no longer listening. He reached down, his hand an iron grip on his sons wrist. His eyes were glaring down the at white haired teen.

He had been gracious enough to allow the boy to stay, he had been understanding when his son told him he was gay. But he wouldn't accept this.

"Ooh, no you're not." Stoick said with a shake of his head, pulling Jack away from his son. He held onto the back of his shirt, dragging the boy away from Hiccup and in the direction of the front door. Hiccup followed, his hands groping out to try and stop them. Jack was stumbling over his feet, also trying to free himself from Mr. Haddock's grip. "I've been accepting of a lot of things, Hiccup. But this?" he shook Jack a little, shaking his head as he opened the front door. "I will not, accept this."

"Dad no!"

Stoick gave Jack a light shove out the door, ending his welcome to the home. Hiccup stared wide eyed, part of him wanting to reach out and try to convince his father, while the other part wanted to go out to Jack. The blue eyed teen looked at Stoick as if the man had just disowned him, before clenching his jaw and turning away from the door.

"Jack, wait!"

"Don't you dare leave this house!" Stoick ordered, pointing his finger at Hiccup.

The boy let his green eyes stare at the finger for a moment, a voice in his head telling him to listen to his dad. He shook his head no though, pushing his way past his father and out the front door. Stoick called after him, but Hiccup didn't turn back or listen. He moved to Jack's side, taking the boy's hand in his own. Jack was the person he wanted to be with, and he wasn't going to let his dad decide who he'd be with.

Jack looked to Hiccup, mouth opening, wanting to tell Hiccup to go back. He would not be the reason that Hiccup and Stoick's relationship was torn even more. Hiccup stopped him though, pressing his lips to his own.

"I love you."

* * *

If you guys are confused, and a little curious as to why Stoick accepted Hiccup being gay, but rejected him dating Jack, don't worry. It will all be explained in further chapters. And Hiccup's told Jack he loves him!

**Hikari no senshi17 - **Nope, not that cruel to have Jack sleep with Pitch.. But well, that wasn't the end of Pitch. As for lemons? Well, you'll just have to keep an eye out for further chapters ;)


	22. I'll Be Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character brought into here. I only own my OC's.

**AN: **I'm so sorry that this came later than planned! I had wanted to post it up yesterday, as a Christmas gift from me, to you. But I kept getting some error and then I wasn't home for half of the day. But, here's the chapter now. So uh.. Merry late Christmas! **Warning **our boys get a little dirty in here. Wink wink.. nudge nudge.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two; I'll Be Here**_

Upon arriving at Guardians, it was almost like the couple had left one angry snake, only to run right into another one. North wasn't at all pleased when he was greeted with the sight of Hiccup and Jack coming into Guardians, Jack in only a t-shirt and jeans, having given his hoodie to Hiccup, who hadn't at all been prepared to be leaving his home with his boyfriend. The older male had quickly ushered them inside, pushing the two down onto a couch before getting as many blankets as he could. He bundled the boys up, to the point where they could almost barely move.

Then the scolding had started.

It was a ton of blame put onto Jack, but Hiccup also got an equal share of the blame. North told the two how stupid and reckless it had been, leaving the warmth of the Haddock home with a snowstorm approaching. And he wasn't even that thrilled with the little clothing they were wearing. His grumpy face looked to Jack, his loud voice informing the white haired boy that he could have called. That the Santa look-a-like would have been more than willing to pick him up.

He started shaking a finger at Hiccup, telling the boy how upset he was with him leaving with Jack. The older man worded over how worried Stoick must be at the thought of his son out in the cold. Practically forcing his father's number from the freckled boy, North angrily pressed buttons into his phone as he dialed Mr. Haddock.

The shouting was almost clear from the small device. North at all not seeming affected by the loudness of Stoick's voice, only nodding his head and agreeing with Stoick that the two boys were, indeed, idiots.

He informed Stoick he'd allow the boys to crash at Guardians for the night, but that Hiccup would have to go straight home after school. No, there would be no funny business. North would keep a close eye on both teenagers.

Getting Hiccup's father's okay, North offered the phone out to the boy.

But the teen wouldn't take it. He didn't want to talk to his father, because he knew he'd only be told over and over the mistakes he was doing. He didn't see it at all as a mistake, he loved Jack, he wouldn't change his mind on dating Jack just to make his father happy.

North didn't seem pleased with Hiccup, giving a long sign, before he pulled the phone back to his ear. Snuggling himself closer to Jack, Hiccup gave his own sigh. He was not looking forward to tomorrow, knowing that his father would only scold him longer than North had. He wasn't going to let it all get to him though, he was with Jack, and he wanted to enjoy the moment they had together.

Before his father ruined it.

Finding he had reminded them enough of the rules, and what he expected from them, North went for his office.

The two now alone, Jack took hold of Hiccup's hand, hoisting the boy off the couch. Twining their fingers together, Jack led his boyfriend towards the stairs that would take them up to the loft.

It was pretty bare, a clear sign that it had yet to be in use since it was added. There was a couch sitting in what the boy's had to guess was a living room. A refrigerator and coffee machine the only items that rested in the tiny kitchen. Even the bathroom was pretty naked, only one simple white towel hanging over the side of the sink.

"Well.. This isn't creepy." Jack spoke.

"It could be worse, ya know?" Hiccup added. When Jack raised an eyebrow in question, the freckled teen gave a shrug. "I mean.. We could have walked into North keeping some weird hidden fetish up here." Jack continued to just stare at him, confusion written all over his face. "I don't know! Clown posters, a naked robot.. Maybe a hidden collection of purses."

Giving a snort, Jack ran his hand over his face, shaking his head as he repeated those words in his head. An embarrassed flush came to the other boy's face, biting at his bottom lip as he looked away from Jack. Maybe those hadn't really been the best suggestions, but they'd been the first things to think up last minute. Giving a nervous chuckle, he tried to block out how Jack was really trying not to laugh.

"We haven't checked out the bedroom yet. We could still find one or all of those things."

Hiccup gave the other teen an eye roll, leaning over to shove the taller boy. Once his laughter had calmed down, Jack walked over to the final door. Upon opening it, they didn't find a naked robot or a clown poster. Jack even went to open the empty closet to check for a 'hidden collection of purses'. There was only a single bed, pushed into the corner of the room.

Shrugging, Jack moved to sit himself on the end of the bed, watching the auburn haired boy walk over to the only window in the room. Green eyes peered outside, seeing the street down below. It almost sparkled under the dim street light, the neighboring buildings quiet, which wasn't something Hiccup was use to. Jack was use to the chatter from working, while Hiccup was use to the bustle of people shopping, or the barking coming from the nearby pet store.

They were also use to the noise of the Haddock home. Stoick normally leaving the television on, Toothless meowing or purring for attention. Even the endless ticking that would come from Hiccup's dragon clock, ticking away the hours that passed. But neither were use to this eerie silence, causing both to search for something to end it.

Hiccup's eyes lifted from the street, spotting the moon where it peeked out from behind dark clouds. "How will things be, after today?"

Resting his elbows on his knees, Jack stared down at the floor. He wasn't sure on how to answer that question, not having thought it over himself. It became apparent to both boys that Stoick would not allow Jack to return, and Hiccup would probably be grounded the moment he returned home. But how would things go after that? Sure, Jack could stay here, North had already offered the loft to him. But what about him and Hiccup?

He didn't think he could go through the rest of his life without Hiccup in it. Hiccup had made his life brighter, happier. The freckled boy had brought him his sister, had given him a love that he actually felt deserving of. He felt like, with Hiccup in his life, he could do something better with his own life. As long as that freckled, awkward boy remained at his side, Jack felt he could do anything.

"I guess.. We'll just have to see how it all goes."

Nodding his head, Hiccup urged himself away from the window, moving to stand in front of his boyfriend. Leaning down, the smaller teen hesitated a bit, before pushing Jack back so that he could settle between his legs. To think about it now, they hadn't moved their relationship much further than just making out. Jack was never allowed to leave marks on Hiccup's skin, the younger male always worried that his father would question them.

But he couldn't find himself to care now. The cat was out of the bag, and there wasn't really a way to take back what had happened.

Not like he wanted to take it back anyways.

Surprised with how bold his boyfriend was being, Jack didn't hesitate in placing his hands on Hiccup's narrow hips. His head tilted back, icy blue eyes meeting with forest green. Chapped lips lifted into a small smile, freckled fingers threading through silk strands of white. Jack pulled Hiccup closer to him, leaning up so that he could claim his lips with his own.

The kiss started innocent at first, just two pairs of lips pressed together. Then one was tilting their head, lips meeting more eagerly and then a tongue finding it's way inside the warmth of the other's mouth.

Some point, Jack had fallen back onto the bed, Hiccup's hand pressed firm against the bed, keeping him from putting all of his weight on the other. The smaller of the two shifted, ready to move himself off Jack, but the other held tighter onto his hips. He gave a noise of protest when Jack's lips retreated, making a trail away from his lips and down to his neck.

There was this fluttery feeling in the pit of Hiccup's stomach, reminding him of how many time's he'd read someone compare it to butterfly wings brushing against his insides. He squirmed a little, hearing the unfamiliar and yet arousing noise that came from the boy under him.

Hiccup had seen plenty of horror movies and bad romances for his head to identify the noise as a moan. Whatever he had done, it had caused that noise to leave his boyfriend. Experimenting, Hiccup squirmed a little more, hips wiggling where they were pressed against Jack's. He felt the heel of a foot dig into his lower back, pressing him closer as another moan left the pale boy.

His whole body felt hotter, and he was sure he was probably bright red right now. Whatever he was doing, it became clear that it was turning Jack on. The evidence was there, was with the moans that kept leaving him, and the hard on Hiccup could almost feel through the material of his and Jack's clothing.

A breathless gasp left him, feeling the sharp points of Jack's teeth nip at the sensitive skin on his neck. He let his head tilt back, allowing Jack more access to his neck. He enjoyed the feel of Jack's teeth, dragging over the skin as he nipped and sucked at different points.

His own moan was released when Jack's hips pressed upward, the older teen grinding into him. He could feel himself getting hard, his own cock straining against his clothes. This whole experience was new, and strange to Hiccup. But he didn't dislike it, if anything, his body was craving more of it. He let himself grind back against Jack, a shuddering gasp leaving him when he felt his boyfriend's teeth bite down on the spot where his neck met with his shoulder.

His fingers clutched onto the thin blanket that covered the small bed, his eyes closing and this warmth pooling in his stomach as his boyfriend continued to thrust his hips up into his own. He was meeting each thrust with his own, loving the friction that was being created between the two of them. His jeans felt tight, and he was aching for Jack to give him more.

Jack's hand had found it's way between them, nimble fingers prying open the button to Hiccup's jeans. There was the muffled sound of the zipper as he tugged it down, giving him enough room now to allow him to slip his hand into the other's pants. A squeak left Hiccup, hand coming up to clamp over his mouth as Jack took hold of his hard cock.

Grinning, the white haired boy leaned back, eyes scanning over the red bruise mark left on the other boy's neck.

"J-Jack! Wha- What about North?" Hiccup managed to get out between gasps and moans.

"Shh, he won't know as long as we're quiet." Jack whispered, his free hand fingering the hem of his hoodie, still hiding Hiccup's upper body from him. Jack watched the way Hiccup's lips parted, eyes half closed and cheeks flushed. His hips were jerking, thrusting himself against the pale teen's hand.

. . . .

Shivering, the blonde female pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Now, it was probably the dumbest idea for her to go out in this weather - what with the approaching snow storm. But she hadn't been aiming on it, she had planned on not leaving the confine's of her home. She could have found something else to spend her time, like hook up with a random boy from school.

But her plans had been ruined upon getting that text message. Sometime's, she really had to wonder why she still kept in touch with Pitch Black. But then, the answer always came back to her. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be where she was today.

She wouldn't be popular, she wouldn't be skinny, and most of all, she still would have been a desperate virgin trying to find a boyfriend.

Her life had made such a change every since she met Pitch, he'd fulfilled every desire she had, and she owed him. Now, he was coming to claim that debt she owed. So that was the only thing that would force Mia out of her home, and heading through this December storm in the direction of their old hangout.

Pausing, she found herself stopping in front of Guardians. She looked up at the building, her hands clenched tightly into fists as she stared at the building. She didn't understand it, why did Jack stop seeing her? What was so good about that kid anyway? The one with the auburn hair and freckles. He was nothing compared to her, and yet Jack had left her for him. He had left her, for another guy! How embarrassing was that.

It was sickening to think of. She was pretty, popular, and she thought she had given Jack the best times of his life.

She choked back a sob, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away from the building, continuing her path down the sidewalk.

Pitch had been the one to first introduce her to Jack. The white haired teen had been so kind to her, he had been all sparkly white teeth and caring blue eyes. Once, he had told her she was beautiful. She had actually believed him too. Out of all the guys that had complimented her in her life, Jack had been the only one she actually believed to think she was beautiful.

She had started dressing prettier for him, wearing low cut shirts and shorter skirts. Everything, in hopes to catch those blue eyes of his.

But all of her plans had failed! She hated Jack Frost, and yet, in a way, she was desperately seeking his love. She wanted him to look at her, and only her. She wanted him to tell her that she was beautiful. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, and just let her know at all of those attempts to get his attention had worked.

Everything came crashing when he had taken notice of Hiccup Haddock first.

She couldn't blame him, she had even found something eye catching about the freckle covered teen. He was such a shy kid, only opening up to his little bubble of friends. Sometime's she'd watch him from her lunch table, the way his hands would move about as he told something to Astrid Hofferson. Mia had taken notice on how his eyes lit up when his friends struck up a topic he enjoyed.

While she wouldn't call it stalking, sometime's she'd find an excuse to walk down the hall where the art room was located. She'd peek around the doorway, her eyes watching how Hiccup focused on whatever it was he was working on. That was where Mia realized what had probably caught Astrid's eye, and that of Jack. It was how the boy let out his heart and soul in the moments when he was drawing or painting.

Hiccup Haddock, if he had used that personality around others, could have in a way become popular with the ladies.

Mia hated seeing looks like that put to waste. Instead of blocking his face with a book, if he had sat up straighter and actually put some confidence into his looks, Hiccup could have become a heart throb. He could have turned that whole, shy awkward look around and made it look more manlier. The shaggy hair was something a lot of girls liked, and c'mon, Hiccup could have been a freak in bed.

Shaking her head, the girl cleared her thoughts. Her panties felt moist, and she had to rid herself of thinking of Hiccup in bed. It was obvious that he didn't swing that way, and he probably would have been a bitch in a relationship.

Realizing that she was finally arriving at her destination, Mia brought in a deep breath, pushing her way into the building.

Pitch liked to call this place 'Under The Bed', while she found it a weird name, she figured it fit with his nickname of being the 'Boogeyman'. She use to come here often with him, even sometimes coming here with Jack. They'd get high off of whatever was provided, and laze about. Sometime's she'd go find someone to have sex with, but most of the time she'd hang with the two males.

That was also when she had ended her friendship with Pitch. Jealousy was not something she enjoyed, especially with seeing Jack with Pitch and knowing that she couldn't do anything. If she had made any attempt at taking Jack from the older male, Pitch would ruin her as fast as he had helped her.

"Hey! Mia!" A female's voice called out to her.

Looking over, Mia's eyes landed on a dark skinned female, half of her body covered in tattoos. Mia tried to recall the females name, having forgotten about her after Mia stopped coming here. Walking over, she saw Pitch standing behind the girl, a grin coming to his face when his eyes landed on her.

"Good of you to join us." said Pitch, his arm wrapping around the tattoo'd female. She giggled, leaning back against Pitch, her eyes never leaving Mia as she approached. "I see it's getting worse out there, but don't worry, we'll help warm you up."

Releasing the girl, Mia gave a cry of surprise when the girl reached over and practically tore her jacket off her body. Before she could start quivering from the cold, Pitch had already pulled her to him. He led her away from the entrance of the building, leading her back to where a group of teens smoking gathered on a long couch. The tattoo'd female flopped herself onto a boy's lap, a laugh leaving him as he handed her the item between his fingers.

Mia was squished between the male and Pitch, the man's arm draped around her shoulders, his sickly colored hand gripped onto her shoulder as if preventing her from leaving.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you. One that I'm sure you'll be willing to help."

. . . .

Hiccup found himself snuggling closer to Jack, cheek resting against the pale bare chest of his boyfriend. His mind was still adjusting to everything that had just happened between the two of them.

Jack hadn't pressured him into anything, his hands gentle as he explored every inch of freckled skin that became available to him. Hiccup was equally as gentle, the artist in him taking in every detail of Jack's body. And while his body craved for more and more, Hiccup stopped them before things could get any further than they had.

They didn't have sex, Hiccup hadn't felt himself ready yet. Not with North downstairs, and the thought of the state his home was left in. How could he fully enjoy his time with Jack when everything was so messed up right now? Jack understood completely, crawling into bed and holding Hiccup to him. Hiccup felt bad when he had felt the hardness of his boyfriend's cock pressed against him, but he just didn't - he couldn't do this until his father was alright with them.

Sighing, he listened to the deep breathing of his sleeping lover. While the white haired boy had easily been able to relax and find comfort next to Hiccup, the freckled teen just felt.. Worried?

Which was a strange feeling to get after everything that had just happened. But if anything, Hiccup was always worried about little things. He hated the fact that North was mad at them, that his father was mad at them.. Hell, Toothless was probably upset that his owner wasn't home. But there was something else. There was this feeling of dread, as if something else was coming.

He just couldn't put a finger on what it was. It made him feel panicked, a little paranoid, his eyes darting around the darkness of the room as he tried to figure it out.

Something was coming.

* * *

Here we go! I hope you guys enjoy it, any questions, don't feel afraid to ask away. Merry late Christmas again!

I want to dedicate this chapter to **TheAngelofIego** who ah.. Well, I think made Jack so pent up in our roleplay that he took over half of this chapter.


	23. Can't Keep Us Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that you may recognize in here. I only own my OC's.

**AN: **Holy crap guys! 211 reviews?! Aaaugh, you guys amaze me and make me this squealing ball of feels. I know, I know, I probably say this A LOT. But I'm just really, really shocked with the positive feedback on this fic. Happy late New Year, sorry this took a bit.. It actually came out longer than I thought it would, but it is also shorter than I thought it would be.. If that makes sense?

And yeah, I know I kept changing the date on when it'd be posted.. But I figured I'd be nice enough to give it now.. Instead of making you all wait for the weekend.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three; Can't Keep Us Apart**_

Hiccup had never really been intimidated by his own home. Until now, that is.

Standing on his front porch, hand hovering in front of the door knob, Hiccup was not looking forward to what was awaiting him inside. He really, _really _did not want to see the mess that was left from last night. How bad had he destroyed the bond that had been carefully built between him and his father? A bond put together based on finally opening up and trusting each other, all ruined now because he thought it would have been a good idea to finally tell his father that he was dating Jack.

He should have told it to him in the beginning, he shouldn't have kept it in so long that he wasn't straight. Maybe his father would have loosened up earlier to the idea, instead of becoming angry the second it had left the boys lips. There would have been no way they could have tip toed around it longer.

What if what they had done last night.. That intimate, blissful moment spent between the two of them. What if they had done that here? What if his father had walked in, so angry and so confused when he found his son's dick held in a pale hand. Head thrown back, hips jerking at every stroke.

Stoick would have murdered Jack right on the spot.

Shivering at the thought, Hiccup risked a glance over his shoulder. Green eyes spotted the idling silver vehicle parked in front of his yard, North in the front seat, waiting for Hiccup to step inside. As much as the boy didn't want to enter, he had no choice. It was either step inside, and get yelled at. Or North would probably force the boy inside.

Taking in a breath, slowly exhaling through his nose, Hiccup turned the knob and allowed himself inside.

Toothless was the first to greet him. A loud meow sounded, swift little footsteps being heard as the black feline approached him. Smiling, Hiccup reached his hand out, watching the cat as he rubbed his face against his owners hand. It was clear that Toothless missed him, not use to an entire night with his master missing from home. Apologizing to him, Hiccup scooped the cat into his arms.

The silence in the house was unnerving, making Hiccup feel almost as if he were in the middle of a horror movie. How did most of them go? Usually the killer was waiting in the shadows, waiting for that precise moment to strike the victim when they weren't expecting it. Holding Toothless to his chest, Hiccup took slow steps down the hall.

Two pair of eyes peered into the kitchen, the feline's head nudging at Hiccup's chin. When he found that room to be empty, he moved over to entryway into the living room. Usually in the mornings, if Stoick wasn't eating breakfast or reading the paper, the man was watching the news. Though lately that had been avoided when Jack was passed out on the furniture, but now that the white haired boy was gone, Stoick had returned to the habit.

The pillow and blanket Hiccup usually left out for Jack was gone, probably stuffed away where he had found it. Stoick sat on the edge of the couch, as if not wanting to sit there, but finding nowhere else to sit.

His eyes turned away from the screen, finding Hiccup where the boy stood. Toothless reached a paw out, pressing it against Hiccup's jawline as if in a way trying to comfort the boy. With a small smile, Hiccup moved to place the cat onto the floor. Giving a cry of protest, Toothless settled himself down to sit next to the boys feet. Though Hiccup only stepped around him, finally entering the living room.

'Or lions den..' his mind commented.

"H-Hey.. Dad." Hiccup spoke up, really unsure on what else to say. He wrapped his arms around himself, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. His father continued to stare at him, not saying a word. Should he, apologize?

But he couldn't really think on what to apologize for. Should he apologize for leaving with Jack? No, how could he apologize for that when honestly he wouldn't have been sincere in it. He had made the decision to leave, while sure, it had been a rash decision. But he wanted to be there for Jack, he didn't want to watch his father kick his boyfriend out and then just hang back as if he agreed with it.

So no.. He wasn't sorry for that.

Sighing, he ran a hand through auburn locks. Should he just.. Stand here? What if his father never said a word? Would it just be awkward silence until he left for school? Oh man, all of these questions were rolling around in his head and he was getting a headache and someone please say something before Hiccup started to lose his mind!

"We need to talk."

"Alright, we can ah.. talk."

Stoick shifted, moving over a spot and giving room for Hiccup to come join him on the couch. Licking his lips, Hiccup hesitated before moving over and joining his father.

Toothless quickly trotted after him, hopping up and claiming the boy's lap. When Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the feline, acid green eyes blinked innocently up at him. Hiccup didn't say anything, not even bothering. Obviously Toothless had missed him, and the cat was making it known by trying to get every bit of attention he could from his master.

This cat was too damn spoiled or something.

. . . .

"You're dad grounded you?"

"Oh yeah, for three months. I'm to go to school and then come back home." sighing, Hiccup pressed his forehead against the door to his locker. Standing next to him, Astrid pouted out her bottom lip, hand resting on his shoulder. "Do you know how boring that is going to be? Three months trapped inside that house with only Toothless - no offense to him - as my sole companion."

With a groan, the young male pulled his head back, only to bring it back forward and smacking his head against the locker. Astrid flinched, gently patting her best friend's shoulder. She'd never heard of Stoick grounding Hiccup, but that was also because she'd never heard Hiccup do anything wrong to deserve being grounded.

And while she understood the reason on why he did what he did, she also knew that he could have gone about it in a better way.

"Well, I mean.. I can't blame him Hic. You did walk out, you need to give him some time to just, ya know.. Settle down."

Hiccup's green eyes narrowed at her, pulling her hand back to rest it on her hips, she narrowed her own eyes back at him.

"Do you think my parents would let me just act like nothing happened if I left with my boyfriend - if I had one." she questioned him, tilting her head.

Sighing, he shook his head no. Of course any normal parent wouldn't just settle with that. But still, 3 months? How was Hiccup suppose to be able to manage being grounded for that long? His inspiration for drawing didn't happen as often to work on something for that long, and well.. Most of the stuff on television was crap.

"I just don't understand," Hiccup turned, leaning his back against his locker. "He freakin' loved Jack. Why doesn't he approve of us together?"

Astrid moved to also lean against the lockers, her hand reaching down to take a hold of his. Twining their fingers together, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know."

The warning bell rung, informing the students that still loitered in the halls that they only had a few more minutes before classes started. Hiccup flinched at the sound, not even looking forward to going to class. He wanted to see Jack, but his cell phone had been confiscated and so far he had yet to see the white haired teen. Yep, no cell phone counted towards his 3 month grounding.

Seriously, what if he got mugged walking home or something? It was a little unfair of his dad to go to taking his cell phone for so long. But Stoick was really trying hard to keep Hiccup and Jack separate outside of school.

"C'mon, before we're late." Astrid coaxed, tugging on his hand.

Letting her pull her away from his locker, he took one more look around the halls for his boyfriend, before letting the female drag him into the direction of their class.

Hiccup could not stop thinking of the conversation he had with his father that morning. The words had repeated themselves from the moment he left to head to school til now.

_"Leaving like that Hiccup, what the hell were you thinking?"_

_"I was thinking that you had just kicked my boyfriend out in the co-"_

_Stoick had flinched at the word boyfriend, as if it had physically wounded him_

_"Have you been paying attention to the weather? Did you have any idea what could have happened to you if North hadn't allowed you to stay?"_

_"Well you obviously didn't have any problem with that when you kicked Jack out.."_

_"Jack is not my responsibility, son. He's lucky I had even let him stay for as long as he did. If I had known sooner - Why didn't you tell me? Was he making you keep it a secret? Did he force you into it?"_

_"Dad, Jack would not do something like that!"_

_"What kind of father am I to let a boy like that be around my son?"_

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_"I should have said no the moment you brought him here. I knew Hiccup, I knew that he would have been trouble."_

_"He's not trouble."_

_"You're not to see him, Hiccup. You know what - you're grounded."_

_"What?!"_

_"Three months. You are to go to school and then come straight home. No cell phone, no internet access, I don't want any communication going on between you and Jack."_

_"Dad that's not fair!"_

_"Not fair?! You've been lying to me, Hiccup! I thought we had finally worked everything out, I thought that maybe we could start hanging out more. But then you spring this upon me, and expect me to go for it? Your relationship with him ends here. I don't want you seeing him again."_

Yep. One confession and everything had gone to shit. Maybe he'd let it settle for a little. Give it a few weeks, god not three months, and then he'd question his father again. He'd do whatever he could to persuade Stoick. He wanted his father to know that he loved Jack, and he wasn't going to stop just because his father stopped him from seeing his boyfriend.

. . . .

This day was just not going well.

Usually, Jack enjoyed December. It meant snow, and lot's of it. It meant the approach of his birthday, and also the approach of Christmas. It meant that school would be shortened with Christmas break, giving him more time to hang out with friends and loved ones.

All of those plans had been ruined though. His first class with Hiccup he approached the boy, confused when he hadn't answered any of his text messages. Turned out, Stoick had grounded him and took his cellphone. All of those plans made to spend time with the freckled teen, destroyed within that one sentence. So the rest of the school day he tried to get as many kisses and conversations from the boy.

Normally, at the end of school Jack would be happy to head on home. But now that he couldn't see his boyfriend after school, he felt depressed when the bell rang and students rushed out of the classrooms. His arm was draped around Hiccup's shoulder, the boy pressed into his side as they left Gym and headed for Hiccup's locker.

"What are you going to do while Hiccup's grounded?" Flynn questioned from where he walked in front of them.

"North said he's going to be taking me shopping, get some actual furnishing and such for the loft. So I mean.. That'll be something to do tonight and maybe tomorrow." Jack grumbled.

"That still gives you.. Like 80 or so days." Flynn seemed unsure, counting on his fingers to make sure he was right.

Jack groaned, just the thought of one day not being able to see Hiccup was a drag, but 80 some days? How was he going to find something to do for that many days? No way, there had to be something they could do. Could he sucker up to Stoick? Buy the latest football game tickets and offer them as a way to shorten his boyfriend's grounding.

Yeah right.

"Ugh! This isn't fair." Jack groaned, pressing his forehead against Hiccup's head.

"Well, look on the bright side. You could always come hang with me, I could use a wingman." Flynn offered with a grin.

"I'm not helping you hook up with Rapunzel."

"Who said anything about Rapunzel?!"

"No one had to say anything. We all see the way you look at her." Hiccup muttered.

Flynn crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the two boys. "I sometimes wonder why I associate myself with you two."

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual." Jack stated, the group stopping in front of Hiccup's locker.

"Ya know," Hiccup starts, opening his locker. He's not really paying attention to the two other males, and maybe he should have filtered his words a bit before the next ones came tumbling out. "I'm starting to wonder if it's really a wingman, and not something more you want from Jack."

His eyes widen at the words that leave his mouth. Jack gives out a snort, bringing his hands up to keep from laughing, his blue eyes focused on Flynn's face. The other male is stock still, his eyes not leaving the back of Hiccup's head. He's shocked from the words that left Hiccup, but he's also disgusted at the fact that the boy thinks he would actually want Jack in.. That sort of way.

"No!"

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to do me, Rider?"

"I don't care if you were the last person on this Earth, Frost. I'd never have sex with you."

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't swing that way."

"Are you sure, because I've yet to see you get a girlfriend."

"Maybe I'm saving myself for someone special?"

Both Hiccup and Jack start laughing at that one, Flynn's face going red as he narrows his eyes at the two. Really, how is it that he's all of a sudden become the laughing stock to this group? He's Flynn Rider! He's suave, sexy, and a lady killer. He's also a bit of a man killer, but as he's just said, he doesn't swing that way. He opens his mouth, prepared to yell and argue with his friends, but the sound of footsteps approaching the group stops him.

Rapunzel smiles when her eyes meet Flynn's, raising her hand to give a small wave as she walks over to join them. "Did I miss something good?" she questions, taking notice to Hiccup and Jack trying to catch their breathes.

"You my friend, are a riot." Jack says once he's caught his breath, resting his hand on Flynn's shoulder.

Rapunzel blinks, smile never faltering, though she's obviously confused and feeling out of the loop. Hiccup glances over, giving her a greeting before he continues to pull books out of his locker. Flynn and Jack have started to yell at each other in hushed tones, Flynn constantly knocking off the other boy's arm when he perches it up on his shoulder.

"Do you guys want to go get a hot chocolate? Sandy's working today, said he'd give us a special deal if we came by." The female speaks up, her green eyes scanning over each male.

Hiccup gives a groan, turning to finally give Rapunzel full acknowledgment. "I've been grounded, so.. As good as that sounds, I'm gonna have to decline the offer." he tells her with a sad smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry Hiccup." she gives her own sad smile, "Maybe next time?" she adds.

He nods his head, returning his attention to his locker. He's pretty sure he's got everything, luckily the homework is narrowing down with Winter Break approaching. But they're still giving hints that testing is approaching, and as sure as he is that he won't fail, he still makes sure he's got the right studying material.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." Flynn says with a smile, moving to stand next to the blonde.

Jack takes a look to how Rapunzel instantly reaches out to take hold of Flynn's hand. Really, he doesn't see why Flynn needs a wingman. Obviously he's doing something right, because if you weren't aware the two were single, you'd think they were dating with how they look now. Even though a hot chocolate sounds good, and it would distract him from the fact he can't be with Hiccup, Jack feels that the two teens alone might give them the final push they need.

"I can't, North is taking me shopping. But I have to go down that street, so I'll walk with you guys there." he offers.

Flynn shrugs his shoulder, not really minding. Rapunzel smiles, nodding her head. Closing his locker, Hiccup pulls his backpack up to hang onto one of his shoulders. His green eyes meet the eyes of his friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Hiccup?" Rapunzel says, reaching her arms out for a hug.

He reaches his own arms out, careful not to hit her with his backpack, curling into her small arms. Over her shoulder, his eyes meet Flynn's. It's obvious that the older male isn't all that thrilled to be seeing this, which is funny, because the male knows that Hiccup is with Jack and has no interest in Rapunzel past friendship.

"Seeya kid." Flynn gives him a mock salute once Rapunzel releases the freckled boy.

Finally it's time for him to part from Jack. His chest tightens at the thought, that he'll have to wait hours just to finally see and talk to his boyfriend. Jack offers his own arms out, much like Rapunzel had. But unlike Rapunzel's hug, Jack's is more comforting and Hiccup does not want to let go. He clings onto the back of Jack's hoodie, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

He wants to cry, wants to go against his father and just run off somewhere with Jack. But he knows Stoick, and that would only anger the man further. He'd call the cops, the army, hell he'd probably call the FBI and and anyone else just to hunt down and bring him home.

Pulling back from the hug, he blinks his eyes a few times, trying to will away the tears that are gathering. Jack takes notice of this, bringing his hand up to wipe his thumb under the boy's green eyes.

"We'll find a way to work through this, alright?" Jack whispers, pulling Hiccup closer to him.

Hiccup gives a sigh, nodding his head. They just have to find a way to work through this, he's got to try and work things out with his dad. Leaning up, he presses his lips against Jack's. The older teen smiles, cupping freckled cheeks.

"I love you." Hiccup tells him.

. . . .

"_Hiccup's leaving the building now."_

A grin forms on the male's face, golden eyes peering out the dark tinted windows. As the female's voice said through his phone's speaker, he can see the figure of the boy exit the school building.

"Where's Jack?" he questions.

"_He's heading out another exit, him and some friends of his are heading to that place by Guardians."_

"Good. Keep an eye on him Mia, once this is all over, Jack is yours."

_'Jack has absolutely no idea what he's caused.'_

As Hiccup approaches the side walk, Pitch rolls down his window. The freckled boy hasn't noticed him, his hands tucked away inside his jacket pockets and his eyes almost hidden behind the auburn bangs flattened by the woolen cap on his head. Pitch's car is idling by the sidewalk, his arm reaching out to wave, catching Hiccup's attention.

Green eyes lift up, widening when they notice the person driving the dark vehicle parked in front of his school. "Pitch?" he calls out in shock. It's been awhile since he's last seen the other male, having avoided him after that whole -_ thing _that went down at the older male's place. He's a little worried on seeing Pitch now, especially without the comfort of his boyfriend or any of his other friend's at his side. "Wha - What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood.." Pitch draws out, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes light up, smile coming as he tilts his head. "Would you like me to drive you home? It's chilly out and your place must be a bit of a walk."

Hiccup's quickly shaking his head no, taking a tentative side step away from the vehicle and into the direction of his home. "No, no. I'm use to the walk."

"C'mon now Hiccup, I'm just being a gentleman." Pitch feigns a hurt look, which he knows is working. He can see the way Hiccup bites at his lip, pulling it in and chewing on it as he thinks over Pitch's question. "Scouts honor, I'll just give you a ride home."

He tries not to laugh as Hiccup relaxes, releasing the hold he's got on his lip and nodding his head. Smiling, Pitch unlocks the doors, watching through his rear view mirror as Hiccup moves around the car and slides himself into the passenger seat. Once the boy is inside and his seat belt is buckled, Pitch locks the doors. He see's Hiccup flinch, but the boy makes no comment.

Pitch turns the heat up in his car, watching how Hiccup leans back in his seat, getting settled in.

"How are things?" Pitch questions, pulling away from the sidewalk and driving down the street. Hiccup's eyes flicker over to the older male, before looking out the window.

"Not so great."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

Hiccup opens his mouth, but pauses. He barely knows Pitch, so there's no way he's going to tell him the issues going on right now. He's already vented to all of his friends that he's grounded and his father won't allow him to see Jack. Closing his mouth, he licks his lips, before deciding to just tell the truth, without giving too much away.

"Just.. Ya know, family stuff."

Pitch nods his head, golden gaze shifting over to Hiccup. "Well, you are a teenager, family stuff is a usual burst in the fun bubble."

Hiccup nods his head, crossing his arms as he leans his head back. Part of him wants to question Pitch about his own family, since it was obvious the last time he was over that well - it didn't seem like Pitch's family got along. But he knows asking without openly talking about his issues would make him look like a hypocrite.

"Things will get better kid. And if not, well there's always the getaway of college." Pitch reaches over, resting his hand on Hiccup's knee.

The boy's really trying not to let it get to him, that Pitch is just trying to comfort him. But his hand remains there, Hiccup slowly tilting his leg as if to try and get his hand off without making it obvious that he's trying to move it. But every time it moves further from Pitch, the more he moves his hand with his leg. Hiccup's eyes widen when it moves up as well, the older male's fingers bringing goosebumps to his skin.

"Uh.. Pitch?" he speaks up.

The turn the elder should have taken is driven right past, causing Hiccup to sit up a little straighter in his seat. Maybe Pitch didn't realize it, maybe he knows a short cut to the street that Hiccup's home resides. Hiccup's starting to feel a little too warm now, his coat, hat and the addition of the heater in the car is making him feel stuffy.

"Pitch."

At a stop sign Pitch finally takes his eyes off the road to look at the boy. His fingers are tugging the collar of his jacket away, green eyes focused on his hand as if he's waiting for it to attack him.

It takes everything he can not to cackle at how innocent Hiccup is, and it takes even more to keep from pulling over right there and claiming the boy. Driving away from the stop sign, Pitch turns down another road. He's making sure that he's far from Guardians, far from the school, and most of all, far from Jack Frost. He knows Mia will keep an eye on the blue eyed boy, but he's not sure how reliable the female is.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"I said stop the car."

Hiccup is peering out the window again, his hands finally pushing Pitch's hand off his leg. He can't recognize the streets anymore, they've gone into a part of town that Hiccup has never set foot into. His heart has picked up speed, waiting for the car to stop, his hand taking hold of the door handle.

"But we haven't gotten you home yet."

"My home isn't in this direction. Stop the car!"

Pitch doesn't listen though, he's not looking to Hiccup, his foot is still pressed to the gas pedal. His hand reaches out, trying to stroke it through the boy's hair, but Hiccup presses himself as close to the door as he can.

He's debating on throwing the door open, not caring if the vehicle is still moving and that he could harm himself in doing that. He shouldn't have trusted Pitch, should have denied the offer and just kept walking home. God, what is his dad going to say when he realizes that Hiccup hasn't come straight home? He's going to pin it all on Jack, going to start accusing his boyfriend of kidnapping him or something.

And what about Jack, when he hears about this? He's made it clear previously how he felt about Pitch, made it to point out to Hiccup that the older male was not trustworthy.

'Of all the times not to listen!'

His hand reaches for the seat belt, he'll have to give the whole Grand Theft Auto thing a try and throw himself out of the moving vehicle. Pitch looks over when he hears the sound of the buckle clicking loose. His golden eyes are flickering between the boy next to him and the road.

"What are you doing Hiccup?"

"Well, if you're not going to stop, then I'll find my own way out."

Reaching for the lock on the car, he tugs it up, unlocking the door. His other hand pushes the car door outwards.

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Pitch screams, the car screeching as he turns the wheel from side to side with one hand, the other hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of the back of Hiccup's jacket. The cold wind is blasting through the open door, Hiccup's legs kicking out and holding the door open as his hands try to pry himself free.

"Let go of me!"

"Get back in here!"

Pitch just barely avoids a post box, his hand trying to pull Hiccup back towards him. The skinny teen is putting up quite the fight though, fingernails digging into Pitch's hand and screaming out for help. Unlucky for him, Pitch has made sure to pick the right street to turn down. The older boy is successful in finally getting a firm hold on Hiccup, pulling the boy back inside the car.

In that moment, Hiccup reminds Pitch much like an angry feline. His green eyes are glaring, spitting out words as the male holds him to where he's sitting. He's unsure what to do with his open car door though, but his destination is approaching.

"Shh. Everything will be fine." Pitch whispers.

. . . .

Jack can't help but feel as if something is terribly wrong.

He looks over to where North is standing, the man currently trying to find some more furnishing for the loft. Jack's chosen out mostly blues and whites, so it's finding the older male a hard time in trying to go with those colors when he keeps spotting an exotic red rug that would look amazing. Seriously, he's a bit curious if he's shopping with a woman and not with his boss.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he tries to hold back the sigh when he's received no text messages from Hiccup. It hasn't even been a full hour yet and he's already missing his dork of a boyfriend. His thumb brushes over the buttons, wanting to text him and let the boy know that he misses him. But who knows when Hiccup will be able to see it.

"What do you think of this one?" North calls out to Jack.

Looking over, Jack smiles as he see's the dark blue cushioned recliner. He doesn't really care much for what North picks out, just as long as it goes with the color scheme he's decided on.

"It's great, North."

Nodding, the male turns to talk to the store employee. Jack's eyes have gone back to his cell phone, biting at his bottom lip as he looks down at the screen. Baby Tooth has texted him, asking him if he's done the Math homework yet. Flynn has texted him as well, thanking him for declining the hot chocolate offer. He can only guess that Flynn and Rapunzel must be hitting it off.

It's not shaking off that feeling he has in his gut. It's making him nauseous, he's trying hard not to bend over and wrap his arms around his stomach. He is not sure what it is, but he's just getting this feeling that something is going on. The only thing he can think of is Hiccup, is his boyfriend alright? Did he make it home? Has Dagur returned?

"Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna puke." he mutters under his breath, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Hey Jack! Look, snow flakes!" North holds up a pair of blue bed sheets, the edges outlined with white trimming and small little snowflakes around the corners. Jack tries to give an answer, but he can't find himself to focus. North takes notice of this, walking over to stand besides the teen. "Jack, is something wrong?" the man questions him.

Shaking his head, Jack runs a hand through his hair. "I don't feel good.."

Nodding, North places his hand on Jack's back, rubbing soothing circles through the material. "Go to car Jack, I'll take care of rest." the man tells him. Jack moves to protest, but North pushes him into the direction of the exit.

Jack takes a deep breath once he's outside. The cool air makes him feel less sick, but that feeling is still there in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully, North doesn't take too long, because all Jack wants to do right now is lay down. Stumbling over to the car, he tugs the drivers side door open, climbing inside and letting his head rest against the steering wheel.

There's a vibration coming from his pocket, indicating to him that someone is trying to get in contact with him. The sick feeling of dread eases when his mind gives him the spark of hope that it may be Hiccup. Pulling the device out, the feeling only comes back full force when he see's that an unknown number is calling him.

He ignores it, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He doesn't recognize the number, and he doesn't care to even want to see who it could be.

The vibrations end, only to start up a few minutes later. He groans, pulling the phone back out. Yet again, it's that same unknown number. He ignores it once again, resting his phone on his lap.

'What the hell is North doing in there?' Jack questions, lifting his head to look over to the building.

There's a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head so that his blue eyes can take in the figure that's quickly approaching the car. He realizes it's Mia, her cell phone pressed to her ear as she runs over to the car. He's confused, but opens the door as she approaches it. She seems in distress, and maybe this is what that terrorizing feeling in his gut has been leading him to.

"Why won't you answer your god damn phone?!" she snaps at him as she stops to stand by the car.

Panting, she leans over, pulling her phone away from her ear as she tries to catch her breath.

"What is going on, why did you rush over here like a bat out of hell?" Jack questions. He wanted to chuckle, but his brain is screaming that something is wrong.

"If you had answered your phone, maybe you would have found out sooner!" she snaps, she flinches at her own words though. Reaching out, her hands grab a hold of his arm, fingers tugging at the material of his hoodie. "Hiccup is in trouble though Jack. It's all my fault, and I shouldn't have done it. And I know you're probably going to hate me but I -

"What do you mean Hiccup is in trouble?!" he asks, those the only words that really get to him.

He knew it! He fucking knew there was something wrong, something with Hiccup. It's his turn now to take a hold of Mia, his grip tight on her arms as he pulls her closer. She's babbling words and streaks of mascara are running down her cheeks as she starts crying.

"Pitch wanted me to do it! He said if I helped him, that you'd start giving me attention again. I don't know what he's going to do to Hiccup, but I know it's not going to be good. I'm so sorry Jack! I just really wanted you, and Hiccup came into the picture, and you were just so into him that I couldn't handle it!"

He tries to get every word to process, his old friend's name makes that feeling of sickness worse. He's pulling Mia into the car, her voice screaming his name as he pushes her over so that she's sitting in the passenger seat. It's been awhile since he's done it, and he doesn't like the fact that he's got to hot wire North's car, but he's not going to waste the time in running inside to get the keys.

"Where are they?" he questions, head ducked down as he works the wires.

"The place the three of us use to go to. The guys there left it vacant for Pitch."

Nodding, he sits up once the car comes to life. He knows North isn't going to be happy with this, but he'll explain to the man later. Right now, the only thing he can think of is getting to Hiccup before something happens to him.

. . . .

"Pitch, has anyone ever told you that _this_ could be counted as kidnapping?"

Hiccup twisted, trying to free himself from the hold the older male had on him. Pitch's hold only tightened, a laugh leaving him at Hiccup's words. With his free hand, he reached up to stroke Hiccup's cheek, tilting the boy's face so that green eyes could meet with gold ones.

"You accepted the ride, in a way, I don't see it as kidnapping." Pitch said, ducking down to press his mouth to the boy's.

Caught off guard, Hiccup's mouth opens in a gasp. It's enough for Pitch to let his tongue slide into the boy's mouth, seeking out the other's. Muffled cries leave Hiccup, trying to pull away from the older boy. He's half stumbling as Pitch leads him further into the dark building, his mouth never leaving his.

He's thinking back to the various horror movies he's watched, trying to think of some way to get Pitch off of him. Going with the first one that comes to mind, he pulls his left knee forward, before bringing his foot back to hit it as hard as he can at the other male's crotch. It seems to work, because Pitch has released him, stepping back as a string of curses leave him. Hiccup takes this time to run, hands reaching out to make sure he doesn't run into a wall. He almost trips over a few items left on the floor, but he quickly scrambles forward.

The darkness surrounds him, no windows in sight to allow some form of light inside the building. He couldn't hear the sound of Pitch anymore, so hope began to bloom that maybe he'd lost the male somewhere.

A cry left him when he found his foot meeting with what felt like a step, his body falling forward to find the rest of the steps. His fingers scanned over the surface, before reaching over his head to feel more steps leading upwards. Carefully lifting himself, he used his hands to find each step, his feet cautiously running across the step to make sure he had all of his foot on it before he brought himself up.

"Hiiiccup~"

Panic set in at the sound of Pitch's voice calling for him. He gritted his teeth, his breathing sounding so loud to him as he climbed further up the steps until they ended. From what it sounded like, Pitch had yet to leave the first floor, meaning Hiccup was safe for now. He blinked a few times, searching in the darkness for something. His hands reached out, searching.

'See, this is exactly one of the reasons why my cell phone shouldn't be taken away.' Hiccup thought, rolling his eyes at the irony of it all. Here he was, trapped in some unknown location, with his boyfriend's creep of an - ex boyfriend? He was without a phone, and had no other way in getting in contact with a friend, or family, or hey, even the police!

He crawled his way into a room, smiling when his hand found a flash light in the darkness. Turning it on, he realized that the batteries had to be dying, what with the dim light it shined. But it was better than nothing.

He scanned his surroundings with it, finding himself in an almost empty room. There was a table pushed up against a wall, vials and bottles resting on top. On closer inspection, he could also make out a white powdery substance gathered on the table. Looking around more, he saw a queen sized bed that took up most of the empty room.

'Oh great Hiccup, way to corner yourself in a room like this.' his mind groaned.

Moving closer to the bed, he lifted the sheets, letting his eyes scan underneath. He could probably fit under there, but was that really a great idea? I mean, look at that movie Taken, girl hides under bed and what happens to her? Yeah, hiding under a bed probably wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Hiding under the table seems equally as bad of an idea. So Hiccup drags himself to the corner of the room, letting the flash light scan again for signs of maybe a phone or something. There's an empty cigarette carton, and what he guesses is a porno hidden partially under the pillow. There's no phone though, so flicking off the flash light, he listens for Pitch.

"Hiccup, has Jack ever told you about my nickname?" Pitch's voice calls out.

Hiccup has to figure that Pitch is now on the second floor, voice coming from down the hall of the room he's hiding in. His hands clamp over his mouth, trying to muffle his breathing because fuck, it's sounding really loud right now.

"They called me the Boogeyman. Ya know, the one who hides under beds?" Pitch gives a chuckle at that, approaching one of the rooms. He knows this house inside and out from being here so often, and Hiccup has basically trapped himself by going upstairs. "There's nowhere you can hide from the Boogeyman. Mommy's not here to protect you."

Hiccup felt his body quaking in fear, squeezing himself closer to the corner of the room. The footsteps were getting closer, the sound of fingernails scraping against the wall outside the door. Even though he couldn't see in the dark, he swore he caught the movement as the tall figure of Pitch Black stepped into the room.

"Boo."

* * *

Please don't hurt me..

**FallenxLinkin -** Not offended at all, and you don't need to apologize sweetie. I think I understand what you're asking. I guess, it all depends on the person? I guess sometime's you could be in love with the person when you two start dating. Though there are times where you're not sure how you feel, but you want to give a relationship a shot.

Basically, in this fanfic, Hiccup has grown an attraction to Jack before Jack really knew who Hiccup was. Jack was this prank pulling, fun loving kid from school. He's attractive, and has a personality that you just want to get to know more of. Jack didn't take notice of Hiccup until he let him crash at his house, Jack gets to see a whole different Hiccup then he does at school. He see's a boy who enjoys painting, who loves animals, who's lost a mother and has an almost severed relationship with his father. The more Jack gets to know about Hiccup, the more he begins to grow an attraction to him.

While sure, maybe to Jack and Stoick, Hiccup said love too soon. Because the relationship hasn't been long, but Hiccup's had this crush on Jack for years.

If ah.. Any of that made sense? I'm probably not the best person to be asking this lol.

**Warriorsrock1230 - **Awl, thank you so much! But ah - I feel you could find much better HiJack fanfics out there. In comparison to other's I've read, this is a wreck. But thank you for the kind words.


	24. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character you'll recognize in here. I only own my OC's.

**AN: **As you may, or may not have noticed, I got rid of the Bonus chapter. I really tried writing the second and third part, but I just.. I couldn't find much motivation in going far with it. So, yeah, that's not there anymore.

This chapter might get a little confusing. Don't be afraid to ask questions if you do get confused.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four; Mistake**_

The whole room felt cold.

He was scared.

His entire body hurt, and there was the feeling of fingers stroking over his skin.

There was a voice, calling to him. He could just barely hear his name, being called from the darkness.

His eyes tried to stay open, forest green searching for the source of what was calling his name. His lips parted, which was a mistake, they hurt from the abuse they had taken earlier. They shaped letters, one word trying to make itself heard. He was trying to call out for his mother, but his throat hurt, and his voice had long been lost from all of his screaming and sobbing.

He wanted his mother so bad right now. He wanted to be curled up in her arms, just like when he was little. When he'd wake screaming from a nightmare, or when he'd go and crawl into his parents bed. Val was always there with open arms, her fingers stroking through auburn locks. Sometime's she'd start singing, it was an old song, something that she often said her mother would sing to her.

The voice was still calling out to him, but he couldn't find any strength to call back, or to try and get up. There was a motion nearby, Pitch's body finally moving away from where Hiccup lay on the floor. He could hear the rustle of clothing, guessing that this was the part where Pitch left.

Was this what dying felt like? Had his body gone so numb with what Pitch had done to him, that he hadn't even noticed whatever had ended his life?

What a way to go, huh. No one knew where he was, or that it was Pitch. Would the older male come back, move his body? Or would he leave his body here to rot?

And how he left everyone. The last conversation with his father had been about him being grounded, told to never see Jack again. He had so much he wanted to say to his white haired boyfriend, all the emotions that had gathered for years. Would his friends even mourn him? He was sure Astrid would, she'd been there with him through everything.

Who'd take care of Toothless? Who'd be there to comfort his father, when he came to realize that his son was taken away. Hiccup and Stoick had both taken it hard when Val had left them, but they were there to comfort each other through it. But who would be there for his father, who'd be there to hug him, to make sure the man was able to mourn and then continue with his life.

Eyes drifted close, listening as Pitch walked away from him. The foot steps got further and further away, until he could hear them no longer. His mother opened again, a pitiful little 'Ma.' leaving him before his voice gave up on him.

. . . .

"Hiccup!"

There was a familiar voice calling to him, bringing him back to the world. He felt hands on his body, causing him to flinch away from them. He heard the person take in a deep breath, before those hands returned. They first brushed through his hair, causing a small whine to come from the back of his throat. Next they skimmed over his cheeks, leaning his head a little into the touch.

"Oh baby.." the voice sighed out, sounding so sad.

The touch left his face, trailing over his bare chest. He flinched again when it brushed against a bruise spot by his ribs, and as much as he wanted to curl himself into a ball, he was afraid to feel that sharp pain he'd felt earlier.

"This is all my fault."

Hiccup's mouth opened, he wanted to tell whoever it was that they were wrong, that it was his own fault. But his voice just would not form any words, and he only managed out another small whimpering sound. The hand had stopped at his hip, cautious when it realized that he was wearing nothing. The hand pulled away, but the touch was still there, but it was brief touches, like that of butterfly wings brushing against your skin.

He gave out a chocked sob when a hand brushed over his thigh, the person by him quickly pulling their hand away. Fingers returned to his hair, stroking as the person tried to sooth him.

"Don't move, alright? I'm going to get you out of here."

There was the sound of movement, the person moving away from Hiccup. He let his eyes open again, blinking in the darkness. He tried to turn his head, but stopped himself when the pain jolted up his spine. There was the sound of cloth, the sound familiar, much like the one he'd hear when he pulled his sheets off his bed.

Footsteps approached him, and then there was the cold breeze before a thin fabric was placed over his body. His fingers twitched, feeling the soft material of whatever was laid on top of him.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to get you out of here."

That was the only warning he was given, his eyes widening and a cry leaving him when a arm was hooked under his knees, and another under his back. He was being lifted off the ground, his face nuzzling into the chest of the person, hands gripping onto the material over his body. There were gentle 'shh's' and 'you're okay' being whispered against his head.

Once the person had a decent grip on Hiccup, they took a small, careful step towards the door. Hiccup could just barely hear someone yelling, screams coming from a distance and yet sounding right under him. His eyes closed, pressing his face closer to his rescuer's chest. The scent he got off the clothing was familiar, a pair of blue eyes and white hair coming to mind.

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me babe. You're gonna be fine."

He relaxed as much as his body could let him, hands coming up to cling onto his boyfriend's shirt through the blanket that had been tossed over him. Jack tilted his head down, eyes scanning over the boy in his arms. He was upset with himself, his mind already playing the images in his head as if he had been there when Pitch did what he did to Hiccup.

He should have offered to walk Hiccup home. Why had he been so stupid?!

The images just would not shake free from his head. The thought of Pitch, his hands and mouth all over freckled skin. The scream that must have been given when Pitch pushed himself inside Hiccup. The tears that must have been shed when Hiccup came to terms of what it was Pitch was doing to him, that he was defenseless and no one was there to stop it.

Pitch had laid his claim on Hiccup like a wild animal. He'd been so pushed by jealousy and anger that he had forced himself on this innocent boy. It made Jack sick. He should have seen this coming, he had been with Pitch enough to know what the male was capable of. He hadn't been given what he wanted, and so he took something that was important to Jack.

He destroyed Hiccup as if it were nothing.

He had to get Hiccup out of here, he needed to get him to the safety of his home. Carefully moving down the stairs, he made sure his movements didn't jostle Hiccup too much. He could feel the hands that clung to him, the fingernails threatening to pierce through the material of his hoodie and into his skin. That grip was the only thing keeping him knowing that the boy in his arms was still alive, and that he'd get him out of this.

"Where," Hiccup tried to get the words out, eyes opening and then closing, finding himself unable to keep his eyes open long enough to try and focus on Jack's face. "Where's Pitch?"

"He's taken care of. Don't worry about him right now."

When he was sure he was at the bottom of the stairs, he tried not to listen to the pounding of a door down the hall. It was the best he could do in keeping Pitch away long enough to get Hiccup out. Carefully shifting Hiccup closer, he winched as he heard the painful gasp that left his boyfriend's lips. He apologized, over and over, his feet moving him further into the direction where he could recall the exit.

Pitch's voice was screaming, yelling out his name. Jack wanted nothing more then to go back there, to beat the shit out of the guy for what he had done to Hiccup. But he had to get him out of here, he had to get Hiccup somewhere away from this building.

He had to look over the damage Pitch had left to his boyfriend's body.

Hiccup took in a deep breath once they made it outside the building, the sun had already set and the moon was beginning to rise. Shivering, his hands clung tighter onto Jack, trying to press his body closer, seeking the warmth that was coming off him. Jack hurried over to North's vehicle, looking inside and not finding any signs of Mia.

Of course the female had probably ran for it, god what use was she really? She had no faith in Jack being able to get in and out in one piece. The least she could have done was stayed, but apparently that was too much to even consider.

"We're going to get you home. You're going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." Jack whispered words of comfort, shifting so that he could open the back door of the car.

A cry of pain left the freckled teen when he was placed into the backseat, curling himself against it. He heard the door slam shut, before another one opened and he could hear Jack pulling himself into the vehicle. He tried to listen as the car was started and heat started to seep into the small space. But his eyes had found themselves closing again.

He briefly thought he heard Pitch screaming, and then everything went dark on him.

. . . .

The sound of a car horn and then being jostled about in the back seat was what woke Hiccup again. Green eyes wide, he shot up in his seat. That had been a bad idea though, because his body was yelling at him in pain. He looked towards the front seat, catching the bright lights that aimed at the car before all of a sudden something large hit the side of the vehicle.

Jack yelled something from the front seat, but Hiccup couldn't catch whatever it was.

The car went tumbling, Hiccup giving his own cry in shock and terror as his body went falling out of the seat. The back of his head slammed into something hard, he could feel something pressing into his side. He didn't have enough time to figure out what it was though, because the car was still moving.

Gravity pulled him into another direction, Jack's voice calling out words that his brain could not piece.

Then the car was slamming into something else, and Hiccup could feel a pain that out matched the one coming from his backside. He was blinking, trying to focus on something. The pain coming from the direction of his left leg was maddening though, and he couldn't focus on anything but that.

And then everything was black again.

. . . .

The sound of voices and the feel of cold air on his body caused him to try and open his eyes again.

"That's my son! Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!" a female voice called out his name.

'Astrid? Dad?' he wanted to say, but he couldn't find himself able to speak. He felt something around his face, his hand wanted to reach up and feel what it was, but he couldn't even find the strength in him to move.

"He's losing a lot of blood."

"How's the other boy?"

"He's pretty banged up too, took a nasty blow to his head."

'Jack? What happened to Jack? Who's losing a lot of blood?' Hiccup continued to ask questions, but they were never worded. His eyes wouldn't open and he was in so much pain and all he wanted was some answers. He tried to get his eyes to open, willed his eyes to open, but they would not listen to him.

And the darkness came back.

. . . .

Who knows how long he had been out, it felt almost like an eternity when he finally became conscious enough to hear what was going on around him. There was a faint beeping coming from his right, and everything smelled - clean. Like someone had recently used a bunch of bleach to clean nearby.

There was a bright light probing at his eyelids, which made him wince and try to turn his head away from the light. His fingers twitched, feeling something clamped down onto his pointer finger on his right hand. There was also something else, he could feel the stickiness of tape on the back of his hand, holding something down. He could feel something warm in his other hand, and it moved when his fingers tried to move.

"Hic?"

It was Astrid's voice, coming from his left. He let out a breath when he recognized it, his lips twitching in the corners as he tried to give her a smile. She gave a breathy laugh, tightening her hold on his hand. Scooting herself further to the edge of his bed, her head tilted as she looked down at her best friend's freckled face.

He looked so small in this bed, so small and so broken.

Her blue eyes scanned over the bandage placed over his chin, the tubes in his nose to help him with his breathing. There was the IV in his right hand, and the little heart monitor held around his finger. There were bandages wrapped around his arms from the few scrapes and bruises he had gotten, and she couldn't even find herself able to look further down.

To look at it would only cause her to remember, to gain back that image of what her friend had looked like when they had finally pulled him free of the wrecked vehicle.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

She watched his lips part, tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth. His throat flexed, but no words left him. Closing his mouth, he tried to think of what to answer her. He could barely feel much though, as if he were in his body, but at the same time he wasn't.

"The nurses told me to get them once you woke up.." she told him, giving a weak smile. She slowly pulled her hand away from his, knowing that his father would also want to see him.

Hiccup's chapped lips parted again, but still no voice was heard. But in knowing he was awake, she rose from her seat. She was hesitant in leaving his side, worried that if she left, something would happen to him. She crossed the distance to the door, taking one final look over her shoulder. She watched the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, before ducking out of the room to retrieve the nurse.

Hiccup was hovering just over the edge of consciousness, his body coaxing him towards the darkness that threatened to engulf him again. He shook his head a little, the motion hard to do with how heavy his head felt.

Footsteps and voices were what kept him from passing back out. He could hear Astrid's voice, followed by a female voice he did not recognize. He tried to get his eyes to open, but they still fought with him. With a sigh, he stopped his efforts.

"Mr. Haddock?" the unfamiliar voice called to him.

He wanted to give some sarcastic comment on how he felt old with her calling that, or that his father went by Mr. Haddock and it just sounded weird being directed to him. But His voice just would not cooperate with him, and he felt like some sort of fish out of water every time he opened his mouth to answer a question directed to him and he just couldn't manage a single word out.

"You don't have to say a word sweetheart, just give us some notion that you can hear us." the voice told him.

Mouth closing, he tried to nod his head in understanding. He wanted to ask questions, but he figured he'd wait until his voice returned to him to ask them. He heard footsteps, sounding from in front of him, and then moving over to his right. There was also another pair of footsteps, moving to stop right by the left side of him.

A hand took hold of his again, and he could only guess it was Astrid, returning from where she'd been before she left. He finally managed to get his eyes open, though only a little. He peered at her through his lashes, catching her blue eyes, brimming with tears. She took in a breath, her other hand coming up to her mouth.

"Oh, Hiccup." she moaned out in agony, before carefully leaning down to wrap her arm around his neck.

He peeled his hand away from her grip, bringing it slowly up to rub against her back. She gave out gentle sobs, trying not to put any weight on him as she shed tears into his shoulder. Tilting his head a bit, he caught sight of the elderly woman who stood on his right.

"We're glad to see you awake, you gave us a fright."

"We were so afraid you weren't going to make it Hic." Astrid whispered.

The woman's eyes checked over Hiccup, nodding to herself when she deemed that he seemed fine. Her eyes took a glance down towards his legs, making Hiccup's eyebrow raise in confusion. Why did she look down at his legs? Was something wrong? She let her eyes return to him, and he could see that look of pity she gave him.

"I'll go let your father know you're awake." the nurse told him, making her exit.

Astrid finally let go of him, pulling back so that she could wipe at her eyes. Letting his hand return to his side, Hiccup let his eyes open a little more, blinking a few times so he could adjust to the light. Astrid gave him a small smile, settling herself down in the chair she had pulled up to his hospital bed.

"You took a pretty nasty beating." she told him with a small laugh.

"Well," he finally spoke up.

His throat hurt, and he could almost barely recognize his own voice as he spoke. Her eyes widened, but she waited for what he was about to say.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." he quoted her with an attempt at a chuckle.

Her lips quirked up in the corner, and he knew she was really trying to hold it in, but then her laughter came forth. He gave a crooked grin, watching how she leaned forward and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You know, when I said that, I never meant.. This." she said, motioning to himself.

He caught how her eyes avoided even looking down into the direction of his legs, and it only made him more suspicious. First the nurse, and now Astrid? Was there something they weren't telling him? He opened his mouth, ready to ask her, but she cut him off, her finger pressed to his lips. Leaning down, she picked up a bottle of water, twisting it open and offering it to him.

"Here, drink something."

Taking the bottle from her, he brought it up to his lips. While he had only been aiming to take one sip, he found he was actually really thirsty. He drank almost half of the water inside, before finally handing it back over to the blonde. Taking it from him, she put the cap back on. Her blue eyes stayed on him, never leaving as she moved to return the bottle where she had retrieved it from.

Shifting his gaze away from her, he let his eyes take in his surroundings. It was obvious they were in a hospital, what with the nurse and the white walls.

White.

"Where's Jack?"

His green eyes returned to Astrid, who tensed up at his question. From her look, he was already not looking forward to her answer. She leaned back in her seat, fidgeting a bit. Her blue eyes would not look at him now, trying to focus on anything else but on the boy in the bed.

Trying to pull himself up, Hiccup felt his heart beat pick up speed, could hear it through the beeps coming from the heart monitor as the beeping got faster. Why wasn't she telling him where Jack was? Where was Jack?! What happened?! His fingers grabbed hold of the sheets under him, tugging at them so that he could quickly escape from the bed.

"Hiccup! Hic, what are you doing?!" Astrid cried out.

She rose from her seat, her hands reaching out to stop him. He pushed her hands away, his mind only thinking of his boyfriend. He had to find out where Jack was, he needed to see the white haired male. Where was he? Where was Jack?!

He tossed the sheets off of him, feeling the cool air hit his body. His green eyes looked down, and his entire effort to get away was stopped in an instant. Astrid had almost stopped, her blue eyes following his gaze to his legs.

Or more specifically.. What was left of his left leg.

* * *

**_Eveaphee -_ **Thank you! It's very nerve wrecking for me to write characters to a fandom, because I'm afraid I will make them SUPER out of character.

So, originally once this fic was finished, I was going to have you guys help me pick the next one to start up. But, if I'm right, this will be done pretty close to February. So, the next fic I start up will be based around February. Yes, it will be HiJack with a major side of Rapunzel and Flynn.


End file.
